WANTED
by blossomkimp
Summary: [ENDING] Kai harus disudutkan dalam sebuah Kasus pembunuhan seorang Putri Konglomerat China yang mengharuskannya menjadi seorang tersangka. Ia terpaksa melarikan diri menyembunyikan semua kebenaran yang ada dengan membawa seorang Perawat bernama Kyungsoo yang menjadi tawanannya. Dan diluar dugaan. Gadis itu jatuh hati kepada penculiknya sendiri. /Kaisoo/GS/
1. Chapter 1

Pria itu baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen tuanya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa ia keluar dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia menatap sekeliling dihadapannya. Sudah terdapat puluhan pria tegap berseragam dengan senjata api di tangannya. Kumpulan itu yang bisa dibilang adalah anggota polisi seolah siap untuk membidik buruannya yang sudah hampir semalaman ini mereka tunggu. Buruan itu kini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Angkat tanganmu tuan Kim dan lepaskan semua senjata yang kau bawa." Terdengar suara keras yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari Speaker tangan.

Pria itu hanya mendesis dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini kepadaku?" Dengan bahasa Cina sebisanya.

"Lakukan saja!"

Pria yang tak lain bernama Kai itu langsung melepaskan tas punggung yang dibawanya lalu menghempaskannya ke aspal jalan. Tak sampai disitu ia juga melepaskan senjata api perak yang tadi bersembunyi di balik jaketnya. Melemparkan senjata itu begitu saja seolah tidak takut kalau pelatuknya mungkin akan menembak polisi yang tengah mengepungnya.

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, hanya itu yang kupunya? Bisa bebaskan aku sekarang?"

"Maaf. Tidak semudah itu tuan Kim."

'BUGH!'

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai sekitar kepala dan punggungnya. Tengkuknya terasa sangat sakit karena dihantam oleh siku seorang petugas yang sejak daritadi mengawasinya dari belakang. Hanya bayangan hitam dengan pandangan mengabur yang dapat ia lihat hingga tak sampai waktu satu menit. Kai sudah jatuh di aspal jalan dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Ia dalam kondisi yang sangat berbahaya.

* * *

 **WANTED**

* * *

 **Tittle : WANTED**

 **Main Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, EXO Member**

 **Genre : Kriminal, Roman.**

 **Rate : M, GS.**

 **Disclaimer : Jongin, Kyungsoo dan semua yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan SMent. Cerita adalah murni hasil pikiran saya. So don't copy my fanfiction nothing permission. Thank^^**

 **Summary : Kai hanya pria biasa namun latar belakang keluarganya yang membuat ia ingin sebebasnya menjadi seorang pria biasa dibandingkan menjadi seorang mafia. Hidupnya berubah ketika ia disudutkan dalam sebuah kasus Pembunuhan seorang Putri Konglomerat bernama zhang Yixing. Meskipun ia bukan pembunuhnya ia tidak bisa lepas dari ancaman Tersangka yang akan mengikat dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia melarikan diri bersama seorang perawat bernama Kyungsoo sebagai tawanannya. Semua perjalanan bahaya mereka berjalan beriringan dengan romantika diantara keduanya yang secara tak langsung dapt mereka raskan. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang telah jatuh kedalam pesona penculiknya sendiri.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Kai membuka matanya. Pandangannya seolah berputar saat beberapa kali ia mencoba menyadarkan diri dimana dirinya sekarang. Tengkuknya masih terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya pun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa membaringkan kepalanya di meja berwarna coklat gelap yang terlihat masih baru dengan aroma cat yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bangun bung. 5 jam kami menunggumu hingga harus melewatkan makan siang kami."

Kai berdesis mendengar ungkapan pria itu. Dan ia yakin mengenal benar suara pria yang mungkin tengah kelaparan ini. Kris. Kepala polisi yang pernah datang langsung kekediamannya beberapa pekan yang lalu.

"Kupikir kau juga butuh sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu." Ucapnya lagi dengan sakartis.

Kini ia berdiri. Bangkit dari kursinya yang berada dihadapan Kai dan berjalan mendekat kearah mangsanya yang kini sudah terlihat nampak tak berdaya. Ia menarik rambut Kai kebelakang membuat pria tampan itu menengadah menaikkan wajahnya.

"Padahal aku senang masih ada yang mengerti perkataanku disini tapi sebagai kepala polisi, kau juga tidak belajar sopan santun." Balas Jongin sesaat setelah wajahnya dinaikkan dan menatap Siluet bayangan Kris yang ada di tembok didepannya.

"Aku akan lebih bersikap sopan kepada orang-orang yang memudahkan pekerjaanku."

"Kau berpikir aku menyulitkanmu?"

"Dalam arti lain." Ucapnya yang kini mulai beralih mendudukan dirinya dimeja melepaskan cengkramannya. Wajahnya begitu dingin namun tatapan tajamnya yang membuat semua orang akan mati membeku ditempat. Namun tidak untuk seorang Kai. "Meski kau adalah anak dari Mafia Tuan Kim. Namun sayang, kau dibuang."

"Lebih tepatnya dilupakan." Jawabnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi tembok lain.

"Oh .. ya. Perebutan kekuasaan."

"Oke. Apa yang kau maksud bung? Kau ingin menawanku disini atau ingin membahas tentang keluargaku?" Kai sudah tak sabar saat ini. Apalagi ia baru sadar bahwa kedua tangannya begitu sangat sakit mengingat bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan diborgol.

"Tentu saja tentang pembicaraan kita beberapa pekan yang lalu."

Kai berdesis. "Kau masih belum menemukan pelakunya? Ohh malang sekali." Ejeknya.

"Kau pikir dengan kepintaranmu akan menghapus jejak pembunuhan itu?" Kris kini membuka kancing kerahnya. Merasa gerah karena sikap pria didepannya. "Asal kau tahu, semua penyelidik kini mengarah kepadamu."

"Kenapa aku?" Ia tertawa meremehkan. "Ayolah bung. AKu tidak main-main tentang ini. Lepaskan aku. Seharusnya aku sudah berangkat ke Los Angeles jam 11 tadi."

"Kau memohon?" Pria itu tertawa. "Hei.. kemanapun kau pergi kau pasti akan dianggap seorang buronan nantinya. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau akan hidup bebas di Negara yang penuh oleh anggota FBI dan CIA. Kau mungkin akan terbunuh dalam kurun waktu 2 hari saja."

Kai berdesis. "Jangan bertele-tele. Jadi katakan apa tujuanmu?"

Kris mendekat dan menatap tajam pria yang masih bersikap santai didepannya. "Kami membutuhkan kau untuk menjadi saksi atau kau kami butuhkan sebagai tersangka pembunuh Nyonya muda Zhang. Kau siap menetap di Beijing untuk beberapa hari ini?"

"Sialan kau."

* * *

"Dia di tangkap oleh kepolisian Cina."

"Benarkah? Ia benar-benar tertangkap? Kenapa?" Pria itu berbalik memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan anak buahnya itu benar-benar bukan berita omong kosong biasa.

"Itu benar. Pagi tadi. Saat ia akan bergegas untuk berangkat kembali ke Amerika. Namun kami belum mendapatkan alasan kenapa ia bisa tertangkap."

Pria itu—Suho—masih terdiam mendengar kabar yang baru diterimanya. Ia menatap gelas berisi wine ditangannya dengan lekat. Mengocoknya beberapa detik membuat isinya berputar seirama dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Apa ia sendirian?"

"Ia sendirian di Cina, tuan."

"Kita harus membawanya kembali ke Korea." Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh anak buahnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Siapkan semuanya."

"Baik tuan." Dan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh itu kini menyisakan Suho yang masih berdiri menatap gelas winenya dengan seksama. Ia sedang memikirkan betapa bodoh adiknya—Kai—yang kini berada di luar Korea, sendirian dan tanpa pengawalan apapun. Apalagi ia harus sampai tertangkap oleh kepolisian Cina. Adiknya pintar, tapi tidak pintar untuk melihat situasi dan kondisi yang bukan wilayah kekuasannya.

Suho—ia adalah kakak kandung dari Kai. Ia kini menjadi seorang pemimpin Mafia terbesar di Korea setelah kematian Ayahnya. Hidup penuh kemewahan tak sepenuhnya membuat ia merasa nyaman. Bila ia mengingat. Apa yang didapatkannya hanya sebuah—alih tangan. Semua harta dan kekuasaan ini tak sepenuhnya miliknya. Melainkan milik Kai—adiknya.

Namun. Adiknya malah memindahkannya kepada Suho karena ia tidak bisa menjalani hidup layaknya seorang mafia lagi setelah kematian Ayahnya. Ia ingin hidup bebas layaknya pria biasa yang telah beranjak dewasa. Ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri secara normal—itu alasannya.

Bagi sebagian besar orang. Apa yang ditempuh Kai adalah hal gila. Menolak kekuasaan yang hanya tinggal dipetik tapi ia malah menebangnya begitu saja.

Semua orang menganggap. Kepergian Kai merupakan arti lain dari Anak yang dibuang karena ia pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hingga kebanyakan dari orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka melupakannya begitu saja. Mereka hanya menganggap Suho lah satu-satunya penguasa di Keluarga Kim.

Suho tak setamak itu. Baginya. Keluarga adalah priortias utamanya. Keselamatan Kai merupakan keselamatan dirinya juga. Sebebas apapun ia membiarkan Kai hidup di luar. Tak pedulinya ia tentang anggapan mulut besar diluar sana yang menganggap Kai adalah anak buangan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hidup adiknya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"… _Kasus kematian Nyonya Muda Zhang kini masih diselidiki oleh kepolisian China. Putri tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat Zhang dikabarkan telah meninggal 3 minggu yang lalu. Tepat ketika ia selesai mengadakan kegiatan amal di wilayah Chengdu. Polisi masih memburu siapa tersangka dibalik kematian Zhang Yixing. Hingga sampai saat ini. Polisi baru menemukan seorang saksi yang kemungkinan besar adalah kunci utama dari kematian Zhang Yixing. Pria yang tidak diketahui namanya itu merupakan seorang Pria berwarga negaraan Korea Selatan. Ia disergap dikediamannnya di wilayah Apartemen tua, Beijing. Sampai berita ini diturunkan Polisi belum memberikan keterangan apapun. Namun sumber menyebutkan bahkan status saksinya bisa saja berubah kapanpun atau bahkan mungkin menjadi tersangka…"_

Suho memicingkan matanya. Berita itu sudah sangat sering didengarnya. Apalagi berita itu mengenai Zhang Yixing. Gadis yang selama ini dicintainya. Ia menatap berita itu dengan wajah begitu sangat datar. Hingga ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah ketika foto Saksi yang diberitakan itu ditunjukkan ke hadapan publik.

Suho menggenggam erat gelas yang ada ditangannya. Dan satu lagi tangannya mengepal kuat. Rahangnya seolah tertarik menahan kemaran.

"Sialan kau Kai."

* * *

Kai beberapa kali menguap. Mendengar beberapa pertanyaan penyelidik yang terus membombardir telinganya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada maknanya sama sekali. Bahkan bisa dibilang semua maksud yang ditanyakan pria pelontos dengan kumis tebal itu semuanya sama. Beruntunglah pria ini menggunakan bahasa Korea—meski terdengar buruk baginya. Kai dengan wajah mengantuknya hanya menatap pria didepannya dengan santai. Beberapa kali pria itu bolak balik seolah kursi yang ditujukan untuknya itu tidak layak digunakan. Bahkan sesekali ia menggebrak meja.

Sedikit lucu bila dipikirkan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya masuk keruangan penyelidik yang begitu sangat gelap dan hanya digantung satu bola lampu redup sebagai penerangan. Ruangannya juga hanya berisi meja dan dua kursi disana—seperti film-film yang sering ia tonton. Apa pria pelontos ini belajar bahasa Korea dengan benar? Tidak ada sama sekali tanda Tanya yang Kai dapatkan untuk menangkap bahwa apa yang dikatakan pria itu adalah pertanyaan bukan lirik lagu untuk ia nyanyikan sebagai lagu Rapp.

"Jawab!" Bentaknya.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab. Oh, pak. Apa kau selalu bicara seperti ini kepada istrimu. Aku bahkan sampai mengantuk mendengarnya. Siapapun kau, kau berbakat untuk menjadi seorang Rapper." Ucapnya dengan diikuti acungan kedua jempol jarinya.

Telinga pria itu memanas mendengar penuturan yang dikatakan Kai dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajahnya yang begitu terlihat sangat angkuh tapi ia masih mencoba menguatkan kesabarannya.

"Kau ingin lepas dari tuduhan kan? Jadi ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa yang harus kujelaskan." Ucapnya santai.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Pria itu kini duduk. Akhirnya kursi itu diduduki juga setelah 2 jam diabaikan begitu saja.

Pria itu melirik kesisi lain dimana terdapat sebuah kaca yang memisahkan antara ruangan penyelidikkan dengan area luar ruangan. Terdapat dua orang petugas berseragam tengah menunggu dan mengamati mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan bergerak seolah menyuruh membawa masuk sesuatu yang telah disiapkannya. Polisi itu mengerti dan tak butuh waktu lama. Satu polisi itu membawa sebuah Laptop yang sudah menyala lalu menyimpannya tepat dihadapan Kai sebelum ia kembali keluar.

Pria pelontos itu mendekat dan memutar sebuah video disalah satu file didalam laptopnya.

"Lihat ini. Apa kau ingin mengelak dan bersikap acuh lagi?"

Kai awalnya bingung. Ia hanya bisa menatap koridor kosong dan gelap didalam video itu. Namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal tempat yang ada dalam video tersebut. Baru saja ia mengingatnya kini ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang pria yang keluar dari sebuah pintu dengan keadaan cukup berantakan. Tangannya juga seolah sibuk dengan ponselnya seolah sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang. Kai tau betul siapa pria yang ada didalam video tersebut. Sudah sangat jelas—itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ada di TKP saat kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi. Dan kau juga yang menghubungi polisi tentang kejadian ini. Kami menduga saat pembunuhan itu terjadi kau tidak hanya menemukannya melainkan kau juga ada didalamnya. Jadi jelaskan dengan serinci-rincinya sebelum kami menyematkan nama Tersangka di tubuhmu."

Kai berdesis "Sial." Ia menatap pria itu yang kini menunjukkan wajah semakin menyebalkannya dengan tatapan yang begitu sangat tajam seolah ingin memakannya. Sadar bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dan menendang keras pria pelontos itu tepat di perutnya membuat ia jatuh tersungkur menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Itu pasti sangat lah sakit.

Keadaan semakin buruk ketika kedua polisi yang tadi menunggunya masuk kedalam. Mencoba mengamankan pria berbahaya yang telah membuat penyelidik jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya.

Sebelum kedua pria itu menodongkan senjatanya. Kai jauh lebih cepat. Dengan keadaan tangannya yang diborgol. Ia tidak bisa memukul dengan leluasa untuk melawan kedua polisi kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya ia melumpuhkan satu polisi itu dengan menendang keras perpotongan kakinya hingga ia jatuh dan dengan gerakan cepat mengambil alih senjata yang ada ditangannya.

Kai menarik pelatuk senjatanya beberapa kali hingga melumpuhkan kaki-kaki kedua polisi yang tadi siap menyerangnya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama ketika suara alarm berdengung keras ditelinganya juga cahaya merah berkedip-kedip disetiap sudut ruangannya memberi tanda bahwa sedang terjadi situasi bahaya.

Jongin berlari cepat dengan senjata tunggal yang ada ditangannya. Bahkan ia tidak segan menembak siapapun yang ada dihadapannya yang siap menyerangnya.

Ia berhasil melewati koridor ruangan asing itu hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang kemungkinan merupakan jalan keluar untuk ia melarikan diri. Tak ingin berpikir panjang. Ia mendobrak keras pintu itu dalam sekali tendangan.

Belum siap ia melangkah. Kris dan beberapa anggota polisi lainnya sudah siap dengan senjata ditangannya. Menodong tepat kearah Kai yang kini mematung mengangkat tangannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah mengangkat tangannya seperti seorang pengecut.

"Santai bung. Bila kau ingin keluar tidak seperti ini caranya." Ujar Kris begitu santainya. Berbeda dengan posisinya kini yang seolah siap menembak sasarannya tepat dikepalanya hingga hancur. "Lepaskan senjatamu."

Kai tidak melepaskannya. Malah ia sebaliknya semakin erat mengepal satu-satunya senjata yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Bila kau menyelesaikannya sekarang kau bebas, bila tidak. Hidupmu akan siap berubah 360 derajat menjadi seorang buronan Negara."

Kai hanya tersenyum meremehkan ancaman Kris yang terdengar terlihat sangat pahit layaknya racun baginya.

" _Aku menemukan rekaman CCTVnya." Ucap Kris beberapa pekan yang lalu saat ia menemui Kai secara pribadi di Apartemennya._

" _Lalu? Kau ingin mengancamku? Ayolah bung, jangan bersikap bodoh seperti ini."_

" _Kunci utama ada pada dirimu. Aku mungkin bisa saja menyerahkan rekaman ini kepada penyelidik utama yang menangani kasus kematian Yixing. Tapi meskipun aku tak memberikannya. Kau tetap dicari sebagai seseorang yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini."_

" _Kurasa itu bukan urusanku. Aku disana hanya melihatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa dan juga aku menelpon polisi karena kurasa itu penting."_

" _Dan yang lebih penting polisi membutuhkan Saksi dan Tersangka."_

" _Sebagai teman dari Suho. Kau tak memberi pengecualian kepadaku?"_

" _Pertemanan tidak akan dilibatkan dalam sebuah kasus besar seperti ini. Mengingat aku tahu tentang hubungan Suho dan Yixing. Tentang kisah cinta mereka." Kris duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Kai. menatapnya santai namun dengan keadaan yang membahayakan. "Akan lebih menakutkan bila nanti kau dituduh sebagai pembunuh, dan hal lainnya adalah. Kau sebagai pengkhianat keluargamu sendiri karena telah membunuh kekasih kakakmu sendiri."_

" _Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku." Ucap Kai memicingkan mata._

" _Ya.. aku sudah memberimu keringanan." Ia kini mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Membuat sebuah bola-bola asap seolah menunggu Kai untuk menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya tentang kasus kematian Zhang Yixing._

" _Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."_

" _Baiklah.. kurasa aku mendapatkan jawabannya"_

"Letakkan senjatamu. Kita bisa membicarakanya baik-baik atau pergi dan kami akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak bernyawa lagi."

"Sebuah ancaman huh?"

Kai menyunggingkan senyum remehnya sebelum ia akirnya menembak acak polisi polisi yang tengah mengepungnya. Begitupun juga dengan Kris. Entah tembakan itu mengenai mereka atau tidak. Kai sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari kepungan polisi-polisi yang memuakkan baginya. Ia terus berjalan mundur hingga menemukan sebuah pintu keluar yang seluruhnyaterbuat dari kaca.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia baru saja melangkah melewati ambang pintu. Sebuah peluru tepat menembus bahu kirinya membuat ia terjatuh dengan darah yang merembes keluar diantara kaos biru lautnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Kai." Ucap Kris yang masih menggantungkan tangannya setelah menembak tepat bahu kiri Kai yang hendak melarikan diri.

* * *

Gadis dengan seragam biru langitnya kini tengah sibuk mendata obat-obatan yang tepatnya berada diruangan persedian obat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Hampir 3 jam ia melakukan hal ini dan sepertinya kepala perawat memang berniat membuatnya lembur semalaman untuk menghitung jumlah obat-obatan yang masih tersedia.

Gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan keadaanya saat ini. Harus bekerja di bagian siang namun harus lembur semalaman untuk melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya bodoh seperti ini. Ia lulus dari sekolah keperawatan bukan untuk menghitung obat melainkan sebagai seorang perawat yang menjaga pasien di rumah sakit.

Ia duduk dilantai begitu saja. Menyimpan kertas-kertas yang tadi dipegangnya di sampingnya. Kepala perawat seperti menatapnya bagaikan seorang apoteker dibandingkan seorang perawat. 2 bulan bekerja dia masih diposisi seperti ini. Begitu sangat membosankan.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 11 dan ia baru menghitung 2 lemari rak obat saja. Sepertinya bila ia tidak sanggup melakukan ini, ia juga akan tertidur begitu saja disini. Dan itu benar nyatanya. Ia kini mulai terkantuk sebelum akhirnya sebuah dobrakan keras mengejutkannya hingga ia terbangun dan berdiri. Akan membahayakan bila ada yang tahu ia tidur saat jam bekerja.

"Kyungsoo, kau disana? Bantu aku. Ada pasien yang harus segera kita tangani."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo merasa senang. Bukan karena ia senang ada lagi pasien yang masuk rumah sakit melainkan ia senang karena akhirnya ia dipekerjakan langsung juga untuk merawat pasien. Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju arah suara dimana disana sudah ada Yesan di ambang pintu.

"Dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Di ICU. Dokter dan kepala perawat telah menunggu kita. Ayo!"

Dengan anggukan mantap. Kyungsoo berlari mengikuti langkah Yesan didepannya. Hatinya berdebar mengingat ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menangani pasien selama ia bekerja 2 bulan di rumah sakit ini. Langkahnya terus mengikuti Yesan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ICU. Dimana terdapat beberapa polisi yang menjaga ruangan tersebut. Kebingungan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan dia bantu?

Namun tak ingin berlama-lama berpikir ia masuk dan mendapati Dokter Han dan Kepala Perawat Xian tengah sibuk memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan ke mulut pasien. Dan lagi dentingan suara diruangan tersebut ia sudah tahu bahwa jantung pasien itu kini berdetak melemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Siapkan alat operasi!" Teriak Kepala perawat yang membuat Kyungsoo kini sibuk menyiapkan peralatan operasi.

Setelah ia menyiapkannya. Ia memberikan alat-alat tersebut kepada Dokter Han. Proses operasi berjalan begitu sangat cepat sehingga Kyungsoo sendiri tidak dapat mengingat semua yang dilakukan dokter disampingnya ini selain merobek kulit bahu pria itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah peluru yang berada didalamnya. Tunggu peluru?

"Siapkan alat jahit. Kita harus segera menutup lukanya." Ucap Dokter Han dan kini Kyungsoo kembali beralih menyiapkan alat Jahit untuk mentup luka sang pasien dibalik kebingungannya sendiri.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat juga penanganan pria asing ini berjalan dengan lancar. Nyawanya terselamatkan bahkan jantungnya kini berdetak dengan normal.

"Syukurlah dia bisa diselamatkan." Ucap dokter Han setelah melepaskan masker biru langitnya. Siapkan ruang rawat khusus. Dia harus beristirahat.

"Baik Dokter." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Yesan. Setelah dokter itu keluar. Kini tinggalah mereka berdua bersama Kepala perawat Xian didalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka tengah merapikan semua peralatan juga keadaan pasien yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kerja bagus Kyungsoo. Beruntung kau ada disini. Tapi kau harus tetap menyelesaikan tugasmu diruangan penyimpanan obat." Ucap kepala perawat dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Tapi apa kau keberatan menerima tugas lain?"

Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya. Ia berharap bahwa tugasnya itu bukan lagi menghitung jumlah obat diruangan lain.

"Rawat pria ini. Yesan sudah merawat pasien lain dan perawat lainnya juga sibuk dengan pasiennya masing-masing. Ini adalah tugasmu jadi lakukan dengan baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Akhirnya ia mendapat tugas untuk merawat pasien juga setelah dua bulan ia menunggu. "Terima kasih. Terimakasih. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik."

Dan Kepala perawat hanya memberikan senyumannya. Senyuman pertama yang ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo. Sang perawat baru.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap sendu wajah pria yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasurnya. Sejak ia sampai diruangan perawatan dan mengurusnya. Matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari pria berkulit perunggu yang terlihat sangat sexy. Garis rahangnya yang tegas juga wajahnya yang tampan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanya sendiri bahwa ia jatuh hati kepada ketampanan pasiennya sendiri. Namun pikiran itu cepat-cepat ditepisnya.

"Oh.. ayolah Kyungsoo.. apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucapnya sendiri dengan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri membuat Yesan yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu menatap bingung tingkah laku rekannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesan yang mampu mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. tidak," Balasnya cepat. "Pria ini tampan." Bisik Kyungsoo yang membuat Yesan ikut terkikik geli mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. kau senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan tugas atau senang karena mempunyai pasien tampan?"

"Kurasa dua-duanya." Ucapnya datar. "Ya.. setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bosan. Tapi siapa pria ini? Kenapa pria ini harus diawasi oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku melihatnya diluar tadi. Banyak sekali polisi yang berjaga didepan ruangan ini. Apa dia korban kecelakaan?"

"Bukan." Ucapnya datar membuat Kyungsoo kembali sibuk mengatur cairan infuse yang menggantung. "Lebih tepatnya Pembunuh."

"Apa?"

* * *

Kai mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit apalagi di bagian bahu kirinya. Ketika matanya mulai membuka lebar. Ia terkejut ketika seorang gadis kini menatapnya begitu sangat dekat. Mampu membuat Kai sendiri langsung terduduk dan menjauh.

Wanita itu—Kyungsoo—hanya berdesis melihat tingkah pasien yang dirawatnya. Seharusnya dia yang takut karena harus merawat seorang pembunuh kenapa pria ini yang ketakutan meihatnya. _Tolonglah.. bahkan aku bukan seorang hantu._

"Dimana aku?"

"Tentu saja di Rumah Sakit."

Jongin langsung melirik kesekeliling ruangan. Mencari keberadaan polisi-polisi yang mungkin sedang mengawasinya. Dan itu benar. Ia masih bisa melihat seorang anggota polisi yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk ruang rawatnya. Ia masih bisa melihatya melalui kaca jendela pintu yang lumayan besar.

"Sialan, aku masih di Negara bodoh ini." Ucapnya berdesis menggunakan bahasa Koreanya. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengerti dengan ucapannya yang sedang mencaci maki Negara yang telah membuatnya sulit saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ungkapan pria dihadapannya. Dan tatapan curiga itu dapat diartikan dengan jelas oleh Kai yang kini balas menatap wanita berseragam biru perawat itu tajam.

"Apa? Kau ingin marah karena aku mencaci Negara mu huh?" Ucapnya yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Kai berdesis. Sialnya. Hanya dengan Kris ia bisa bicara bahasa Korea satu sama lain. Sayangnya ia pasti tidak akan mentoleransi dirinya lagi sekarang karena keadaanya sudah seburuk ini.

"Mungkin aku akan marah. Tapi aku kecewa ternyata Negara kelahiranku malah mencaci Negara orang lain." Balas Kyungsoo datar yang kini tengah menyiapkan suntik yang siap dipakai.

Kai kembali menatapnya. Membulatkan mata dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Tak disangka bahwa perawat ini bisa berbahasa Korea. "Kau.. berbahasa korea?" Tatap Kai bingung.

"Tentu. Aku berasal dari Gyeonggi." Ucapnya yang kini menatap lekat wajah Kai. Terdapat keraguan dari tatapan itu. "Berikan tanganmu. Kau harus diberi obat penahan rasa sakit."

Dan entah dorongan darimana. Kai memberikan tangannya patuh kepada gadis itu bahkan ia diam saja ketika gadis itu menyuntikkan jarum suntiknya di atas lengan kanannya. Tak jauh dari luka tembakannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar pelaku pembunuhan Zhang Yixing?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Berita itu paling banyak diberitakan di tv dan surat kabar. Aku pasti tahu."

"Oh.. bagus. Apakah aku orang terkenal sekarang?" Tatapnya kepada perawat itu. Namun ia hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Meski tak dijawab pun Kai seharusnya tau bahwa ia memang benar-benar menjadi orang terkenal di Negara ini. Kai kini memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat dari ujung rambutnya hingga menerawang tubuhnya sampai ujung kakinya sendiri. Ketika matanya kembali naik tepat ia menatap sebuah tag nama yang terpasang di pakaian seragamnya. "Kyungsoo Do? Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih. Tapi sebagai kelas pembunuh sepertimu jangan pernah mengucapkan kata pujian karena itu tak berguna."

Sedikit sakit perasaan Kai saat mendengar gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu mengatakan dirinya sebagai pembunuh. Padahal kalau bisa ia juga ingin mengelak bahwa bukan dialah yang si pembunuh Zhang Yixing. Ia kini kembali merasa kesal kenapa ia harus dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kalau aku seorang pembunuh. Kenapa kau mau merawatku?"

Tangan Kyungsoo langsung menggantung. Ia menjauhkan kapas yang baru saja ingin ia gunakan untuk mengusap luka darah di tangan Kai. Kai berdesis menyunggingkan senyumnya merasa menang.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencekikmu atau melilitkan selang infuse di lehermu sehingga kau mati kehilangan nafas."

"Kau psikopat."

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu."—sebenarnya tidak—Kai kini merasa senang dengan ancaman konyolnya sendiri yang membuat si gadis perawat itu diam ketakutan. Terlihat sekali dari wajah dan gerak tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Kau siap untuk jadi korbanku selanjutnya?" Lanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo langsung memberesken peralatannya cepat tak jadi mengganti perban yang menutupi luka bahu kiri Kai.

"Perkerjaanku sudah selesai hari ini." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup setengah mati sekarang. Tentu siapapun akan takut bila mendapatkan ancaman seperti itu. Apalagi ia mendengarnya dari seorang permbunuh seperti Kai—begitu yang ia dengar dari Yesan—ia masih ingin menikmati kehidupannya di dunia.

"Hey!" Panggil Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menggantungkan tangannya di kenop pintu belum sempat membukanya. "Setidaknya aku senang ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara disini"—tentunya dengan bahasa Korea—"Sampai bertemu lagi." Ucapnya menyunggingkan senyum miring melihat gadis itu bahkan tak berani menatapnya sama sekali.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Kai. Ia bisa benar-benar gila bila terus merawat pembunuh psikopat seperti Kai.

* * *

Kris masih mengamati foto-foto yang dijadikan sebagai bukti tempat perkara terjadinya pembunuhan beberapa pekan yang lalu. Satu persatu ia perhatikan dan memang tidak ada kejanggalan apapun. Persis sama seperti yang ia datangi langsung sesaat setelah pembunuhan itu terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Ini kasus yang mencurigakan." Ucap salah seorang pria seraya melonggarkan dasi hitamnya—Xiumin—penyelidik kepolisian China.

"Ya. Itu benar." Ucap Kris yang langsung melempar foto-foto itu keatas meja kerjanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya malas ke kursi yang tengah ia duduki sendiri. "Ah.. aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum libur Tahun baru(China)."

"Ini akan berlangsung sangat lama."

"Apa itu berarti Kai harus dijadikan tersangka?"

"Jangan terburu-buru Kris. Masih ada jejak lain." Ucap Xiumin yang memberikan sebuah kantong kecil yang berisi peluru kosong bekas. "Kami menemukan ini diluar. Tepat dibawah jendela kamar Zhang Yixing saat itu."

"Itu mungkin peluru lama." Ucap Kris yang terlihat kembali tertarik dengan barang bukti baru yang dibawa Xiumin. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya kembali tegap dan menatap beberapa barang bukti lain yang baru Xiumin keluarkan dari dalam tas hitamnya.

"Lihatlah foto ini. Timku menemukan kejanggalan di depan jendela kamar Zhang Yixing. Tanaman ini seperti bekas terinjak mengartikan bahwa pasti ada seseorang yang berdiri disana, bahkan bercak darah dapat kami temukan di batu-batu yang tak jauh dari tempat itu."

"Kau mengambil batu itu?"

"Tidak. Kami harus meminta izin kepadamu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Itu adalah darah hewan melata atau darah sang pembunuh. Tapi aku tak yakin akan hal itu."

"Kau sudah memasang garis polisi?"

"Tentu saja Kris. Kita menyiapkan TKP untuk keperluan berminggu-minggu ini."

"Tunggu apa lagi. Sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat hari ini." Ucapnya yang langsung berdiri menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Semangat sekali." Desis Xiumin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

* * *

Kai hanya bisa berjalan-jalan kecil disekitar kamar rawatnya. Ia menatap dua polisi yang bak penguntit terus mengikutinya padahal Kai hanya ingin mengambil air putih yang ada disebrang meja. Ia benar-benar merasa risih bila seperti ini. Ia tahanan atau apa?

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku hanya haus?!" Bentaknya yang sudah sangat jelas kedua polisi itu tak akan mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia merasa sedang bicara dengan tembok saat ini. "Terserahlah." Bisiknya lagi tak peduli ketika melihat raut kebingungan kedua pria itu.

Ia berjalan menjauh—masih diikuti—dan mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Sesekali Kai mengintip kedua polisi itu yang kini tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. Kai merasa ia bisa saja tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh polisi-polisi sialan itu.

'KLEK'

Pintu terbuka dan lagi. Gadis itu datang di jam Sore hari. Kai menatapnya bingung. Ia pikir gadis itu menyerah untuk merawatnya karena saat pagi dan siang yang datang adalah seorang perawat pria juga seorang Dokter—untuk memberinya suntikan dan beberapa obat untuk ia minum. Tapi gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu kembali lagi. Hebat sekali nyalinya.

"Maaf. Sekarang ini tugasku. Anda bisa keluar saat ini." Ucapnya sopan yang membuat kedua polisi itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah benar-benar pergi. Kai memperhatikan gerak-gerik langkah gadis itu. Masih sama—terlihat masih gugup dan ketakutan. Tapi cukup hebat. Bisa dibilang ia berani menghadapi Pembunuh psikopat gadungan sepertinya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan kembali Soo.."

"Akrab sekali kau memanggilku."

"Tentu, karena kau calon korbanku selanjutnya." Ucap Kai memulai kembali ancamannya. Senyumnya kembali tersungging menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berbalik menatapnya. Dan garis ketakutan itu masih tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Aku tak bisa berjalan. Bisa kau bantu aku untuk kembali berbaring disana?"

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disana bila tak bisa berjalan?"

"Kedua pria bodoh itu yang membantuku. Hah.. mereka sangat kasar membantu pembunuh sepertiku."

"Kau kan bisa membunuhnya?" Secara tak sengaja Kyungsoo coba meledek Kai yang saat ini tersenyum meremehkan kepadanya.

"Daftarku tidak akan berubah. Kau selanjutnya. Bukan pria bodoh itu."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan mau tak mau ia mendekat dan meraih tangan Kai pelan. Merangkulnya meski ia sendiri benar-benar merasakan takut saat ini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bertebar. Bau tubuhnya atau semacam parfum? Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman menghirup bau tubuh maskulin seperti ini. Ditambah lagi ia harus mendekap tubuh Kai yang sudah sangat jelas tinggi badannya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi ia sendiri mencoba fokus. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak teralihkan dalam membantu Kai berjalan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan. Hanya sekedar memastikan. Ia menatap sekilas wajah Kai. dan kembali. Rasa kagumnya Datang ketika melihat rahang tegas milik pria itu. Tuhan.. Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa anggapannya ketika pertama kali melihat pria ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Pria ini memang sangat tampan.

"Kau menatapku? Aku bisa menabrak ranjangku sendiri." Ucapnya yang menatap Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya. Kedua mata itu bertemu dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya memastikan apakah kau kesakitan atau tidak." Ucapnya mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tenang.

 _Bodoh sekali._ Batin Kai ketika melihat tingkah gadis disampingnya. Tapi ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ekspresinya sangat lucu. Mungkin ia akan tergelak tertawa keras bila tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan tubuh Kai setelah ia kembali menata hatinya bahwa apa yang dirasakannya tadi hanya pengaruh suasana bukan hal yang bodoh dan macam-macam. Ia kembali menjauhi tubuh Kai sebelum melirik kembali pria itu yang hendak berbaring.

"Jangan berbaring!" Ucap cepat Kyungsoo dan pria itu kini menatapnya bingung. Tak jadi berbaring dan mendudukkan dirinya tenang seraya menatap lekat Kyungsoo penuh tanda Tanya. "Aku, harus mengganti perban yang menutupi lukamu. Buka bajumu."

"Apa? Membuka bajuku?" Kai membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar gadis itu bicara dengan begitu datarnya.

"Lukamu tidak akan cepat mengering bila kau terus menggunakan penutup lukamu itu sejak tadi malam."

"Kenapa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kai mengerutkan keningnya risih.

"Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas ini." Balas Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Kai dengan lekat.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak aku sukai." Jawab Kai mewati-wanti. "Pertama aku tidak suka orang yang sok mengenalku dan kedua orang yang menyentuh tubuhku."

"Aku? Apa?" Kyungsoo kini yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya.

"Kau wanita? Seharusnya kau tau artinya harga diri. Bukan menjatuhkan harga diri seorang pria."

"Oh Tuhan.. aku Perawat bukan seorang pemimpin Hak Asasi Manusia!" Bentak Kyungsoo yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalnya akan si pembunuh tampan dihadapannya ini. "Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadamu?"

"itu mungkin saja terjadi." Ucap Kai datar.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Dan saya baru kembali lagi..  
Halo... udah sangat lama sekali gak update ff lagi. Dan baru diberi kesempatan buat posting ketika dapet THR. _Hehe ya dalam arti nyata baru perbarui jaringan wifi di rumah._

Maaf yang sering dibuat menunggu oleh saya karena saya beum lagi update FF baru. dan buat Fanfic **I AM A BIPOLAR** Terima kasih atas semuanya yang telah merespon baik ff pertama saya itu disini, dari yang udah mengikuti sejak awal sampai pembaca baru. _Meski ending nya menyakitkan._ Tapi semoga gak kapok sama ff ff buatan saya disini ^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih _*DEEP BOW  
_

Dan untuk kesempatan kali ini sama buat FF GS hasil requestan dari beberapa pembaca saya sampai teman-teman saya disini. Sulit sihh tapi saya tetep mencobanya. Butuh waktu lama buat nyesuain tema hingga beberapa chapter ini rampung namun baru berani di posting sekarang.

Dan satu lagi.. inspirasi cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah sinopsis novel _(yang gagal saya beli karena sudah Sould Out)_ yang terus kepikiran tiap hari siang sampe malem. Saya lupa nama novelnya karena itu dari novel luar dan liatnya di Amazon :( jadi bila ada yang merasa kenal dengan sinopsisnya saya memang mengambilnya dari itu tapi untuk seluruh isi cerita dan rangkaian kejadian saya buat sendiri^^

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Semoga kalian dapat menikmati cerita ini. Fav. follow saa review juga ya. Saya masih butuh saran bila ada kesalahan dalam tulisan ini.

Salam Blossom~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

" _Jangan berbaring!" Ucap cepat Kyu_ _ngsoo dan pria itu kini menatapnya bingung. Tak jadi berbaring dan mendudukkan dirinya tenang seraya menatap lekat Kyungsoo penuh tanda Tanya. "Aku, harus mengganti perban yang menutupi lukamu. Buka bajumu."_

" _Apa? Membuka bajuku?" Kai membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar gadis itu bicara dengan begitu datarnya._

" _Lukamu tidak akan cepat mengering bila kau terus menggunakan penutup lukamu itu sejak tadi malam."_

" _Kenapa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kai mengerutkan keningnya risih._

" _Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas ini." Balas Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Kai dengan lekat._

" _Ada beberapa hal yang tak aku sukai." Jawab Kai mewanti-wanti. "Pertama aku tidak suka orang yang sok mengenalku dan kedua orang yang menyentuh tubuhku."_

" _Aku? Apa?" Kyungsoo kini yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya._

" _Kau wanita? Seharusnya kau tau artinya harga diri. Bukan menjatuhkan harga diri seorang pria."_

" _Oh Tuhan.. aku Perawat bukan seorang pemimpin Hak Asasi Manusia!" Bentak Kyungsoo yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalnya akan si pembunuh tampan dihadapannya ini. "Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadamu?"_

" _itu mungkin saja terjadi." Ucap Kai datar._

Kyungsoo menarik Nafasnya kasar. Oh Tuhan.. bila dizinan ia ingin membenturkan kepala Kai yang terlihat angkuh dihadapannya. Apa wajahnya memang terlihat seperti perawat mesum yang mencari kesempatan dari setiap pasien yang dirawatnya. Oke. Cukup pikirannya saja yang terpesona akan ketampanan Kai tapi sikapnya, tidak sama sekali. Nol besar.

"Kau ingin mempersulit keadaan ini huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini malah menyimpan kedua tanganya di samping pinggangnya. "Kau sembuh dan aku tak akan repot. Ketika kau sembuh tak ada lagi yang akan merawatmu. Selesai."

"Kau pikir aku orang sakit?"

"Semua yang ada di rumah sakit adalah orang sakit, jadi lepas bajumu dan jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh bahwa wanita ini akan menerkam tubuhmu. Kau pria tapi terlalu banyak menonton drama."

Kai berdesis. Ia tak menyangka ternyata perawat dihadapannya yang ia kira gadis lugu dan penakut ternyata memiliki mulut besar yang mampu membuat telinga bahkan kepalanya sakit. Tipe wanita seperti ini yang paling ia benci. Dan karena tak ingin memperpanjang urusan dengan cepat ia sendiri membuka piyama—rumah sakit—berwarna birunya. Satu persatu ia membuka kancingnya cepat dan setelah selesai ia melemparkan bajunya jatuh kelantai begitu saja.

"Sudah. Kau puas?" Tanya Kai yang kini terdiam malas untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Namun beberapa detik ia menunggu sama sekali tidak terdengar suara dan pergerakan apapun. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang kini malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lurus—menerawangi tubuh Kai—yang bagian atasnya kini tak tertutup apapun selain perban yang melingkari sekitar bahu kiri dan lengan atasnya.

Dan demi apapun inilah pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo untuk melihat tubuh seroang pria tanpa pakaian sekaligus tubuh sebagus dan sesempurna milik Kai. Ia mungkin akan menarik perkataannya tentang dirinya yang seperti perawat mesum. Sial. Bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang kini terus diam menatap dada bidang, kulit kecoklatan dan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu. Siapa sangka pria yang diluarnya terlihat kurus ini malah memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku tahu tubuhku memang bagus tapi dengan tatapanmu yang seperti itu membuatku takut." Ucap Kai yang kini meringis menatap Kyungsoo.

"Eh apa?" Kyungsoo kini tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dan entah kenapa ia sendiri merasa panas saat ini. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau pipinya saat ini tengah memerah padam sekarang.

"Abaikan saja dan lakukan tugasmu." Ucap malas Kai yang kini mendudukkan posisi tubuhnya dengan benar.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Hanya gerak tubuhnya yang menjawab semua itu hingga kini ia tengah menyiapkan alat-alat untuk di gunakan dalam mengganti perban yang menutupi luka Kai. Setelah dirasa cukup Ia mendekat kehadapan pria itu yang kini tengah duduk tenang menatapnya datar.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika ia secara tak sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulit bahu Kai yang tak tertutupi perban. Sial bila ia malah gugup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya. Tak membuka mulutnya atau yang lebih ekstrem menatap Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Ia dengan cepat namun hati-hati melepas perban lama yang terpasang di tubuh Kai. Melepaskannya dan menyimpan kasa tipis itu di sisi lain alat-alat yang dibawanya. Ia semakin gugup ketika harus mengusap pelan darah yang tercampur dengan obat anti septik yang membuat warnanya menjadi merah tua gelap.

"Ini akan sedikit perih. Tahanlah." Ucapnya pelan namun Kai sama sekali tak merespon apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Sebaliknya. Ia malah menatap alat-alat yang ada tak jauh dari samping Kyungsoo sekarang. Pisau kecil, gunting, sebuah suntikan dan jarum suntik juga alat-alat lain yang tak diketahuinya.

Kyungsoo menatap jahitan luka yang masih terlihat jelas saat ini. Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bila ia mengusap alkohol ini kepada luka Kai. Namun ia mencoba sebisa mungkin berhati-hati dan mengarahkan kapas yang sebelumnya diberi larutan alkohol itu kearah luka Kai.

"Ashhh.." Ringisnya cepat ketika Kai merasakan rasa perih yang tak tertahankan sehingga membuat ia sendiri sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan aku. Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai cepat memastikan apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Namun sedetik ia menatap Kai detik berikutnya ia tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Pria itu juga menatapnya begitu dalam. Begitu sangat dekat.

Mata gelap dan tatapan dalamnya yang tajam mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kembali jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?" Tanya Kai pelan sedikit meringis memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang beberapa saat sebelumnya hanya saling terdiam dan saling menatap.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan yang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Kai yang terdapat luka. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini agar jantungnya bisa kembali berdetak secara normal tidak seperti ini.

Dalam hitungan menit keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Kyungsoo berhasil menutupi luka Kai dengan kasa steril baru dan memperbannya dengan rapat dan rapi. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama lagi disini. Ia membereskan peralatannya begitu cepat tak peduli apakah ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Yang terpenting ia bisa keluar dari ruangan ini.

Kyungsoo hendak melangkah keluar sebelum ia melihat pakaian yang tadi digunakan Kai tergeletak di lantai. Entah dorongan darimana ia malah memungutnya dan melangkah kembali mendekati Kai yang kini sedang memperhatikan lukanya sendiri yang baru saja dibalut.

"Gunakan lagi ini." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan memberikan pakaian itu kepada sang pemilik.

Kai menoleh dan hanya mengernyit diam sebelum akhirnya menerima pakaian itu kembali. Belum sempat Kyungsoo kembali melangkah pergi suara Kai kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa malam nanti kau akan kembali."

Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan."

* * *

Kris hanya menatap lekat lokasi kejadian perkara yang kini tertutupi garis polisi. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya terheran. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin pelakunya berasal dari halaman belakang luar kamar Yixing. Tapi setelah melihat ini. Ia percaya. Pasti ada titik terang dibalik ini semua.

"Ini bekas injakkan kaki seseorang. Benar kan?" Tanya Kris kepada Xiumin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Menunjuk kearah rerumputan yang terlihat rata. Jauh berbeda dengan yang lain. Bahkan terdapat beberapa kerusakan di tanaman bunga kecil yang berada diujung bangunan itu.

"Ya. Itu benar. Meski sudah berminggu-minggu ditinggalkan tapi bekasnya masih terlihat cukup jelas bukan? Kurasa seseorang yang berdiri disini menunggu cukup lama."

Kris mengangguk dan menatap seorang pria yang kini mengambil dengan hati-hati sebuah kerikil batu kecil dengan bercak darah disana.

"Aku membutuhkan hasil laboratorium itu secepatnya."

"Itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama karena kita tak memiliki rujukan." Ucap Xiumin yang kini melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau tau kan untuk mengetahui pemilik darah itu kita memerlukan sepotong rambut ataupun dari saudara pemiliknya. Tapi kita tak memiliki apapun."

"Kau benar. Sialan.. Seharusnya Kai tidak membuat onar kemarin. Kurasa aku harus segera menemuinya." Ucap Kris geram.

"Apa kemungkinan dia mengetahuinya?"

"Kurasa." Kris kini berdiri kembali sejajar dengan xiumin. "Sudah kubilang. Saksi kunci pembunuhan ini berasal dari Kai sendiri. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu hal sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

"Pertama kali?" Xiumin melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyangka apakah Kris dan Kai pernah bertemu sebelum penyelidikkan ini terjadi.

Kris hanya diam. Ia tak menjawab apapun selain melirik cctv yang tak jauh dari sudut bangunan. Tempat dimana ia berdiri saat ini bersama xiumin.

"Apa itu juga tak berfungsi?" Matanya melirik mengarahkan xiumin untuk sama-sama menatap cctv.

"Keadaan saat itu listrik mati dan kemungkinan semuanya memang tak berfungsi."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ditanganinya saat ini benar-benar rumit. Hanya di kasus ini, ia tak mempunyai banyak bukti.

Masih ingat saat ia pertama kali untuk melakukan olah kejadian perkara. Ia hanya menemukan dua buah butir peluru didalam ruangan tersebut. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa kedua peluru itu adalah tembakan yang ditujukan kepada Yixing—karena hasil kematian Zhang Yixing pun diduga karena tembakan yang tepat mengenai nadi di lehernya. Tapi selain kedua peluru itu. Ia tak mempunyai bukti lain. Jangankan bukti. Bekas sidik jaripun ia tak dapat menemukannya. Ini cukup mengherankan.

Apalagi ditambah rekaman cctv yang sama sekali tak ia miliki. Saat keadaan itu terjadi pengurus penginapan mengatakan bahwa tengah terjadi konsleting listrik yang membuat semua alat elekronik mati. Tapi kenapa cctv dapat mati juga? Seharusnya tidak. Sepertinya memang sudah terencanakan dengan baik. Tapi satu titik terang yang paling berharga adalah ketika ia melihat rekaman cctv terakhir ketika listrik itu kembali hidup dengan normal begitupun dengan rekaman cctvnya. Dan saat itulah ia mengetahui bahwa Kai terlibat karena rekaman terakhir yang ditunjukkan adalah adanya Kai dari dalam Kamar itu.

"Malam ini aku harus menemui Kai."

"Bukannya dia masih menjalani perawatan?" Menatap Kris bingung.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kasus ini lama."

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap obat-obatan yang kini tengah disiapkannya. Ia menarik nafasnya ketika teringat Kai meminta untuk membantunya. Ia heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu malah meminta bantuannya.

Tubuhnya bergidik takut ketika teringat dengan ancamannya yang sebelumnya pernah Kai katakan bahwa ia akan membunuhnya. Apa jangan-jagan dalam waktu dekat ini Kai akan membunuhnya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak. Setelah ini lebih baik ia segera pulang dan melupakan ancaman bodoh itu.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku depan seragamnya. Ia ingin segera pulang dengan cepat setelah ini. Dan lebih baik ia meninggalkan tasnya didalam lokernya. Rencanya setelah ia keluar dari kamar Kai ia akan langsung melarikan diri dan pulang secepat-cepatnya. Ya seperti itu.

* * *

Kai menatap kearah jendela yang tak jauh berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Kini semakin gelap. Malam sudah datang. Kembali Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keluar pintu kamarnya. Hanya ada satu polisi yang menjaganya diluar. Beruntunglah Pria itu tak lagi menunggunya didalam. Ia akan mati bosan bila terus diawasi polisi yang seperti penguntit baginya.

Setelah menundukkan wajahnya sesaat. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya miring dan mengangkat sebuah gunting—cukup panjang—yang tadi diambilnya secara diam-diam dari alat-alat kedokteran yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Ia menatapnya lekat dan memutarkannya pelan. Menatapnya dengan baik-baik seolah itu adalah barang paling berharga yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Dengan ragu ia kembali menatap jendela kamarnya yang langsung menuju keluar. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan kasus bodoh ini.

'KLEK'

Suara pintu itu kembali terdengar. Suara pintu yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Kyungsoo, perawat itu kembali datang. Membawa beberapa obat yang ada di nampan _perak_ mya. Kai kembali menyembunyikan gunting itu dari balik selimut dan tetap memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada perawat itu.

"Hai.. Kau datang juga." Ucap Kai menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini memberikan tatapan—seperti benci—kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Menungguku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan lurus menuju meja nakas yang berada di sisi ranjang tempat Kai terduduk saat ini.

"Tentu saja.. Aku menunggumu karena tidak sabar untuk segera membunuhmu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja langsung menegang. Ia tak berani menatap Kai saat ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan kedua tangannya membeku mengepal erat sisi-sisi nakas. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara kekehan kecil pria itu. Mungkin baginya ini lucu. Tapi Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah ancaman seperti ini, tawa itu sangat menakutkan.

Kai tak memperdulikan sikap Kyungsoo yang mudah sekali ia tebak bahwa gadis ini sedang ketakutan. Sebaliknya ia malah kembali menatap jendela kamarnya. "Aku berada di lantai berapa?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bingung mendengar apa yang dianyakan pria yang tadi mengancamnya ini dan malah menatap heran Kai. "Maksudmu lantai kamar ini?" Dan tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Kai, Kyungsoo telah mendapat jawabannya cepat. "Kau dirawat dilantai 1."

"Lantai 1?" Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti biasa. "Bagus sekali." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang kini semakin heran dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria pembunuh tampan ini.

Namun Kyungsoo tak terlalu peduli tentang itu. Ia kini menyiapkan beberapa obat untuk diminum Kai malam ini. Beruntunglah ia kembali dapat menormalkan jantungnya yang tadi ketakutan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya benar-benar ingin mengutuk pria ini yang kadang membuatnya takut tapi kadang membuatnya terkagum-kagum karena pesona ketampannannya. Kyungsoo mulai gila sekarang. Ia sadar.

"Hei.." Panggil Kyungsoo kepada Kai yang kini membuat orang yang dipanggilnya melirik. _Sial_. Saat mengalihkan pandangan pun ia sangat tampan. Nah, ia kembali di titik dibawah pesona Kai.

"Apa huh?" Ucapnya datar.

"Ini..," Ucap Kyungsoo gugup memberikan beberapa obat dalam berbagai ukuran kepada Kai. Namun pria itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bukan karena ia bingung karena obat yang diberikannya melainkan sikap Kyungsoo yang nampak berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Suaranya bergetar tapi bila disimpulkan ia sedang ketakutan. Sepertinya tidak. "Minum obatnya." Ucapnya lagi pelan.

Kai sedikit tersenyum. Ia baru sadar bahwa gadis ini manis juga. Ia langsung mengambil obat yang berada di telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung memasukannya kedalam mulut. Menelannya begitu saja tanpa air. Namun Kyungsoo masih memperhatikannya dan memberikan segelas penuh air putih padahal ia tak memintanya. Namun karena sudah terlanjur. Ia menerimanya dan meminumnya juga. Kembali ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Tunggu. Kenapa wajahnya memerah?

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam saat ini. Meski sedikit aneh Kai mencoba tidak memperdulikannya dan fokus terhadap tujuan utamanya.

"Oh iya.. aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu kan?" Tanya Kai yang kini berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalau itu tentang kau yang akan membunuhku. Kumohon jangan bunuh aku sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo menunduk.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis ini. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa bersalah. Apa sampai setakut itukah gadis ini mendapat ancaman konyol darinya. Padahal satu kali ia membunuh pun tidak pernah.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi hal lain," Ucap Kai santai. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan Kai kini menatapnya tajam. "Bila kau berhasil membantuku, kau bebas. bila tidak, kau siap kubunuh. Benar-benar kubunuh."—sebenarnya tidak—ucapnya penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Kini ia mengangguk meski takut. Namun setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya penuh keyakinan.

"Panggilkan polisi diluar itu. Aku ingin bicara padanya."

Meskipun tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kai dengan memanggil polisi yang ada di depan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut dan berjalan keluar mengikuti perintah Kai. Hanya ada satu polisi yang bertugas menjaganya malam ini. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir apa hanya polisi ini saja atau ia harus memanggil satu polisi yang kini menghilang karena pergi entah kemana. Namun karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana. Ia akhirnya memanggil satu polisi itu yang kini berdiri menatapnya bingung.

"Kai, ia ingin bicara kepadamu." Ucap Kyungsoo takut. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Untuk sekian detik pria itu hanya menatapnya datar. Namun tanpa jawaban apapun akhirnya ia pun melangkah masuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo diluar. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Masuk atau tetap diam disini? Atau kembali kerencana awalnya yang akan langsung kabur dari rumah sakit ini dengan menggunakan mobilnya? Dibawah ancaman seperti ini membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

'BRAK! PRANG!'

Terdengar suara benda jatuh yang membuat Kyungsoo terkaget dan langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamar Rawat Kai. Suara itu berasal dari dalam. Namun baru saja ia selangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya melemas ketika melihat polisi itu yang kini dibekap mulutnya oleh tangan Kai. Kedua tangan polisi itu juga kini telah dipenuhi oleh darah yang mencoba menahan tangan kai dengan sebuah gunting yang telah mengancam diantara perpotongan leher polisi itu. Tunggu, itu gunting milik rumah sakit. _Darimana ia mendapatkannya?_

"Jangan berteriak!" Bentak Kai mengingatkan. Membuat Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu takut. "Ambil pistolnya!" Ucap Kai tegas.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng takut mendengar perintah Kai. Namun matanya semakin membulat ketika gunting itu sudah menyentuh tepat kulit leher polisi itu.

"Bila kau tak mau. Aku akan membunuhnya begitupun denganmu saat ini juga." Ancam Kai kini ia benar-benar serius.

Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang kini semakin ketakutan. Ia kini tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi karena polisi ini masih mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan tubuh Kai. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa melemas menahan kedua tangan Kai yang memegang Gunting. Ia tak bisa meraih pistolnya karena sebelumnya Kai telah lebih dulu melukai kedua tangannya oleh gunting yang kini mengancam menusuk lehernya.

"CEPAT!" Teriak tegas Kai kembali. membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mendekat dan menahan ketakutannya untuk mengambil pistol dari tali sandang yang tersimpan dipinggul polisi itu. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi Kedua pria yang kini tengah bergelut bersama mencoba melawan dan bertahan satu sama lain. Tangan Kyungsoo hanya bergetar. Inilah untuk pertama kalinya ia memegang senjata api.

"Bagus." Bisik Kai yang kini melepaskan ancaman gunting di tangannya dari leher polisi itu juga melepaskan bekapan mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong pria itu keras membuat sang polisi sontak berteriak karena tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai keramik secara tidak halus.

Kai langsung meraih cepat pistol yang Kyungsoo pegang. Dan dalam satu tembakkan, peluru itu berhasil menembak tepat pergelangan kaki polisi yang kini terkapar kesakitan. Setelah memastikan pria itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa atau kemungkinan mengejarnya. Kai berbalik dan kembali menembak tepat jendela kaca kamar rawatnya menggunakan senjata rampasan tadi membuat kaca itu pecah seluruhnya.

Mendengar beberapa langkah kaki cepat yang kini terdengar diantara koridor rumah sakit. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi secepat mungkin saat ini. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melompati jendela itu. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang kini masih terdiam mematung dengan wajah ketakutannya menatap polisi yang tengah terkapar itu.

"Sial." Desis Kai membuat tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi tanpa perlawanan apapun. Melompat melewati jendela yang bisa dibilang cukup besar bersama-sama.

* * *

Kris baru saja tiba dirumah sakit ketika seorang polisi berjalan menghampirinya untuk menjemputnya.

"Apa pemuda itu tak melakukan masalah." Tanya Kris kepada anak buahnya yang bertugas menjaga Kai dirumah sakit.

"Sejauh ini tidak. Ia hanya mendapatkan perawatannya saja."

Kris hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ke kamar rawat Kai. Namun belum juga ia sampai dikoridor. Ia mendengar sebuah suara tembakkan keras yang membuatnya sadar. Itu adalah suara tembakkan senjata api. Dan suaranya berasal dari tempat yang sedang ia tuju saat ini.

Dengan cepat ia berlari diikuti beberapa polisi dibelakangnya. Tangannya pun sudah siap memegang pistol yang ia kini genggam erat.

Baru saja ia mendobrak pintu dengan kakinya. Ia hanya mendapati seorang anak buahnya yang kini berbaring terkapar menahan sakit dengan darah yang mengotori kedua tangannya, pergelangan kaki hingga lantai keramik putih rumah sakit. Matanya menerawang mencari sosok pemuda yang membuat kasus penyelidikkan yang ditanganinya semakin sulit. Namun ia hanya mendapati jendela kaca yang kini telah pecah sepenuhnya. Ia berjalan cepat dan menatap keluar jendela tersebut.

"Sialan. Dia melarikan diri lagi." Desisnya. Ia berbalik menatap semua anak buahnya yang kini terdiam mematung bingung. "Tunggu apalagi. Kejar dan cari dia!" Bentak Kris membuat polisi-polisi itu yang tadinya terdiam kini bergegas menghambur keluar ruangan untuk mencari tersangka utama pembunuhan Zhang Yixing—ya, statusnya telah diubah sekarang.

Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kedua kalinya pria bodoh itu melarikan diri dan untuk kali ini ia akan mengganggalkannya kembali. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kai lepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

Ia hendak berlari untuk mengejar Kai namun suara dering ponselnya membuat ia terpaksa mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berani mengubunginya disituasi penting saat ini. Namun ia tak akan pikir panjang lagi untuk menggeser tanda hijau dan mengangkatnya ketika ia tahu siapa yang memangilnya—Suho.

"Kau yang menangani kasus Kai?" Tanya Suho.

"Ya benar." Ucapnya singkat.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Tidak bagus." Jawabnya seraya mengusak rambunya kasar. "Adikmu melarikan diri bung."

* * *

Kai terus menarik Kyungsoo cepat. Ia berlari dan sesekali mengendap-ngendap mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya juga gadis ini diantara tanaman tinggi yang menghiasi halaman belakang rumah sakit. Genggamannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis ini yang kini masih tetap diam dengan pikiran kosongnya. Tapi Kai tak mau berpikir panjang alasan kenapa gadis ini malah jadi pendiam dan menurut saja saat ia menariknya.

Satu alasan kenapa ia membawa Kyungsoo pergi adalah menghilangkan saksi yang terjadi akibat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya ada Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dan bagaimanapun caranya Kai harus menutup mulut gadis ini yang ia ketahui dua hari ini mempunyai mulut yang sangat besar.

Namun disisi lain. Kyungsoo masih terdiam bingung dengan kejadian yang baru menimpanya. Bisa dibilang ia kini mengalami _shock_ yang cukup membuatnya terkejut sekaligus takut. Bahkan hingga saat ini ia tak sadar bahwa kini ia berada diluar gedung rumah sakit bersama pria yang telah mengancam membunuhnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pria itu yang terus menariknya kasar. Rasanya ia ingin meluapkan kemarahannya saat ini juga.

"Hey Ka—" Mulutnya tertutup cepat. Kini ia hanya bisa kembali diam ketika tubuhnya disudutkan diantara dinding tinggi beton yang dingin juga tubuh Kai yang merapat menempel ditubuhnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini selain merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. _Oh, tidak. Jangan disaat seperti ini lagi_.. Batinya yang mengelak bahwa jantungnya kembali berdebar tak menentu karena Jogin. Apalagi posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat—intim—Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan pipinya mungkin memerah karena memikirkan hal kotor seperti itu.

Jongin terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia masih mengamati beberapa polisi yang kini sudah berhamburan dari dalam rumah sakit mencarinya. Kini ia bergantung kepada pohon palem besar yang kini menutupi tubunya. Menyudutkan dirinya bersama Kyungsoo supaya tak terlihat oleh polisi-polisi itu.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Bisiknya pelan masih mengawasi polisi yang kini mulai perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Kai kini menatap Kyungsoo yang masih diam sendu menatap takjub wajah Kai yang kini hanya diterangi cahaya redup lampu jalan yang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Sedangkan Kai saat ini mencoba memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dan kini beralih turun memperhatikan tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya diam saat Kai kini mulai melepaskan genggamanya dari tangannya dan mulai turun menyentuh antara pinggangnya. Seakan terlena ia hanya bisa diam mematung menerima perlakuan kai.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia sadar apa yang tengah dilakukan Kai saat ini ketika ia mulai meraih baju perawat yang sedang dipakainya lalu mencengkramnya erat. Sontak Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya. Berusaha untuk berteriak untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kai. Namun itu semua sia-sia karena tangan yang menutup mulutnya saat ini begitu sangat kuat seolah tak ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo bernafas.

Tangan Kai masih terus menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo, mengacak pakaiannya seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memelas ketakutan. Ia takut bila Pria ini akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat mencoba menahan air matanya sendiri. Namun pergerakan itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika tangan Kai seperti meraih sesuatu dibalik saku depannya.

"Ini kunci mobilmu?" Tanya Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang memaksanya harus membuka mata dan menatapnya bingung.

 _Apa?_ Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung dan memelototkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Jadi apa yang dilakukannya adalah mencari kunci mobilnya? _Sialan_.

"Bagus. Aku bisa pergi dengan cepat." Ucapnya bahagia yang kini mulai melepaskan dekapan mulutnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi hampir merapat satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai terkejut dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hampir saja ia berpikir bahwa pria ini membawanya keluar hanya untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya. Tapi kenyataannya salah. Piri ini hanya ingin melarikan diri. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpikir dalam dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kini ia yang merasa bodoh.

"Dimana letak mobilmu?" Tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo dengan senyum idiotnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan menendang keras tungkai kaki sebelah kanan Jongin dengan keras. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati sekarang.

"Dasar pria bodoh! Pembunuh bodoh! Kenapa kau melibatkan aku?!" Teriaknya kesal. Kai meringis kesakitan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tak berteriak saat ini.

"Sudah diam. AKu harus segera pergi sekarang."

"Bodoh! Aku tak peduli kembalikan kunci mobilku!"

"Tidak akan!" Ucapnya dan dalam satu tarikan tangan Kyungsoo kembali kedalam genggaman Jongin. Di bawanya lagi ia cepat menuju kearah parkiran mobil. Kini Kyungsoo tak seperti saat awal ia ditarik Kai. Sekarang ia bisa melawan dan memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelaku pembunuhan yang tengah melarikan diri sekarang.

Kai tidak terlalu peduli dengan suara makian Kyungsoo yang kini semakin kasar. Selagi itu tak membuat orang sekitar curiga—karena memang tida ada siapapun—juga tidak ada polisi yang mengikutinya. Ia aman. Ia terus menekan tombol alarm mobil mencoba menemukan letak mobil terparkir. Ia terus berkeliling disetiap blok hingga akhirnya ia menemukan asal suara itu disudut parkiran tepatnya di tempat parkir khusus pegawai.

Kai tersenyum. Ia semakin melangkah cepat karena akhirnya ia menemukan _transportasi_ yang bisa digunakannya untuk melarikan diri. Ia mengikuti arah suara alarm kunci mobul yang ditekannya itu berasal hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah mobil _mini cooper_ berwarna hijau muda yang sudah ia yakini itu adalah milik Kyungsoo.

Tak berpikir lama. Ia langsung mendorong masuk tubuh Kyungsoo di kursi belakang lalu menutupnya dengan cepat sebelum ia sendiri masuk dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Hey! Kau ingin menculikku! Kenapa harus aku! Aku bu—" Ucapannya langsung terpotong. Mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat saat itu juga ketika kini senjata yang sempat ia pegang sebelumnya telah mengarah tepat di kepalanya seolah siap menembaknya saat ini juga. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik.

Kini Kai benar-benar serius. Matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang terdiam ketakutan. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Kyungsoo bila gadis ini tidak bisa diam.

"Sekali saja kau berteriak. Aku tidak akan pernah segan untuk memecahkan kepalamu saat ini juga." Ancamnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi yang tengah didudukinya saat ini. Menjauhkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin dari senjata api yang kini tengah mengancamnya—apalagi kepalanya. Ia kini benar-benar terdiam. Jangankan untuk berteriak, bersuara pun ia tidak bisa.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo kini sudah benar-benar diam. Ia mulai memasang kunci kontak mobil milik Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga langsung menarik persenelingnya. Membawa mobil itu cepat keluar dari wilayah Rumah sakit itu tanpa memberi kecurigaan apapun kepada setiap orang yang berada disana—sekaligus polisi itu sendiri yang masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Kai. Kai mendengus merasa menang. Dan tetap kumpulan polisi itu masih bodoh dimatanya.

Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo dari kaca spion depannya. Dapat dilihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini murung dengan wajah mulai memucat. Ia tahu gadis ini kini tengah ketakutan. Dan sebisa mungkin Kai mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya lebih takut karena sesungguhnya ia merasa tak enak harus mengancamnya seperti ini.

"Aku menawanmu untuk beberapa hari ini, setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu," Ia kembali menatap kaca spion depannya dan ia kini memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang telah membuang pandangannya. Entah kenapa kini ia yang merasa bersalah. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang. "Kuharap kau tidak ketakutan selama bersamaku." Ucapnya pelan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo.. ketemu lagi. :D

Makasih buat review dan semua follow dan favoritnya di chapter pertama kemarin. Oh iya.. haha. Btw kebanyakan ngeraguin Kai pantes jadi mafia. _well gw juga.. wkwkwk_ Tapi ya gimana lagi sih udah ngepas banget Kai punya wajah serem tapi kadang kesannya konyol ama lucu juga. Jadi berakhirlah sosok Kai yang seperti itu. _Warning : Kyungsoo juga gak sepolos itu loh._

Hehe... dibalik itu semua saya ngucapin banyak terima kasih. Banyak sekali yang respon. Semoga di chapter ini kalian masih stay dan suka sama jalan ceritanya. _sstt..._ Bersiaplah pasang sabuk pengaman anda karena mulai chapter depan kita akan mulai bahas tentang kasus kematian Yixing.

Tapi sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Saya gak janji update cepet. _Taukan lagi maunya lebaran. Lagi siap-siap mudik. hehe.._ Jadi ditunggu saja ya. Saya usahakan bisa sebaik mungkin jalan cerita dalam fanfic ini.

Maaf belum bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi aku sering baca kok. Setiap hari :D dan seperti biasa saya masih menunggu kritikkannya dan mungkin saran buat di jalan cerita kedepannya.

Akhir kata saya ingin mengatakan **Minal aidzin walfaidzin, Mohon maaf lahir batin** kepada seluruh pembaca yang menjalani hari raya Idul Fitri yang tinggal hitungan hari _atau mungkin jam_ akan segera datang. Horayyy lebaran... Nunggu suami mudik. _ehemmm jongin._

Terima kasih semuanya.

Salam Blossom~


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii... Minal aidzin walfaidizin. Baru bisa kembali lagi di ffn nih :D. Buat pertanyaan di review aku jawab disini ya..**

 **Baby Chorong :** Hi yapp... Allhamdulillah ini asli bukan remake. Cuma inspirasinya dapet dari sinopsis novel. Dan isi sampai rangkaian cerita aku buat sendiri. Makasih ya^^

 **Shinlophloph :** Untuk lovey dovey Kaisoo. hehe pasti ada kok. Cuma gak dichapter ini. Next Chap sampe seterusnya pasti kita banyakin lovey doveynya kok..

 **Chocohazelnut07 :** Maaf ya dibikin pusing. Alasan kenapa cetak miring sama tulisan biasa digabung soalnya aku mau bikin flashback tapi gak ke-skip tiap adegan. Makanya aku sambungin. Jadi kalo ada paragraf/kalimat cetak miring yang ngegabung sama paragraf biasa itu menceritakan percakapan masa lalu/sebelumnya pernah terjadi. Semoga menikmati ceritanya ya..

Buat Jongin yang alasan kenapa dia malah kabur? Kenapa dia malah makin nambahin masalah? atau kenapa dia malah nyulik Kyungsoo /ehem/ Bisa ngikutin next chap ya.. Anggap aja sikap atau peran kai disini agak Keras kepala tapi pengen nyelesain masalah dengan sendiri tanpa pikir panjang kedepannya..hehe.. Dan romantis romantisan ama Kyungsoo.. sabar dulu ya.. hehe.

 **Thanks juga buat review semua maaf belum bisa saya bales satu satu.. aku baca kok semuanya dan seneng sama responnya. Terima kasih banyak Bow***

 **Happy Reading guys^^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **3**

* * *

" _Sekali saja kau berteriak. Aku tidak akan pernah segan untuk memecahkan kepalamu saat ini juga." Ancamnya dengan penuh penekanan._

 _Kyungsoo langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi yang tengah didudukinya saat ini. Menjauhkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin dari senjata api yang kini tengah mengancamnya—apalagi kepalanya. Ia kini benar-benar terdiam. Jangankan untuk berteriak, bersuarapun ia tidak bisa._

 _Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo kini sudah benar-benar diam. Ia kini mulai memasang kunci kontak mobil milik Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga langsung menarik persenelingnya. Membawa mobil itu cepat keluar dari Rumah sakit itu tanpa memberi kecurigaan apapun kepada setiap orang yang berada disana—sekaligus polisi itu sendiri yang masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Kai. Kai mendengus merasa menang. Dan tetap kumpulan polisi itu masih bodoh dimatanya._

 _Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo dari kaca spion depannya. Dapat dilihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini murung dengan wajah mulai memucat. Ia tahu gadis ini kini tengah ketakutan. Dan sebisa mungkin Kai mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya lebih takut karena sesungguhnya ia merasa tak enak harus mengancamnya seperti ini._

" _Aku menawanmu untuk beberapa hari ini, setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu," Ia kembali menatap kaca spion depannya dan ia kini memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini membuang pandangannya. Entah kenapa kini ia yang merasa bersalah. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang. "Kuharap kau tidak ketakutan selama bersamaku." Ucapnya pelan._

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar membencimu." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan tanpa menatap wajah Kai yang telah membawanya pergi.

Kai kembali melirik Kyungsoo dari kaca spion depannya. "Aku memang pantas dibenci." Ucapnya pelan dan saat itu tak ada lagi suara diantara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang mengiri perjalanan mereka. Membelah malam di Beijing dengan tujuan yang entah kemana arahnya.

* * *

Kris menatap kesal semua anak buahnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu ceroboh sehingga membuat Kai bisa melarikan diri begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Ia berpikir hari ini ia akan pulang cepat. Ternyata salah. Waktu kerjanya malah bertambah dengan kaburnya Kai dari rumah sakit yang otomatis menghambat jalannya penyelidikan.

Ia mengusak rambut coklat terangnya kebelakang lalu berkacak pinggang menahan emosi. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosi nya untuk tidak memukul anak buahnya sendiri sekarang. Tapi kasus yang tengah ditanganinya saat ini harus didahulukan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" _Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Suho karena ia penasaran dengan perkembangan kasus yang menimpa adiknya saat ini._

" _Tidak bagus." Jawab Kris seraya mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Adikmu melarikan diri bung."_

" _Dia melarikan diri?"_

" _Ya.. dan kau tau. Dia melarikan beberapa saat sebelum kau menelponku."_

 _Tak ada suara diantara mereka. Hanya deruan nafas kasar yang bisa Kris lakukan saat ini. Namun suara diujung telpon lain masih terdengar tenang._

" _Bisa kau bebaskan dia?" Tanya Suho dengan tenangnya._

" _Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kris terkejut._

" _Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak yakin ia bisa membunuh—"_

" _Kekasihmu?" Potong Kris cepat membuat Suho langsung terdiam diri saat itu juga. "Dengar bung, meski kau temanku, meski Kai adalah saudaramu. Aku tak bisa melepaskan kasus ini bahkan adikmu begitu saja. Kau tau hukum selalu benar."_

" _Tapi kadang hukum selalu memandang di satu sisi saja." Ucap Suho lepas. Belum sempat kris berkomentar. Suho telah melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan bung, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kai berada di China dengan sebuah kasus yang tak masuk akal. Aku akan membawanya kembali ke Korea."_

" _Kau sedang mengajakku bersaing?"_

" _Terserah apa artinya. Tapi aku akan lebih cepat darimu, kawan." Ucapnya penuh penegasan di kalimat terakhir._

 _Kris menghela nafasnya. "Baik bila itu maumu. Hukum yang akan menang."_

" _Kita lihat saja." Ucap Suho yang langsung menutup panggilannya._

Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencerna lebih baik apa yang dikatakan Suho beberapa saat yang lalu di telpon. Mungkin benar? Ini memang kasus yang tak masuk akal. Tapi Kris tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimanapun ia akan terus memburu Kai. Mencarinya dan mengungkapkan tabir dibalik kematian Zhang Yixing. Ia harus lebih cepat dari Suho sekarang.

"Kerahkan semua petugas di seluruh Beijing. Kalau bisa seluruh wilayah disekitarnya," Ucapnya tegas. "Kita tidak akan melepaskan buronan Negara saat ini."

* * *

" _Kai.. kau sudah seperti adikku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Bisakah kau pulang ke Seoul dan menemui Suho kembali?" Ucap Yixing yang kini tangannya mulai meraih pergelangan tangan Kai dengn halus yang tengah menahan tubuh Yixing berbaring sudah sangat lemas dipangkuannya._

 _Kai hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi Yixing yang dengan perlahan mulai melemah._

" _Katakan bahwa aku mencintainya."_

" _Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Kai pelan. "Aku akan memanggil ambulance dan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuh Yixing sejenak dan hendak berjalan berbalik untuk menghubungi polisi. Namun belum juga selangkah. Sebuah tembakkan berdengung keras ditelinganya._

' _DARR!'_

"Noona!" Ucapnya berteriak memanggil Yixing. Namun yang ditatapnya hanya jalanan kosong juga sepi. Ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kini ia sadar bahwa ia sebelumnya telah tertidur didalam mobil dan ia hanya bermimpi.

Keringat dinginnya mengucur. Ia mengusak rambutnya kebelakang dan sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya dengan teratur. Entah kenapa mimpi itu kadang selalu menghantuinya beberapa pekan terakhir ini.

Ketika ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil. Ia teringat akan sesuatu hal. Kyungsoo.

Ia langsung berbalik kebelakang dan menatap bahwa di jok belakangnya sudah kosong. Ia tidak ada disana. Kai bingung. Ia mencari kesekeliling dari dalam mobilnya. Mencari Kyungsoo diluar sejauh yang bisa ia lihat. Namun tatapannya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang kini tengah terduduk di tepi jalan dengan membelakangi jalanan. Memainkan sebuah ranting pohong tua yang kecil seolah tengah menggambarkan sesuatu ditanah kering yang tengah dipijaknya.

Kai kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia ingat bahwa mereka telah pergi jauh dari Beijing semalaman ini dan sekarang telah pagi. Ia kembali melirik Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa perasaanya begitu tidak nyaman melihatnya murung seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang terduduk sendirian.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kai yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawabnya bahkan menatapnya. "Kita berada dimana?" Tanya Kai. Ia baru sadar bahwa kali ini ia tidak tahu wilayah yang tengah ditempatinya saat ini. Yang ia lihat hanyalah jalanan sepi juga pohon-pohon tinggi yang rapat berada di tepi-tepi jalan. Namun Kai tidak terlalu yakin bahwa kini ia berada di tengah hutan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini sedangkan kau tak tahu tempatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kini gadis itu mulai berbicara.

Kai memperhatikan wajah gadis disampingnya. Wajah Kyungsoo nampak murung dan sepertinya ia tidak tidur semalaman ini. Berbeda dengannya. Ia tahu bahwa kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar marah kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kai pelan. Ia merasa bersalah saat ini.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai. Kali ini ia ingin memastikan apakah benar dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini bahwa penculiknya ini tengah meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Ini adalah jalan sulit untukku. Mau tak mau aku membawamu untuk menghilangkan bukti yang mungkin kau akan membocorkan semuanya."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa rencanamu."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menyembunyikan apapun yang tahu tentang keadaanku."

"Termasuk dengan membunuhku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalam menatap Kai.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda tentang ancaman konyol itu sejak awal. Tapi entah kenapa. Semakin jauh semakin juga ancamannya mungkin bisa saja menjadi nyata.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo mendengus kecewa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba sebisa mungkin melawan rasa ketakutan dan rasa kecewanya. "Kau pikir aku seburuk itu? Aku akan mengatakan semua tentangmu padahal aku tak tau apa-apa? Aku bahkan baru 2 hari mengenalmu."

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang mencampuri urusanmu."

"Dan aku bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain." Bantah Kyungsoo yakin.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk melawan Kai. "Bisakah aku dibebaskan?"

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin bebas sekarang."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku disini sebelum akhirnya aku berhasil melarikan diri ke Amerika."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia kembali membuang tatapannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melempar kasar ranting kayu yang tadi depegangnya dan berdiri lalu berjalan melangkah meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya keras. Ia membenci harus berada disini bersama penculik yang selalu mengancam membunuhnya.

Kai hanya terdiam ketika kyungsoo pergi. Bahkan ia tak bergerak sama sekali saat ia mendengar dentuman keras suara mobil yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ia tahu. Ia memang dalam keadaan masalah yang besar. Apalagi saat ini Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya otomatis ia juga secara tak langsung menyeret Kyungsoo masuk kedalam masalahnya. Jujur. Ia sendiri merasa kesal kenapa harus ia sendiri terseret dalam kasus ini. Namun pada kenyataannya. Ia berada di posisi yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak ke Chengdu saat itu dan menerima undangan Yixing.

Ia ingin melarikan diri karena ia memang merasa tak bersalah. Namun mimpi yang baru saja hadir ditidurnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadanya—meski sebenarnya bukan mimpi tapi memang kejadian nyata. Tapi bayangan itu selalu menghantui dirinya lewat mimpi-mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Namun sepertinya itu adalah jalannya. Ya, Kai bisa saja mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Yixing kepada pihak kepolisian. Siapa yang akan membunuh Yixing dengan cara setragis ini ia tahu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Tapi saat ini Kyungsoo menyadarkannya secara tak langsung. Ia ingin tahu lebih dalam kenapa Yixing harus dibunuh dan siapa dalang dari semua yang ada dalam kasus ini. Saat ini ia akan mencari kebenarannya. Hanya saja ia membutuhkan sedikit banyak uang sekarang.

* * *

 **Flashback—Chengdu, 23 oktober. 04.15 P.M**

* * *

Kai baru saja sampai menggunakan sebuah mobil yang dipinjamnya dari sebuah tempat penyewaan mobil di kawasan Chengdu. Ia menatap sekilas tempat yang ia tuju. Sesaat ia memandang surat undangan berwarna kuning pudar yang ada ditanganya. Menatap lekat-lekat bangunan tua tak jauh didepannya saat ini dan menyamakannya dengan gambar yang ada dalam undangan.

"Ini tempatnya. Kenapa harus disini?" Bisiknya lebih bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak mau berpikir lama-lama untuk memikirkan tempat diselenggarakannya acara amal dibangunan setua dan menyeramkan ini. Kai lebih memilih turun dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Angin musim gugur langsung menusuk kulit tangannya yang terbuka karena lengan kemejanya yang ia lipat kesiku. Namun dengan sigap ia juga memakai _Coat_ hitam yang sering dipakainya. Lalu masuk dengan tenang kedalam gedung di wilayah yang bisa dikatakan desa kecil ini.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang memasuki koridor yang menuntunya untuk masuk lebih jauh hingga sampai disebuah lobby yang tidak terlalu besar. Pandangan pertamanya hanya tertuju kepada wanita-wanita sosialita yang memakai perhiasan mahal dan berlian-berlian yang berkilauan. Para pria tak kalah dengan pakaian dan aksesoris mahalnya. Dan sedikit ia menangkap percakapan berbahasa Cina itu tengah membicarakan tentang asset, saham, perusahaan, uang dan yang lainnya. Menandakan betapa mahal dan eksklusifnya mereka sebagai kaum tinggi kelas atas. Ia hanya mendesis. Acara amal yang dipenuhi dengan kesombongan diri. Kai tak suka berada diacara seperti ini apalagi berada di kumpuulan orang-orang berduit banyak—meski sebenarnya ia juga sering ada dalam acara seperti ini—tapi itu dulu.

Ia mencoba tak memperdulikannya. Kai hanya berkeliling mencari sosok yang telah mengundangnya kesini. Tak satupun yang ia kenal. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun terbuka dengan rok yang panjang hingga menutupi tumitnya. Lehernya yang jenjang terekspos luas oleh rambut coklatnya yang ia angkat tinggi dan di _gelung_ layaknya gadis cina biasanya. Sang tuan rumah—Zhang Yixing.

"Noona.." Sapanya setelah ia mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang Yixing.

Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. "Ah.. kau datang." Ucapnya senang lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat datang dipipi sebelah kiri Kai.

Yixing dengan semangat menarik siku lengan Kai untuk mendekat dan berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Menyimpan gelas Wine yang tadi dipegangnya dan beralih memeluk hangat lengan Kai. "Kenalkan dia Kai. Ia adikku," Ucapnya pelan kepada seorang pria yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungannya. Seolah sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan pria dihadapannya. Yixing dengan cepat melanjutkan bicaranya. "Teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik saat aku berkuliah di Seoul."

Pria tampan itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai yang kini bingung tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang Cina ini.

"Aku Zhoumi." Ucapnya ramah.

"Kai." Balas Kai dengan meraih jabatan tangan pria bernama Zhoumi itu. Meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kebingungannya kenapa ia malah dikenalkan dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

"Dia baru beberapa hari ini sampai di Beijing. Makanya aku mengundangnya kesini." Lanjut Yixing dengan begitu ramahnya. Dan pria yang memiliki lesung sama seperti Yixing itu hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"Kurasa aku harus memberikan kalian waktu bersama. Aku akan menyapa tamu lain." Jawabnya yang dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Yixing. Dan tak lama Zhoumi juga pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Kai setelah menyimpan gelas wine yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Dia tampan bukan?" Bisik Yixing kini mulai kembali berbicara bahasa Korea yang beberapa tahun ini telah lama ia pelajari.

"Tampan," Setuju Kai. "Tapi aku bingung kenapa kau mengenalkannya kepadaku?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecut mendekatkan bibirnya dibalik telinga Kai lalu berbisik pelan. "Dia tunanganku."

Kai langsung menjauh dan memberi tatapan terkejut namun Yixing hanya membalas dengan senyuman ramahnya seperti biasa lalu menarik kembali tubuh Kai mendekat kearahnya agar ia nyaman berada dalam gandengan tangan Kai. Lalu mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dia huh?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ku pikir kau akan menikah dengan Suho hyung."

"Hah… kakakmu sama sekali tak romantis. Melamarku saja ia tak pernah hingga akhirnya ayahku yang mencarikan calon suami untukku."

"Kau kecewa?" Tanya Kai pernasaran.

"Siapa yang tidak kecewa karena menunggu kekasihnya tak kunjung melamar? Aku berumur 29 dan aku belum menikah. Menyebalkan bukan?" Ucapnya dengan memberikan tatapan kecut kearah Kai. Ia membuang nafasnya dalam. "Dan kau tahu.. aku berpikir mungkin aku akan melarikan diri di hari pernikahanku nanti. Suho akan terus membenciku bila aku melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Ucapnya pelan dan menunjukkan wajah kecewanya seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

Kai terkekeh kecil. "Itu menggelikan."

"Kau selalu menggagalkan rencanaku, Kai." Ejeknya pelan lalu kembali membawa Kai untuk berjalan berkeliling.

"Jadi karena ini kau mengundangku ke acara amal seperti ini? Kupikir kau mengajakku untuk berinvestasi."

"Ini acara amal bukan acara jual menjual saham," Ingat Yixing. Dan Kai kembali tertawa pelan mendengar Yixing masih menanggapi candaanya. "Aku tau kau pasti merasa tak nyaman di acara seperti ini. Ya.. aku hanya mengajakmu kesini kupikir kau akan terbiasa. Bisa jadi kau akan jadi orang sukses dan membuat sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal. Dalam arti lain berlatih menyombongkan diri dengan kolega bisnis."

"Sanjungan yang sangat baik. Tapi kurasa ini bukan tujuannya," Ucapnya yang kini berhenti dan menatap wajah Yixing serius. "Ada hubungannya dengan Suho hyung 'kan?"

Wajah Yixing yang tadinya bersinar kini berubah pucat. Wajahnya menekuk dan tak membalas tatapan Kai. "Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa dalam sebuah bahaya saat ini." Ucapnya pelan.

Kai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak saat ini sehingga akhirnya ia mengajak Yixing untuk berbicara secara pribadi bersama dibelakang halaman gedung. Kai menududukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi bersama Yixing yang masih menunjukkan wajah pucatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai pelan.

Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Yixing kembali bersuara setelah diamnya beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau mendengar atau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Yixing menggeleng memberikan jawaban. Namun ia kembali bersuara. "Aku hanya tahu bahwa Ayah mengetahui siapa Suho sebenarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Zhoumi. Yang ku kenalkan tadi. Ia adalah rekan bisnis ayahku. Ia berpengaruh besar untuk perusahaan ayah saat ini untuk menjadikannya perusahaan yang semakin besar diwilayah Asia," Ia menarik nafasnya pelan. "Aku pernah mendengar percakapannya bersama Ayah tentang sebuah ancaman yang tak aku mengerti yang ditujukan kepadaku dan Suho sebelum pertunangan ini terjadi."

"Itulah sebabnya kau menerima pertunangan ini?"

"Ya," Ucapnya pelan. "Sepenuhnya tidak." Bisiknya.

Kai menatap lekat. Mencoba mencari lebih jauh arti dibalik wajah Yixing yang kini semakin pucat. Ia menarik tangan Yixing yang berbalut kaus tangan tipis hitamnya menunjukkan kesan anggun dan cantiknya dia.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat saat ini Noona."

Ia tersenyum namun Kai tahu. Ia sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kelelahan karena harus mengurus acara ini sendirian. Kau tahu 'kan. Ini bukan acara yang murah."

Kai tersenyum sinis. "Ya. Ajang menyombongkan diri kaum berkantong tebal."

Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar ejekan Kai. Seperti biasa. Pria dihadapannya ini selalu memandang rendah orang-orang kelas atas. Padahal ia sendiri berada di posisi itu—meski ia membuangnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Yixing mencoba mengalihkan pembicarananya dan itu ternyata berhasil.

"Tidak. Aku berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan di Los Angeles. Setelah itu pindah ke new Zealand menghabiskan sisa umurku hingga tua disana."

"Untuk apa? Menjadi petani dan mengembala domba?" Ejek Yixing.

"Hidup seperti itu lebih nyaman dibandingkan berada diposisi berbahaya setiap hari. Bahkan tidur pun tidak bisa."

"Kau benar," Ia menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin setelah tua nanti aku juga akan menumpang saja bersamamu. Mungkin kau mau mengurusku."

"Tidak. Aku sibuk mengurus domba-dombaku."

"Menyebalkan kau," Ucapnya yang kini menunjukkan tawa lepasnya. Dan Kai merasa bersyukur tawa itu kembali lagi. "Aku harus kembali. Kau tahu...," Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kai. "Zhoumi selalu mengadu. Dia sebenarnya menyebalkan."

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Ucap Kai mengerti. Ia tahu maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Zhoumi adalah tipe yang selalu melaporkan apapun kepada Ayah Yixing. Pria yang overprotectif. Tapi tidak jauh beda seperti kakaknya—Suho. Kai hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa Yixing kuat sekali sering berada di posisi seperti ini.

Ia berdiri bersiap pergi sebelum meraih tangan Kai. Namun Kai masih bertahan dalam duduknya membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku tidak memiliki uang banyak."

Yixing tertawa. "Kau selalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa menikmati makanannya nanti."

"Aku akan segera pulang sebentar lagi."

"Ishh.. jangan dulu," Ujarnya. "Aku ingin bicara banyak hal denganmu. Selagi kau masih berada disini. Kau jangan pernah coba kabur dari Chengdu. Mengerti?"

"Seperti biasa kau memang penuntut."

"Itulah kenapa kakakmu menyukaiku," Balasnya pelan. "Kamar 14. Aku istirahat disana. Nanti temui aku setelah acara selesai."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kai yang diberi jawaban sebuah anggukan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi. Kembali masuk ke Lobby gedung untuk melanjutkan acara amal kelas satunya. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan benar-benar beruntung memiliki kakak ipar sepertinya. Meski sebenarnya mustahil.

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan Kai sama sekali tak menikmati apa yang ada dalam acara ini. Mungkin hanya makanannya saja yang masih membuatnya nyaman disini. Tetapi selebihnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bosan. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa diajak bicara disini meski sesekali ada yang menyapanya tapi ia tak bisa bicara lebih banyak dengan bahasa cina yang pas-pasannya. Sehingga ia memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dan menikmati makanan yang tadi dibawanya sendirian.

Sesekali ia memandangi Yixing dengan calon suami yang dikatakannya, Zhoumi. Kalau disudut pandangannya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sungguh. Bahkan lebih serasi bila dibandingkan dengan Suho. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali tertawa. Mungkin bila Suho ada diacara ini. Wajahnya pasti akan memerah seperti biasa ketika ia sedang marah. Lalu dalam satu tembakkan membunuh pria yang ada dalam gandengan Yixing. Entahlah dipikirannya memang selalu konyol bila itu berhubungan dengan Suho.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menatap keluar. Dinding kaca tinggi yang dibuat oleh gedung ini begitu menakjubkan. Meskipun gedung ini terbilang tua diluar. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya ketika melihat bahwa interior dalam gedung ini yang begitu modern. Suatu hari mungkin ia akan membuat rumah seperti ini. Satu keinginan yang bodoh. Berkeluarga pun tak pernah ia pikirkan.

Ia menggigit potongan buah kiwi yang ada dihidangan _desert_ dengan menggunakan tusuk gigi. Belum sempat ia menelannya. Ia melihat sosok yang baru ia sadari tengah berdiri diluar seolah tengah mengamati sesuatu. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan sebatang rokok yang berada dibibirnya. Untuk sekian lama ia mencoba memperhatikan pria yang berada disudut luar ruangan itu hingga akhirnya kini ia sadar. Bahwa ia tak sendirian disini.

Ia menyimpan kembali tusuk gigi yang tadi digunakannya dan menelan habis buah kiwi yang digigitnya. Berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan mendekati sosok yang sedari tadi ia awasi.

Kai melangkah perlahan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat lebih jelas wajah pria itu yang kini menyamping mengarahkan pandangannya kedalam ruangan.

"Oh Sehun." Panggilnya yang sukses membuat pria tinggi itu menoleh. Pria bernama Sehun itu tak dapat menyembuyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat Kai tapi ia masih menunjukkan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Kau ada disini juga?" Tanya Kai tak percaya. "Oh Tuhan.. kupikir aku satu-satunya pria Korea yang kebosanan diacara ini."

"Kupikir aku juga sendirian disini, Sobat." Ucapnya yang langsung membuang puntung rokok yang masih sisa setengah dari mulutnya lalu menginjaknya hingga mati menggunakan alas sepatunya. Setelah itu ia mendekat dan memeluk sobat lama itu hangat. Sekian lama akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.

Setelah pelukan rindu itu terlepas. Kai tak bisa berhenti menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya melihat sahabatnya selama mereka duduk dari bangku SMU kini bertemu kembali setelah 2 tahun hilang kontak.

"Kupikir kau sudah tak berkerja di keluarga Tuan Zhang."

"Kontrakku masih lama." Ujarnya.

"Sampai berapa lama itu? kupikir suatu saat aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk mengawalku."

"Diamlah bung, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurmu hampir menginjak 27 tahun."

"Lebih tepatnya kurang 3 bulan lagi."

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan hampir," Ucapnya yang tersenyum miring menatap sahabat lamanya. "Jadi, kau tinggal di Chengdu sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri di Beijing."

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Zhang yixing yang mengundangku," Ucapnya pelan namun Sehun memberikan tatapan datarnya. "Ah.. aku lupa. Maksudnya Nyonya muda Zhang Yixing."

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu. Lagipula Majikanku tidak ada bersamaku saat ini." Ejeknya pelan merasa tidak nyaman bila Kai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi itu sudah biasa bagi mereka.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling terdiam dan menatap kedalam ruangan yang masih riuh oleh acara pelelangan barang-barang mewah. Saat ini mereka tengah berebut saling menunjukkan kekuasaan mereka.

"Kekuasaan orang berduit huh?" Tanya Sehun yang mengerti ringisan Kai terhadap orang-orang yang seolah berlomba menunjukkan kekayaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau memang paling tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku," Namun sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kenapa tidak diam didalam?"

"Aku bosan. Aku hanya berjaga di luar ruangan saja."

"Oh." Ucap Kai. Kini Kai mulai tak merasa bosan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menunggu bila Sehun masih ada disini dan menemaninya. Jujur saja. Ia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang baru.

"Senjata yang bagus." Ucap Sehun yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Kai yang kini ikut menatap sebuah Pistol berwarna perak yang dialaskan kain sutra dengan rajutan rumit disetiap sudut kainnya. "Hal konyol bila senjata itu juga ikut dilelang."

"Bukannya itu Ilegal?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Senjata api itu.

"Bagi kalangan berduit. Hukum pun bisa dibeli dengan uang." Balasnya. Kai mengangguk dan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun. Namun untuk sesaat ia terdiam. Menatap ekspresi yang ditujukannya. Bukan kepada senjata itu. selebihnya memperhatikan sosok yang memegang senjata mahal itu dengan anggun tetapi masih terlihat berbahaya—Zhang Yixing.

* * *

 **Chengdu—11.52 P.M**

* * *

Kai melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 12 dan acara baru saja selesai. Ia tak yakin untuk menemui Yixing malam ini. Tapi ia sudah berjanji kepadanya. Namun dalam pikirannya apa Yixing tak merasa kelelahan? Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya karena sebelumnya ia terlihat pucat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke penginapan kecil satu lantai yang tak jauh berada disamping gendung. Ia masih bisa melihat beberapa pengawal berpakaian hitam dan rapi lengkap dengan kaca mata hitamnya tengah berjaga di ambang pintu. Belum sempat ia masuk. Seorang pengawal menghalangi jalannya.

"Kupikir Yixing sudah mengatakan aku akan bertemu dengannya." Jawab kai langsung tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Siapa nama anda?"

"Kai." Jawabnya singkat.

Pria berbadan besar itu mengangguk mengerti lalu memberi jalan kepada Kai. Untungnya Kai sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini saat Yixing menetap di Korea. Sehingga saat ia di Cina ia masih mengingat kalimat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertemu Yixing.

Ia berjalan masuk namun satu yang ia herankan adalah semua dalam keadaaan gelap. Ia hanya menemukan beberapa cahaya lilin yang disimpan di setiap meja lobi penginapan yang terbilang tidak cukup besar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai kepada seorang wanita yang duduk dibalik meja receptionis dengan lilin yang baru saja dinyalakannya.

"Terjadi konsleting listrik. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda. Kami akan memperbaikinya secepatnya tuan." Ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang tebirlang cukup lancar.

Kai memaklumi hal itu. Penginapan kecil. Mungkin ini hal wajar bila terjadi di penginapan terpencil seperti ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencari kamar nomor 14."

"Ada di lorong kedua."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ucap Kai yang langsung berjalan. Menuju arah yang ditunjukkan sang _receptionis._

Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk berhati-hati dalam melangkah karena keadaanya yang gelap. Ia menatap lorong yang akan dilewatinya. Oke. Ini keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia tak mungkin mencari kamar dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Akan menjadi hal konyol bila nanti ia malah salah masuk kamar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabil sebuah lilin yang terpasang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu berjalan mencari setiap nomor pintu yang terpasang disana.

Saat ia sedang mencari kamar nomor 14 dimana itu adalah kamar milik Yixing. Tatapannya terarah kepada sosok pria yang tengah melangkah kearahnya. Begitu gelap dan kabur. Namun dalam kegelapan itu ia masih melihat jelas siapa pria yang baru saja melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Itu adalah Zhoumi—tunangan dari Yixing.

Tatapannya tajam. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan diacara amal yang terkesan baik juga ramah. Kai hanya berdiri menatap kebelakang ketika langkah pria itu pergi menjauh. Ia mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak terlalu berpikir tentang itu hingga sempat terhenti untuk mencari kamar Yixing. Kai kembali berjalan mencari kamar Yixing. Mungkin Zhoumi baru saja keluar dari kamar Yixing—pikirnya.

Senyumnya tersungging. Akhirnya ia menemukan kamar nomor 14. Ia mengetuk pintu itu namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Untuk beberapa saat Kai menunggu namun pintu itu masih tetap tak terbuka.

"Noona.. aku masuk saja kalau begitu." Ucapnya meminta izin dan meraih gagangan pintu untuk masuk.

'KLEK'

Dan benar saja pintu itu tak terkunci. Kai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. "Noona, kenapa tid—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Yixing yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama bahkan kaus tangannya masih ia gunakan. Hanya saja rambutnya tak lagi terikat sempurna juga sepatu hak tingginya tak lagi ia pakai. Eyelinernya juga terlihat luntur menandakannya bahwa sebelumnya ia telah menangis. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya pelan. Meskipun keadaan ruangan begitu redup karena hanya diteringi dua buah lilin saja di sisi-sisi nakas tempat tidur. Ia masih bisa melihat Yixing yang begitu sangat menyedihkan dimatanya.

Baru saja Kai selangkah mendekat. Tatapannya beralih kepada seseorang diluar dibalik jendela ditengah-tengah kegegelapan sedang menodongkan sebuah senjata perak yang terlihat menonjol karena cahayanya yang terpantul oleh lilin-lilin didalam kamar. Pistol itu mengarah kepada Yixing saat ini.

Matanya membulat ketika Kai menyadari apa yang ia lihat saat ini hingga ia tak segan meraih senjata api dibalik _coat_ musim gugurnya dan ikut menodongkan sebuah senjata kearah sosok misterius diluar.

'DAR!'

Kai kalah cepat. Sebuah tembakkan yang sepertinya sudah terarah menembak tepat ke arah Yixing. Namun meleset dan malah berakhir di pergelangan kaki Yixing yang sebenarnya ia sadari dan mencoba berlari kearah Kai.

Yixing seketika jatuh dan Kai juga tanpa pikir panjang langsung menembakkan dua buah tembakkan tepat kearah sosok misterius itu.

'PASH!'

Satu tembakkan yang ia dengar dapat mengartikan bahwa tembakkan Kai telah tepat mengenai sosok yang telah menembak Yixing. Namun Kai tak berpikir panjang lagi selain berjalan mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya cemas dan menopang kepala Yixing dipangkuannya. Melemparkan senjata api yang baru dipakainya begitu saja disampingnya.

"Noonna .. Kau baik-baik saja? Noona!" Ucapnya panik mencoba menyadarkan Yixing yang sudah terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kai kau datang." Ucapnya tersenyum sekilas. Namun Kai hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah kebingungan sekaligus panik. Entah kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk menolong Yixing saat ini. Jangankan yang datang. Penjaga yang biasanya selalu berada diluar kamar Yixing pun tak ada. Kemana mereka? Entahlah ia merasa ingin menangis saat ini.

"Kai.. kau sudah seperti adikku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Bisakah kau pulang ke Seoul dan menemui Suho kembali?" Ucap Yixing yang kini tangannya mulai meraih pergelangan tangan Kai dengan halus yang tengah menahan tubuh Yixing yang sudah lemas dipangkuannya.

Kai hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi Yixing yang dengan perlahan mulai melemah.

"Katakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Jangan seperti ini," Ucap Kai pelan. "Aku akan memanggil ambulance dan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuh Yixing sejenak dan hendak berjalan berbalik untuk menghubungi polisi. Namun belum juga selangkah. Sebuah tembakkan keras berdengung keras ditelinganya.

'DARR!'

Kai langsung berbalik kembali. Dan saat itu juga lampu kamar yang sebelumnya gelap kini kembali terang. Menandakan bahwa pengurus penginapan itu telah memperbaiki konsleting listrik di penginapannya. Namun itu bukan hal baik. Karena apa yang ditatapnya saat ini adalah hal buruk. Darah yang kini mengotori lantai marmer mengucur dari leher Yixing. Ia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kearah luar dan menatap seorang pria bertopi hitam langsung berbalik pergi menjauh menahan luka dibahunya yang sepertinya sempat terkena oleh tembakkan Kai tadi. Pria itu melarikan diri dan menyembunyikan identitasnya dibalik topinya.

Kaki Kai sepertinya membeku saat itu juga. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melihat Yixing yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri telah mati dihadapanya sendiri. Ia memandang penuh wajah Yixing. Dan air matanya menetes saat itu juga.

"Noona.." Bisiknya pelan. Dan kembali menatap keluar denga tatapan tajam antara marah, benci, sedih dan kecewanya.

* * *

 **Flashback end—Chengdu, 24 Oktober. 12.02 A.M**

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya berbaring di jok belakang mobilnya sendiri. Ia begitu malas untuk berbicara kepada pria yang telah menculiknya sehingga selama perjalanan ia hanya terdiam tak bersuara sedikitpun. Ia masih kesal dengan keadaan yang terjadi kepadanya. Kenapa ia harus terlibat dan kenapa ia harus jadi korbannya? Sialan. Bahkan ia mendapatkan pasien pertama setelah ia menunggu 2 bulan lamanya untuk bekerja dan yang ditanganinya saat ini sekarang telah menjadi buronan dan menculiknya. Betapa sialnya hidupnya.

Ia menatap kearah jendela mobil dan melihat kawasan yang sepertinya telah semakin menjauh dari kota Beijing. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak bisa lagi diam. Pria ini telah membawa mobil juga dirinya ketempat yang bahkan sama sekali tidak Kai ketahui.

"Hei.. kau tengah berpikir sesuatu hal?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan ucapannya untuk bicara.

Kai yang sedang konsentrasi mengemudi didepan hanya berdehem pelan dengan mata melirik dari balik kaca spion depan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berbaring.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya pelan menggedikkan bahu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu hal yang penting?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang kini mendudukkan dirinya menatap kearah Kai lekat. Kai hanya berbalik dan mengartikan tatapannya sebagai pertanyaan 'apa' kepadanya. "Bensin." Ucapnya dengan penuh penegasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak sadar bahwa mobil hanya bisa berjalan menggunakan bensin bukan air?" Selidik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mempunyai uang?"

"Kau gila? Bahkan kau menculikku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengambil tas seperti,ohh tuan penculik.. aku harus membawa tasku. Aku harus menyediakan uang untuk membiayai kaburnya penculikku." Ejeknya dibuat-buat.

Kai terdiam dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ia mengamati tangki bensin yang kini hampir berada di huruf E. "Kau yakin tidak mempunyai uang? Di mobilmu?"

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan uang dimobil?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Sial." Kini Kai mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo kepadanya saat ini. Mereka melarikan diri tanpa uang sepeserpun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ekspresi Kai. dan ia sudah menduganya. Ini tidak baik. "Kau tak mempunyai uang juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo lekat. Namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya wajahnya malah semakin mengkerut kebingungan. "Oh.. Tuhan.. bagaimana bisa aku dibawa lari oleh penculik bodoh sepertinya?" Ucap Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri yang membuat Kai sedikit meringis.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haii.. ketemu lagi. Minal aidzin walfaidzin. Maaf baru bales karena baru pulang mudik. Hehe.. ini juga cepet cepet karena udah janji jadi jam segini baru bisa update.**

 **Well saya gak akan bisa berhenti buat ngucapin terima kasih buat respon kalian semua^^ Dan chapter ini dikit banget ya Kaisoo momentnya? hehe.. maaf chapter ini mau difokuskan ama Yixing, Suho dll dulu sebelum next depan Kyungsoo ngintilin(?) kesana kemari. kkk~**

 **Kepanjangan gak sih? hehe soalnya sebelumnya ada penambahan eh taunya malah sampai 5k. tapi semoga tetep gak bosen ya^^**

 **Terimakasih review, follow, fav semoga tetep nikmatin ceritanya ya. dan juga siders makasih ikut mampir dan baca cerita ini.. heheh..**

 **Tunggu next Chap~bye~**

salam Blossom~


	4. Chapter 4

Halo… bertemu kembali dengan saya yang sudah lama sekali menghilang dari peradaban.

Mohon maaf karena saya baru update fanfic ini lagi. Di awal semester saya harus kerja dan disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas baru yang harus saya rekap. Waktu luang saya hanya ada sekitar malam ataupun akhir minggu saja. Meskipun jujur.. faktor mood ikut mempengaruhi juga. Saya gak bisa ngehindarin Writerblock. Dan itu adalah titik kelemahan saya ketika malas melanjutkan tulisan. Tapi Allhamdulillah saya masih bisa melanjutkannya untuk menulis, meskipun hanya beberapa paragraph saja yang bisa saya tulis.

Ada beberapa kesulitan juga dimana saya harus menulis fanfic dengan genre crime. Memang lebih mudah membaca daripada menulisnya. Sungguh.. saya selalu terbentur untuk menyimpan plot yang tepat dari setiap chapter yang akan saya update. Awal saya membuat fanfic ini memang karena rekomendasi temen _/Thankss Nissa/_ yang suruh coba genre baru buat ditulis dan itu ternyata tak semudah yang saya kira sejak awal. Sangat sulit…

Mungkin tidak akan banyak chapter yang saya tulis. Tidak akan mencapai puluhan seperti fanfic lain. Seperti yang biasa saya tulis, singkat, jelas dan yang pengting selesai. Tapi saya akan terus menulis untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. _Kalau gak dilanjutin berasa punya hutang._ Jadi saya akan tetap menulis. Bukan hanya berusaha tapi terus melanjutkannya. Semangat!

Saya gak bisa janji buat update cepet karena beberapa minggu mendatang. Saya harus membagi waktu dari kuliah-kerja-menulis-dan mungkin fangirlingan. Hehe.. tapi saya berterima kasih banget yang masih setia menunggu dengan kelanjutan cerita ini. Maaf bila saya mengecewakan dari setiap chapter yang saya tulis. Tapi saya akan tetap menulis sebaik dan serapih mungkin.

Maaf belum bisa bales semua review yang kalian baca. Tapi saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pembaca semua dari chapter awal sampai chapter 4 kemarin.

 **Oneblack tomato, ruixi1, kaisoo32, Sofia Magdalena, kysmpppprt, DRP. KimDoksoo, chakaJja13, yixingcom, Jjcchan, kaiooship, flowerdyo, kim fany, choyifan, , yyaswda, shinlophloph, restifina, mrblackJ, Nunik755, anon, kaimes, ia, lovesoo, SkyBlueAndWhite, daebaektaeluv, doremifaseul, Baby Crong, Lovesoo, minkook94, kyungsooxeveryone, DJ 100, Lucky8894, chocohazelnut07, 9493, Ay, kaisoonim, 004baekie, kim yoonhee, Baby niz 137, Nopwilline Kaisoo, Kaimes, munakyumin137, Rly. , Blackxx, Kim Yellyun, kaisoomin, XikaNish, nurulizza638, mrs. Kim, kaisooso, Gigi Onta, Tuyul Gundul, xobechan56, frostbambi, Guest.** _Maaf bila ada kesalahan dari penulisan username yang saya tulis._

Terima kasih semuanya.. Setidaknya itu bisa jadi penyemangat saya untuk tetap menulis fanfic ini. Juga untuk yang mem-faf dan follow. Thanks a lot :*

Happy Reading teman~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

" _Kau tidak mempunyai uang?"_

" _Kau gila? Bahkan kau menculikku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengambil tas seperti, ohh tuan penculik.. aku harus membawa tasku. Aku harus menyediakan uang untuk membiayai kaburnya penculikku." Ejeknya dibuat-buat._

 _Kai terdiam dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ia mengamati tangki bensin yang kini hampir berada di huruf E. "Kau yakin tidak mempunyai uang? Di mobilmu?"_

" _Untuk apa aku menyimpan uang dimobil?" Jawab Kyungsoo._

" _Oh. Sial." Kini Kai mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo kepadanya saat ini. Mereka melarikan diri tanpa uang sepeserpun._

 _Kyungsoo memperhatikan ekspresi Kai. dan ia sudah menduganya. Ini tidak baik. "Kau tak mempunyai uang juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo lekat. Namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya wajahnya malah semakin mengkerut kebingungan. "Oh.. Tuhan.. bagaimana bisa aku dibawa lari oleh penculik bodoh sepertinya?" Ucap Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri yang membuat Kai sedikit meringis._

Kai langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya saat itu juga secara mendadak. Kyungsoo yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang ikut tersentak kedepan hampir saja kepalanya terpelatuk kearah Jok depan mobil.

"Hei! Kenapa?!" Protes Kyungsoo namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Ia malah terlihat duduk dengan gusar. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa kali ini ia tengah kebingungan. Belum Kyungsoo sempat bertanya kembali. Ia dikejutkan dengan Kai yang kini berbalik menatapnya begitu sangat lekat. "A..Apa?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Dimana kita?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Kau masih belum tahu dimana ini? Oh Tuhan.. bila kau ingin ke Amerika pergilah ke Bandara dan semuanya selesai. Kecuali bila kau masih memegang passportmu."

"Itulah masalahnya." Desah Kai yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok kursi resah.

"Tentu saja karena kau buronan." Ejek Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Kenapa? Itu benar kan? Kau memang seorang pembunuh yang sekarang buron."

Kai langsung mengusap wajahnya mencoba kembali menahan kesabarannnya sendiri untuk menghadapi gadis tawanannya ini. "Aku bukan pembunuh." Ucapnya datar membuat Kyungsoo yang tadi berbicara banyak kini terdiam mematung memperhatikan Kai. Kai melirik gadis dibelakangnya yang tak berkomentar lagi namun keningnya kembali mengerut kesal ketika gadis itu malah tertawa kepadanya. Sepertinya ia telah salah membawa gadis gila ini bersamanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. haha.. siapa yang akan mempercayaimu. Sudah sangat jelas kau adalah pembunuh Zhang Yixing, kau bahkan hampir membunuh polisi itu dan—"

"Aku juga telah mengancammu untuk membunuhmu?" Tanya Kai datar memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Kai berhasil kembali membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Tapi bukan dengan sebuah ancaman yang biasa ia gunakan. Kai hanya mengatakan apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Kai melirik kebelakang dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terdiam mematung menatapnya. "Yasudah.. berikan aku arah jalan menuju Tsinan."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak menjawab apa yang diperintahkan Kai kepadanya. Sejak Kai mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuhnya dengan ekspresi begitu datar dan biasa. Ia tak yakin bahwa kini ia tengah satu mobil dengan seorang Kai yang terus memberikan senyuman mengancam dan senjata api di tangannya. Sebaliknya lebih seperti orang biasa. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir apakah seorang psikopat mempunyai sifat seperti itu?

"Soo.." Ucap kembali Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali sadar dengan panggilan Kai kepadanya. Panggilan yang terdengar sangat akrab. "Tsinan tidak terlalu jauh kan dengan Beijing? Apa kita sejalur?"

"ah.. ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kai hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya secara normal. Tidak ada suara diantara mereka berdua. Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam seolah tidak ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang pertama menyadari situasi saat ini terasa begitu berbeda. Kalau biasanya suasana selama ia bersama Kai begitu sangat mencekam dan penuh dengan ancaman. Tapi kali ini lebih kepada kecanggungan satu sama lain. Namun ia tak tahu lebih jelas apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Perlukah kita berputar?" Ucap Kai tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tak tau dimana dan kemana arah untuk pergi."

"Tidak.. ini sudah benar." Kyungsoo sesekali melirik kearah luar. Memastikan bahwa ia masih mengenal jalan yang sedang dilaluinya saat ini. Beruntunglah bagi Kyungsoo yang cukup lama tinggal di Cina. Ia bisa lebih tau jalan-jalan yang menghubung antar daerah di Cina dari kota ke kota lainnya. Namun ia tidak terlalu yakin apa yang dilakukannya saat ini benar. Menunjukkan arah kepada Kai menuju Tsinan. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Karena jujur. Ia masih takut dengan ancaman pembunuhan yang diberikan oleh Kai kepadanya dibandingkan janji untuk dibebaskan.

Kyungsoo kembali melirik kedepan. Pria itu sama sekali tak meliriknya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan yang kini mulai padat karena lajunya tengah mengarah kekota sekarang. Ia kembali teringat dengan bensin yang beberapa saat lalu pernah mereka bicarakan. Dan sepertinya ia menemukan satu hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Tsinan lebih dari 75 Km lagi." Ingat Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berpikir tentang mengisi bensin ini." Ucapnya datar.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk pelan. Mungkin Kai mempunyai rencana lebih matang saat ini. Buktinya ia masih berani melanjutkan perjalananya. Namun yang ia bingungkan kenapa ia harus ke Tsinan? Bukannya ia ingin ke Amerika. Beberapa saat ia kembali mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kai beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga ia ingat akan suatu hal.

"Apa maksudnya dari kita?" Sinis Kyungsoo membuat Kai hanya menoleh dari balik kaca spion depannya.

* * *

Suho hanya duduk dibalik Sofa merahnya. Menatap Postcard yang ada ditangannya. Menatapnya begitu dalam tulisan yang ada dalam postcard itu dan membacanya berulang kali.

 _Chengdu, 22 Oktober 2014._

 _Suho, aku akan segera kembali ke Korea. Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Yixing, Zhang._

Bahkan postcard ini dikirimkan sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Suho Langsung menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan menutup matanya erat. Ia menyayangkan ini terjadi kepada Yixing. Ia telah merancanakan kehidupannya yang baik bersama Zhang Yixing tapi itu berakhir begitu saja.

Rasanya ia ingin marah. Tapi bila ini berurusan dengan Yixing. Ia selalu merasa buntu. Hingga sampai akhirnya sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Suho tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Tuan Zhang mengetahui bahwa kita sedang mencari tuan Kai."

"Darimana mereka tahu?"

"Saya belum menyelidikinya lebih lanjut tapi beberapa orang kita ditemukan tewas oleh komplotan mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Kai sendiri?"

"Kami sedang berusaha mencari tuan Kai saat ini. Orang kita yang disana sudah saya kerahkan untuk mencari disetiap kota besar yang berada di Cina."

"Aku ingin dia ditemukan secepatnya."

"Kami akan berusaha tuan."

Suho langsung menendang meja kecil yang ada disampingnya hingga apa yang ada diatasnya jatuh berserakan begitu saja hingga berantakan juga gelas dan piring piring kaca itupun ikut pecah.

"AKU MINTA SECEPATNYA!"

"Baik tuan." Ucapnya tegas yang langsung berjalan menjauh cepat. Melakukan perintah Tuannya saat itu juga untuk membantu mencari keberadaan Kai.

Suho mengacak rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapih. Merasa geram dengan semua ini karena adiknya yang tanpa ia ketahui ikut terseret. Ia harus menyelamatkan adiknya sebelum ia terseret dan semuanya berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi saat ini.

Suho mengambil ponselnya yang berada dikursi lalu menekan nomor cepat untuk melakukan panggilan. "Siapkan pesawat. Aku harus ke China secepat mungkin."

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya meringis melihat pemandangan—menjijikan—yang ada didepannya. Ia hanya duduk meringis didalam mobilnya sendiri ketika melihat Kai yang kini dengan sengaja sedang bermanja dihadapan seorang wanita. Memepet wanita itu dengan tubuhnya menunjukkan wajah memelas dan penuh rasa kasihannya.

Ia kembali berpikir kenapa wanita itu mudah sekali jatuh kepada wajah penipu milik Kai? Namun untuk beberapa saat anggapan itu terhapus begitu saja karena ia sadar bahwa Ia sendiri pernah jatuh kepada pesona wajah tampan itu. Jadi apa ia mirip dengan wanita yang bisa dibilang wanita tua itu? Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo mengelak itu. Secara normal. Kyungsoo hanya sekedar kagum karena ketampanannya. Tidak lebih.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk untuk membuang rasa kagumnya kepada Kai. matanya tiba-tiba saja membulat besar ketika wajah Kai mendekat kearah samping wajah wanita itu. Seolah membisikkan sesuatu hal di telinganya dengan-jarak-begitu-sangat-dekat. Kyungsoo sampai membuka mulutnya. Entahlah apa yang dikatakan Kai kepada wanita itu tapi kenapa itu terlihat begitu sensual?

Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika tubuh Kai kini mulai sedikit merapat kepada gadis itu dan tanganya menyentuh pinggulnya pelan. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan gadis itu juga mengusap sekitar bahu Kai. lebih tepatnya luka tembak yang ada ditubuhnya. Hal konyol yang baru ia sadari adalah Kai yang masih menggunakan piyama rumah sakit. Oh.. inikah cara ia mencari belas kasihan orang lain? Kenapa harus melakukannya seperti seorang pria penggoda. Memikirkan hal itu saja bahkan bisa membuat Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya malu. Kenapa ia yang merasa panas disini.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling bercakap. Wanita itu dengan mudahnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Tentu itu adalah sebuah dompet. Bahkan ia tak segan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya. Kyungsoo tercengang. Ini bahkan kurang dari 8 menit dan wanita itu dengan mudahnya memberikan uang kepada Pembunuh itu. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak. Ia yakin kalau wanita itu lebih sering pergi bersenang-senang dibandingkan menonton berita. Buktinya ia tak tahu bahwa pria sakit dihadapannya itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Haruskah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa wanita itu begitu murahan?

Kyungsoo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Menggerakannya begitu cepat seolah menjadi kipas baginya yang saat ini entah kenapa mulai merasa panas dan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku hebat bukan?"

"Oh Tuhan.." Terkejut Kyungsoo yang langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan beralih memojokkan dirinya sendiri disisi jok lain.

Kai mendengus lalu tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang saat ini begitu terlihat sangat lucu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pipi gadis itu memerah padam. Sepertinya Kyungsoo melihat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo di Jok belakang. Dan Kyungsoo masih bertahan memojokkan dirinya sendiri mencoba sejauh mungkin dari tubuh Kai.

"Aku berani bertaruh. Kau ingin melihat lebih dari ini bukan?" Ejek Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang seketika membuatnya semakin tergugup.

"A..apa maksudmu. Hey.. itu bukan meminta belas kasihan tapi menggoda untuk dikasihani." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Keduanya lumayan juga," Ucapnya mengetukkan jarinya sendiri di dagunya. "Bagiamana aktingku? Bagus bukan?"

Kyungsoo mendesis. "Wanita itu saja yang terlalu murahan. Mudah sekali ia tergoda oleh pria bodoh sepertimu."

"Hmm.. benarkah?" Yakin Kai kini menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seketika terdiam. Lagi jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sendiri bahwa keingat dinginya sudah mulai mengucur didahinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa semakin terpojok ketika Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tanganya terulur kearahnya yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah melakukan itu. Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini kepadanya?

Hatinya sedikit berdesir. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa nyaman sendiri ketika ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Kai di dahinya. Begitu lembut juga halus. Kai mengusap pelan keringat yang ada disana dengan begitu hati-hati penuh kelembutan. Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengatur perasaanya saat ini membuka matanya dan menatap lekat wajah Kai yang begitu sangat dekat.

Satu hal yang ia segani saat ini. Bahkan wajahnya begitu terlihat lembut tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau berkeringat cukup banyak." Komentar Kai. "Apa kau berpikir bisa saja kau akan dehidrasi dengan cepat?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Namun Kyungsoo tak menjawanya sama sekali. Sebaliknya ia malah terdiam dan masih betah menatap wajah Kai. Gila bila ia mengatakan jika wajah Kai bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan seorang malaikat. Begitu sangat tampan juga perhatian.

"Soo.." Ucapnya lagi menyadarkan

"Uh ya?" Jawab Kyungsoo tergugup ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang dipikiran—konyol—kepalanya tadi.

"Kita bisa berganti mengemudi mobil?" Tanya Kai pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa sakit." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu memperhatikan bekas luka yang masih belum sembuh betul Tapi bila mengingat apa yang di lakukan Kai tadi sepertinya nampak biasa-biasa saja. Ia yakin tidak ada yang terjadi kepada Kai saat ini. Keadaanya baik-baik saja.

"Mau mencari belas kasihan keadaku huh?" Kyungsoo mendesis. "Hey aku bukan seperti wanita tadi yang begitu murahan."

Kai sedikit tersenyum melihat apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. "Setidaknya kau berterimakasih karena aku menjalankan mobil dengan baik dan aman sehingga kau tidak terlalu kelelahan, tapi bagaimana denganku?"

"Salahmu. Kenapa kau malah menggunakan mobilku? Seharusnya kau menyewa taksi saja bila ingin kabur."

"Aku serius saat ini." Ucap Kai menatap dalam wajah Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Ia tidak akan jatuh seperti wanita tadi yang begitu rendahan hingga mau disentuh dengan begitu mudahnya oleh tangan Kai.

"Baikklah." Kyungsoo langsung pindah kekursi depan dan duduk dibalik kemudi. Siap menjalankan mobilnya. "Apa kau tidak takut bahwa gadis ini mungkin akan membawamu kembali kerumah sakit atau kantor polisi?"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Kai pelan membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menatap heran Kai yang kini terdiam dan menahan piyamanya sendiri dibagian bahunya. Apa ia benar-benar tengah sakit? Bahkan ia terlihat berbeda. Tak ada lagi ancaman bahkan paksaan. Dan percaya? Ini bukan berarti ini adalah masalah bersama seperti sebelumnya ia mengatakan Kita?

" _Apa maksudnya dari kita?" Sinis Kyungsoo membuat Kai hanya menoleh dari balik kaca spion depannya._

 _Untuk beberapa saat Kai menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi menjalankan mobilnya._

" _Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan._

 _Kyungsoo kembali terkejut. Untuk kedua kalinya pria ini meminta maaf. Dan ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Apakah pria ini sempat membenturkan kepalanya atau apa. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu berbeda?_

" _Apapun yang terjadi kepadamu itu adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku telah membawamu sejauh ini jadi aku akan membuatmu seaman mungkin bersamaku."_

" _Kau mengatakan itu seolah akan terjadi sesuatu nanti."_

" _Karena itu memang kenyataanya. Bersamaku sama saja kita dalam bahaya." Ucapnya pelan lalu melirik Kyungsoo. "Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi hal buruk kepadamu. Aku akan mengatasinya. Sebelum aku mengetahui semuanya aku membutuhkanmu selama aku masih disini, di Cina."_

" _Selain ancaman pembunuhanmu. Kau semakin membuatku takut akan hal yang aku lihat nanti." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu membenarkan duduknya senyaman mungkin. "Kau tidak sedang melibatkan aku dalam kasus kan?"_

" _Tidak. Kau hanya tawananku."_

" _Tapi bila aku membantumu—"_

" _Aku pastikan kau tidak dalam masalah lain." Janji Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatap wajah serius Kai didepannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut dihatinya. Perasaan takut yang jauh berbeda. Bukan rasa takut akan ancaman pembunuhan kepadanya tapi kepada sesuatu yang bahkan belum ia ketahui._

* * *

Kai kini terdiam dibalik pohon besar yang ada disebrang jalan. Memperhatikan sebuah tempat yang kini menjadi tempat pertama pengawasannya. Kini ia sudah sampai di Tsinan. Dan sekarang saatnya dia memulai apa yang harus ia cari dari kasus pembunuhan Zhang Yixing.

Ia terdiam menatap taman kanak-kanak yang masih terlihat sepi karena masih jam pelajaran. Namun sesekali juga ia memperhatikan sekitar. Karena bagaimana pun status ia adalah sebagai buron. Kemungkinan akan ada orang yang akan tahu siapa dia. Apalagi saat ini ia tak memakai penutup apapun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri.

"Jadi.. euhmm.. apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu ditambah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kai. Ia tahu bahwa kali ini ia adalah tawanannya namun akan terlihat berlebihan bila setiap saat pria ini menggenggam tangannya erat. Bila ia kabur juga Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kai sama sekali tak menjawab. Sebaliknya ia semakin berhati-hati ketika bel alarm tanda berakhirnya sekolah berdering. Ia memperhatikan setiap anak yang keluar dari kejuhan dan orang tua yang menjemputnya satu-satu. Namun setelah sekian lama ia menunggu. Akhirnya ia dapat menemukan siapa yang ia tunggu saat ini. Seorang anak kecil dengan tas punggung biru terangnya terduduk sendirian didepan sekolahnya.

Menyadari siapa yang sedang ia perhatikan. Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Kai yang tengah menggenggamnya membuat pria itu kini berbalik bingung menatapnya.

"Setelah menculikku kau ingin menculik seorang anak?"

"Untuk apa aku menculik anakku sendiri?" Ucapnya datar.

"Ta—hei anak?" Kyungsooo benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Matanya membulat membesar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kai yang notabennya terlihat masih muda dan tampan telah menjadi seorang ayah dari anak yang berusia kurang dari 6 tahunan. Apa ia tak salah dengan pendengarannya saat ini.

Kai hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali memperhatikan anak lelaki itu. Ketika ia melihat anak kecil itu kini ditinggal oleh sang gurunya. Merasa memiliki kesempatan. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Ucapnya pelan dan berjalan cepat untuk menemui anak itu. Tidak lupa dengan tetap berhati-hati.

Ketika ia sampai. Ia hanya berdiam untuk beberapa saat digerbang sekolah. Menunggu hingga anak itu menyadari kehadirannya. Tak butuh waktu lama. Anak pria bertopi itu menatapnya. Meski membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Anak itu akhirnya berdiri dan berlari mengahampirinya.

"Pamaannn!" Teriaknya senang yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan dari Kai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mematung menatap apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia hanya kebingungan. Bila anak ini memang anaknya. Kenapa memanggilnya paman bukan ayah.

Beberapa kali anak itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak dimengerti Kai. Namun Kai tak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman senang. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya lagi. Ditambah saat ini secara tak sengaja ia mendapati seorang wanita yang telah berdiri di belakang Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan. Tapi ia tetap diam. Merasa ini adalah keadaan kurang baik. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo memanggil Kai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kai." Panggilnya pelan membuat Kai menengadahkan wajahya dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menatapnya. Melainkan kearah lain. Membuat Kai sendiri harus ikut melirik siapa yang tengah ditatap Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau? Kenapa disini?" Tanya wanita itu pelan masih dengan wajah keterkejutannya.

Dengan perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukannya dari anak kecil itu dan beralih menatap wanita yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Luhan. Aku butuh bantuanmu," Ucapnya pelan. "Aku mencari Sehun." Lanjutnya lagi.

Wanita yang bernama Luhan itu hanya mengernyit ketika mendengar apa yang tengah dicarinya saat ini. Bahkan ia baru membaca Koran pagi bahwa Kai saat ini telah menjadi buronan Negara karena kasus pembunuhan. Tetapi yang ia bingungkan Kenapa ia harus mencari Sehun? Dengan cepat Luhan melirik sekitar yang sedang mereka tempati saat ini lalu kembali menatap Kai lekat.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara dirumah." Ucapnya yang diikuti anggukan Kai.

"Akhirnya kau mau membawaku kerumahmu juga." Senyum miring Kai namun Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

* * *

"Pakaian untukmu." Ucap Luhan halus. Memberikan sebuah pakaian yang layak untuk diganti Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan halus.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan menatap apa yang ada didalam genggamannya saat ini. Sebuah Dress berwarna kuning cerah. Bagus. Bahkan ini terlihat begitu pendek baginya.

Sadar dengan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Aku tak punya baju lain dan kupikir itu akan cocok untukmu. Jadi maaf bila kau tak suka." Lanjutnya menunjukkan wajah penyelesaiannya.

"ahh.. tidak. Aku berterima kasih. Setidaknya aku tidak harus selalu memakai pakaian ini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini memperhatikan seragam pakaian rumah sakitnya sendiri yang kini terlihat kotor.

"Ya.. itu lebih baik. Setidaknya Kai akan senang melihatmu tampil cantik."

"Apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatap wajah Luhan yang kini tersenyum miring menatapnya. "ah.. tidak. Aku dan Kai tidak seperti itu. aku—"

"Aku tahu kau hanya tawanan Kai. Kau diculik olehnya dirumah sakit kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan mata. Belum sempat Kyungsoo bereaksi dengan pertanyaan tadi. Luhan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku membaca di Koran pagi tadi."

"Oh.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu ia menunduk. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan kepadanya.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa Kai membawamu sejauh ini. Padahal bila ia membawa seorang gadis. Itu akan bertahan selama semalam saja." Luhan tersenyum. "Aku senang Kai membawa gadis Korea."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan beralih menatap lekat Luhan. Semakin jauh apa yang dikatakan luhan. Semakin tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. Ia sedikit menangkap mungkin Luhan menganggap ada hubungan special yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Tapi itu pasti tidak mungkin. Tidak ada hubungan special apapun selain hubungan antara penculik dan tawanan yang tengah dalam ancaman dibunuh.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Aku harus menemui Kai saat ini." Ucapnya ramah yang membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dengan sikap lembut wanita yang ada disampingnya saat ini hingga ia tak segan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri.

* * *

"Bukan hal baik kau membawa seorang gadis dalam buronmu." Ucap Luhan datar melangkah mendekati Kai yang kini menoleh. Dan saat itu juga Luhan melemparkan pakaian yang akan dipinjamkannya kepada Kai—tentu saja pakaian milik Sehun.

Kai menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Terima kasih." Ia kembali terdiam dan menatap pakaian yang baru diterimanya.

"Jadi ada apa? Kenapa kau harus mencari Sehun?" Tanya Luhan lekat. Kini ia mulai serius dengan apa yang Kai lakukan disini. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan suaminya—Sehun.

"Aku hanya mencarinya. Kupikir dia kembali ke Tsinan." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Namun Kai hanya diam tak menjawab apapun. Sebaliknya ia malah memalingkan pandangannya mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Luhan yang begitu sangat lekat.

"Apa kasusmu ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan pelan dan terdengar sedikit berbisik.

Terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Kai langsung melirik dan menatap Luhan yang masih mempertahankan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Luhan bisa langsung mengambil tanggapan cepat seperti itu.

"Luhan—" Kai berbisik namun Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. jangan libatkan Sehun Kai." Tolak Luhan.

"Bukan itu maksudku Lu—"

"Jawab aku bahwa Sehun ada hubungannya dengan kasusmu ini." Ucap Luhan tajam memotong apa yang akan dikatakan Kai. Beberapa saat Kai terdiam hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah menekuk ke bawah. Dan saat itu juga ia dapat mendengar desah kecewa Luhan. "Apa itu hal buruk, Kai?"

"Aku belum tahu jelas Luhan." Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku ingin membuatmu percaya bahwa bukan akulah yang membunuh Zhang Yixing." Ucapnya serius.

Ia menatap lekat mata pria yang telah cukup lama dikenalnya. Dan memang dia tak berbohong—Luhan telah mengenal Kai cukup lama—meskipun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikannya saat ini. Luhan langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Beberapa hari ini Sehun selalu menghubungiku dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan tak memiliki masalah."

"Dia ada dimana?"

Luhan menatap lekat wajah Kai. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Huh?" sinisnya. "Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada siapapun."

"Aku juga yakin akan hal itu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Kini suara Luhan semakin meninggi. Namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Ia masih menunduk dan terdiam dalam.

Kai juga ingin mengatakan semuanya dan apa yang ia rencanakan kepada Luhan. Ia bahkan ingin berteriak kepada Luhan bahwa _Ya.. Sehun lah pelaku penembakkan Zhang Yixing malam itu—_ Meski Kai sendiri tak yakin apa motif dibalik penembakkan itu. Tapi melihat situasinya seperti ini ada hal yang lebih baik seharusnya Ia diam saja. Semakin sedikit yang tahu akan semakin baik. Tapi bila mengingat Luhan adalah istri dari Sehun. Ada baiknya ia mengetahui ini juga. Namun ia takut membuat Luhan terguncang. Ia tak mau terjadi hal buruk kepada Luhan begitupun dengan buah hatinya bersama Sehun—meski tak secara langsung ia katakan.

"Luhan dengarkan aku," Ucap Kai hati-hati. "Aku kesini bukan untuk menindak Sehun. Sebaliknya aku mencari kebenaran. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kau ketahui dan terbilang sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan. Dan aku membutuhkan Sehun.. Kumohon. Katakan dimana keberadaan dia." Mohon Kai kini menggenggam tangan kanan luhan erat.

Luhan melirik dan menatap wajah memohon Kai. Ia mendesah kembali. Rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi haruskah ia melakukan itu sekarang. "Kau tahu.. Aku ingin menjaga keluarga kecilku."

"Aku tahu.. aku menjamin akan hal itu. Percayalah.. tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun."

Luhan menatap dalam mata Kai yang seolah memberi sebuah kepercayaan. "Apa maksudmu akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk kepada Sehun?" Tanya pelan.

"Bukan tapi— Luhan.. kumohon. Hanya kali ini. Aku akan menjaga keluargamu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, jaga Sehun untukku."

Kai mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan menjaga Sehun untukmu, untuk anakmu karena dia sahabatku. Percayalah padaku."

Luhan kini membalas genggaman tangan Kai kepadanya. Menggenggamnya erat. Kini ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. "Berjanjilah bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku berjanji." Ucapnya pelan.

"Dia masih di Beijing sekarang." Jawabnya pelan memberi tahu dimana keberadaan suaminya kepada Kai. "Ia masih bekerja dikeluarga Tuan Zhang."

* * *

Luhan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo kini telah bersiap-siap kembali untuk pergi. Yaitu kembali ke Beijing karena Sehun masih di Beijing. Diluar dugaan Kai bahwa Sehun ternyata masih bekerja di rumah keluarga Zhang.

Melihat senyum kegetiran milik Luhan. Ia melangkah mendekat lalu memeluk Luhan untuk memberi ketenangan bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"Jaga dirimu Lu.." Ucap Kai pelan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Hingga akhirnya Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Luhan.

"Semoga perjalananmu baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih. Tapi jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang akan menyentuhmu disini."

"Terima kasih Kai." Ucapnya memberi senyuman.

Kai mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil untuk siap mengemudi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo. Ia masih berdiri dengan dress kuning yang baru dipinjamnya dari Luhan dan menatap lemas wanita dihadapannya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu kesedihan yang disebunyikan Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum. Ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo hangat.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik." Ucap Luhan ramah.

"Kau juga."

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo kearahnya. Menarik telapak tangannya terbuka lalu menyimpan beberapa lembar uang di tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamkannya Erat.

"Luhan.. ini—"

"Kau dan Kai membutuhkannya. Simpan.." Ia langsung melirik Kai. "Dia telah menjadi nyawa keluargaku. Kumohon jaga dia juga untukku."

"Tapi aku hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Simpan saja dan gunakan saat situasi sangat penting. Kalian membutuhkan uang untuk pergi ke Beijing."

Kyungsoo menatap dalam wanita dihadapannya. Selain cantik dan ramah. Dia juga begitu baik hati. Dia masih memberikan sejumlah uang kepadanya dan Kai sedangkan ia tahu bahwa kehidupannya tak begitu mencukupi.

"Luhan, jangan tahan Kyungsoo seperti itu." Ingat Kai yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua wanita itu.

"Diamlah.. aku sedang mewanti-wanti agar Kyungsoo aman selama bersamamu." Dan Kai hanya mendesis mendengar anggapan itu. "Masuklah." Perintah Luhan kepada Kyungsoo membuat ia mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu belakang mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Duduk di depan bersamaku." Perintahnya singkat.

Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Kai sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu depan untuknya dari dalam mobil. Sedikit kecanggungan yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Bagaimanapun ia masih menjadi seorang tawanan bagi Kai. Matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang masih menyungggingan senyum kepadanya. Dan mau tak mau akhirnya dia masuk dan duduk berdampingan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jaga Sehun kecilmu.. Ayahnya pasti akan segera pulang." Ucap Kai mencoba memberikan kepercayaan kepada Luhan dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan setelah ia bergumam mengatakan-terima-kasih.

Cukup singkat ucapan kepergian Kai kepada Luhan hingga akhirnya mobil yang dikemudikannya kini secara perlahan melaju dengan tenang dan menjauh pergi. Tetapi masih ada tanda Tanya besar apa hubungan antara Luhan dan Kai. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Sehun kecilmu? Ayahnya?

"Anak kecil itu sebenarnya dia siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo teliti mencoba berhati-hati mungkin untuk bertanya karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan Kai.

"Humm? Anak Luhan itu maksudmu?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah anakmu? Aku heran sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Kai yang mendengar itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kau cemburu padanya?" Goda Kai melirik singkat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan matanya. "Yak! Kau ini menyebalkan. Tidak.. kata siapa? Aku tak percaya seusiamu sudah mempunyai seorang anak." Ceplosnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Umur berapapun kau juga nanti akan mempunyai anak." Ucapnya santai. Kyungsoo kini melirik balik tajam Kai. Belum sempat ia berkomentar, Kai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku belum mempunyai anak. Dia adalah anak dari sahabatku. Sehun. Mereka sudah menikah muda sejak lama. " Jelasnya lalu melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyum miring khasnya. "Itulah caraku untuk menghancurkan hati gadis yang mengerjarku."

Kyungsoo berdesis tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku gadis yang mengejarmu apa?"

"Itu mungkin terjadi bukan?" Ucapnya datar. "Lagipula aku pria lajang yang tak akan pernah memiliki anak. Sampai kapanpun." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ternyata anak itu bukanlah anak dari Kai. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega. Tapi ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa sisi lain perasaannya menjadi bingung kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya-tentang-anak.

"Kau mandul?" Ucapnya polos.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo yang terkesan polos, Kai sebaliknya malah tertawa keras membuat wajah bingung Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Oh.. Tuhan.. apa kau menganggapku pria yang tak jantan hum?"

"Eh.. tidak bukan itu." Kini Kyungsoo sadar apa yang dikatakannya adalah ucapan yang sangat konyol. Kenapa kini ia yang merasa malu. Dasar Kyungsoo yang bodoh.

Kai menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Aku tidak akan pernah menikah." Ucapnya singkat. Ia melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang kini entah kenapa raut wajahnya yang terkesan polos telah menghilang digantikan sebuah kesuraman. Entah, ia tak tau kenapa. "Berkomitmen dengan wanita yang akan hidup selama seumur hidupmu, itu akan berlebihan bagiku." Jelasnya. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkomentar. Melainkan ia hanya diam dan kini memusatkan perhatiannya kepada jalanan yang ada didepan.

Suasana hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Tak ada lagi suara, tawa ataupun pertengkaran mereka seperti biasanya. Semuanya terdiam.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Saya tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Saya berharap readers masih menikmati cerita ini dan menunggu kelanjutannya meskipun selalu telat update :(**

 **Oh iya belum ngucapin "Happy 1st Anniversary EXO-L" _Hearteu hearteu :*_**

 **Terima kasih^^**

 **Salam Blossomm^^**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

" _Kau mandul?" Ucapnya polos._

 _Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo yang terkesan polos, Kai sebaliknya malah tertawa keras membuat wajah bingung Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas diwajahnya._

" _Oh.. Tuhan.. apa kau menganggapku pria yang tak jantan hum?"_

" _Eh.. tidak bukan itu." Kini Kyungsoo sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah ucapan yang sangat konyol. Kenapa kini ia yang merasa malu. Dasar Kyungsoo yang bodoh._

 _Kai menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Aku tidak akan pernah menikah." Ucapnya singkat. Ia melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang kini entah kenapa raut wajahnya yang terkesan polos telah menghilang digantikan sebuah kesuraman. Entah, ia tak tau kenapa. "Berkomitmen dengan wanita yang akan hidup selamanya seumur hidupmu, itu akan berlebihan bagiku." Jelasnya. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkomentar. Melainkan ia hanya diam dan kini memusatkan perhatiannya kepada jalanan yang ada didepan._

 _Suasana hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Tak ada lagi suara, tawa ataupun pertengkaran mereka seperti biasa. Semuanya terdiam._

* * *

Perjalanan untuk kembali ke Beijing berjalan begitu sangat lambat. Tentu. Bagaimanapun Kai masih adalah seorang buronan Negara. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dan berhati-hati untuk sejauh mungkin dari pandangan polisi ataupun orang lain—bahkan mungkin orang-orang yang mencarinya—mungkin.

Kini malam telah kembali. Butuh hitungan Jam hingga akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Beijing. Tentunya melewati jalan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri dan bukanlah jalan utama—Jalan Tol.

Keheningan tak dapat dielakkan kembali, Ditambah Kyungsoo yang biasanya sering bicara banyak kini malah sebaliknya terdiam tak bersuara apapun. Ia melirik kepada Kyungsoo. Masih tetap sama seperti berjam-jam yang lalu. Terdiam menatap luar jendela disampingnya dengan siku yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Kau lapar?" Kai kini kembali membuka suaranya. Dan mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan kelima kalinya ia lontarkan kepada Kyungsoo yang dari tadi terus terdiam. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tak bersuara. Ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

Merasa ada yang berubah dengan sikap Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia kembali membuka suaranya. Suasana hening seperti ini begitu mengganggunya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Kai kini menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu saja. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kedepan dan wajahnya tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah terkejut dan tegangnya.

"Kenapa?" Protes Kyungsoo. Namun Kai tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Sebaliknya ia menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo mencari tahu dari matanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kai. Jujur saja ia tak nyaman ditatap seperi itu oleh Kai.

"Kai.. kita ada ditengah jalanan sepi. Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas pergi."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kai.." Mohonnya.

"Katakan apa yang tengah menganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" Tanyanya kembali lekat.

Saat itu juga ia terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Kai megetahui bahwa ada yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Kalaupun ia berani menjawabnya. Tentu Kyungsoo pasti akan mengatakan bahwa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah orang yang bertanya kepadanya sekarang—Kai.

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?" Ucapnya biasa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kai. Namun gerakannya kembali terhenti ketika kini tangan Kiri Kai yang menangkup dagu Kyungsoo untuk tetap menatapnya. Dan tatapan pria itu semakin dalam kepada gadis tatapannya.

"Katakan.." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan apa yang dilakukan pria ini yang telah beraninya menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi bodohnya, otak Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bereaksi untuk melepaskan tangan Jongin di dagunya.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata Kai. Apakah mungkin ia harus mengatakan apa yang selama ini tengah mengganggunya? Apakah itu harus?

"Kenapa kau tak ingin menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Melihat tatapan Kai yang kini menyipit dengan dahi mengerut kepadanya. Kyungsoo tahu, ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang salah. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangan Kai di dagunya dan memandang kearah lain untuk mencari tempat yang mungkin menjadi perhatiannya. "Maafkan aku.."

Kai masih mempertahankan tatapan menyelidiknya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya terheran kenapa Gadis ini malah bertanya tentang itu kepadanya padahal ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk membahas hal ini kepada orang lain. Termasuk kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

'DARRR!'

Sebuah tembakkan terdengar begitu sangat keras. Ditambah suara tembakan itu terdengar di tempat yang dimana terbilang sangat sepi seperti disini. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo langsung beringsut menekukkan tubuhnya kebawah ketakutan dengan kedua telinga yang ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kai juga tak kalah terkejut. Ia melirik darimana datangnya suara tembakkan itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan dua buah mobil yang kini berjalan cepat kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ia langsung menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya yang sempat terhenti dan menjalankan mobilnya cepat.

Beberapa tembakkan bertubi-tubi terus dilontarkan kepada Mobil yang tengah dikemudikan Kai saat ini. Ia tak tahu siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa kini ia tengah dalam bahaya kembali.

"Soo.." Panggilnya.

Ia melirik memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo dan masih tetap sama. Gadis itu masih beringsut bersembunyi ketakutan. Kai menyadari ketakutan yang Kyungsoo alami. Tentu ini adalah kali pertamanya harus ada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah dan tetap bersembunyi seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. Kyungsoo masih mendengar ucapan Kai yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebuah bisikan kepadanya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya sendiri.

Tatapan Kai kini beralih untuk memperhatikan kedua mobil yang kini mengejarnya. Sekiranya yang bisa ia pikirkan pasti ada sekitar dua orang yang ada dalam setiap mobil itu. Sedikit ia memperhatikan jalan. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dilaluinya tidak terhalang oleh apapun.

Merasa sudah sangat terkendali. Kini ia mengambil senjata rampasannya—dari polisi di rumah sakit—dari belakang bajunya. Bersiap menyiapkan peluru yang masih tersisa didalamnya. Merasa sudah siap. Kini Kai menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan langsung mengeluarkan satu tangannya. Bahkan terlihat sangat ahli. Hanya dengan mempertimbangkan dari kaca spion mobilnya. Dengan tiga kali tembakan secara bertubi-tubi. Peluru itu tepat menembak di ban mobil pelaku yang mengejarnya. Membuat mobil itu oleng dan terguling kedepan dan mobil dibelakangnya pun ikut menabrak mobil yang terguling didepannya.

Kai menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya ketika ia menatap kedua mobil malang itu yang keduanya telah berguling.

Mendengar suara gemuruh dan tembakan yang terhenti. Kyungsoo segera bangun dengan perasaan takut dan menatap kebelakang hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung dengan suara yang bergetar.

Bukannya menjawab. Kai malah menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dengan senjata yang siap ditangannya. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai adalah sebuah bahaya. Kyungsoo sontak menahan tangan Kai erat.

"Jangan Kai!" Tegas Kyungsoo dengan wajah ketakutannya.

'DARR'

Suara tembakkan itu kembali terdengar membuat Kyunggsoo melepaskan kembali genggaman tangannya dan kembali bersembunyi ketakutan. Ia melihat Kai yang tersungkur jatuh ketanah, kedua lutunya berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tisak jatuh.

"Kai.." Ucapnya bergetar ketakutan namun pria itu masih bisa bangkit dan berjalan cepat kearah belakang yang tak bisa lagi ia lihat selain suara tembakkan yang berulang kali ia dengar.

Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia bingung. Ia takut. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menangis dalam diamnya. Bergetar ketika suara tembakkan menyeramkan itu kini terhenti dan berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan. Dan ia tak tahu bagaimana keaadaan Kai sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas untuk hanya sekedar duduk. Apalagi bila ia keluar.

* * *

"Soo.. Kyungsoo.." Ucap Kai pelan mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri.

Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Kini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah harus melibatkan Kyungsoo sejauh ini. Bahkan kejadian semalam mampu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Ketakutan yang baru saja dialaminya mungkin adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Ia mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu secara teratur. Begitu sangat damai dan tentunya sangat cantik. Entah darimana pikiran itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Semalaman ini ia masih terjaga dan tak berani membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih menutup matanya. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri atau mungkin ia tengah tertidur. Apapun itu mungkin ini yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo. Sebuah ketenangan dan istirahat. Mengingat ia memperhatikan bahwa gadis ini tidur begitu sangat singkat selama mereka pergi.

"Kai.." Gumam gadis itu pelan.

Kai yang mendengar gumaman pelan itu tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia tak tahu kenapa karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh seperti ini. Bila biasanya jantungnya berdebar cepat karena hal-hal yang menegangkan dan berbahaya yang sering ia alami. Tapi kali ini beda. Sungguh sangat jauh berbeda. Padahal gadis ini menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya. Tapi bukankah itu adalah hal yang aneh?

Kembali ia mengingat semalam Kyungsoo bertanya _"Kenapa kau tak ingin menikah?"_

Kenapa ia tidak ingin menikah? Tentu Kai memiliki alasan tersendiri akan hal itu. Tapi ia bingung kenapa Kyungsoo harus bertanya hal itu. Apa mungkin itu berarti hal itu yang telah menganggu pikirannya.

Mata gadis itu sedikit bergerak pelan. Kini Kai memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo. Melupakan tentang pikiran anehnya.

Dengan berhati-hati. Kembali Kai mengusapkan ibu jarinya diantara pipi halus Kyungsoo. Mencoba membangunkannya secara perlahan. Dan itu berhasil. Gadis itu kini membuka matanya perlahan. Dan senyuman tak dapat lagi disembunyikan Kai ketika gadis itu kini membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

"Kai.." Gadis itu kembali bergumam ketika ia menemukan Kai yang menjadi sosok pertama yang dilihatnya. Dan senyuman itu.. senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Aku khawatir kau sakit." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo masih tak menjawabnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Dan seperti dalam dugaannya. Ia masih berada di dalam Mobilnya. Tepatnya di bangku belakang. Dan satu hal lagi. Ia tertidur di bawah pangkuan Kai. Menggunakan pahanya menjadi bantal kepalanya. Tetapi kenapa ia bisa dalam posisi seperti ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Gadis itu langsung membangunkan tubuhnya sendiri dan duduk seperti biasa. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba meyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya dihadapan Kai.

Kai yang merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai heran.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangguk. "Ya.. aku baik. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" Jawabnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Kai yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo langsung mendengus. _Padahal sebelumnya gadis itu menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya. Sekarang ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa._ "Kau tak sadarkan diri tadi malam. Saat aku kembali kedalam mobil. Kau sudah memejamkan matamu." Jelasnya. "Kupikir kau sakit."

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa bisa ia tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika Kai pergi dan terjadi adu tembakkan. Kyungsoo tak dapat berpikir apa-apa selain rasa ketakutannya—ketakutan karena Kai—jujur, ia takut terjadi sesuatu hal buruk kepadanya. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Kai saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menenangkan Kai meskipun ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo kini menolehkan pandangannya kepada Kai. Namun hal pertama yang ia dapati bukanlah wajahnya, melainkan warna merah yang tercetak jelas dibahunya. Tepatnya diluka yang sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Lukamu…" Bisik Kyungsoo cemas.

Kai yang mendengar hal itu langsung menutupi lukanya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa bagaimanapun lukanya belum sembuh ditambah ia sedikit terkena tembakan diantara bahu atasnya. Untungnya itu masih meleset dan hanya sekedar hempasan biasa.

"Lukaku.. tidak apa-apa Soo.."

Namun bukannya mendengar jawaban Kai. Kyungsoo malah menarik telapak tangan Kai yang menutupi lukanya sendiri. Menarik kaos bajunya keatas hingga luka itu dapat terlihat jelas olehnya. Dan saat itu juga ia langsung terdiam.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku lupa dengan lukamu." Ucapnya dan wajah cemas itu semakin tak dapat disembunyikan olehnya.

"Ini bukan hal buruk."

"Ini adalah hal buruk. Bagaimana kalau lukamu semakin parah Kai?" Ocehnya yang mampu membuat Kai saat itu juga bungkam tak berkomentar.

Kyungsoo langsung saja berdiri dan langsung beralih kedepan dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Kai yang masih berada dibelakang terharan dengan apa yang gadis ini akan lakukan. Sebelumnya ia terlihat sangat lemas dan kini gadis ini malah kembali mengoceh kepadanya.

"Hei.. kau mau apa?" Protes Kai.

Kyungsoo yang langsung menyalakan mobilnya menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Kai. "Mencari apotek. Aku tak akan membiarkan lukamu semakin buruk."

Kai hendak berkomentar. Namun ketika Kyungsoo menarik perseneling dan menginjak gas mobilnya cepat. Pria itu tersentak terkejut dan sebaliknya ia diam. Ia bingung kenapa gadis ini begitu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dan satu hal lagi. Ia ketakutan berada didalam mobil dengan laju secepat ini—apalagi yang menjalankan mobil saat ini adalah Kyungsoo. Begitu sangat lucu.

* * *

Kai sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya bersembunyi ketika Kyungsoo mengehentikan laju mobilnya disebuah apotik kecil yang berada di pinggiran Kota. Entah ada dimana mereka. Kai tak tau pasti dimana ia sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bisik Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membelikanmu obat."

"Memangnya kau mempunyai uang?" Selidik Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan begitu tenangnya. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Lagipula tak ada yang tahu dirimu bila kau masih disini. Jadi tetaplah diam didalam mobil." Ucapnya yang langsung turun dari dalam mobil saat itu juga.

Kai hanya mendesah pelan ketika sedikit melirik gadis itu yang seolah mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam apotik tersebut. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri sepertinya ketakutan. Tapi kenapa ia malah melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap lukanya sendiri. Ia menyentuh lukanya perlahan. Ia menurunkan kaos bagian lehernya sedikit hingga dapat ditemukan sebuah luka sayatan kecil diatas bahunya yang kini berdarah—hasil luka dari hempasan peluru yang meleset kearahnya. Hal yang diluar dugaan bahwa selain polisi, masih ada orang lain yang memburunya saat ini.

 _Kai menembakkkan peluru dalam senjatanya berulang kali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meski rasa sakit sempat hinggap diantara bahunya._

 _Beberapa pria telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didalam mobil yang telah terguling itu. Tapi Kai masih mendapati seorang pria yang masih melawannya dengan satu senjata yang ia tembakkan dari tangan kirinya._

 _Kejadian tembak menembak itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Kai tepat menembak bahu pria itu yang langsung membuatnya tersungkur jatuh ke jalanan aspal._

 _Tanpa melepaskan senjatanya. Kai terus mengancam pria yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan itu dengan senjata yang ada digenggamannya saat ini._

" _Siapa kau?!" Tegas Kai. Namun bukannnya menjawab. Pria itu malah kembali mengarahkan senjatanya kepada Kai._

 _Kai tak mentoleransi apapun lagi. Dengan satu kakinya ia dapat menghempaskan senjata yang ada di genggaman pria tak dikenalnya itu hingga membuat pria itu kembali mengerang kesakitan akibat tendangan kasar milik Kai ditangannya._

" _Siapa kau?!" Teriak Kai kembali dengan pistol yang semakin ia dekatkan kearah kepala pria itu._

 _Wajah itu berubah ketakutan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar._

" _Maafkan aku tuan. Aku hanya suruhan." Ucapnya pelan._

" _Siapa? Katakan!"_

" _Tuan.. Tuan Zhoumi.." Ucapnya pelan. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang ketakutan semakin menunduk ketika melihat tatapan tajam Kai._

 _Amarahnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dengan kemarahannya. Ia menembakkan satu pelurunya tepat di jantung pria yang telah mengatakan siapa bosnya hingga pria tak dikenal itu langsung tewas ditempat saat itu juga._

 _Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya. Kai membunuh seseorang dengan pistol yang ada ditangannya sendiri._

Sesuatu yang secara tak langsung membuatnya bingung. Kenapa Zhoumi mengejarnya? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan Zhang Yixing. Ia ingat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Zhoumi adalah di malam sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Di tambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat marah. Apa mungkin Zhoumi adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi sebenarnya ia yang melihat secara langsung bahwa Sehun lah pelaku penembakkan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhoumi? Apa mungkin Sehun dan Zhoumi ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Ia masih tidak bisa menemukan kejelasan dari semua ini. Memikirkannya hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

'DUK'

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup mampu mengejutkan Kai sehingga ia menghentikan lamunannya tentang kejadian semalam. Tentang Sehun, Tentang Zhoumi.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini telah duduk menghadap Kai yang ada disampingnya.

Kai hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo kembali tak bertanya apapun kepada Kai. Lagipula ia sendiri sekarang merasa gugup—sejujurnya—ia merasa malu harus menyuruh Kai kembali membuka pakaiannya. Dan ini adalah kali keduanya untuk membersihkan luka milik Kai dibahunya.

"Buka kaosmu?" Ucapnya pelan-dengan-malu-malu.

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya kembali. Mengerti dengan tatapan itu Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab apapun selain menunjukkan beberapa alat perawatan dan obat anti septic yang baru dibelinya diapotik tadi.

"Oh." Ucap Kai singkat yang langsung membuka Kaosnya begitu saja. Berbeda saat pertama kali ketika Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk membuka kaosnya dihadapan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya enggan karena tubuhnya akan disentuh oleh tangan asing. Kini ia melepaskannya begitu saja—secara biasa.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika kembali menatap tubuh sempurna Kai. Dan hingga saat ini—jujur—ia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Kai lebih selain diantara bahunya saja—dan tentunya luka baru di bahu bagian atasnya—tepatnya dipundak.

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menuangkan air mineral yang baru dibelinya di kain kapas tipis lalu mengusap beberapa darah yang mengotori sekitar bahunya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup saat ini. Sebisa mungkin ia menunduk tak menatap Kai sekarang. Ditambah lagi sekarang ia merasa bahwa Kai saat ini tengah menatapnya begitu sangat lekat. Matilah kau Kyungsoo. Menyentuh kulit kecoklaan milik Kai saja telah membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Ditambah pria itu tengah menatapnya lekat. Begitu sangat memperhatikan dengan tatapan dalam.

"Kyungsoo.. aku bukan pembunuh Zhang Yixing." Ucap Kai yang mampu memecah keheningan didalam mobil itu.

Mendengar pengakuan yang terdengar aneh itu. Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah Kai. Menatap lekat mata pria itu yang begitu sangat dalam—mengatakan bahwa ia jujur dengan apa yang dikatakannya saat ini. Kyungsoo tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Kai. Sebaliknya ia hanya diam tak mengomentari.

"Kau percaya kepadaku 'kan? Sungguh.. bukan aku." Suaranya semakin parau.

"Sudah jangan mengatakan apapun." Komentar Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Kai dan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan merawat luka Kai kembali.

Kai menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak memberi respon apapun dengan apa yang dikatakannya selain menyuruhnya diam. Kai tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membuat gadis itu percaya bahwa dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh dan menghilangkan kesan pembunuh itu dari mata Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, seperti berita dan Koran katakan.

"Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar membunuh seseorang. Membunuh atas dasar kebencianku," Lanjutnya lagi menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo. "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Menghilangkan nyawa orang lain tentu saja adalah hal yang buruk." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa menatap sosok yang kini tengah mencoba meyakinkannya.

Kai memutar bola matanya dan sedikit berdesis pasrah. Entah kenapa ini terasa sangat sulit baginya. Apakah harus ia membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar percaya padanya.

Kai langsung menghentikan aktivitas Kyungsoo yang tengah merawat lukanya dan beralih menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel diantara dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menajamkan tatapannya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya.

Bukannya menjawab. Kai malah menatap lekat kedua iris mata Kyungsoo. Benar-benar memperhatikannya begitu sangat lekat. Bahkan mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan menutup bibirnya rapat. Satu hal lagi—Detak jantungnya—tidak bukan dirinya, melainkan detak jantung milik Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakannya begitu sangat tenang.

"Aku berkata jujur saat ini. Aku bukan pembunuh Zhang Yixing." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo terdiam hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya kembali. "Kalau bukan dirimu? Lalu siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu."

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar. Percuma saja ia mendengarkan Kai _toh_ ia sendiri tak tahu siapa pembunuh Yixing. Kyungsoo hendak menarik tangannya kembali untuk terlepas dari genggaman Kai. Namun bukannya terlepas, genggaman itu malah semakin erat.

"Kai.." Protes Kyungsoo pelan sedikit menarik tangannya.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menarik tangannya namun sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niat itu ketika sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya telah berubah sedikit berkabut hitam seperti siap menumpahkan air hujan dari matanya.

"Apa kau tega membunuh teman yang sudah kau anggap sebagai saudaramu sendiri huh?" Bisik Kai pelan membuat Kyungsoo sontak terdiam dan menatap tatapan Kai tak mengerti.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya. Bertahun-tahun dialah yang mengerti dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Dia adala Zhang Yixing. Bila aku membunuhnya, aku adalah manusia yang paling bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayangnya selama ini!" Lanjut Kai yang sontak membuat air matanya kini terjatuh—untuk pertama kalinya—dan itu adalah dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kai.." Bisik Kyungsoo namun Kai kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pikir aku tak sedih? Apa semua orang diluar sana benar-benar membenciku dan bahkan tak mengizinkanku untuk merasakan kesedihan itu? Apa kau tahu rasanya harus berdiri dan menatap mayat orang yang kau sayangi telah tergeletak dihadapanmu sendiri? Bahkan aku menangis saat itu juga!" Kai sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyedihkan?"

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam tak mengatakan apapun selain menatap wajah Kai yang kini telah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. "Ketika kau melihat sahabatmu sendiri yang telah membunuh Yixing, orang yang bahkan telah lama tinggal dengannya." Dan saat itu tangis Kai benar-benar pecah. "Sehun telah menembaknya.. benar-benar menembaknya. Aku melihatnya.." Bisiknya di tengah isakannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus melakukan apa melihat sosok yang selama ini ditakutkannya menjadi seseorang yang begitu sangat rapuh ketika tengah menangis. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak sadar ketika kedua tangannya telah merangkul hangat di leher Kai dan memeluknya erat. Mencoba menenangkan Kai ditengah tangisannya sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun dan siapa itu Yixing. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu siapa Kai sebenarnya. Begitu semu dipikirannya.

"Aku bahkan ingin melindungi Sehun dari semua ini, aku benar-benar telah menjadi pria bodoh beberapa hari ini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kai." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mempunyai banyak orang yang kupercayai. Aku hanya percaya kepada Ibuku, Zhang Yixing, Suho dan Sehun. Tidak ada lagi.." Bisiknya pelan. "Tapi sekarang aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kupercayai."

* * *

Kris mengusak rambutnya keatas. Merasa pencariannya untuk dua hari ini berahir sia-sia. Bukti terakhir yang ia dapatkan adalah dari rekaman cctv tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Dan ia mendapati Kai ada disana dengan sebuah mobil yang entah siapa pemiliknya.

Sudah ia pastikan bahwa kepergiannya itu menuju Tsinan. Tapi pencariannya tak menghasilkan apapun. Bahkan Kai menghilang seolah benar-benardi telan bumi. Yang ia tahu, Pria itu sangat pintar bersembunyi dalam pelariannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Membuat ia diharuskan mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima masuk bawahannya dengan sebuah map merah yang diserahkan kepadanya.

Setelah ia mengatakan terimakasih dan bawahannya itu pergi keluar. Kris bergegas melihat dokumen yang baru didapatkannya. Tentu saja itu bukanlah dokumen biasa melainkan sebuah dokumen lengkap yang berbentuk data—tepatnya Biodata pemilik mobil yang digunakan Kai direkaman cctv. Dengan plat nomornya ia berhasil mendapatkan data si pemilik mobil itu.

"Kyungsoo Do? Korea selatan?" Gumamnya sendiri tanpa menghentikan tatapannya untuk membaca data lengkap pemilik mobil hijau itu.

"Aku mengganggumu?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi bagi telinga Kris kini mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria berkacamata yang kini berdiri tersenyum kearahnya di ambang pintu.

"Ah.. Xiumin. Tidak. Masuklah.." Ajaknya membuat pria yang tadi berdiri diambang pintu itu berjalan mendekat karah meja kerja Kris.

"Tadinya aku ragu untuk masuk. Kau terlihat sangat frustasi akhir-akhir ini." Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Ya.. begitulah." Ia langsung menunjukkan dokumen yang tadi dipegangnya kearah Xiumin. "Dia orang Korea!" Ucapnya tegas seraya mengetuk tepat difoto gadis bernama Kyungsoo didalam dokumennya.

Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Euh.. oke aku bisa membacanya. Lalu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa Kai menggunakan mobilnya? Apa pria ini mengenal gadis bernama Kyungsoo ini?"

Xiumin kini beralih mengambil dokumen yang sebelumnya Kris pegang. Membacanya sesaat lalu memperhatikannya. "Ah.. aku ingat. Dia gadis perawat yang ikut hilang itu." Ucapnya melemparkan dokumen itu kehadapan Kris kembali.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang merawat Kai. Kau ingat sebelumnya ada laporan bahwa gadis itu juga menghilang sesaat setelah Kai melarikan diri," Kris menyipitkan matanya mencoba mencari kebenaran membuat Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "Bila kau berpikir gadis ini ikut membantu pelarian diri pembunuh itu, aku yang akan dibarisan pertama untuk menyangkalnya." Lanjutnya.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan itu?" Suara Kris sedikit meninggi.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Ia gadis Korea yang pindah dan tinggal di Cina. Lulusan sekolah keperawatan dan baru saja bekerja di rumah sakit Beijing hampir 3 bulan," Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Itu mengartikan dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau meyakini hal itu huh Mungkin saja mereka saling mengenal atau mereka berdua telah merencanakan pelarian ini bersama."

Xiumin menatap lekat Kris dengan tatapan datarnya. Sadar dengan tatapan itu kini Kris balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"6 tahun aku bekerja denganmu dan baru kali ini aku merasa.. euhmmm ya.. otakmu sedang bermasalah," Xiumin menyimpan kedua tangannya dimeja dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kemana pikiran realistismu?"

Kris menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa tengah disindir. Ya tentu saja. Seorang Kris. Ia tak biasanya merasa panic dengan kasusnya sendiri tapi lihatlah sekarang. Ia bisa mencurigai siapapun dalam kasus yang tengah dalam penyelidikannya.

"Kita bisa memikirkan hal itu lain kali." Ucapnya yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya santai ke kursinya. "Aku mempunyai bukti baru."

"Bila itu tidak berhubungan tentang dimana Kai sekarang, aku tak tertarik."

Xiumin mendesis. "Kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan bung."

"Aku hanya ingin kasus ini segera diselesaikan."

"Dan aku yakin setelah kau mendengar ini. Kasus kita perlahan akan segera terungkap." Ucapnya dengan menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

Kris menatap lekat kearah Xiumin. "Oke. Jadi mana bukti yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Santai saja bung. Aku tahu keberadaan Kai sekarang," Kris hendak membuka mulutnya namun Xiumin dengan cepat ia mengangkat telunjuknya kearah Kris untuk memberi intruksi agar ia bisa diam dan bersikap tenang lebih dulu. "Ia tengah melakukan perjalanan kembali menuju Beijing. Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahui informasi ini. Yang lebih jelas kita melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting tentang kematian Zhang Yixing."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Ya memang benar Xiumin lebih cerdas. Dibandingkan ia yang hanya diangkat sebagai kepala polisi untuk penanganan kasus. Xiumin lebih sering terlibat langsung dilapangan untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Bahkan ia telah lama bekerja dibandingkan dirinya yang merupakan pindahan dari Wuhan.

"Aku terlambat untuk mengetahui hal ini." Xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berisi satu buah peluru kosong yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temukan di lokasi kejadian. "Berreta 92."

"Apa?" Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengerutkan kening bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan rekannya.

"Peluru itu digunakan dengan Pistol _Berreta 92_. Kemungkinan besar pelaku menggunakan pistol tersebut untuk membunuh Yixing."

"Hey.. apa ini." Kris berdecih pelan. "Pistol itu digunakan untuk militer. Lagipula Italia sudah berhenti memproduksi Senjata tersebut."

Xiumin menggedikkan bahu. "Aku yakin kau akan menyangkalnya. Tapi bagi kelangan atas, senjata hanya bagaikan camilan kecil untuk santap siang mereka. Dengan mengeluarkan uang, mereka mampu mendapatkan senjata itu meskipun dengan cara illegal. Dengan ini kita bisa mendapatkan bukti baru."

Kris sedikit berpikir mempertimbankannya. Mungkin benar, apa yang dikatakan Xiumin bahwa dengan mengetahui pemilik dari senjata terebut, mereka dapat mencari bukti baru dan mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Meskipun ia sudah memiliki Kai, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya juga.

"Jadi siapa pemilik senjata ini?" Tanya Kris menatap lekat Xiumin. Dan Pria yang kini duduk didepannya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya kini dibawah dadanya santai. "Secara sah, Itu adalah kepemilikan Zhang Yixing. Namun diacara pelelangan, senjata itu berhasil didapatkan oleh Zhoumi yang merupakan tunangannya sendiri. Kita melupakan orang satu itu. Penyelidikan akan kita mulai kembali darinya dan orang-orang sekitarnya. Kau masih bisa menangani kasus Kai, Zhoumi dan siapalah gadis yang kau curigai itu, biar aku ikut membantu menyelidiknya. Dimulai dari Zhoumi, bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang bagus. Dan tentu Kris tak akan menolak ajakan rekannya untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan misterius ini.

"Kita ke kediaman Zhoumi sekarang." Ucapnya yang langsung berdiri dengan tegap dan keluar ruangan untuk bersiap-siap.

"Oh.. aku senang kau kembali menjadi kepala polisi yang angkuh." Ejek Xiumin dengan sedikit tawa yang cukup keras. Setelah keputus asaan Kris tentang kasus rumit ini. Akhirnya ia kembali membawa semangatnya untuk Kris.

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai. Ia terdiam dengan mata yang memandang lurus kearah jalanan yang ada didepan. Dengan sedikit perdebatan cukup lama. Akhirnya Kai membiarkannya untuk mengendari mobilnya sendiri. Hanya sampai Kota Beijing. Tinggal beberapa Kilometer lagi dan mereka akan sampai ke Beijing. Tentu dengan tujuan masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan tujuannya untuk bebas dan Kai dengan tujuannya untuk mencari pelaku pembunuh Yixing. Apakah itu Sehun atau mungkin orang lain yang ada dibelakangnya?—Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia ingin tahu sekali apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Kyungsoo bahkan mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bodoh karena secara perlahan, ia percaya bahwa Kai bukan pembunuh Zhang Yixing. Dan itu karena atas dasar desakan Kai. Tapi bila mengingat air mata itu kembali. Apa mungkin ia berbohong? Dimana ada orang berbohong dengan tangisan kesedihan seperti itu? Sungguh ia mungkin akan gila bila terus berpikir dan mencari tahu semua ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga kan kalau ia memang ingin tahu lebih jauh.

Ia memandang sebuah papan berwarna Hijau dan menunjukkan tulisan bahwa Beijing sekitar 5 Km lagi. Itu berarti ia akan akan segera dibebaskan sesuai janji Kai. Ia sepatutnya merasa senang saat ini tapi berbeda dengan hatinya. Ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Kai sekarang.

"Kita akan segera sampai di Beijing."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kai dengan suara parau.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Hatinya seolah bergejolak saat ini. Mendengar jawaban Kai. Sepertinya pria itu tidak terlalu peduli lagi kepadanya. Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan dihatinya bahwa ia ingin tetap tinggal dengan Kai—entah sebagai tawanan ataupun menjadi supirnya—ia ingin sekali terus bersama Pria ini.

"Ada baiknya kau turun sebelum masuk ke Kota Beijing."

 _Tidak._ Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak tapi mulutnya malah terbungkam rapat tak berkomentar apapun.

"Aku akan mengambil mobilmu. Dan aku berjanji akan menggantinya saat—"

"Bila kau masuk penjara, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengganti mobilku?"

Perasaan Kai yang tadinya begitu tenang sekarang sedikit tertusuk. Entah bagaimana apa yang didengarkannya dari wanita disampingnya begitu menusuk kedalam hatinya. Kyungsoo telah menyinggungnya kembali.

"Kau berpikir aku benar-benar akan dipenjara?" Ucap Kai yang kini memiringkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas wajah Kai yang tersenyum sinis kepadanya. Kini ia sadar bahwa ia telah kembali membangunkan Kai yang jahat, sakartis dan penuh ancaman. Ketakutannya kembali lagi. Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang harus mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu padahal sudah sangat jelas Pria itu memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Pembunuh.

"Jangan pikirkan ganti rugi. Ambil saja mobilku dan pergilah sesukamu." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan ketegangannya sendiri.

"Semudah itu? Dan setelah itu kau akan melaporkan kasus penculikanmu dan pencurian mobilmu? Begitu.. Oh kini aku tahu kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan masuk penjara."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya memegang erat pada kemudi mobil. Amarahnya tersulut kembali. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul mulut kasar pria yang disampingnya.

"Dan oh ya.. Jangan besikap _sok_ Baik kepadaku. Dengan sifatmu, kau sangat terlihat Munafik."

 _Apa? Munafik? Sejahat itukah pandangan Kai kepadanya?_ Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu saja ditengah jalan. Ia tak peduli lagi bila ada mobil lain yang mungkin akan menabraknya dari belakang.

Kai mendengus pelan. Ia telah menduga gadis ini akan marah padanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini telah menatap marah kepadanya.

"Munafik. Hah.. sebejat itu kah kau memandangku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Memasang topeng kebaikan. Merawatku, mendengar omongan bodohku padahal dibelakangku, kau sangat membenciku. Benar bukan?"

"Aku tak seperti itu." Bisiknya pelan dengan sedikit geraman tertahan menahan emosinya.

"Lalu apa? Huh Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo berkata singkat. Membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. _Ya. Dia menyukainya. Dia sangat sangat jelas menyukainya._ _Ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya._ "Aku menyukaimu." Kini Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menatap mata Kai dalam. Berharap bahwa perasaanya benar-benar tersampaikan. Namun sedetik kemudian harapan itu hancur ketika Pria dihadapannya malah menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang sinis seolah mengejek tentang pengutaran perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. seberapa ingin kau menginginkan tubuhku huh?" Ucapnya begitu santai membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Aku tahu sejak awal kau memang mengagumiku. Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah pria yang akan berkomitmen. Bila kau memang menginginkan tubuhku. Ya .. katakan saja. Melakukannya sekarang bukan hal yang merugikan bagiku."

"Bajingan.." Geramnya. Secara tak langsung Kyungsoo merasa telah dilecehkan. Kyungsoo langsung melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bergerak keluar dari dalam mobilnya sendiri. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi harus dilecehkan seperti ini dihadapan pria yang telah menculiknya. Ia telah salah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kai saat ini. Ia berjalan menjauhi mobil dan pergi keseberang jalan untuk pergi menjauh darinya.

Kai masih mempertahankan senyum miringnya menatap gadis itu dari dalam mobil yang kini menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya ia juga melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

Langkahnya begitu sangat cepat hingga ia bisa mengejar langkah gadis yang terbilang sangat pendek. Langkahnya mampu terkejar dan kini ia berhasil berjalan beriringan dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana huh?" Tanya Kai begitu santainya mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan suara berat dibelakangnya. Ia semula tak sadar bahwa pria itu mungkin mengabaikannya tapi sebaliknya pria itu malah mengikutinya. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Kyungsoo berbalik dan sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya dari belakang. _Sadarlah Soo, Pria ini telah melecehkanmu._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Mengikutimu."

Kyungsoo berdecih dihadapan Kai. "Aku terlalu bodoh mengatakan perasaanku. Tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kepada pria bajingan sepertimu."

"Bila kau tahu aku bajingan? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Hampir saja Kyungsoo tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Bagiamana Kyungsoo bisa menyukai Kai? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Perasaan asing itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan mereka baru saling mengenal hanya sekitar beberapa hari saja. Itupun dengan status tawanan dan penculiknya. Bohong bila Kyungsoo tak menyukai wajah tampan penculiknya ini. Tapi itu tak bisa menjadi jawaban tepat perasaan yang ada dihatinya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti sangat bahagia saat aku membiarkanmu memelukku." Tawa remeh Kai keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Banyak sekali wanita yang melakukan hal ini kepadaku dan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menginginkan bagaimana tubuhku bekerja untuk mereka. Kau mungkin adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku sudah terlalu banyak terlibat masalah saat ini! Sehun, Zhoumi, Polisi sialan itu.. pembunuhan, dan sekarang kau. Tuhan benar-benar tengah mengujiku sekarang. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Oh.. atau mungkin kau mempunyai rencana lain. Menjebak dirimu sendiri bersamaku sehingga kau bisa memiliki seorang anak dariku dan meminta pertanggung jawaban untuk memiliki diriku sepenuhnya. Pemikiranmu sangat sempit Soo, bahkan aku tak yakin akan memberikan tubuhmu kepada—"

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat dipipi sebelah Kiri Kai. Wajahnya mamau terhempas keras. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak dan terdiam dengan posisinya yang sedikit memiringkan wajahnya menahan panas yang kini begitu menjalar diantara rahang pipinya sendiri. Ia merasa direndahkan.

"Bajingan.. Pria bajingan! Apa salahnya aku menyukaimu? Kau benar-benar telah melewati batas kesabaranku. Tolong bebaskan aku sekarang juga!" Ia tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

Kai menatap lekat gadis yang telah berani menamparnya begitu saja. Ia ingin sekali membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo kepadanya namun tatapan marahnya berubah ketika melihat bulir-bulir air mata itu tergenang menumpuk diantara mata Kyungsoo. Ia berkaca-kaca dan sama sekali tak menjatuhkan air matanya. Perasaanya mencelos saat itu juga.

"Biarkan aku bebas. Aku mohon.." Kini Kyungsoo memohon kepadanya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu dan menekuk wajahnya.

Kai tak ingin jatuh saat itu juga. Ia tak ingin kalah hanya karena gadis itu kini menangis memohon kepadanya. "Kau pikir kau memiliki uang? Kau begitu bodoh bila pergi dengan tangan kosong. Kau bahkan tak memiliki keahlian sepert—"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kai merasa ia telah sangat direndahakan. Setelah tamparan tadi. Kini beberapa lembar uang kertas terlempar tepat didepan wajahnya. Begitu sangat keras hingga ia mampu membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Ia menggeram pelan. Menahan emosi sebisa mungkin untuk tak menerkam atau mungkin membunuh gadis dihadapannya dengan pistol yang ada dibalik kaosnya.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap gadis itu kembali. Air matanya telah benar-benar menetes. Mengalir diantara pipinya. Dan karena hal itu secara tak langsung membuat hati Kai merasa sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji lagi kepada Luhan untuk menjagamu. Jangan pernah pedulikan aku dan gunakan uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri! Bawa pergi saja mobilku dan lakukan sesukamu!" Ucapnya kasar.

"Pergilah!" Tegas Kai kasar. "Ya.. kau bebas sekarang! Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar! Aku tak peduli lagi!" Ucapnya menyentak dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Masuk kedalam mobil dan saat itu menjalankan mobilnya cepat.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika mobil itu bergegas menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia langsung terjatuh saat itu juga lututnya terasa sangat lemas dan ia tak tahu perasaan 'menyebalkan' apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Begitu sangat sakit, terluka dan menyakitkan. Ia menangis keras tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang mungkin melihatnya saat menjalankan kendaraannya masing-masing. Siapaun akan menatap iba dirinya yang tersungkur sendirian, menangis _bak_ seorang pengemis yang sangat menderita. Harapannya terhempas jauh. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia benar-benar ditinggalkan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Selamat hari Senin. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya dong ya.. Udah lumayan lama dan baru update lagi. Sorry. Tapi tetap usahain update dengan sebaik mungkin buat perchapter.

Terima kasih atas semua review, fav, follow dan juga sarannya. INI THANKKKSSS BANGET… jadi bisa benerin beberapa penulisan yang buruk dan belum rapih sehingga ngajarin aku buat lebih teliti lagi buat mengedit secara berulang-ulang agar kalimatnya menjadi mudah dimengerti dan terlihat rapih

Btw.. aku kembali bawa chapter yang panjang banget. Hehe.. semoga gak _Cangkeul_ bacanya dan menikmati fanfic ini sama seperti chap-chap sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya aku mau balas satu-satu review readers semua tapi takut kebanyakan wordsnya kkk~ ini aja udah 5k+ takut penuh jadi depersingkat aja yapp.

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, _**Kok Sehun sih? Beneran kenapa Sehun yang bunuh Yixing? Apa motifnya? Kasihan dong ama Luhan sama dan anaknya.**_ Sehun Cuma lagi tidur, ngelindur, main pistol salah tembak deh _*Euhh apa ini? -_-_ Yang jelas itu ngasalbanget yah. Untuk kejelasannya lihat saja next chap oke.. Sehun yang manis lucu imut polos(?) kenapa bisa sampe nembak Yixing? Tentu ada jawabannya yang jelas apa motifnya dan kenapa dia mau melakukan hal buruk itu. Bikin penasaran, gak papa kan.. hehe

 _ **Kai kolot gak mau berkomitmen dan gak mau nikah? Lalu Kyungsoo gimana?**_ Pelan-pelan aja ya.. Kalo buru-buru kan kasihan Kyungsoo0nya. Eh.. Chap ini juga ya kasihan soo-nya.. :'( _Hiks*_ Tapi tenang kok. Kai luluh pasti LULUH! _*ngotot._ Jonginnya aja yang masih jual mahal huh.. /digeplak

" _ **Kai paling lama membawa seorang gadis bersama hanya semalaman."**_ Jangan ditanya. Ajak kencan main dan euhhh.. yaudah ditinggal, selesai semalam hehe. Soal rate yang agak agak. Ada gak ya? Jelas ada tapi gak sering. _Yahhhh penonton kecewa.._ tapi buat kedepannya siapa yang tahu.. hehe..

Dan satu lagi buat readers yang udah ngasih banyak saran buat tulisan saya. Berguna banget, bener-bener jadi pelajaran. Karena aku juga baru. Hehe.. Makasih banyak sarannya. Dan kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang belum aku kuasai benar dalam hal menulis dan akhirnya aku dapetin dari saranmu. Apalagi di saran no. 4 dan no. 2. Kadang suka bingung.. dan berkat kamu juga aku jadi lebih teliti buat menyusun kalimat/kata untuk lebih baik dan mencoba mengurangi sebisa mungkin typo dan kesalahan yang lain. Sarannya sangat membantu!

Penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran dengan kelanjutan Kai Kyungsoo? Siapa pembunuh Yixing? Sehun atau Zhoumi? Ayo tebak. Kkk~ Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Big Thanks for : **Sofia Magdalena, DKSlovePCY, Lovesoo, kim fany, daebaktaeluv, ruixi1, xobechan56, Kim YeHyun, Uchiha Annie, SweetyKamjong, minkook94, jdcchan, Re-Panda68, Kaisoo32, Kaisooship, BaconieSonjay, flowerdyo, Lucky8894, shinlophloph, Gigi onta, Ay, overdokai, kaisoomin, , Rly. , 1004baekie, qtyxg, ia, BlackXX, munakyumin137, ShinJiWoo920202, loovyjojong, dan Guest-guest lainnya.** Big thanks :* _Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan._

Happy Monday!

Salam Blossom~


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

" _Aku tidak bisa berjanji lagi kepada Luhan untuk menjagamu. Jangan pernah pedulikan aku dan gunakan uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri! Bawa pergi saja mobilku dan lakukan sesukamu!" Ucapnya kasar._

" _Pergilah!" Tegas Kai kasar. "Ya.. kau bebas sekarang! Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar! Aku tak peduli lagi!" Ucapnya menyentak dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Masuk kedalam mobil dan saat itu menjalankan mobilnya cepat._

 _Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika mobil itu bergegas menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia langsung terjatuh saat itu juga lututnya terasa sangat lemas dan ia tak tahu perasaan 'menyebalkan' apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Begitu sangat sakit, terluka dan menyakitkan. Ia menangis keras tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang mungkin melihatnya saat menjalankan kendaraannya masing-masing. Siapaun akan menatap iba dirinya yang tersungkur sendirian, menangis bak seorang pengemis yang sangat menderita. Harapannya terhempas jauh. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia benar-benar ditinggalkan._

* * *

Kai mencengkram erat kemudinya. Beberapa kali bahkan ia memukul keras kemudi yang tak bersalah itu. Kai terus melakukannya berulang kali, menumpahkan semua kekesalannya atas kejadiaan yang baru saja dialaminya.

 _Bajingan._ Ia bajingan? Kai ingin tertawa akan pernyataan yang tak dapat ia bohongi lagi bahwa ia memang sakit hati mendengarnya. Ia tahu, ia memang pria bajingan yang tak patut untuk dihargai oleh siapapun.

Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghilangkan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan fokus terhadap jalanan yang tengah dilaluinya. Namun bukannya menghilang. Bayangan tadi malah semakin menancap kuat dipikirannya. Kai benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Bahkan ia sampai menyalakan Dvd Player yang terdapat di dashboard mobil. Menyalakan sebuah lagu dengan volume keras—lagu yang bahkan tak dapat dimengertinya.

Untuk beberapa saat kejadian buruk itu menghilang, namun bayangan baru kembali lagi—Kyungsoo menangis. Kai mendesah kasar. Mengingat tangisan gadis itu selalu membuatnya jatuh. Bila mengingat apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Ia sadar. Sepenuhnya sangat sadar bahwa perkataannya begitu keterlaluan. Bahkan ia tak akan menyangkal bahwa ia memang seorang bajingan.

Ia menyadari kesalahannya yang telah merendahkan diri Kyungsoo. Ia melakukan itu karena ia tak ingin Kyungsoo terlalu berharap padanya. Lagipula Kai telah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan seorang gadis—apalagi menjalin sebuah komitmen bersama. Ditambah pikirannya saat itu dalam kondisi sangat marah akibat Zhoumi yang bahkan berencana membunuhnya—mungkin—oleh orang suruhannya.

Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan itu datang. Bila dibolehkan. Ia ingin sekali menabrakan tubuhnya saat ini kearah tebing hingga hancur. Memikirkan Kyungsoo yang menangis karenanya, entah kenapa itu sangat terasa sakit dihatinya.

Ia mencoba berpikir secara realitas bahwa Kyungsoo menyukainya hanya sekedar suka biasa. Tidak pernah lebih. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu ketakutan, was-was dan tegang ketika bersamanya. Namun, hal yang paling tidak bisa disembunyikannya adalah perhatiannya.

Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya.

Ia yakin akan hal itu. Tuhan benar-benar berhasil menghilangkan bayangan pertengkarannya tadi bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang bayangan lain yang lebih menakutkan muncul. Dimana bayangan samar itu mengingatkan ia dengan betapa perhatiannya Kyungsoo dengan sikap lembutnya yang tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri dan menggumamkan namanya.

Memikirkannya saja mampu membuat sebuah gejolak aneh didalam hatinya bergemuruh cepat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan hal yang paling dapat ia rasakan adalah sebuah rasa sakit.

 _Oh Sialan!_ Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya sendiri. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia memutar kemudi mobilnya begitu saja. Berbalik arah dan menjalankan mobilnya. Kembali menuju tempat dimana gadis tawanannya itu ia tinggalkan. Batinnya berharap bahwa gadis itu masih berada disana.

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat itu juga. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak terlalu jauh pergi dari tempat ini. Kai merasa baru beberapa menit saja ia pergi namun sekarang gadis itu telah menghilang tak ada ditempatnya. Dimana Kyungsoo?

Kai segera menghentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar mencari keberadaan gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan—meski berakhir sebuah hinaan yang sangat kejam dari mulut kasarnya.

Ia panik. Kai berlari tak tentu arah mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menendang angin kosong. Menumpahkan semua kekecewaanya yang telah terlambat untuk kembali mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Ia meyakini Kyungsoo belum pergi terlalu jauh. Mengingat bahwa gadis itu pergi tanpa menggunakan apapun—berjalan kaki. Mungkin gadis itu menumpang? Atau jauh lebih buruk mati bunuh diri karenanya.

Ia ingin sekali mencari dan terus berlari untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengungkapkan semua penyesalannya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Namun disisi lain. Ia bukanlah pria sebebas dulu. Ia adalah seorag buronan Negara sekarang. Dan ia harus diingatkan kembali apa tujuannya. Mencari keberadaan Sehun. Menemui Zhoumi dan yang terakhir menemukan siapa sebenarnya pembunuh Zhang Yixing.

 _Sialan!_ Ia benar-benar kacau tak tau harus melakukan apalagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo telah menghentikan tangisnya. Ya.. seharusnya ia melakukan ini sejak awal. Untuk apa ia menangisi sesuatu hal yang membuang waktunya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Kai. Apa perkataanya, kemaunannya, ataupun perkataan bodoh yang lain tentang Zhang Yixing. Yang terpenting adalah ia sekarang telah terbebas. Tak ada tekanan apapun dan tak adalagi ketakutan yang akan mengancam nyawanya sendiri.

Memang sakit bila mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Perkataannya itu sekarang seolah seperti mantra hitam yang terus mengitarinya dan membuatnya untuk tetap diam tak bergerak. Ia ingin melawan dan membuang semua itu sejauh mungkin. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia menyukainya, ia mencintainya tapi ia tak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari semua itu. Sebaliknya, dibandingkan sebuah gula kapas yang manis, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah pil yang sangat pahit.

Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang mampu menghilangkan rasa pahitnya itu. Dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah rumah. Ia ingin segera pulang sekarang. Namun mengingat betapa jauhnya ia sekarang dari rumah bahkan satu sen uang pun ia tak punya. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk menekuk lutut didepan sebuah halte. Bisa dibilang ia telah cukup jauh berjalan untuk menuju ke halte bus ini. Tapi kini ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tak tahu caranya untuk pulang.

Sesaat ia memperhatikan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan tas ransel besar di punggungnya. Ia menggunakan Jaket kulit tebal dengan kaos casual biasa dan wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh topi hitam yang dia pakainya. Ia tengah sibuk menggunakan ponselnya. Mungkin tengah saling mengirim pesan atau mungkin hal lain. Ia tak peduli.

Sebuah ide bodoh terlintas dipikirannya. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mencari bantuan. Tentu sebuah bantuan yang sopan, bukan bantuan menggoda dan menjijikan yang pernah Kai lakukan. _Shit! Kenapa ia mengingatnya kembali?_

Kyungsoo mencoba sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa malunya. Ia kini mulai berdiri dan melangkah pelan menghampiri pria yang masih asik memainkan ponselnya itu.

"Maaf." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu serak. Karena menangis tadi, suaranya menghilang dan terdengar begitu parau. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun beruntung, panggilan pelan itu mampu membuat pria itu menoleh kepadanya. "Aku harus menghubungi seseorang. Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Ucapnya secara sopan.

Ia menatap lekat untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo menunduk takut. Namun tanpa suara apapun pria itu dengan sukarela memberikan ponselnya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya bahwa pria itu dengan baiknya mau meminjamkan ponselnya.

"Panggilah.. kau pasti sedang dalam keadaan terdesak saat ini? Benar kan?" Suara berat itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia mengenal suara itu melainkan terkejut bahwa pria itu mengetahui kondisinya. Kini ia sedikit tersadar. Betapa malunya ia yang kini tengah memakai dress kotor dan terlihat dekil.

Ditengah diamnya Kyungsoo mendengar pria itu tertawa pelan. Menyadari bahwa pria itu mengetahui ekpresi konyol yang terlukis diwajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Gunakanlah." Ucapnya ramah kembai mengarahkan ponselnya dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak selain mengatakan terimakasih untuk kesekian kalinya kepada pria asing itu.

Setelah menerima ponsel dari tangan pria baik hati itu. Kyungsoo sedikit berjalan menjauh untuk mulai melakukan panggilannya. Namun pria itu terlihat begitu sangat tenang. Tak merasa curiga bahwa gadis ini mungkin akan mencuri ponselnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang langsung tersambung kepada seseorang yang tengah ditelponnya—kakak perempuanya.

Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik pria yang telah memberikan ponselnya ditengah panggilannya saat ini. Pria itu dapat terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah gusar. Ia mengetukkan beberapa kali sepatunya di trotoar jalan dan terdengar suara teratur ketukan itu. Kyungsoo berpikir apa mungkin pria itu tengah terburu-buru dan menunggu ponsel yang tengah digunakannya. Namun ia tak ingin berlama-lama, Kyungsoo menyudahi panggilannya setelah kakaknya bersedia menjemputnya di tempat ia berada saat ini—tentunya setelah menenangkan kakaknya yang begitu terdengar sangat khawatir karena telah kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang dikabarkan diculik oleh seorang pembunuh kejam.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dan kembali mengarahkan ponsel itu kepada pria asing tadi. Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul ketika ia mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama menggunakannya. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sekedar membantumu saja."

Kyungsoo sedikit berdehem kecil sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka bersuara. "Jadi, kau tengah menunggu seseorang." Percakapan yang dimulai terdengar canggung itu dibuka oleh Kyungsoo sendiri karena sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selagi menunggu kakaknya untuk menjemput.

"Ya.. aku tengah menunggu seseorang." Ucapnya ramah. Dan keheningan itu kembali melingkupi keduanya. Kyungsoo bukan ahli dalam hal bercakap-cakap. Lagipula pria ini berbeda dengan Kai. Bila ia sedikit bicara, Kai pasti akan memotong pembicaraannya dengan begitu sakartis dan tentunya berakhir dengan sebuah ancaman dan pertengkaran. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Dan sampai saat ini pun ia tak dapat melupakan sosok pria yang telah mengikat hatinya. Ia tak yakin bahwa ia mampu melupakan Kai dalam waktu sekejap saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria itu singkat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak terkejut.

"Ah.. Beijing. Ya.. Beijing." Ungkapnya.

"Aku juga kesana." Ucapnya lagi singkat. Dan saat itu juga sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti didahapan mereka.

Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Takut-takut itu adalah seorang pembunuh, polisi atau apapapun yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo masih terpengaruh akan ketakutannya akibat—hidup—dengan—Kai.

Namun rasa tegangnya berubah menjadi sedikit tenang. Ketika seseorang keluar dan melangkah menuju kearah mereka berdua—tepatnya kearah pria asing disampingnya—dan berdiri sopan dihadapannya. Pakaiannya terlihat jelas sangat rapih dan berkelas. Namun itu terlalu mewah untuk ukuran seorang _Sopir_ —pikir Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, anda sudah ditunggu." Ucapnya sopan.

"Ya aku tahu." Ucapnya singkat dan berbalik menoleh kearah Kyungso yang masih mematung bingung. "Sayangnya aku harus pergi. Permisi." Ucapnya sopan. Pria itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil ketika pria berdasi itu membukan pintu untuknya.

Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir. S _ehun? Oh Sehun? Tunggu.. mungkinkah dia?_ Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit berjalan pelan untuk mengejar mobil itu. Namun ia terlambat. Mobil itu telah berjalan begitu sangat cepat. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berpikir apalagi selain rasa penasarannya akan pria asing yang bernama Sehun itu. Mungkinkah dia Sehun yang dibicarakan Kai kepadanya. Sehun yang telah membunuh Zhang Yixing?

Kyungsoo menggelegkan kepalanya. _Tidak. Ini bukan urusannya lagi._ Ia tak ingin terlibat lagi, mungkin ini Sehun yang lain. Tapi ada berapa Sehun yang ada di Cina saat ini? Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meledakkan kepalanya. Lebih jelasnya adalah semua ini telah berakhir baginya.

* * *

Kai hanya diam dari sudut yang jauh dari dalam mobilnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk seorang diri disebuah halte bus yang sepi. Ya.. Kai menemukannya. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia telah hampir 2 jam duduk menunggu sendiri. Entahlah, keberaniannya seolah menguap begitu saja. Ia tak berani untuk keluar dan menemui Kyungsoo secara langsung. Meskipun didalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena dapat menemukan gadis itu kembali. Namun beruntunglah. Kondisi disekitar mobilnya terpakir saat ini cukup sepi. Ya, lagipula ini bukanlah jalur utama penghubung antar kota. Dan halte yang tengah didiami Kyungsoo saat ini merupakan halte kecil untuk bus yang beroperasi saat siang saja.

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya lelah di kursi mobil tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo. Ada beberapa hal yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Pertama, apakah Kyungsoo mau melihatnya kembali? Kedua, apakah Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya?

Ia mengusak rambutnya keatas. Lagi-lagi ia membuang waktunya hanya demi Kyungsoo. Sudah sangat jelas Kai tengah dikejar oleh waktu. Tidak, lebih jelasnya dikejar oleh sekumpulan polisi atau pembunuh-pembunuh lain yang akan mengancam nyawanya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia hanya diam dan menunggu. Lagipula apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan?

Cahaya mulai meredup dan ia tahu siang kini perlahan mulai terganti oleh malam. Bila sampai larut malam gadis itu masih berdiam sendiri, ia yang akan menyeret gadis itu untuk ikut lagi dengannya? Tapi sampai kapan ia harus menunggu seperti ini? Perasaanya malah semakin cemas untuk menunggu.

Ketika ia kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang ia tahu bahwa gadis itu telah terlihat kelelahan. Saat itu juga Kai tak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang telah sadar dengan kedatangannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri terkejut ketika sosok Kai datang kembali entah dari mana asalnya. Hal itu membuat perasaanya semakin takut ketika melihat sorot mata tajam Kai kepadanya seolah siap untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga. Kyungsoo berpikir apakah mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya? Merasa terancam ia berbalik dan berjalan mencoba melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Kai.

Namun hal itu tak berhasil. Kai yang sudah melihat gurat ketakutan Kyungsoo saat itu langsung menggenggam erat lengannya dan menarik tubuh gadis itu berbalik hingga mendekat kearahnya. Untuk sekian detik Kai tak berucap apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dengan mata menatap tajam kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi, bahkan ketika secara tiba-tiba bibirnya langsung mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Kai masih mencoba mencari tahu, apa yang telah terjadi kepada dirinya sendiri? Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan jadi ia hanya bisa mencium gadis itu dengan begitu hangatnya. Berharap semua kegundahan dihatinya bisa menghilang saat itu juga.

Matanya memejam lembut menikmati ciumannya yang memagut pelan bibir Kyungsoo. namun berbeda dengan sang gadis. Ia masih terdiam terkejut dengan matanya yang terbuka membulat besar. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa secara tiba-tiba Kai menciumnya?

Namun ketika ia sadar ciuman itu berubah seolah semakin menuntut. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kai dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan itu berhasil, ciumannya terlepas begitupun dengan Kai yang terdorong mundur beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Bajingan!" Kyungsoo menatap geram kearah Kai yang telah berani-beraninya mencium bibirnya begitu saja. Ia bukanlah wanita murahan seperti wanita lainnya.

Kai hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ungkapan itu. Lagipula itu memang benar. Ia adalah pria bajingan yang telah merendahkan Kyungsoo dan dengan tidak sopan santunnya mencium Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat gadis itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Meski keadaan halte yang remang dan minim akan cahaya penerangan. Ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu yang mungkin akan kembali menangis akibat ulahnya.

"Bajingan! Apa hakmu melakukan hal itu? Kau ingin merendahkanku lagi? Kau seharusnya pergi!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Namun Kai tak berkutik sama sekali. Ia masih diam memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menjatuhkan harga diriku! Kau pria yang bajingan, kasar dan arogan! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Tidak, kau menyukaiku." Jawab datar Kai namun kini gadis itu mengelak dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, aku membencimu sekarang!" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo kini bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kai menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah maju untuk mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Gerakan itu begitu cepat. Dengan satu tarikan tangan Kyungsoo berhasil diseret oleh Kai untuk kembali menuju mobilnya yang ternyata terpakir diujung jalan jauh dari halte. Ia memberontak ingin dilepaskan namun Kai tak merespon apapun. Genggamannya begitu kuat dilengan Kiri Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu sangat kewalahan untuk melepaskannya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak meminta tolong ketika ia yakin bahwa Kai akan kembali menculikknya. Namun bila ia melakukan hal itu, ia tahu pasti bahwa ia akan menggagalkan rencana Kai untuk mencari pembunuh Zhang Yixing sebenarnya. Ia masih ingat.

Punggung Kyungsoo menghantam keras ke sisi mobil dan genggaman Kai sebelumnya telah ia lepaskan. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis merasakan rasa sakit ditangannya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika sesuatu yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan akan segera menimpanya. Tatapan Jongin begitu sangat tajam kepadanya. Bahkan kedua tangannya berada diantara sisi kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa terkurung oleh tubuh Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menimbang-nimbang kini apa yang akan dilakukan Kai kepadanya sehingga ia mempunyai persiapan untuk melawan. Namun pertimbangan itu buyar begitu saja ketika Kai memeluknya dengan begitu sangat hangat. Seluruh ketakutannya seolah jatuh begitu saja dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal." Ucap Kai berbisik pelan. Ia tahu ia telah bodoh melakukkan hal ini. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo begitu sangat erat namun tetap hangat seolah menghilangkan ketakutan Kyungsoo selama ini kepadanya. Ia menyesal telah memperlakukan Kyungsoo secara buruk. Meski ia tahu dengan memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini sama keterlaluannya dengan mencium Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Tapi saat ini ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega dihati Kai karena berhasil mengungkapkan penyesalannya kepada gadis yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Kyungsoo masih tetap diam tak menanggapinya. Ia tahu bahwa sejauh ini dia sudah keterlaluan.

Pelukan itu tiba-tiba saja terlepas. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo yang melepaskannya. Kai memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang kini menatapnya marah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak menerima semuanya ungkapan maaf dan penyesalannya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" Sinis Kyungsoo. "Lupakan saja, aku sudah bebas jadi tak perlu menemuiku lagi."

Hendak Kyungsoo ingin melangkah pergi. Tangannya kembali tertaik dan punggungnya kembali disandarkan secara keras dibadan mobil.

"Terserah kau mau membenciku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu!" Ucapnya sedikit meninggi. Namun Kyungsoo hanya tertawa meremehkan. Kai sedikit menggeram. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta maaf apabila gadis ini masih saja memancing kemarahannya. "Baiklah terse—"

Tiba-tiba saja suara sirine terdengar cukup nyaring diantara telinga mereka berdua. Beberapa mobil polisi datang dan terparkir di depan Halte bus yang sempat Kyungsoo diami sejak tadi. Beberapa Polisi keluar dari dalam mobilnya beserta seorang wanita yang ukuran tubuhnya tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo yang panik melihat halte yang kosong.

"Eonni.." Bisik Kyungsoo menatap kearah kerumunan polisi beserta kakaknya yang kini terlihat bingung dan panik.

Kai menggeram dan menatap lekat kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau…" Geramnya.

Tahu bahwa terjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman disini. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menatap lekat kepada Kai meyakinkannya bahwa ini semua bukanlah rencananya. Ia tahu Kai pasti telah menganggapnya bahwa ia telah memanggil polisi-polisi itu untuk menangkapnya.

"Kai, tidak, aku—"

Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya yang kini terbuka lebar. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo begitu saja kekursi belakang mobil dengan kasar hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Kai sendiri masuk dan menindih tubuh Kyungsoo ketika ia menutup pintu mobil untuk menyembunyikan diri dari polisi-polisi itu.

Kai kembali menggeram marah menatap Kyungsoo yang kini kembali ketakutan karenanya. Ia tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa maunya gadis ini. Dan ia telah salah membebaskan tawanan ini dari genggamannya. Karena setelah ia melepaskannya gadis itu malah mencoba memanggil polisi untuk menangkapnya. Begitu bodohnya ia percaya sehingga ia menunggu gadis itu dan mngucapkan permintaan maaf juga penyesalan tetapi gadis itu malah menusuknya lebih tajam.

"Kau..," Geramnya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini kepadaku?"

* * *

"Ya Tuhan.. dimana Kyungsooku?" Panik Sooyi yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Kyungsoo. Ia yakin bahwa adiknya telah menelpon dan meminta menjempuntnya disini, dihalte ini.

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo memintamu untuk dijemput disini?" Tanya seorang petugas polisi kepadanya.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong tentang adikku sendiri!" Ucapnya keras membuat beberapa polisi tersentak karena teriakannya.

"Tenanglah nona, kami akan mencari adikmu segera." Ungkapnya kembali mencoba menenangkan Sooyi. Ia tahu konsidi wanita disampingnya saat ini tengah dalam keadaan cemas juga panik. "Apa kau bisa menghubunginya kembali?"

Sooyi menggeleng. "Saat Kyungsoo menelpon, dia bilang dia meminjam ponsel orang lain. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya kembali." jelasnya yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok adiknya yang mungkin masih berada tak jauh disana. Ia berharap besar bahwa adiknya itu masih baik-baik saja dan tak ada kejadian buruk kembali menimpanya.

Sejenak pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah mobil yang terpakir cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia menajamkan tatapannya mencoba mengingat bahwa mobil itu tak asing lagi dimatanya.

Tidak butuh lama hingga ia sadar bahwa ia mengenali mobil itu. Ya, ia ingat bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil baru milik adiknya. Ia langsung melangkah cepat menuju mobil itu. Ia senang bahwa mobil itu ada berarti adiknya juga tidak akan jauh pasti bahwa dia juga ada disana.

"Itu mobil adikku! Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya yang langsung berlari menuju mobil adiknya itu. Beberapa polisi yang mendengar teriakan itu ikut berlari mengikuti Sooyi.

Senyum Sooyi tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi ketika kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapan mobil Milik Kyungsoo. Ia yakin bahwa adiknya ada didalam. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali kaca mobil itu dan memanggil Kyungsoo secara terus-menerus. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Bahkan didalam mobilnya tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun.

Merasa ada yang aneh. Sooyi langsung mengintip dari balik kaca mobil mencari apakah didalam mobil memang ada Kyungsoo. Namun semuanya sangat gelap. Ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Ada yang aneh disini." Terang Sooyi kepada seorang polisi yang ikut berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa mobilnya terkunci?" Suara polisi itu membuat Sooyi mengangguk berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan ternyata benar. Mobilnya tak terkunci.

Sooyi membuka pintu belakang mobilnya lebar-lebar dan benar seperti curiganya. Tak ada siapapun didalam. Kosong.

"Tidak ada." Bisik Sooyi pelan.

Polisi yang telah menyadari situasi saat ini telah kembali memburuk segera mengerahkan anggotanya dan dengan sigap untuk segera menyuruh mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Cari gadis itu! Dia pasti tidak akan jauh dari sekitar sini!" Perintahnya yang dianggupi anggota polisi lain dan mereka langsung berpencar mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo—dengan penculiknya—Kai.

* * *

Kai terus menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Sejak turun dari dalam mobilnya secara diam-diam. Kyungsoo terus diseret oleh Kai. Menghindar dan melarikan dari polisi-polisi itu yang kemungkinan besar tengah mencarinya atau lebih buruk mengetahui keberadaan diirinya sekarang.

Lengan Kyungsoo terasa sangat sakit sekali. Cengkraman tangan kai pada pergelangan tangannya begitu sangat kuat. Ditambah ia diharuskan ikut berlari dan diseret secara paksa ketempat yang entah kemana perginya. Yang ia tahu, jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang sangatlah gelap. Hanya sedikit penerangan yang memandu mereka dari sorot lampu jalan. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu tak cukup. Beberapa kali ia bahakn hampir terjatuh karena tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Kai! Ya Tuhan Kai! hentikan!" Teriak Kyungsoo namun Kai sama sekali tak mendengarkanya. Pria itu malah terus menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi pria keras kepala seperti Kai. Ia baru saja dibebaskan dan sekarang ia telah kembali ditangkap dan diculik lagi oleh pria yang telah disukainya. Bodoh, Kyungsoo masih tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaanya.

"Kai.. Lepaskan aku!" Teriak keras Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat langkah Kai akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya dengan sedikit sentakan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lengannya yang sakit karena genggaman erat tangan Kai. Saat ia hendak melayangkan protesnya. Mulutnya kembali terdiam ketika melihat tatapan Kai yang seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

"Kau begitu sangat membenciku huh? Jadi seperti ini caramu untuk mengungkapkan rasa kebencianmu?!" Teriaknya tak kalah keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Kau masih bisa bertanya apa maksudku? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu sekarang!" Ucapnya menggeram.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Namun ia masih berusaha sebisa mungkin melawan rasa ketakutannya. Kali ini ia tak ingin kalah dari Kai. Kyungsoo tak ingin kalah karena ketakutannya.

"Kau pikir aku yang memanggil semua polisi itu huh?!"

"Lalu, untuk apa polisi itu datang kalau bukan untuk menangkapku!"

Kyungso berdesis pelan. "Aku benar-benar tak memanggil mereka! Sungguh.. aku hanya menelpon kakakku! Aku tak tahu dengan polisi-polisi itu!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa meremehkan dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung memukul keras tepat perut milik Kai. Keberaniannya kembali dan sejak awal ini yang ingin ia lakukan kepada Kai. Kyungsoo merasa puas karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menumpahkan semua ketakutan, kebencian, dan segalanya yang pernah ia rasakan dengan pukulan yang tadi ia layangkan.

Kai meringis kesakitan. Pukulannnya memang tidak main-main. Kai tidak tahu darimana gadis itu mendapatkan kekuatan yang begitu sangat besar seperti ini. Yang jelas ini benar-benar sangat sakit.

"Bila aku memanggil polisi, sama saja aku tak mempercayaimu!" Jelasnya.

"Tunggu.. apa?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya bingung menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo kepadanya. Percaya? Mempercayainya apa?

Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kyungsoo langsung berdehem pelan. Ia tak mengerti dengan pasti kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yang ia pahami sejak awal, Kai bukanlah pembunuhnya. Kai tengah mencari pembunuh sebenarnya. Jadi daripada menjawabnya, Kyungsoo lebih memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Itu mereka!" Teriak seseorang yang begitu sangat keras hingga mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan teriakan dari kejauhan itu.

Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap beberapa polisi yang kini berlari kearahnya. Saat Kyungsoo hendak memanggil Kai. Ternyata Kai telah lebih cepat darinya. Pria itu telah kembali menarik lengannya dan mengajak berlari cepat.

"Jangan protes! Setelah semuanya aman, baru kita bicara!" Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kai kepadanya. Apa itu berarti ia benar-benar diculik kembali atau sebaliknya kini ia telah memiliki status yang sama seperti Kai? Menjadi seorang Buronan? Ia tak tahu harus berpikir apalagi selain mengikuti langkah kaki Kai untuk berlari.

Kai sama sekali tak menatap kebelakang. Ia sangat fokus menatap kedepan. Ia mencari tempat yang aman untuk tempat mereka berdua bersembunyi. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah dinding tinggi di tepi jalan dan langsung berlari kebelakang dinding tersebut untuk bersembunyi ke sisi gelap dibelakangnya.

Kai langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya. Saat Kai ingin mengambil pistol didalam kaosnya, Kyungsoo yang menyadari pergerakan itu langsung menahan lengan Kai.

"Kau bodoh! Kau ingin membunuh mereka lagi?"

"Aku bukan penembak jarak jauh, jadi mereka tidak akan mati. Aku hanya melumpuhkannya."

"hei.. itu sama saja. Jangan lakukan itu! Mereka polisi!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kai sedikit berdecak sebal dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Ya! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Akan lebih baik bila kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kalau Sehunlah pembunuhnya! Sehun—" Ucapannya langsung terpotong mengingat tentang sesuatu hal.

"Kau gila? Tidak akan!" Bantahnya, namun matanya menyipit ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terdiam bingung. "Hei kau kenapa?" Tanyanya takut.

"Aku tahu Sehun dimana!" Ingatnya membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya kembali.

'DARR! DARR!'

Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung menutup kedua telinganya dari suara-suara yang begitu menakutkan baginya. Sedangkan Kai. Ia langsung mengintip kembali kearah suara tembakkan itu berasal. Ia dengan cepat mengarahkan senjatanya berjaga-jaga. Namun anehnya. Tak ada siapapun disana selain beberapa polisi yang telah tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia memperhatikan dari kejauhan dengan begitu sangat lekat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa polisi-polisi itu bisa tergelatak begitu saja dengan suara erangan kesakitan? Dan suara tembakkan itu darimana? Iya yakin polisi-polisi itu tertembak? Tapi siapa yang berani menembaknya? Semua pertanyaan itu membuatnya semakin bingung keheranan.

Namun ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hendak berbalik namun ia dikejutkan dengan beberapa orang yang telah berdiri dihadapanya. Karena keterkejutannya itu, Kai langsung menodongkan senjatanya siap menembak. Namun ketika orang-orang berjas lengkap itu memberi hormat kepadanya. Ia sadar. Bahwa semua ini bukanlah ancaman, tapi sebuah keberuntungan. Ternyata itu adalah anak buah milik Kakaknya—Suho, Ia mengenal mereka—meski hanya beberapa.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang membuat Kai berdecak sebal karena keterkejutannya sendiri yang telah mereka perbuat.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau mengagetkanku!" Sinisnya.

"Maafkan kami. Tuan Suho yang telah memerintahkan kami untuk menjaga anda."

"Darimana kalian tahu aku ada disini?"

"Kami mengikuti anda ketika kami menemukan anda berlari di jalan tadi, Tuan."

Kai hanya berdecak kesal. Meskipun ini terlalu mengejutkannya, namun ia beruntung bahwa orang-orang milik kakaknya dapat menyelamatkannya dari maut. Tapi saat ia memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah dibekap mulutnya dan kedua tangannya terkunci kebelakang punggungnya. Terlihat sekali ia tengah meronta ingin dibebaskan. Matanya memicing tajam kepada pria yang telah berani melakukan hal kasar seperti itu kepada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat marah.

"Hey! Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadisku!" Teriak Kai yang langsung dituruti oleh pria kekar itu dan melepaskan genggaman dan bekapan itu dari Kyungsoo.

Namun bukannya merasa lega ketika Kyungsoo dilepaskan. Gadis itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya dan menatap Kai tak percaya. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Apa ia tak salah dengar, Gadisnya? Kai mengatakan Kyungsoo bahwa ia gadisnya. Dan satu hal lagi, sebenarnya siapa Kai? Kenapa pria-pria ini sangat menghormatinya? Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengerti.

Sadar dengan tatapan Kyungsoo. Kai langsung berdehem pelan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pria yang tadi telah bertindak kasar kepada Kyungsoo—bahkan Kai tak sadar tindakkannya jauh lebih kasar dari pria itu—tapi ia tak peduli. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghindar untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya meminta maaf dan Kai hanya memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Kita harus segera membawa anda. Tuan Suho telah menunggu anda."

"Dia menungguku? Dia ada disini?"

"Ya, dan kami deperintahkan untuk menyelamatkan anda."

"Kenapa? Tak biasanya ia me-ngikut-campuri-urusanku?" Tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun pria yang ditanya oleh Kai hanya menggeleng. Didalam pikirannya, mungkin Suho tahu tentang pembunuhan ini. Atau mungkin Suho tahu apa sebenarnya alasan dibalik kasus kematian Zhang Yixing? Bagaimanapun ia adalah kekasih Yixing. Ia tahu segalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah lelah menjadi seorang buronan." Tatapan Kai langsung mengarah kepada Kyungsoo yang masih diam mematung. Tergambar sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya bahwa gadis itu tengah dalam keadaan lelah, bingung dan tentunya ketakutan. "Dan jangan ada yang berani menyentuhnya." Ucapnya menunjukan arah tatapannya kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung dijawab sebuah anggukan hormat seperti biasanya.

Kai langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Kai kini menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Bahkan jarinya ia tautkan dengan jari milik Kyungsoo. Sangat erat seperti tak ingin dilepaskan. Kemudian ia ditarik oleh Kai yang mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki pria-pria berseragam didepannya. Hendak Kyungsoo ingin bertanya denga situasi yang aneh seperti saat ini. Kai langsung menggubrisnya dengan cepat.

"Kita akan memiliki waktu banyak untuk bercerita. Tunggu saja sampai kita sampai." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

* * *

Zhoumi kini duduk tenang dikursinya. Di tengah ketegangan seperti ini, sikapnya jauh terlihat lebih santai ketika dihadapkan dengan polisi-polisi yang tengah mengelilinginya. Ditambah Kris dan Xiumin yang menatap lekat kearahnya. Mereka duduk bersama dalam satu ruangan. Tapi sampai detik ini belum ada yang berani bersuara.

"Jadi, kalian telah menemukan si pembunuh itu?" Tanya Zhoumi kembali memastikan.

"Sedang dalam penanganan. Kami tengah mencari keberadaannya." Jawab Kris tegas.

Zhoumi berdecih. "Bahkan kalian tak becus untuk menangkap pembunuh tunanganku. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut diri kalian seorang polisi?" Ledeknya tajam.

Kris menggeram pelan. Kalau bukan karena tangan Xiumin yang menyentuh pundaknya untuk bersikap sabar. Mungkin ia akan marah saat itu juga.

Xiumin tahu betul bagaimana sikap Kris. Sehingga sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menenangkan Kris untuk bersikap sabar dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia adalah seorang polisi yang harus bersikap bijaksana. Dan sepertinya, kini ia yang harus mulai melakukan penyelidikan.

"Maafkan aku karena harus menemuimu diwaktu seperti ini, kami datang hanya ingin melakukan beberapa penyelidikan. Mungkin kasus kematian Zhang Yixing akan segera ditemukan penyebabnya. Jadi mohon bantuannya."

"Penyelidikan? Penyelidikan apa?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan mata memicing.

Xiumin mendesah sabar. "Sebenarnya ini," Ia menunjukkan sebutir peluru kosong yang merupakan bukti lain dari terbunuhnya Zhang Yixing. "Aku menemukan ini dilokasi kejadian. Apa ini milikmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Peluru ini merukan jenis peluru untuk Berreta 62, dan Zhang Yixing adalah pemiliknya. Dan aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa senjata itu dipindah-tangankan-kepadamu saat kau memenangkan pelelangan itu. Apa itu benar?" Selidik Xiumin.

"Ya itu memang benar," Jawabnya. "Tapi apa kalian menuduhku melakukan pembunuhan itu?" Ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Bukan menuduh, namun masih dalam tahap mencurigai." Jawab Kris lebih sinis.

Xiumin lagi-lagi menatap Kris. Sikapnya begitu sangat buruk saat ini. Zhoumi yang menatap tatapan menyebalkan polisi bernama Kris itu hanya membuang tatapannya sesaat dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bila kalian menuduhku membunuhnya, itu tidak mungkin. Beberapa saat sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Jujur aku memang menemui Yixing dikamarnya," Jawabnya membuat Xiumin dan Kris langsung meneggakkan duduknya. "Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Kami memang memiliki sebuah masalah pada malam itu, dan terjadi sebuah pertengkaran kecil hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan pulang lebih dulu ke Beijing. Pertengkaran itu tak terlalu serius. Dan tentang senjata itu. Aku langsung menyimpannya dalam sebuah brankas. Sebagai saksinya, ada Yixing dan seorang pengawalnya." Jelasnya.

"Pengawal?"

"Ya, pengawal Yixing, Oh Sehun. Bahkan aku yang mengunci rapat brankas itu dan ia juga ikut mengantarku hingga ke Beijing malam itu juga. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menuduh senjataku yang membuat yixing terbunuh? Mungkin itu Berreta-Berreta yang lain, dan mungkin pria bernama Kai itu memiliki Senjata itu juga dan membunuh tunanganku."

Kris sedikit berpikir sesaat. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Zhoumi telah bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Namun ia tak semudah itu percaya. Memang benar Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada ditempat kejadian yang terekam di cctv itu. Yang menyulitkannya adalah tidak ada bukti lain lagi entah itu rekaman atau sidik jari. Itu yang membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Bisakah kau memanggil pria bernama Sehun dan mengambil brankas berisi senjatamu itu?" Tanya Kris. Namun Zhoumi hanya memberikan jawaban dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Hanya memastikan bahwa apa yang kau katakan benar."

Zhoumi mendesah pelan. "Dia tak bekerja ditempatku," Ucapya datar. "Tapi kebetulan, Sehun juga telah kupanggil untuk datang kesini." Balasnya singkat yang langsung mengambil gagang telpon yang tersimpan di nakas meja samping sofanya dan memanggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah pelayannya.

"Sehun sudah ada disini?" ".." "Baru saja?" ".." "Baguslah, katakan kepada dia untuk segera masuk kedalam ruanganku." Ucapnya ditengah bicaranya seraya menatap Xiumin dan Kris bergantian. Setelah itu menutup panggilannya dan menyimpan kembali gagang telpon itu ditempat sebelumnya.

Butuh waktu 10 menit hingga akhirnya pintu besar itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Sehun yang masuk menggunakan jaket kulit, kaos biasa dan celana jeans simplenya. Sangat terlihat casual dibandingkan pekerjaannya yang harus memakai pakaian jas lengkap dan rapih.

Ia berjalan pelan untuk menghadap sebelum memberi hormat kepada Zhoumi dan kedua polisi yang duduk menatapnya curiga. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak menunjukkan sebuah kegugupan apapun. Wajahnya datar dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lalu memberikan sebuah Map yang berada dalam tas hitamnya yang ia bawa kepada Zhoumi. "Tuan Zhang baru memberikan tanda tangannya hari ini, jadi aku baru memberikannya sekarang."

Zhoumi menerimanya dengan sebuah anggukan. Namun mata-mata yang kini seolah tengah memperhatikannya curiga membuatnya sedikit merasa risih. Karena tak ingin membuat sebuah kesalah pahaman lain. Ia langsung membuka map merahnya dan menunjukan beberapa dokumen milik perusahaanya. "Ini dokumen saham perusahaanku dengan tuan Zhang, jangan berpikir hal lain." Ingat Zhoumi yang langsung diberikan kepada Kris dan Xiumin.

Mereka berdua melihatnya sesaat untuk memastikan. Dan itu benar, hanya berisi kertas-kertas berisi diagram dan tabel-tabel perusahan yang tak dapat mereka mengerti. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali menyimpannya dan mempercayainya bahwa itu hanyalah dokumen biasa.

"Sehun, polisi ini ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Zhoumi. "Duduklah."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil duduk tepat dikursi lain disamping Zhoumi. Ia diam dengan siap menghadap kearah Kris dan Xiumin. Dan kedua polisi itu tak memiliki banyak waktu selalin memulai penyelidikan mereka.

"Sehun, benarkah kau yang menjadi saksi ketika senjata milik Zhang Yixing dimasukkan kedalam Brankas? Maksudku senjata pelelangan itu, Berreta 62?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya tak mengerti hingga akhirnya ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya ingat. "Ya, aku menjadi saksinya."

"Dan kau juga ikut dengan Zhoumi untuk menjaga senjata itu hingga ke Beijing."

"Itu benar, saat brankas itu ditutup. Aku yang menyimpannya didalam kamar hotel Tuan Zhoumi. Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar ketika aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang lebih dulu ke Beijing. Tetapi brankas itu tak hilang dari pengawasan. Masih ada pengawal lain yang menjaga kamar tuan Zhoumi. Saat sampai di Beijing Aku juga ikut menyimpan brankas itu dirumah ini, dikamar milik tuan Zhoumi. Senjata itu tak pernah keluar dari Brankas." Jelasnya secara rinci.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kau dengar 'kan? Ia jujur. Atau kau butuh bukti lain?"

"Mungkin, aku ingin melihat brankas itu." Jawab Kris yang membuat Zhoumi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sehun," panggil Zhoumi membuat Sehun sedikit terkesiap. "Jangan tegang," Jawabnya ketika melihat Sehun yang sedikit terkejut. "Ambil Brankas itu yang ada dikamarku. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Ya, aku mengingatnya." Jawabnya yang langsung berdiri dan menjalankan perintah Zhoumi untuk mengambil Brankas berisi senjata itu. Meninggalkan Zhoumi, Kris dan Xiumin yang kembali dalam situasi yang menegangkan kembali.

* * *

Sehun terdiam cukup lama menghadap sebuah lemari besar milik Zhoumi. Kini ia telah berada didalam kamar Zhoumi. Sesuai perintah ia mendapatkan izin untuk masuk kedalam kamar tuannya dan mengambil brankas berisi senjata Berreta yang berada didalam lemari itu.

Ketika brankas itu ia keluarkan, Sehun tak buru-buru membawa brankas itu keluar dan menunjukkannya kepada polis-polisi itu. Sebaliknya ia malah terdiam cukup lama dengan tatapan terfokus kepada Brankas yang kini berada tersimpan dihadapannya diatas ranjang besar Zhoumi.

Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum ia memakai sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan memakaikannya di tangan sebelah kanannya. Setelah selesai, Sehun langsung membuka sandi brankas yang secara diam-diam ia ketahui.

Dan 'KLIK', suara kunci branksas itu terbuka setelah sehun menekan 4 tombol kode kunci brankas itu. Sehun membukannya perlahan dan menunjukkan isi dari brankas senjata itu yang kosong. Tak ada senjata ataupun barang berharga lainnya. Benar-benar kosong.

Untuk sesaat ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia tahu, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar yang telah ia perbuat. Ia telah mengatakan sebuah kebohongan kepada polisi-polisi itu. Tapi ia tak ada pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, itu juga sangat penting.

Kembali ia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia menyibak Jaket kulit hitam yang tengah dipakainya, mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api berwarna perak yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, dengan menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya yang memakai sarung tangan hitam. Ia terdiam menatap senjata api yang ada ditangannya sendiri. Karena senjata ini, Zhang Yixing mati. Bayangan tentang detik-detik sebelum kematian Zhang Yixing juga semakin membuatnya tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Di tengah lamunannya. Suara panggilan telpon dari ponselnya menyadarkan ia kembali dalam kesadarannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dari balik celana dan menemukan sebuah nama yang tengah memanggilnya saat ini ditengah kondisi kekalutan hatinya yang tengah bimbang.

'Suho Calling'

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Heloo.. late update lagi huhu.. Maafkeun.. tapi tetep kok aku usaha buat nulis yang terbaik perchapter. Kesel yah.. Jongin nyebelin yah.. hehe.. maaf maaf bila ada yang kecewa sama chap kemarin tapi _Insyallah_ Jongin sadar(?) _euhh.._ Karena gak punya banyak waktu seperti kemarin kemarin lagi.. aku Cuma mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih yang masih ngikutin fanfic ini sampai sekarang. Aku gak tau sampe chap berapa aku buat tapi aku gak akan buat chapter kepanjangan juga sih.. _Berhubung chap ini juga banyak banget wordsnya.. TToTT_ yang jelas aku pasti akan selesaiin chapter ini bia gak mogok tengah jalan.

 **Big thanks yang udah fav, follow sama reviewers:**

 **1004baekie, Maurineepark, 61, xobechan56, daebaektaeluv, ruixi1, vionaaaH, Sofia Magdalena, Uchiha Annie, Kaisoo32, kyungkyung, Anna401, Sweetykamjong, OhstupidSehun, Kim YeHyun, flowerdyo, , Ms. Do12, kim fany, loovyjojong, BabyBaekSoo, , Lovesoo, kyung1225, ninidoo, Aphroditefaust, Joonwu, kyungiebias, MissPark94, Guest, XikaNish, Gigi Onta, ia, deva94bubletea, overdokai, soo, shinlophloph, Guest, driccha, NowpwillineKaiSoo, ranrann.** (Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan uname)

Saya tunggu saran dan kritiknya lagi buat fanfic ini agar terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terimakasih^^

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1436 H.

Salam Blossom~


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

 _Untuk sesaat ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia tahu, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar yang telah ia perbuat. Ia telah mengatakan sebuah kebohongan kepada polisi-polisi itu. Tapi ia tak ada pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, itu juga sangat penting._

 _Kembali ia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia menyibak Jaket kulit hitam yang tengah dipakainya, mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api berwarna perak yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang memakai sarung tangan hitam. Ia terdiam menatap senjata api yang ada ditangannya sendiri. Karena senjata ini, Zhang Yixing mati. Bayangan tentang detik-detik sebelum kematian Zhang Yixing juga semakin membuatnya tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya._

 _Di tengah lamunannya. Suara panggilan telpon dari ponselnya menyadarkan ia kembali dalam kesadarannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dari balik celana dan menemukan sebuah nama yang tengah memanggilnya saat ini ditengah kondisi kekalutan hatinya yang tengah bimbang._

' _Suho Calling'_

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Rutuknya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab panggilan itu, Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya sendiri hingga panggilan itu otomatis berhenti. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafasnya panjang. Setelah semua ini berakhir, ia akan segera meninggalkan semuanya. Membawa Luhan dan anaknya pergi dari Negara ini. Sungguh ia sendiri telah muak dengan segala yang telah dialaminya.

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya setelah sebelumnya ia menyimpan dengan baik-baik Senjata itu didalam Brankas, menutup juga menguncinya kembali. Sangat berhati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Setelah semuanya tertutup. Sehun melepas sarung tangannya dan memasukannya kedalam saku jaket. Ia sudah terlalu lama diam disini. Ia harus langsung menyerahkan Brankas ini kepada Zhoumi dan polisi-polisi yang tengah menunggunya itu. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa Brankas berwarna perak silver itu.

Dan setelah keluar dari kamar itu. Sikapnya kembali berubah, menunjukkan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Langkah kaki Sehun perlahan masuk kembali keruangan pribadi milik Zhoumi. Dan ketika ia baru sampai diambang pintu. Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan tatapan-tatapan polisi itu yang kini tengah menatapnya seolah menyelidiknya. Ditengah kegugupannya, Sehun sebisa mungkin menunjukkan sikap tak tahunya dan memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ini Brankasnya." Ucapnya yang langsung ia simpan ditengah meja, antara Zhoumi beserta Kris dan Xiumin yang mengelilingi meja itu. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri berdiri tegak disamping Zhoumi.

Untuk sesaat tatapan Sehun sangat tertuju kearah Kris dan Xiumin yang kali ini tengah saling pandang. Entah apa artinya tapi Sehun sungguh tak mau tahu, selagi itu tak kembali menyangkut tentang dirinya—Sehun hanya berharap bahwa ia tak dicurigai saat ini.

"Boleh aku memeriksa brankas ini?" Izin Xiumin setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya berdiskusi dengan Kris dengan tatapan mata yang rahasia.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Zhoumi melanjutkan.

"Memastikan, bahwa memang benar-benar tak ada yang menyentuh Brankas ini."

Zhoumi langsung mengangguk mengerti. "Lakukanlah." Ucapnya santai dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan kembali ke sandaran Sofa tunggal yang tengah didudukinya.

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Xiumin langsung mengangguk dan segera memerintahkan kepada petugas khusus penyelidik miliknya untuk segera memeriksa Brankas yang kini ada ditengah meja. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Xiumin dan rekan-rekannya dari kepolisian untuk mencari kemungkinan terdapat sidik jari yang bisa ia lacak dari Brankas ini. Ia menyelidikinya secara mendetail.

Ditengah ketegangan itu. Sehun yang masih berdiri mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa kegugupan dan ketakutannya. Beberapa kali ia menelan ludahnya berharap apa yang telah dilakukannya berhasil dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Hingga Brankas itu terbuka. Xiumin dengan sarung tangan karetnya mengambil dengan hati-hati senjata tersebut. Kembali ia memeriksanya namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada apapun yang dapat ia temukan. Semuanya bersih tidak ada sidik jari apapun. Sejujurnya ia bingung, bahkan hingga yang terkecilpun ia tidak dapat membuktikan apa-apa.

Xiumin menggeleng dan menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan mata yang mengartikan bahwa tidak ada satupun bukti yang ia dapatkan. Dan Sehun yang menatap gerak-gerik kedua polisi itu bisa sedikit menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan telah berhasil.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Tidak ada sidik jari yang dicurigakan di senjata ini." Ucap Xiumin dengan nafas beratnya.

Zhoumi langsung tertawa meremehkan. "Sudah kubilang, itu bukan senjataku. Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu kepada Kai, bukannya dia adalah tertuduhnya? Mungkin saja ia menghilangkan buktinya sendiri."

Kris tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa saat ini, ia hanya bisa terdiam tak merespon semua yang dikatakan Zhoumi kepadanya dan Xiumin. Ya, memang sebenarnya ia harus lebih fokus untuk pencarian Kai saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, Sehun. Sesaat ia merasakan sebuah gelagat aneh yang Pengawal itu lakukan namun setelah itu pria itu bersikap biasa saja dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan membutuhkan kalian, mungkin untuk mencari informasi lain. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi." Ucap Kris yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan akan hal itu." Balas Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Saat Kris hendak membalas jabatan tangan Zhoumi, dering telponnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Tidak ingin mengurangi kesopanan, ia langsung mengucapkan permintaan maaf sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan telponnya sendiri dan menjauh dari Zhoumi dan lainnya.

"…." "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" "…." "Aku akan segera bergerak kesana!" Ucapnya tegas dan langsung menutup panggilannya dan bergegas berjalan kearah Xiumin.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, beberapa polisi tertembak oleh orang yang tak dikenal sesaat ketika mereka akan menangkap Kai bersama tawanannya."

"Mereka menemukannya? Dimana?" Tanya Xiumin terkejut.

"Kita bicarakan ini saat dijalan." Kris langsung menantap kearah Zhomumi. "Maaf, kami harus segera pergi." Ucapnya sopan kepada Zhoumi.

Mendengar bahwa itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan keberadaan Kai. Zhoumi langsung mengangguk mengerti. Ketika Kris dan xiumin bergegas untuk melangkah pergi, langkah Kris terhenti ketika ia mendengar panggilan Zhoumi kepadanya. Ia berbalik dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ini berhubungan dengan kematian Tunanganku, aku berharap kau menangkapnya secepatnya. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi membiarkan sang pembunuh itu berkeliaran begitu saja di Negara ini."

Dengan senyuman tipis Kris mengangguk kecil. "Akan kupastikan pembunuh itu tertangkap." Dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengejar ketertinggalannya sendiri untuk segera kelokasi kejadian dimana terjadinya penembakkan misterius seperti yang anggotanya laporkan. Padahal itu tipis sekali dimana mereka telah menemukan keberadaan Kai.

Setelah polisi-polisi itu pergi. Zhoumi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di Sofa miliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menyandar ke bahu sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"Kai.." Ia berdecih pelan. "Kuharap pembunuh itu segera tertangkap, aku tidak rela tunangan dan anak buahku mati begitu saja olehnya." Desisnya.

Zhoumi terlihat sekali memiliki perasaan sakit yang teramat dalam akibat kasus pembunuhan yang telah membuat Zhang Yixing mati. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun, ia langsung terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara Zhoumi mengungkapkan kebenciannya itu kepada Kai. Haruskah ia biarkan ini terus seperti ini? Ia bahkan telah melibatkan seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk terus mengikutinya. Bahkan dengan genggaman tangan seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa Kai telah terlalu berlebihan, ini terlihat seperti _ehem.._ benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Dan Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun Kai telah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadisnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mendengar bahwa pria itu mengatakan suka atau membalas perasannya. Dan ciuman itu.. _lupakan._

Sedangkan Kai, ia masih diam tak mencoba untuk berbicara ataupun berkata apapun kepada gadis yang dalam genggaman posesifnya. Kai hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan. Bagaimanapun nantinya, gadis ini akan merasa ketakutan ketika ia tahu bersama siapa dia, dan dalam lingkungan apa dia masuk sekarang.

"Dimana Suho hyung?" Tanya Kai yang langsung diarahkan oleh beberapa pria berjas itu untuk masuk kedalam sebuah lift, meninggalkan Lobby besar yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian yang sama.

Kai sedikit menggedikkan bahunya tak mengerti. Kenapa Kakaknya harus membawa anak buahnya sebanyak ini? Bila ia memang ingin menyelamatkan adiknya, hanya butuh beberapa saja sudah dipastikan ia akan selamat. Tapi akan menjadi hal gila bila Suho menyewa seluruh hotel ini untuknya juga anak-anak buahnya yang ia bawa.

"Tuan ada didalam." Tunjuk seorang pria yang langsung membukakan pintu untuknya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari dalam lift. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Kai langsung masuk dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang ikut tertarik begitu saja untuk ikut masuk.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kai langsung tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia berdiri jauh dari hadapan kakaknya yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa dengan kakinya yang terangkat satu diatas pahanya dan ponsel yang tak lepas dari genggamannya.

Pria bernama suho itu menyipitkan matanya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya menunggu adiknya namun yang ia dapati adalah Kai dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Sadar dengan tatapan itu. Kai langsung menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dibalik punggungnya.

"Yak! Hyung, jangan tatap dia seperti itu!" Ucapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Suho.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya santai.

"Dia.. dia, um.. hey, memangnya kenapa? Bingung kenapa aku membawa seorang gadis huh?"

Suho berdecak sebal mendapatkan jawaban Kai. Sejak Kai meninggalkan Korea, sikapnya tak pernah berubah kepadanya, bahkan bersikap hormat pun tidak padahal ia adalah kakaknya.

"Tunggu, tawananmu itu?" Tanya Suho kembali masih merasa penasaran dengan gadis yang kini bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kai. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sama bingungnya dengan pria yang Kai panggil dengan panggilan 'Hyung' itu. Suho langsung berdiri dan melirik gadis yang secara kebetulan tengah menatapnya juga. "Hati-hati dengan pria ini, cekik saja dia bila ia melakukan macam-macam kepadamu." Ucap Suho kepada Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya tak mengerti.

"H-Hey! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Tanya Kai dengan suara tak kalah keras.

Suho hanya tertawa meledek kepada Kai yang terlihat begitu posesif padanya. Oh.. ia yakin adiknya membawa gadis ini bukan hanya sekedar tawanannya saja. Terlepas dari itu, ia hanya ingin menemui adiknya dan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya disini. Suho kembali mencoba memfokuskan dirinya sendiri untuk apa ia datang ke Cina sekarang.

"Kita harus bicara Kai." Ucap Suho seirus.

"Bicaralah sekarang." Balas Kai.

"Hanya berdua." Lanjut Suho dengan penuh penekanan.

Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Suho. Kyungsoo dengan paksa melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dari tangannya. Ia langsung berjalan menjauh dengan gugup. "Baiklah.. aku akan menunggu diluar." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan berjalan mundur kepintu keluar dibelakangnya.

Kai hendak saja ingin bicara namun Suho telah lebih dulu mendahuluninya. "Tidak, makan dan istirahatlah. Mereka akan melayanimu dengan baik." Ucapnya ramah membuat Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya berterimakasih.

Dan dengan satu panggilan. Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan Suho dan memberi jalan keluar kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya kekamar yang telah ia sediakan. Kai hanya bisa diam tak mengatakan apapun ketika Kyungsoo menghilang dari padangannya hingga akhirnya pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat.

"Kuharap Kyungsoo mendapatkan kamar yang nyaman." Ucap Kai kepada Suho.

"Gadis Korea huh, Namanya Kyungsoo?" Suho sedikit menyipitkan matanya sebelum ia kembali menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya. "Tenanglah aku telah menyewa seluruh hotel ini. Ia akan nyaman disini."

Kai langsung berdesis pelan. "Sudah kuduga, Hyung memang gila." Dan Suho hanya tersenyum miring lalu kembali ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa dengan begitu menawannya.

Suho tak menanggapi apa yang telah dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan menyuruh adiknya untuk duduk terlebih dulu sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Dan Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi lain yang langsung berhadapan dengan Suho. Ia menunggu apa yang akan Suho bicarakan kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus melarikan diri dari polisi itu huh? Kau tahu, buronan bukanlah sesuatu yang terdengar baik bagiku." Ucapan Suho yang tadi terdengar ramah kini berubah menjadi terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu aku harus mengatakan kekuasaanku di Korea? Apa itu akan berhasil di Cina?" Kai malah balik bertanya.

Suho menghela nafasnya dalam. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Pembunuh Zhang Yixing." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Siapa itu?"

Kai langsung terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Mulutnya membungkam seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Suho yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa?" Lanjut kembali Suho tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa?" Ia menoleh dan balik bertanya menandakkan bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan yang ditanyakan Suho kepadanya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Tentu saja membalas dendam Zhang Yixing."

"Kau sudah gila Kai." Komentar Suho yang membuat Kai menatap bingung tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho kepadanya. "Bukan dendam Zhang Yixing yang kau balas, tapi dendammu. Aku tahu kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu saat ini, jadi siapa tertuduh yang kau curigai saat ini?"

Untuk sesaat Kai menundukkan wajahnya bingung. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak? Tapi ia tengah bersama Suho saat ini. Sejak dulu, ia tak pernah berbohong kepada Suho tentang apapun. Dan sepertinya ia juga harus mengungkapkannya kepada Suho saat ini.

"Sehun." Ucapnya yang mampu membuat Suho meneggakkan tubuhnya. "Tapi aku merasa Zhoumi ada dibalik ini semua."

"Kenapa kau yakin akan hal iu?"

"Ia mencoba membunuhku juga." Bisiknya pelan.

Tatapan Suho langsung meneduh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat kearah Kai yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua sikunya yang bertumpu diatas lutut kakinya, Suho menyentuh pundak kiri Kai dengan satu tangannya.

"Hentikan semua ini."

"Apa?" Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Suho yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh yang jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Ini adalah tentang Zhang Yixing, biar aku yang membereskannya. Dan kau, kau jangan pernah melakukan apapun yang diluar kehendakmu. Secepatnya kasus ini akan segera berakhir. Jadi, jangan pernah pergi kemanapun meninggalkan hotel ini sebelum aku yang menyuruhmu. Dua hari lagi kau akan pulang ke Korea."

Kai hendak melayangkan protesnya namun Suho dengan kuat menahan bahu Kai untuk tetap duduk ditempatnya.

"Aku akan pergi, dan tetaplah disini!" Perintah Suho tegas.

"Kemana? Semalam ini?" Tanya Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Menemui sahabat lama." Ungkapnya yang langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari bahu Kai dan berjalan menuju tempat jasnya tergantung.

"Maksudmu Kris?" Desis Kai meremehkan. "Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu, aku membenci sahabatmu itu."

Suho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Tak memberi komentar apapun tentang ketidaksukaan Kai kepada Kris.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kai yang kini telah berdiri menatapnya membuat Suho menghentikan gerakkannya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terdiam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali. "Sebelum Yixing noona meninggal, ia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu." Lanjutnya membuat Suho semakin mengepalkan genggamannya dikenop pintu yang tengah ia pegang.

* * *

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Kamar yang cukup luas untuk dirinya seorang diri. Entahlah kenapa ia masuk kesini, lagipula seluruh kamar hotel ini telah disewa oleh Suho untuk beberapa hari. Ia bebas untuk memilih kamarnya sendiri—namun sebenarnya ia asal masuk saja.

Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan apa yang Suho katakan kepadanya sebelum ia pergi.

" _Hyung!" Panggilnya. "Sebelum Yixing noona meninggal, ia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Lanjutnya._

 _Kai menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat menunggu Suho untuk membalas panggilannya, namun tidak ada suara sama sekali. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Aku menggenggam tangannya saat itu, ia menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu." Ucapnya sayu. "Apa kalian memiliki masalah?"_

 _Suho berbalik dan menatap wajah adiknya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sayu seolah memohon untuk megetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara hubungannya dengan Yixing._

" _Yixing menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan itu?" Tanyanya dengan satu alis matanya yang ia tarik keatas._

" _Ia mengatakan bahwa ia merasa dalam bahaya." Balas Suho._

 _Suho hanya mendesahkan nafasnya berat dan melangkah mendekat kembali kearah Kai._

" _Kai.." Ucapnya namun Kai lebih dulu memotong ucapannya._

" _Ia mengatakan bahwa kau juga tengah dalam bahaya. Ayahnya mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia tengah melindungimu tapi kau terlihat seperti tak tahu apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan tatapan curiga._

" _Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa." Jelasnya datar._

" _Apa?" Tatap Kai tak percaya._

" _Jangan pikirkan tentangku juga Yixing, ini adalah masalah kita berdua. Dan kau.. hentikan semua ini. Kumohon, bila kau menyayangi Yixing seperti kakakmu sendiri. Hentikan semua yang ingin kau ketahui." Ucapnya dengan menepuk pelan bahu kanan Kai dengan halus seolah menguatkan._

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu Suho langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu untuk keluar. Saat ia baru membuka pintunya. Ia bergumam pelan. "Aku juga marah akan kematiannya." Ucapnya singkat yang langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat itu Kai semakin terdiam, mematung tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya._

Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar. Suho seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa? Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Haruskah? Haruskah ia menghentikan semua ini? Ini sudah terlalu jauh dan tak lama lagi ia akan menemukan penyebab dari kematian yixing dan menemukan siapa pembunuh sebenarnya. Apa memang Zhoumi seperti curiganya atau Sehun seperti apa yang dilihatnya.

 _Tunggu! Sehun._ Ia mengingat sesuatu akan hal itu. Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia tahu Sehun.

Kai langsung bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo—lebih tepatnya kamar yang ditempatinya. Ia berjalan mengintari lorong-lorong kamar mencari tahu kemungkinan Kyungsoo masih satu lantai dengannya. Namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan kyungsoo di tiap kamar yang ia lihat.

Ia berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang yang sebelumnya mengantarnya ke hotel ini. Kai mendekat dan langsung mendapatkan sebuat anggukan hormat kepadanya.

"Kemana gadis itu?"

"Gadis?" Tanya ketiga orang pria itu menatap bingung.

"Iya gadis, gadis yang bersamaku itu." Ungkapnya.

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya salah satu orang dari mereka membuka suaranya.

"Oh, maksud anda gadis Tuan?"

"Hei.. dia bukan gadisku!" Sentaknya membuat ketiga orang itu langsung bungkam tak berani membuka suaranya sama sekali. Mereka hanya terdiam bingung, sebelumnya Kai mengatakan bahwa gadis asing itu adalah Gadisnya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Mengerti arti tatapan itu Kai segera mengalihkan ucapannya tadi. "Euhhm.. sudahlah, terserah kalian mau menganggapnya apa tapi kalian tau 'kan dimana dia sekarang?

Ketiga pria itu mengangguk dengan takut."Gadis itu, ada dikamar 403, dilantai 2."

"Lantai 2?" Batinnya bingung. Berarti kamar itu berada 2 lantai dibawah ini. Berarti kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo adalah kamar biasa saja. "Aishh! Hey! Kenapa kau memberikan kamar seperti itu kepada Kyungsoo!" Marahnya yang langsung berjalan menuju lift.

Ketiga pengawal itu hanya terdiam bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti apa salah mereka sebelumnya? Karena kamar saja, mereka telah dibentak seperti itu. Kai benar-benar telah bersikap sangat aneh saat ini.

* * *

Kai masuk kedalam sebuah kamar dimana kamar itu merupakan tempat istirahat milik Kyungsoo. Selangkah saat ia masuk, pria itu mendesis pelan karena dengan cerobohnya gadis itu tak mengunci pintu kamarnya—tapi secara langsung bagus baginya agar dapat leluasa masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dilorong yang menghubung langsung dengan kamar utama, hingga dirinya sudah benar-benar masuk, Kai bisa mendapati sebuah kasur yang terbilang cukup besar berada ditengah ruangan. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika menatap tubuh gadis itu yang terbaring di atasnya, terlihat sangat nyaman. Kyungsoo tengah tertidur dengan tubuh menyamping.

Tak berniat mengganggu tidurnya, Kai hanya melangkah pelan dan duduk disamping ranjang. Ia menatap sebuah meja dorong yang ada ditengah ruangan dan mendapati beberapa piring kosong yang kotor. Kai tertawa dalam diamnya. Sadar bahwa selama ia membawa Kyungsoo, mereka tak pernah makan apapun selain makan ditempat Luhan, itupun hanya dengan semangkuk sup. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dan memperhatikan kembali Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur lelap. Gadis ini pasti begitu sangat menderita dengannya—dan tentunya kelaparan.

Kai ikut membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping dengan satu tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalannya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia seolah kehilangan pikirannya saat ini tentang tujuan awal ia masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah tenangnya yang tengah tertidur membuat hatinya mencelos tak ingin mengganggunya.

Semuanya berubah, gadis ini telah membawanya kesebuah perasaan yang tak dapat ia artikan. Sejak gadis itu mengatakan perasaan kepadanya, Kyungsoo mampu memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Kai bisa memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Ya, dia memang cantik. Saat matanya terpejam, saat dirinya terlelap, saat ia diam, bahkan Kai tak mengelak bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana gadis ini tidur layaknya seorang bayi kecil yang sangat polos.

Kai kembali tersenyum. Lagi dan lagi ia tersenyum karena gadis ini. Kenapa ia tersenyum? Semuanya.. ia tak tahu jawaban apa yang tepat unuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ini, namun yang ia tahu semuanya yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo mampu membuatnya sedikit merasakan gelagat aneh dihatinya yang mampu membuatnya bahagia—ia tak bisa menghindari untuk mengakui ini.

Dengan perlahan, Kai memberanikan dirinya untuk sedikit menyisihkan rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai jatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. Dengan lembut ia menyelipkannya dibalik telinga Kyungsoo. Kai sama sekali tak berniat untuk menarik tangannya kembali. Tangannya malah semakin betah untuk mengelus surai rambut milik Kyungsoo dan menatap dengan sangat jelas wajah cantik yang baru disadarinya.

Ditengah kegiatannya itu Kai tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata yang terpejam itu kini bergerak-gerak kecil, merasa terusik akan sesuatu hal yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dapat ia lihat adalah sepasang mata yang gelap yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat dalam dan tajam. Untuk sekian detik Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, entah ini mimpi atau apa baginya ini terlihat sangat menenangkan, apalagi ketika sepasang mata itu kini berubah menatapnya dengan tatapan melembut dan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang jarang sekali ia lihat. _Tunggu?_

Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar siapa yang ikut berbaring dihadapannya. Ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan bergeser mundur untuk menjauh dari tubuh Kai yang masih berbaring dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

'DUK'

Tanpa perhitungan apapun Kyungsoo langsung jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kai yang melihat kejadian itu bukannya langsung menolong Kyungsoo, ia malah tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah Konyol Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lucu baginya. Ia ikut bangun dan duduk menyila menatap Kyungsoo yang kini duduk dilantai dengan mengusap bagian pinggulnya yang tentunya sangat sakit. _Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo jatuh cukup keras._

Kyungsoo menggeram ketika mendengar suara tawa itu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mendengar tawa lepas Kai seperti itu, namun bukankah itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan? Bisa-bisanya pria ini menertawakannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa? Diam!" Ucapnya yang masih tak berniat untuk bangun. Namun bukannya berhenti, Kai malah semakin keras tertawa bahkan ia tertawa terpingkal. Oh Tuhan.. Kyungsoo benar-benar malu.

"Aishh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari jatuhnya tadi dan berdiri. Meraih bantal yang tak jauh yang ada diatas ranjang dan mulai memukul tubuh Kai dengan membabi buta. Kyungsoo bahkan beberapa kali mengoceh bernada kemarahan kepada Kai, namun pria itu masih tetap tertawa tanpa berniat untuk meminta ampun kepadanya.

"Ya ampun.. kau pikir aku apa soo? Setakut itukah kau? Hahah… kau lucu sekali." Komentar Kai ditengah tawanya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap Kai bingung dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau lucu sekali.. aigoo. Apa itu sakit? Haha.. kau seperti kartun di film-film anak." Ejek Kai yang kembali membuat Kyungsoo marah yang lebih tepatnya malu.

"Sialan kau!" Kyungsoo langsung naik ketas ranjang dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk kembali menghajar Kai dengan bantalnya. Kyungsoo terus mengumpat memarahi Kai yang masih saja tertawa dan mengejeknya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia marah kepada Kai karena kebodohannya sendiri, _sekonyol itukah dirinya?_

Ketika Kyungsoo masih terus melakukan pukulan-pukkulan kecil dengan bantal ditangannya. Satu tangan besar itu mampu menghentikan aksinya membuat bantal yang dipegangnya terlepas. Tarikan itu begitu sangat kuat hingga mampu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berputar dan jatuh terduduk diatas kasur yang empuk. Jantungnya berdebar sangat erat ketika Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Kai dengan posisi Kai yang seolah memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak namun dagu itu malah menyandar halus diantara bahunya. Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik. Ini terkesan sangat intim.

"Katakan, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku hum?" Tanya Kai pelan. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya dapat Kyungsoo rasakan dan itu malah membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sentak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Kai yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dipergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan malah semakin memeluknya. "Ayo gadis manis, katakan kepada pria pujaanmu ini." Bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeram, wajahnya menoleh kebelakang dan menatap wajah Kai yang begitu sangat dekat dengannya dengan senyuman miring khasnya. Merasa kesal, Ia langsung menyikut tepat perut Kai membuat pria itu merintih melepaskan genggamannya dan juga pelukannya. Kyungsoo mendengus ketika berbalik dan menatap Kai yang kini menahan nyeri diperutnya akibat sikutannya.

"Pukulanmu tadi saja masih meninggalkan bekas dan sekarang kau menyikutku dengan seperti itu? Oh.. Tuhan, sebenarnya kau ini apa?" Desis Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa meremehkan dan berkacak pinggang menatap Kai. "Setidaknya aku pernah berlatih beladiri saat aku sekolah. Jangan macam-macam padaku!"

Kai hanya berdesis melihat tingkah angkuh Kyungsoo, ya anggap saja itu sebuah kebetulan. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin berdebat tentang apapun saat ini. Cukup perutnya saja yang jadi korban. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo kembali. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat gadis itu secara diam-diam menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh darinya. Ia benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Ja-jadi? Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_ karena ia tahu Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Dan sialnya suaranya berubah gugup.

"Karena kau tak mengunci pintu kamarmu. Ishh…. Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu!" Sentak Kai pelan membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Ya.. ya! Aku lupa." Gugupnya. "Kau sendiri sangat lancang masuk kedalam kamar tanpa izinku." Kyungsoo beralasan.

Kai hanya berdesis lalu membenarkan duduknya kembali yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo kembali bergeser menjauhkan duduknya dari Kai. Ia mendengus pelan. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun Soo, ya Tuhan.." Ucapnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Sehun, kau mengetahuinya 'kan?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk malu karena telah berikir yang salah terhadap Kai. ternyata ia hanya mencari tahu tentang Sehun. Kyungsoo berpikir untuk beberapa saat hingga ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa pria bernama Sehun itu bermarga Oh? Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan dan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Kai dengan mata yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Apakah ia tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, dan tampan?" Tanya lagi terbata.

Kai sedikit memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar kata tampan yang terselip dari ciri-ciri yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Tapi ia tak berkomentar tentang hal itu selain menganggukkan kepalanya. "Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di halte tadi."

"Benarkah?" Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut, andaikan saja ia datang lebih cepat untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, pasti ia bertemu Sehun saat itu juga. "Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ia dijemput oleh sebuah mobil mewah. Aku sempat meminjam ponselnya untuk meminta kakakku menjemputku. Selain itu kami juga sedikit berbincang, ia akan pergi ke Beijing."

"ke Beijing? Siapa yang menjemputnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin itu sopir. Pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya bahkan memanggilnya Tuan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gelengan kepala.

Kai mendesah saat itu juga. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kai. Ia tahu pasti Kai saat ini tengah kebingungan. Apa ia bisa membantunya? Tapi hanya itu yang ia ketahui. Namun melihat wajah Kai yang kini terpejam, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal lain yang membuatnya terlihat gelisah.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya halus Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti." Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Suho menyuruhku untuk menghentikan semuanya? Haruskah aku berhenti?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kai bicara seperti itu. Ia juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kasus ini. Ia hanya tawanan. Ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya, hatinya sedikit terhenyak ketika ia sadar bahwa ia adalah seorang tawanan.

"Soo, menurutmu apakah aku harus berhenti?" Tanyanya kembali. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai yang kini juga menatapnya dalam. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu selain menunduk menghindari tatapan Kai kepadanya. "Aku bahkan lelah dengan semua ini tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Yixing mati begitu saja." Desahnya pelan.

Hening.

Sama sekali tak ada suara. Kyungsoo diam dalam pikirannya sendiri begitupun juga dengan Kai. Merasa situasi terasa sangat canggung. Kai kembali menengadahkan wajahnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk dengan tangan yang terus mengepal erat diujung Dress-nya. Ia mengernyit ketika memperhatikan sikap gadis itu yang terlihat sangat aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Soo?" Tanya Kai yang kini kembali bangun dari terbaringnya. Ia mendekat dan duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo yang kini tak lagi menghindar darinya seperti tadi. Tak ada jawaban, Kai kembali memanggilnya dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sangat sayu.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanyanya pelan.

Hati Kai terasa terhenyak ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat mengalun pelan ditelinganya seolah memohon kepadanya untuk segera dibebaskan. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kyungsoo. Terlihat jelas ada sebuah gurat kesedihan dan ketakutan yang tergambar dimatanya.

"Yang jelas tidak untuk saat ini." Balas Kai yang membuat gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Kai merasa bersalah. Disisi lain ia ingin sekali membebaskan gadis itu dan kembali memulangkannya lagipula ia sudah sampai di tahap yang aman karena ada Suho disini, Kyungsoo tak perlu repot untuk membantunya bercakap dengan bahasa Cina yang Kai sendiri belum bisa ia kuasai. Namun disisi lain ia merasa tak rela melepaskannya begitu saja. Ada setitik perasaan dihatinya yang masih belum bisa ia artikan terhadap Kyungsoo.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali membuka suaranya. Bagaimapun ia juga harus mencari tahu jawaban apa yang tengah mengganjal dihatinya saat ini. "Kenapa kau selalu ada dipikiranku?" Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai, ia tak menjawab apapun karena ia memang tak mengerti. "Sebagaimana takutnya kau kepadaku? Seberapa bencinya kau kepadaku? Dan Sebagaimana sukanya kau kepadaku? Mohon katakan kepadaku sekarang."

"Itu.." Kyungsoo langsung tergugup saat itu juga. Kenapa situasinya menjadi semenegangkan ini, apalagi ini menyangkut tentang perasaannya. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Kau, bahkan aku sangat terlihat sangat kacau ketika kau menghilang tadi. Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?" Kembali ia bertanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergeser mundur ketika tubuh Kai semakin dekat kepadanya. Entahlah situasi seperti ini membuatnya berdebar saat itu juga. Ketika ia hampir jatuh karena terlalu jauh bergeser, ia dapat merasakan tangan Kai yang kembali melingkar dipinggangnya menahan tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo tak jatuh. "Katakan kau menyukaiku, lagi." Lanjut Kai membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukan ini?" Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan menahan tubuh Kai dengan kedua tangannya ketika ia merasa bahwa Kai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bilang, katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku."

"Aku tak menyukaimu." Gugup Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang ia alihkan kepada Kai yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Semudah itukah kau membuatku gila seperti ini, Soo? Jangan buat aku semakin gila karena jawabanmu." Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sapuan nafas lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. "Katakan." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin tak menatap Kai, ia mencoba menahan tubuh Kai untuk mendekat namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja. Bahkan ketika bibir itu mendarat halus dipipinya, Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya semakin merona saat ini.

"Kau menyukaiku." Bisiknya setelah mengecup lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengelak karena ia takut Kai akan kembali merendahkannya.

Kai hanya mendesis pelan ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Semakin Kyungsoo menjawab tidak, semakin membuat dirinya ingin mendesak Kyungsoo untuk jujur kepadanya. Ditambah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tatapannya menerawang tajam mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya yang tengah ia cari saat ini.

Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja. Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk membenarkan duduknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh gadis itu. Ia segera mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku.." Ucap Kai pelan. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kai hedak saja berjalan keluar dari pintu ketika tangannya ditarik dan menemukan tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut kepadanya, ia telah berdiri—mengejar—dan sejajar dengannya. Ia tak bisa mengartikan arti dari tatapan itu, Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Ketika wajahnya mendekat, Kai dapat kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin berdebar. Dan ketika bibir Kyungsoo mencium lembut pipinya, ia tak bisa bernafas untuk sekian detik. Sama sekali diluar dugaannya, _begini rasanya? Begini rasanya menyukai seseorang?_ Ia merasa bahagia. Dan saat Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap iris mata Kai dengan sayu. Kai langsung saja mendekat dan mencium _heart-lips_ milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kai menutup matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kyungsoo memeluknya membuatnya tak segan untuk membalas pelukan gadis itu terhadapnya. Menciumnya lembut dan mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Lovey Dovey Kaisoo kapan?_ Eits sabar dong ya.. jangan cepet-cepet, santai aja nanti juga muncul. Hehe.. Well tumben cepet? Ya biasa sih lagi banyak waktu bebas sekarang, meski munculnya tiap pagi buta :3 Dan gimana udah ketahuan siapa pembunuhnya?

Oh iya aku mau jawab salah satu review juga.

Ksoo : Saat Jongin sama Kyungsoo pergi ke Tsinan itu mereka ketemunya Cuma sama Luhan aja karena Kai ngiranya Sehun pulang (Melarikan diri) tapi taunya gak ada juga dan masih di Beijing seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Well, Kyungsoo sejak awal gak tau apa-apa. Dia gak denger percakapan antara Luhan sama Kai jadi dia gak tau Sehun itu yang kayak gimana(?). Kyungsoo baru tahu nama Sehun pas awal Kai bilang kalo Sehun itu pembunuhnya dan dia juga sahabat Kai, baru Kyungsoo sadar pas dihalte itu Sehun yang Kai cari adalah Sehun yang diajak sama dia ngobrol. _/Kebelibet gak sih penjelasannya? Hehe… ya gak jauh lah seperti itu._

Mau bales review satu-satu sih tapi sepertinya Words gak memungkinkan juga.. Pokoknya big thanks banget yang udah mau review. _Ciieeeinnn Kyungsoo sama Kai bareng-bareng*_

BIG LOVE THANKS Reviewer, juga yang udah fav dan follow:

 **Kim fany, Sofia Magdalena, xobechan56, Uchica Annie, , SweetyKamjong, Kaisoo32, flowerdyo, Flaming Teeth Rich, daebaektaeluv, minkook94, Kim YeHyun, 1004baekie, vionaaaH, Kyung1225, OhstupidSehun, hnana, kyungsooxeveryone, InSoo-nim, DyOnly One, XikaNish, Lovesoo, shinlophloph, Re-Panda68, artiosh, kyungkyung, ksoo, joonwu, kyle, ruixi1, deva94bubletea, Guest, ashano, overdokai, Gigi Onta, ia, Guest, ElTalya.**

Oh iya.. berhubung baru install lagi ask/fm jadi baru bisa aktif lagi disana. Akunnya masih yang lama kok. 'putriialy' jadi kalo Tanya-tanya bisa langsung kesana^^

Terima kasih buat semua perhatiaanya buat Chap ini, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan yah. Jangan bosen review juga buat penambah semangat nulis. See you next time~ Hello Oktober..

Salam Blossom.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

* * *

" _Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku.." Ucap Kai pelan. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo._

 _Kai hedak saja berjalan keluar dari pintu ketika tangannya ditarik dan menemukan tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut kepadanya, ia telah berdiri—mengejar—dan sejajar dengannya. Ia tak bisa mengartikan arti dari tatapan itu, Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Ketika wajahnya mendekat, Kai dapat kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin berdebar. Dan ketika bibir Kyungsoo mencium lembut pipinya, ia tak bisa bernafas untuk sekian detik. Sama sekali diluar dugaannya, begini rasanya? Begini rasanya menyukai seseorang? Ia merasa bahagia. Dan saat Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap iris mata Kai dengan sayu. Kai langsung saja mendekat dan mencium heart-lips milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kai menutup matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kyungsoo memeluknya membuatnya tak segan untuk membalas pelukan gadis itu terhadapnya. Menciumnya lembut dan mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap._

* * *

Katakan Kyungsoo gila saat ini. Sebesar apapun ia mencoba mengelak untuk melupakan perasaannya, tetap saja semuanya tidak akan berubah. Semakin lama ia semakin terbuai dengan ciuman Kai kepadanya. _Ini adalah kesalahannya._ Sejak awal seharusnya ia membiarkan Kai keluar dari kamarnya bukan malah menahannya dan mencium pipinya. Dan sekarang ia tak bisa menolak bentuk apapun akan sentuhan Kai kepadanya.

Ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya dengan Kai, ini adalah kedua kalinya. Namun kesan ciuman yang diberikan Kai saat ini jauh lebih lembut dan lebih berperasaan dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar telah terbuai dengan pagutan intim yang Kai berikan kepadanya. Kyungsoo mencoba menerka kenapa ia bisa jatuh semudah ini. Bahkan tangannya kini sudah mengalung erat di leher Kai. Kyungsoo ingat ketika Suho mengatakan, jika Kai berbuat macam-macam kepadanya ia bisa mencekiknya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kai saat ini termasuk kedalam perbuatan 'macam-macam' itu. Andaikan ia bisa, ia ingin sekali mencekik Leher Kai saat ini juga. Sayang, Jangankan mencekik, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan tubuh Kai yang semakin menempel dengannya pun ia tak bisa.

Ciuman Kai berubah, ia lebih menuntut dan mencoba menelasakkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membuka sedikit, dan ketika ia merasa lidah itu membelai lembut lidahnya. Ia langsung sadar dan dengan segera menarik wajahnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan satu langkah mundur menjauhi Kai.

Ia terdiam, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Kyungsoo mendapati tatapan Kai kepadanya, tentunya terlihat sekali gairah yang begitu sangat terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Situasi ini membuatnya semakin gugup. Sebelum ia lupa akan segalanya, ia harus segera menghindar saat itu juga.

"A..Aku harus mandi dan beristirahat. Kau bisa keluar." Ucap Kyungsoo dan sialnya ia tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mencoba sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kai. Namun semakin ia menghindar ia semakin merasakan suasana yang semakin panas disekitar kamar ini. Berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Kyungsoo saat ini hanya bisa terdiam mematung ditengah kamarnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan ia merasakan jantungnya pasti akan segera meledak saat itu juga. Ditambah ia merasakan derap langkah kaki itu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menghindar namun terlambat. Kedua tangan milik Kai telah memeluknya erat dari belakang membuatnya tercekat saat itu juga.

"Sepertinya kau menghindariku, kenapa?" Tanya halus Kai.

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku untuk mandi, kumohon." Ucapnya mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan Kai, namun tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam." Komentarnya membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya sendiri, entah alasan apalagi yang harus ia gunakan agar Kai mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kai.." Panggilnya memohon namun pria yang tengah memeluknya saat ini sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun dengan seseorang lebih dari satu malam, apalagi untuk berkomitmen seperti berpacaran ataupun menikah. Tapi untukmu, itu sebuah pengecualian." Ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo melirik menatapnya tak mengerti. Dan ia dapat melihat seringaian yang tergambar jelas disudut bibirnya. "Kau telah meruntuhkan semua pendirianku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap aneh.

"Semuanya." Komentar Kai singkat yang kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo sesaat kehilangan nafasnya karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Namun ia tak bisa mengelak, ia menyukai ciuman ini. Lebih dan semakin ingin mendapatkan ciuman yang selama ini telah menjadi fantasinya selama ini. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika secara halus Kai memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melengguh ketika Kai menarik pinggangnya untuk semakin mendekat dan menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya. Kini ia tak menolak ketika lidah Kai masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Membelai lidahnya dan melakukan _French Kiss_ yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan dengan siapapun—Kai yang pertama—begitu sangat intim dan tentunya membuat sesuatu gejolak aneh dalam dirinya ingin meminta lebih, Kyungsoo mencoba mendapatkannya dan hanya bisa memberikan erangan pelan ketika Kai menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih mencumbu bagian lehernya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar telah hilang dengan segalanya. Ia menarik dan menjambak lembut rambut Kai untuk melakukan hal lebih pada lehernya. Bahkan ketika Kai semakin tenggelam diceruk lehernya, Kyungsoo semakin menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia sebisa mungkin menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk tak mengeluarkan suara menjijikan yang mungkin akan membuat Kai semakin hilang kendali—namun bukankah ini sudah terlalu jauh—yang ia rasakan adalah lutut-lutut kakinya yang seolah melemas ketika Kai mengigit kuat perpotongan lehernya.

"Ngghh.." Dan sialnya Kyungsoo malah mengeluarkan suara erangan yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah menutup matanya. Sekian detik ia menunggu dan mata itu akhirnya terbuka dan membalas tatapannya dengan sayu. Kai mengerang pelan. _Oh Sial.. bagaimana ia bisa berpikir Kyungsoo bisa terlihat sexy dan polos dalam waktu yang bersamaan._ Kai telah benar-benar gila.

"Coba kutebak, kau pernah meragukan _keperkasaan_ ku 'kan? Aku akan membuktikan sesuatu yang luar biasa untukmu." Bisiknya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit bingung. Ia mencoba menemukan arti dari apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Waktu terus berjalan ketika ia baru menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Kai sekarang. Ia langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan kungkungan Kai dari tubuhnya. "Dan aku yakin, kau tak akan menolaknya. Kau menyukaiku." Bisiknya kembali yang kini tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat ia bergidik geli dengan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa telinganya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kai benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Kyungsoo lumpuh saat itu juga, Kai menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring bersama diatas ranjang, kembali mencumbu tubuhnya dengan gairah yang sangat pekat dalam auranya. Kyungsoo tau, ia telah terlambat untuk menolak.

* * *

Kai sudah lupa dengan segalanya. Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Setelah melepas ciumannya dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia bisa mendapati wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan nafas yang terengah. Kai memperhatikan Gadis yang telah ada dibawah kungkungannya saat ini. Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Dress kuningnya telah ia lempar kesembarang arah juga dalamannya yang juga telah menghilang entah terlempar kemana. Keadaan dirinya pun tak jauh beda dari Kyungsoo. Bedanya ia masih mempertahankan boxer yang masih melekat dikakinya.

Ia memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sampai saat ini tak pernah ia duga bahwa gadis yang selama ini diculiknya memiliki tubuh yang terawat dengan kulit putihnya—bahkan terkesan sangat sexy—bagaimanapun pria akan tetap mengagumi tubuh seorang wanita yang telah begitu pasrahnya bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya sendiri. Kai sudah tak peduli dengan kegilaan ini. Ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat lancang kepada Kyungsoo dan sematan 'Bajingan' sudah cukup menggambarkan dirinya sekarang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatap tubuhku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya dengan tangan yang mencoba menutupi daerah-daerah kewanitaannya. "Itu menakutkan untukku." Bisiknya membuat Kai tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

Kai sama sekali tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Ia telah benar-benar terbuai sepenuhnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ujung jarinya ia sentuhkan kepada kulit Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki hingga naik dan hampir mencapai daerah kewanitaannya. Ia tak ingat dengan semua yang pernah ia lakukan kepada wanita-wanita lain. Kyungsoo berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda. Ketika Kai lebih menyukai wanita yang memiliki sifat menyerang namun Kyungsoo, hanya dengan berbaring saja sudah membuatnya ereksi dengan keras. Bahkan kulitnya benar-benar layaknya kulit bayi. Kai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar tak menyetubuhi gadis dibawah umur yang memiliki kepolosan layaknya bayi seperti Kyungsoo saat ini.

"K-Kai..hh.." Suara Kyungsoo hampir tercekat ketika merasakan remasan lembut tangan Kai dipaha dalamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kai saat ini yang telah membuatnya lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengagumi halusnya kulitmu Soo, sangat mengagumkan." Pujinya yang secara tak langsung mendapatkan respon kecil oleh si gadis yang kini menggeram dan mendesahkan namanya lagi.

Kai sudah tak bisa lagi bermain-main. Ia tak bisa menahan gejolak gairahnya yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan. Dengan gerakan cepat dan penuh dengan semua kegairahannya. Ia langsung mencium dengan kasar bibir kyungsoo yang disambut dengan sebuah erangan pelan ketika Kai kembali menindih tubuhnya—tak sepenuhnya—membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dalam kungkungan Kai.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan Kai yang tengah mencoba menarik celananya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menghilangkan ketegangannya setelah ia tahu kemana arah cumbuan ini berlanjut. Siap-ataupun-tidak-siap ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Hatinya sedikit terhenyak ketika ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini dan bersama siapa ia sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah dosa terburuk yang pernah ia lakukan. Melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang yang tak memiliki status dengannya. Jangankan suami, kekasih saja Kyungsoo tak tahu. Jelasnya Ia tak pernah mendengar Kai mengatakan ia juga menyukainya—Kai tetap diam.

"Jangan melamun ketika kita tengah melakukannya." Peringat Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan menatap mata Kai yang sangat tajam memandangnya. "Aku paling tidak suka diacuhkan." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya melawan ketakutannya sendiri dan semua itu benar-benar hilang ketika ia dapat merasakan ereksi Kai yang begitu sangat keras telah menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya tanpa terhalangi apapun lagi. Secara tak sadar, Kai telah melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berdalih, tubuh yang telah ia kagumi sejak awal pertemuan mereka kini telah saling menempel dengan sangat intim. Kyungsoo benar-benar terperangkap dengan pesona dan gairah yang Kai sampaikan—secara tak langsung—kepadanya.

"Ngghh.. Kai.. ahh.." Desahnya ketika ia merasakan lembutnya kecupan Kai di bibirnya hingga turun dan mencapai payudaranya. Kecupan-kecupan itu berhenti menjadi sebuah lumatan dan kuluman yang menutupi payudaranya yang terbilang tidak cukup besar.

Kai mengerang ditengah kulumannya ketika secara tak sengaja ia kembali menyentuh pusat Kyungsoo dengan miliknya. Ia dapat merasakan juga bagaimana kewanitaan Kyungsoo telah bereaksi penuh dengan segala sentuhan yang telah ia buat. Yang Kai ketahui, Kyungsoo telah sangat siap untuknya.

"Kau telah beraksi dengan semua sentuhan ini.. hum?" Bisiknya dengan suara yang setengah menahan desahannya. Kyungsooo sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Ia hanya mendesah pelan dengan mata yang menutup merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia mengerti apa yang telah ia rasakan saat ini. Ia telah orgasme hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dipayudaranya. Kecupan kecupan itu terus turun, semakin jauh Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika ia dapat merasakan Kai mengecup singkat kewanitaannya.

Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, ia menyukainya. Bahkan diluar dugaannya Kyungsoo benar-benar merawat tubuhnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama membiarkan hal indah yang telah ada didepan wajahnya, Kai langsung menelasakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Dan semakin ia mencium, mengecup, dan membelai milik Kyungsoo semakin ia dapat mendengar erangan kepuasan yang Kyungsoo suarakan.

"Geli.. Kaih.. ah.. Haha.. Nght." Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa geli ketika dengan isengnya Kai membelai paha bagan dalamnya hingga ia berjinjit geli, dan tentunya lebih merasakan kenikmatan yang lain.

Kai langsung menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar.." Geram Kai ditengah ereksinya yang semakin tegang karena mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis pikir, ia benar-benar ingin menyetubuhi gadis ini dengan keras dan kasar. Namun ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk hal itu, Yang ia tahu—Kyungsoo perawan.

Kai mengarahkan miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna didepan lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk lehernya sedangkan satu tangan lagi ia tautkan bersama dengan jari-jarinya, begitu sangat erat di samping kepala Kyungsoo.

"Agghht..!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan ketika ia dapat merasakan sesuatu telah memaksa masuk kedalam dirinya.

Kai menggeram, ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Bisa saja ia langsung menghentakkan miliknya masuk tapi ia masih memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ia mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar semakin takut untuk bertindak lebih.

"Aku melukaimu?" Bisik Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang kini membuka matanya dan menatap matanya dalam. "Katakan apa kau sangat kesakitan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Untuk beberapa saat ia melihat Kai yang matanya telah berkabut akan nafsu yang sepertinya telah ia tahan. Kyungsoo juga dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kai yang seolah menahan dirinya sendiri dengan menggertakkan giginya mencoba tak berbuat lebih.

"Aku takut menyakitimu soo.." Geramnya pelan, semakin jelas bahwa ia menahan gairahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, hingga sejauh ini Kai masih mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana bisa Kai bisa berpikir bahwa Kai takut menyakitinya padahal gairahnya sendiri telah berada dipuncak. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini, menangis bagaimana tulusnya Kai yang masih mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri yang kini menggeram tertahan untuknya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya memeluk leher Kai kini mulai beranjak naik mengusap peluh yang telah membanjiri dahinya. Ia membelainya pelan dan semakin turun kepipinya dan mengusapnya halus.

"Aku tahu, jangan tahan dirimu. Tidak apa-apa.." Balasnya singkat sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bibir Kai dengan begitu dalam dan intim mengartikan bahwa apa yang ditakutkan Kai tidak apa-apa untuknya. Lagipula Kai sudah bertahan sejauh ini.

Kai semakin menggeram, dan ketika ciuman Kyungsoo semakin dalam saat itu juga Kai yakin Kyungsoo mengizinkannya. Ia langsung memasukkan secara penuh miliknya kedalam Kyungsoo hingga ia dapat merasakan sebuah robekan didalamnya—ternyata benar Kyungsoo adalah Perawan—mendapatkan reaksi berupa jinjitan pelan dan erangan kesakitan yang teredam dengan ciuman mereka. Kai bahkan bisa merasakan remasan kuat tangan Kyungsoo dirambutnya dan genggaman tangan yang semakin erat.

"Nghhhh.. ah.." Desah pertamanya ketika Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kai menahan desahannya sendiri dan menatap betah bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu yang sudah berpeluh sama seperti dirinya. Matanya yang menutup rapat dengan bibir yang terbuka dan menyenandungkan desahannya yang terdengar begitu merdu bagi Kai. _Sangat cantik, sungguh sangat cantik_. Kai benar-benar mengagumi bagaimana Kyungsoo berekspresi dibawahnya.

"Hhhk-Kau menganggumkan sungguh.." Desah Kai memuji Kyungsoo yang secara langsung memberikan satu hentakan kuat darinya.

"Oh.. Tuhan.. Kai!" Kaget Kyungsoo dengan erangannya. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya memberikan Kyungsoo kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan.

Cukup lama, bahkan entah keberapa kalinya Kai mencoba untuk menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak klimaks cepat, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah hampir untuk ketiga kalinya. Kai benar-benar menyukai tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat menerimanya dengan halus. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dengan wanita lain, hanya Kyungsoo yang sanggup membuat kepalanya berkunang—kunang menikmati bagaimana reaksi kyungsoo terhadap miliknya.

Gerakannya semakin cepat. Kai tahu ini adalah waktunya ia untuk melepaskannya, ditambah Kyungsoo yang telah mendesah pelan dengan nafas terengah menandakan ia sudah mulai kelelahan, Ia tak mungkin menyiksa Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi dengan cara seindah ini.

Satu tangannya yang tadi bermain disekitar dada Kyungsoo berpindah menuju pinggulnya.

"Kai.. ahhgg.. Kai.." Rengeknya dengan penuh desahan.

Kai semakin menggeram. Ia tak bisa melepaskan lebih lama lagi, ditambah Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi mengeratkan lubangnya. Hentakan-hentakan keras Kai lakukan. Ia menggertakan giginya, ia menarik pinggul Kyungsoo untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Menghentakan milknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku menyukai-hh muhh, soo.." Ucap Kai pelan dengan mata menutup menahan ereksinya yang semakin ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sedikit kabur ditambah ia tak mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya, ia hanya terfokus akan hentakan-hentakan terakhir yang ka buat.

"Ngghhh—yahhhh?" Tanyanya pelan.

Namun Kai hanya mengerang dan mendesahkan kepuasannya yang pada akhirnya dapat ia lepaskan didalam Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lega, menikmati semua kepuasan yang telah ia rasakan. Hatinya perlahan melega, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang terpuaskan tapi batinnya. Ia kini sudah tahu apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang telah memenuhi benaknya, ia tahu dengan sangat jelas. Ia lega telah mengungkapkannya, Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, melainkan seluruh yang Kyungsoo miliki. Wajahnya, ucapannya, senyumannya, semuanya—meski Kai tak yakin Kyungsoo mendengarkannya. Karena yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Kyungsoo yang tengah mengatur nafasnya, berbaring lemah dibawahnya dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan perlahan Kai melepaskan miliknya dan berbaring disamping Kyungsoo yang masih terengah. Ia mengecup halus kening Kyungsoo dalam yang disambut sebuah senyuman hangat dari bibir Kyungsoo meskipun matanya masih terpejam erat. Tak ingin mengganggu, Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membaringkan tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan bagi kepala Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan Tangan Kyungsoo untuk balas mendekapnya.

Kai hanya menarik ujung selimut dengan kakinya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hanya menutup tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut hingga bagian pinggul saja. Kai tak ingin melepaskan semua kehangatan ini. Ia benar-benar ingin terus memeluk Kyungsoo, menghilangkan semua ketakutan dan kesedihan yang telah Kai buat kepadanya. Hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur didadanya. Kai tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengecup keningnya dan semakin mendekapkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk tetap menempel dengannya. Menyampaikan seluruh hatinya yang kepada Kyungsoo.

* * *

Waktu telah hampir menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Seharusnya Kris pulang saat ini setelah melihat tempat lokasi kejadian dimana terjadinya penembakkan misterius itu. Namun sayangnya, seseorang memanggilnya untuk kembali kekantornya untuk bertemu. Bukan anggotanya ataupun polisi yang bertugas piket malam ini, melainkan sahabatnya—Suho. Meskipun awalnya ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Suho mengajaknya bertemu dikantornya ditambah ia yang tiba-tiba berada di Cina, ia tak mungkin menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kris bergegas masuk dan menemukan Suho yang dengan santainya tengah duduk dengan membaca sebuah buku miliknya tentang sejarah peradaban kerajaan Dinasti—Ming. Entah Suho mengerti atau tidak dengan tulisan _Hanja_ , tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Dibandingkan membaca, paling Suho hanya melihat-lihat gambar-gambar ilusrasi didalamnya.

"Kau memegang buku itu seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ada didalamnya." Ucap Kris melangkah mendekati Suho. Dan pria itu berbalik dan menatap Kris, tak lupa memberikan senyuman hangat menyambut.

"Semua orang ingin belajar bukan?" Ucapnya yang langsung menutup buku yang tadi dipegangnya dan kembali menyimpan ditempat asalnya.

Kris mendekat dan duduk dikursinya dengan manyandarkan punggungnya tanda bahwa ia lelah untuk hari ini. Suho memperhatikan sikap Kris dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau terlihat tak baik, apa aku salah mengajakmu bertemu?"

Kris hanya mendengus. "Tidak, lagipula meskipun aku menolak kau pasti akan memaksa." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan sebuah tawa mengejek dari Suho. Kris hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menatap Suho tanpa menaikkan tubuhnya untuk bersikap tegap seperti biasanya. "Jadi, apa?"

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kau sudah menemukan adikku."

"Hal yang paling menyebalkan karena aku harus mencari keberadaan adikmu. Dan sialnya ia berhasil melarikan diri." Kris langsung menatap Suho. "Kau mengerahkan orangmu untuk mencari Kai juga?" Tanya Kris.

"Menurutmu?" Ia menantang.

"Kau orang yang tak tertuga, tapi aku yakin kau mencari adikmu juga." Ucap Kris yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa orang-orang itu milikmu?" Curiganya dengan menatap Kris lekat.

Suho hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat menangkap tatapan Kris yang tengah mencurigainya. Dengan nafas panjang Suho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Ya.. aku memang mengerahkan semua orang-orangku untuk mencari Kai," Ucapnya dan ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah pandangan meneliti dari Kris. "Namun, sungguh. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Maksudmu orag-orang apa?" Tanyanya tak tahu.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, Ya benar. Dia tidak mengatakan masalahnya kepada Suho tetang siapa orang orang yang melakukan penembakkan misterius itu. Namun ia juga harus menjaga kerahasiaan tentang kejadian ini dari orang luar, termasuk Suho. Meski ia mencurigainya tapi ia tak mungkin menuduhnya begitu saja. Lebih baik ia mengetahuinya secara perlahan.

"Kau belum menemukkan Kai, huh?" Tanya Kris memancing.

Suho hanya menatap datar. "Bila aku menemukannya aku tak mungkin menanyakannya padamu."

Tepat sekali, setelah menjawab itu Kris sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Suho benar, kenapa kini Kris terlihat sangat bodoh dengan rasa curiganya sendiri. Ia mengusak rambutnya kebelakang tak menghiraukan tatapan Suho yang masih dingin menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan. Sepertinya aku salah telah menemuimu saat ini." Ucap Suho.

"Tidak, tidak.. aku hanya merasa tertekan."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, sobat." Nasehat suho yang hanya mendapatan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kris yang masih menumpu beban kepalannya dengan tagannya diatas meja.

"Kris, kau masih disini?" Suara Xiumin terdengar dengan suara pintu yang tiba terbuka. Belum sempat ia masuk, Xiumin kini terdiam mematung diambang pintu ketika ia melihat bahwa Kris tidak sendiri saat ini.

Suho menatap kearah Xiumin, begitu juga dengan Kris yang mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya sedikit malas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris datar.

Xiumin hanya berdehem kecil sebelum membuka suaranya kembali dan beralih menatap Kris saja. "Hanya memberikan beberapa dokumen ini." Ucapnya dengan mengangkat beberapa dokumen yang ada ditangannya saat ini, menunjukkannya kepada Kris.

Sebelum Kris bersuara Suho telah lebih dulu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan menemuimu kembali setelah kau baikan." Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu juga dengan Kris. Suho membenarkan Jas yang dipakainnya sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, jangan terlalu percaya kepada orang-orang yang ada didekatmu." Bisiknya namun mampu membuat Kris menatapnya bingung dengan kening berkerut tak mengerti.

Suho hanya tersenyum, mungkin ia telah menebar ranjaunya sendiri—tapi siapa yang tahu—yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari. Ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan ruangan Kris. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan Xiumin, Suho hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap lekat Xiumin yang juga sama menatapnya dengan wajah dingin. Beberapa detik mereka saling menatap, Suho langsung membuang pandangannya dan kembali berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan Kris juga kantor kepolisian. Sepertinya ia harus membicarakan Yixing lain hari dan memberi Kris waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Ada yang aneh dengannya." Bisik Kris, namun Xiumin sama sekali tak berkomentar ketika ia duduk dan memberikan dokumen yang dipegangnya tadi kepada Kris.

* * *

Pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi Kai. Entahlah, sejak ia terbangun dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya mampu membuatnya tenang dan melupakan sedikit bebannya tentang kasus pembunuhan Yixing.

Ia mungkin bisa gila bila terus tertawa seperti ini. Kai mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih dipundaknya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel untuk kembali membangunkan Kyungsoo setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri dikamar lain. Mungkin, ia tak perlu repot-repot dan bisa saja mandi dikamar yang ditempatinya dengan Kyungsoo semalam. Namun ia tidak ingin mengaggu tidur Kyungsoo meskipun kamar itu kedap suara. Ia tetap ingin menjaga tidur Kyungsoo hingga ia benar-benar melepaskan kelelahannya akibat ulahnya semalam. Lagipula ia juga tak mungkin memakai kaos pemberian Luhan berhari-hari, ia juga harus mencari pakaian baru untuknya dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kai menatap kantung kertas yang tengah dalam genggamannya saat ini. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan kembali meneggakkan wajahnya untuk menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Kai merasa tak sabar untuk bertemu gadis itu kembali padahal ia baru setengah jam meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ketika pintu terbuka, Kai langsung masuk dengan tenang. Namun ketika pintu lift hendak menutup, ia dapat mendengar suara samar yang ia yakini adalah suara Suho.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sesuai kesepakatan kau harus menyembunyikan semuanya tentang kasus ini. Aku ingin Zhoumi benar-benar ditangkap, aku menginginkan ia berakhir sekarang juga." Ucapnya marah.

Kai tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suho ketika ia bisa menatap dari celah pintu lift yang belum tertutup sempurna menampakkan suho yang baru keluar dari lift lain dan terlihat tergesa-gesa melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan panggilannya diponsel yang tengah ia pegang.

Ketika pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, Kai langsung menundukkan wajahnya lemah dan berpikir tentang sesatu yang telah dikatakan Suho.

 _Zhoumi? Apa maksudnya dengan Zhoumi. Jadi benar dia pembunuhnya, atau apa? Lalu menyembuyikan apalagi?_

Kai sebisa mungkin mencerna semua kata yang telah ia dengarkan. Mungkin ada baiknya ia menanyakan hal itu. Kai hendak menekan tombol lift untuk kembali namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia berpikir Suho pasti tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Suho telah melarangnya untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan Zhoumi. Entah kenapa Kai merasa tertekan, ia ingin segera melabrak kediaman Zhoumi dan menuduhnya bahwa ia adalah penyebab kematian Yixing, namun dilain sisi ia juga harus mendengarkan Suho. Tapi itu tak berarti ia harus menuruti semua perintahnya bukan? Sesekali ia juga harus menentang perintah Suho terhadapnya.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka dilantai 2. Kai langsung keluar dan melangkah pelan. Otaknya masih berpikir rencana apa yang tepat agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun ataupun Zhoumi. Setelah ia sampai didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, Kai tak segera masuk kedalam kamar. Ia malah menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu dan menengadahkan kepalanya seolah menerawang sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat ia bayangkan.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan kembali mengingat Yixing. Mendengar percakapan Yixing sebelumnya ia tahu Yixing memiliki masalah, entah dengan siapa tapi ia tahu, didetik terakhir sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Suho. Apa mungkin Yixing memiliki masalah juga dengan Suho? Apa Suho juga terlibat akan hal ini?

Kai terdiam.

"Aghhtt!" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia juga mencurigai Hyungnya disaat seperti ini. Persetan dengan siapa yang telah membunuh Yixing, entah itu Sehun ataupun Zhoumi. Ini telah melewati batas kesabarannya. Kai benar-benar tak rela Yixing mati begitu saja dengan cara seperti ini. Kai membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Baik, kali ini ia akan membantah Suho, kali ini biarkan ia mencari kebenarannya. Dan orang pertama yang harus ia cari saat ini adalah Sehun, ya Sehun. Kai telah kenal baik dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu Sehun tak mungkin menggunakan senjatanya untuk membunuh seseorang termasuk itu Yixing seperti apa yang telah dilihatnya. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua yang telah dilakukakannya. Kai tahu, Sehun adalah pria baik-baik.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai.. bertemu lagi. Well chapter ini lebih banyak fokus ke Kaisoo ya, apalagi _Lovey Dovey-_ nya. Jujur gak ahli bikin scene NC, jadi maaf bila mengecewakan. Huhu..

Oh iya, sebenernya chapter ini sudah selesai jauh-jauh hari, namun entah kenapa ada yang bikin gak _ngeuh_ buat di update. Beberapa kali terus dibaca ulang nyari dimana yang gak nyambungnya tapi ujung-ujungnya malah _Stuck._ Karena aku juga gak bisa diemin chapter ini terus, akhirnya baru malam ini hampir setengah words dari chapter ini aku ganti, biar gak nge-s _tuck_ lagi di Chap depan dan kalian juga gak dibuat muter-muter sama ceritanya. Dan bener-bener ini chapter paling susah agar bisa langsung ngarahin ke plot Kasus Yixing tapi tetep gak bikin Kaisoo kelamaan nunggu—buat sadar perasaan(?) _apalah bahasanya yang penting itu deh_. Jadi, mohon maaf bila ada yang kecewa atau gak puas untuk chapter ini. Susah banget.. TT

 **Big thanks buat yang udah follow/fav/review:**

 **Re-Panda68, Kaisoo32, Lucky8894, kim fany, shinlophloph, kyungsooxeveryone, overdyosoo, MissPark92, daebaektaeluv, flowerdyo, Sofia Magdalena, xobechan56, ryaauliao, ruixi1, lianiamiDYO, SweetyKamjong, Uchica Annie, kyung1225, artiosh, Kim YeHyun, OhstupidSehun, loovyjojong, , 1004baekie, ninidoo, SkyBlueAndWhite, Lovesoo, overdokai, joonwu, kaisooship, guest, BlackXX, , ElTalya, ia, Gigi Onta, songhyemi22, Guest, deva94bubletea, choidebwookyung1214, XikaNish.**

Bantu RnR atau sarannya dan kritiknya. Pasti diterima dengan baik banget biar chapter depan gak kelimpungan banget lagi, hehe. Terima kasih buat yang udah nunggu cerita, kaisoo ataupun pembunuh yang masih tanda Tanya sampe sekarang^^

Salam Blossom~


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

* * *

 _Ia memejamkan mata, dan kembali mengingat Yixing. Mendengar percakapan Yixing sebelumnya ia tahu Yixing memiliki masalah, entah dengan siapa tapi ia tahu, didetik terakhir sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Suho. Apa mungkin Yixing memiliki masalah juga dengan Suho? Apa Suho juga terlibat akan hal ini?_

 _Kai terdiam._

" _Aghhtt!" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia juga mencurigai Hyungnya disaat seperti ini. Persetan dengan siapa yang telah membunuh Yixing, entah itu Sehun ataupun Zhoumi. Ini telah melewati batas kesabarannya. Kai benar-benar tak rela Yixing mati begitu saja dengan cara seperti ini. Kai membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Baik, kali ini ia akan membantah Suho, kali ini biarkan ia mencari kebenarannya. Dan orang pertama yang harus ia cari saat ini adalah Sehun, ya Sehun. Kai telah kenal baik dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu Sehun tak mungkin menggunakan senjatanya untuk membunuh seseorang termasuk itu Yixing seperti apa yang telah dilihatnya. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua yang telah dilakukakannya. Kai tahu, Sehun adalah pria baik-baik._

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasakan udara dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya namun tangannya sama sekali tak bisa menggapai apapun selain sebuah bantal disampingnya—cukup hangat untuk dipeluknya. Kalau bukan karena suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup, mungkin Kyungsoo akan kembali terlelap kealam mimpinya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya kembali dan memperhatikan Kai yang melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat ketampanannya ditambah dengan rambutnya yang basah, sepertinya ia habis keramas. Apalagi aroma sampo yang menguar seperti aroma mint atau lavender, ia tak tahu pasti namun itu cukup membuatnya tenang.

Matanya terus memperhatikan setiap gerak langkah yang pria itu lakukan, namun tak ada suara sedikitpun yang dapat ia dengar. Seperti biasa, Kai selalu terdiam dengan wajah tegas dan seriusnya. Kyungsoo kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya disaat pria yang tengah diperhatikannnya juga kini balik menatapnya. Tatapannnya berubah menghangat dan memberikan senyuman yang tergambar indah diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, kupikir kau belum bangun." Sapanya.

Kai melangkah mendekat dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan Kai yang tengah menarik sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpaku ketika Kai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang polos dengan selimut tebal, memberinya sebuah kehangatan yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo cari. Tapi dengan sikap perhatian Kai seperti ini sudah sangat cukup baginya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika menikmati kecupan kecil yang Kai berikan pada kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ayo bangun dan bersihkan dirimu." Ucapnya yang langsung melangkah menjauh ketika Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya kembali.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan memperhatikan tubuh Kai yang kini tengah memunggunginya. Entah perasaannya atau memang matanya belum bisa menatap secara jelas, ia bisa melihat sebuah gaun yang Kai sengaja sampirkan di nakas yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo kini melirik tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tubuhnya yang baru ia sadari sudah tak memakai apapun. Kyungsoo semakin menggulung selimut untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya dan menggenggam ujungnya erat-erat. Kyungsoo ingat dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Percaya atau tidak, Kyungsoo merasa ini masih bagaikan mimpi baginya.

"Kau masih belum mau bangun?" Tanya Kai yang menatapnya dalam.

Kyungsoo tercekat yang langsung menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri. Ia masih memegang erat-erat ujung selimut yang melingkar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah tegang ketika Kai semakin menyipitkan matanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika ia mendengar kekehan kecil yang berasal dari Kai. Sialnya, ia tak bisa merespon apapun ketika mendengar tawa itu.

"Kita sudah melewati malam ini dengan indah, tapi kau masih malu menunjukkan tubuhmu kepadaku. Jangan begitu, aku sudah melihatnya." Ucapnya dengan tawa kecil dan Kyungsoo bisa mendapati sebuah ejekan didalam tawanya kali ini.

Kyungsoo menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Kai tajam. "Sialan, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" Ucapnya tegas semakin menaikkan selimutnya yang sedikit turun hingga kini tubuhnya hampir tenggelam oleh selimut yang menutupinya.

Kai hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya mengerti. Memberi waktu kepada Kyungsoo agar ia dapat mendapatkan kenyamanannya. Lagipula Kai juga harus memberi sebuah sikap penghormatan kepada gadis yang telah merebut hatinya ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip, jadi tenanglah. Aku akan menunggumu diluar dan memberikan seluruh waktumu disini sendirian. Bila sudah selesai, turunlah. Kita akan sarapan bersama." Ucapnya tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk menoleh kebelakang seperti menerawang tubuh Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah deheman. Hingga sejauh ini, Kai sama sekali tak melakukan perbuatan apapun yang terkesan lancang kepadanya. Ia berpikir pria ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak beda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kenyataannya tidak. Kai sangat sopan sehingga dengan sikapnya itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum malunya.

Ketika Kai pamit untuk keluar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap itu menjauh. Ada sebuah kehampaaan namun Kyungsoo meyakinkan itu hanya sementara, lagipula mereka akan bertemu lagi dan sarapan bersama nanti. Ketika Kai benar-benar telah pergi, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan dan mengambil cepat sebuah pakaian yang sebelumnya terlipat diatas meja. Sebuah Dress selutut dengan potongan lengan rendah berwarna _peach._ Bahkan terdapat manik-manik kecil yang melingkar diantara lingkar lehernya, ternyata selera Kai cukup manis untuk ukuran pria yang berwatak keras kepala. Ia juga menyimpan pakaian dalam baru dibawahnya. Oh, ia berpikir penasaran bagaimana pria ini bisa mendapatkan semua ini.

* * *

Kai memperhatikan wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat lebih segar ditambah dengan rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering terurai cantik disamping bahu kirinya. Kai bahkan lupa dengan makanannya karena lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ditambah dengan Dress yang dipakainnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa itu sangat cocok bagi Kyungsoo. Pilihannya tak salah, dan beruntung orang suruhannya mendapatkan pakaiannya sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya—dia tak mungkin keluar seorang diri ke toko pakaian—ingat, ia adalah seorang buronan.

Diantara suara piring dan garpu ataupun sendok yang saling beradu, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kegugupannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang kalau Kai sendiri terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengunyah saja Kyungsoo harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati karena bisa saja ia tersedak ketika mendapati secara langsung bahwa Kai memang menatapnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikannya.

Suasana ruangan begitu sangat hening. Tentu saja—hanya mereka berdua yang makan disini. Kursi-kursi lain selebihnya kosong dan hanya terdapat beberapa pria berpakaian rapi disetiap sudut ruangan seolah berjaga-jaga. Situasi yang sangat aneh, sejak pertama ia masuk kesini memang sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini, namun Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak apa itu.

Kyungsoo hendak kembali melanjutkan makannya ketika ia bisa mendapati dengan jelas bahwa Kai kini masih menangkup dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu dimeja. Memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu, aku merasa terganggu." Komentar Kyungsoo namun Kai hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lalu menarik tangannya untuk kembali memegang garpu.

"Bagaimana dengan malam kemarin? Aku luar biasa bukan?" Ucapnya menggoda.

Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya rapat. _Untuk pengalaman pertama dengan seseorang yang disukainya, tentu sangat luar biasa._ Namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar sedikitpun dan malah melanjutkan makannya kembali. Sebisa mungkin ia tak berbicara banyak untuk kali ini.

Kai membenarkan duduknya dan memilih tak melanjutkan makannya. Ia menyimpan garpu yang sempat ia pegang dan beralih menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dengan kedua tangan menyilang didepan dadanya. Menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kau akan hamil?"

'UHUK!'

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo tersedak dan terbatuk ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan polos untuknya. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih gelas berisi minumannya disaat ia mencoba meredakan rasa sakit didadanya dengan tepukan-tepukan kecil meredakan. Kai yang memperhatikan itu senantiasa memberikan gelasnya dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerimanya meski dengan balasan sebuah senyuman masam. Kai memang gila, bahkan ia menanyakan hal sepribadi itu kepadanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit malu.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas penuh air minumnya, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Kini tatapannya mengarah tajam kepada Kai yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa ada kemungkinan kau akan hamil?" Ucapnya santai.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, tiba-tiba saja ia malah teringat kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kemarin saat mereka bertengkar. Ya, ia ingat saat Kai mengatakan kemungkinan buruk saat Kyungsoo menyukainya adalah ia menyerahkan tubuhnya secara sukarela hingga akhirnya ia hamil. Dengan kesempatan seperti itu Kyungsoo akan meminta pertanggung jawaban sehingga dapat memiliki Kai sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa pemikiran picik Kai kepadanya tempo hari kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

"Bila kau mengkhawatirkan aku hamil dan memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab, tidak, tidak.. aku tidak akan memaksa. Lagipula aku sadar diri, malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi kita. aku—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kai mengernyit tak mengerti dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau pasti tak ingin repot-repot mengurus bayiku. Ya.. tentunya bila aku hamil." Ucapnya gugup.

"Omong kosong." Komentar Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo kini berbalik menatap tak mengerti, ditambah pria itu kini tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku mana mungkin membiarkanmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Apa pria itu menderita amnesia atau apa? Kenapa kini ia yang mengatakan soal pertanggung jawaban yang sebelumnya diucapkan secara picik olehnya sendiri tempo hari?

"Dengar, aku bukan pria yang akan lari begitu saja setelah mengeluarkan spermaku didalam rahim seorang wanita. Bila, kau hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa itu berlaku bila aku hamil saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Aku akan selalu bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Ucapnya serius.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan Kai saat ini. Apa ini benar-benar Kai yang telah menculiknya? Kenapa ia bersikap aneh seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Kai yang telah memantapkan hatinya untuk tak menikah kini malah dengan sukarela memberikan pertanggung jawaban kepadanya. Ia memang tak tahu, dan tepatnya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu?" Ucap Kyungsoo mendesis dan mencoba mengalihkan percakapan serius ini untuk kembali fokus terhadap makanannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kai mendesah kasar ketika menatap Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. "Soo, aku benar-benar serius tentang hal ini."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeram, ini terlalu aneh baginya. "Apa kau selalu melakukan penawaran seperti ini kepada wanita-wanita yang telah kau tiduri?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Tidak pernah."

"Bohong." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tak sukanya. _Kenyataan ia tak suka bahwa ternyata Kai pernah meniduri wanita lain selain dirinya._

Kai menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah—cemburu—Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu baginya. "Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk bertanggung jawab kepada mereka, dan kau harus tahu aku melakukannya atas dasar membutuhkan dengan didampingi kondom ataupun pil. Apa itu masuk akal bila aku bertanya tentang pertanggung jawaban kepada mereka yang nyatanya tidak mungkin bisa hamil? Aku tak mungkin mengeluarkan semua spermaku kepada mereka dengan cara illegal seperti itu. Bila aku melakukan hal itu mungkin aku sudah memiliki anak yang banyak sekarang."

Kyungsoo menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Selain perkataannya yang secara tak langsung membuatnya marah—karena kenyataan Kai pernah meniduri banyak wanita—apa yang dibicarakan Kai juga terdengar sangat menjijikan bagi Kyungsoo. Makanan yang sebelumnya terlihat menggiurkan kini sebaliknya terlihat hambar dan memuakkan. Sangat aneh membicarakan tentang sperma dimeja makan seperti saat ini. Ya, hanya saja Kyungsoo tak terbiasa berbicara sesuatu sampai sevulgar ini.

"Kau menghilangkan selera makanku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang melempar garpunya tak suka ke meja. Kini ia sama menyandarkan punggungnya malas dan menatap Kai bingung. "Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Haruskah kuperjelas?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan bahu yang terangkat. Melihat itu Kai hanya mendesah kasar. "Kau yang pertama soo.. Sebelumnya aku telah membuang jutaan benihku tanpa kubiarkan sampai di induknya, tapi kau berbeda. Kau harus ingat, kita tak menggunakan pengaman apapun saat kita melakukannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ya benar, mereka melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa menggunakan pengaman apapun. Namun dibalik itu semua, Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya ketika ia tahu bahwa ia adalah wanita pertama yang mendapatkan kenikmatan itu tanpa penghalang apapun. Namun bukan berarti seharusnya ada alasan? Memang dalam keadaan semalam mereka melakukannya tanpa perencanaan, tak ada kondom, tak ada pil yang disiapkan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tapi bukan berarti Kai tak bisa mengeluarkannya diluar 'kan? Kyungsoo membutuhkan alasan yang lebih meyakinkan kali ini sebelum ia jatuh ke situasi yang lebih sulit.

"Kau menawarkan ini bentuk sebuah penyesalan atau apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo berhati-hati. "Aku butuh alasan, bukan hanya sebuah pertanggung jawaban. Lagipula kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ucapnya lemah.

Kai bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sebaliknya ia malah membulatkan matanya dan menatap terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Alasan? Bukankah semalam sudah cukup jelas apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah jawaban yang Kyungsoo butuhkan? Atau jangan-jangan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mendengarnya saat itu?

"Hei kau bercanda? Tentu saja ada alasannya. Aku mana mungkin dengan sukarela bertanggung jawab bila tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Semalam, aku mengatakannya semalam!"

"Semalam? Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?"

 _Ternyata benar_. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mendengarnya. "Kau sama sekali tak mendengarku?" Tanya Kai panik. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tak mengerti dengan tatapan menyipit. Lagipula dalam kondisi seperti itu mana mungkin Kyungsoo dapat mendengar pernyataan sukanya dengan baik. Wajar saja Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya.

Kai mendesah kasar dengan wajah menengadah. Menutup matanya dalam mencoba berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk kembali menjelaskan apa yang dikatakannya semalam. Bisa saja Kai kembali mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Kyungsoo secara langsung namun entah kenapa keberaniannya menciut begitu saja membuatnya takut. _Aneh._

"Hei.. apa yang kau katakan semalam? Apa itu hal serius?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menarik-narik tangannya.

Kai hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah. Kai benar-benar merasa berada dijalan buntu. Ia tak tahu harus memulainya darimana dan mengatakannya bagaimana. Bila ia mengatakan perasaanya saat ini juga, Kai hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo menganggap perasaanya itu hanya sebagai sebuah bentuk penyesalan atau bentuk pertanggung jawaban yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Karena kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo pasti akan menuduhnya dan menyangkut pautkannya dengan hal-hal lain. Sejauh ini Kai sudah cukup mengenal Kyungsoo, bagaimana sifatnya, bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cintanya secara tulus tanpa mengaitkannya dengan hal-hal lain.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Desis Kai malas dan mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang masih memohon padanya. Sesekali Kai melarikan pandangannya kearah lain namun saat itu juga Kyungsoo akan mengikuti kemanapun arah tatapannya menuju. Lama-lama Kai bisa gila bila menghadapi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Hei.. kau kan sudah mau bertanggung jawab jadi katakan alasanmu." Kyungsoo masih memohon ketika ia berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Kai yang tadinya siap untuk pergi.

Kai mendesah pelan. Ia harus menghindar sekarang, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Lagipula ia juga harus segera menjalankan rencananya. Mengingat hal itu, sebuah ide langsung terlintas secara tak sengaja muncul dipikirannya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan dari anak buahnya yang lain, melemparkannya kepada Kyungsoo yang dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum ponsel itu terjatuh.

Wajah Kai mendekat dan karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik geli ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Kai yang menerpa telinganya. "Hubungi eonnimu itu, Sebelumnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau menggunakan ponsel sehun untuk menelpon eonnimu. Kau harus meminta nomor Sehun, bila kau mendapatkannya, aku akan mengatakan alasannya. Bagaimana?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Apa ini? Pertukaran, perjanjian atau apa?" Desis Kyungsoo tak terima ketika Kai kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah.. jangan berkomentar. Dan aku yakin seratus persen kau akan mengatakan lebih dari kata suka kepadaku ketika aku mengatakan alasanya, hmmm.. mungkin kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Goda Kai dengan seringaiannya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak mengerti. Ia ingin melayangkan protesnya namun tubuhnya membeku ketika Kai dengan lembut menarik tangan kanannya dan mengecupnya dengan sangat mesra. "Sarapan yang menyenangkan, kuharap kau bisa menemukan nomor Sehun sehingga kita bisa cepat untuk bebas bersama-sama."

Setelah ungkapan itu, Kai melepaskan genggaman tanganya dan berjalan menjauh dengan senyuman yang terus terukir diwajahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia masih diam tak mengerti, jantungnnya kembali berdebar tak beraturan. Dengan sikap Kai kepadanya sepanjang pagi ini. Memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Kai saat ini, namun sebelum ia mencari tahu apa isi yang ada didalam kepala Kai, Kyungsoo kini malah mulai mengetikkan nomor Kakak perempuannya dengan terburu-buru. Jujur saja, meskipun ia tak peduli tapi ia masih tetap penasaran dengan janji alasan yang akan Kai berikan kepadanya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Kyungsoo berharap Kakaknya masih menyimpan nomor panggilan sehun di ponselnya dan tidak menghapusnya.

"Halo.. unnie.. ini Kyungsoo. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong aku.."

* * *

Kai menatap lurus mata Suho yang kini sama tengah menatapnya juga. Kai menghela nafas panjang, sebelum Suho membuka suaranya, ia yang harus berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku telah berpikir, aku tidak akan terus diam disini. Aku akan mencari keberadaan Sehun dan Zhoumi." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Suho menghela nfasnya. Terdengar sekali desahan kekecewaan yang diungkapkan Suho kepadanya. "Aku akan mengatasi semua ini, kau hanya perlu diam Kai."

"Tidak, kau tak bisa mengatasi semua ini." Ucap Kai tenang. "Kau tak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku yang lebih tau masalahnya!" Tegas Suho membuat Kai sedikit tersentak namun ia masih mempertahakan ekpresi datarnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dengan Yixing?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan intens.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu tau masalahku."

Kai berdesis, benar saja Suho masih tetap ingin merahasiakan semua masalah ini darinya. Baik, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberontak. Ia tak mungkin selamanya terus bersembunyi dan membiarkan pembunuh Yixing berkeliaran diluar sana. Ia benar-benar tak rela. Ditambah dengan sikap Suho yang semakin membuatnya muak karena Kakaknya ini tak mau memberi penjelasan apapun antara masalahnya dengan Zhang Yixing.

"Aku rasa aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal disini." Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Suho menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan emosinya sendiri. "Kai, kau tidak tahu bagaimana posisimu saat ini. Akan sangat bahaya bila kau kembali keluar dengan resiko polisi-polisi yang akan mengejarmu kembali."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah mobil dan beberapa senjata saja." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kai.."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anak buahmu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan aku akan menemukan siapa pembunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri meski pada akhirnya aku harus mati." Jelasnya membuat Suho hanya bisa terdiam menatap tajam dirinya.

Melihat Suho yang sepertinya tidak akan berkomentar lagi, kai langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya berpamitan kepada Suho. "Aku akan pergi, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Hyung." Ucapnya yang langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suho yang masih tetap diam tak berkata apapun hingga pintu itu tertutup rapat kembali.

Setelah diluar ruangan, dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan cepat untuk kembali kekamarnya dengan diikuti beberapa anak buah yang sempat mengawalnya dari belakang.

"Siapkan aku sebuah mobil juga senjata-senjata yang lengkap. Aku tidak ingin ada penolakan, siapkan sekarang juga!" Ucapnya tegas dengan tatapan tajam kedepan. Dengan sebuah anggukan siap mereka langsung berpencar saat itu juga. Rencananya akan segera dimulai dari sekarang, terserah apa yang akan Suho lakukan kepadanya atas tindakan yang menurutnya bodoh ini. Tapi Kai percaya, ia pasti akan menemukan pembunuhnya lebi cepat dari sekarang.

Kai hendak membuka pintu kamarnya ketika sebuah teriakan memanggilnya dengan begitu keras. Kai melirik dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya dengan mengacungkan ponsel yang tadi diberikannnya untuk menemukan kembali nomor sehun.

"Kai! Aku menemukannya!" Teriaknya senang.

Kai hanya terdiam ketika Kyungsoo telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Eonni belum menghapusnya dan aku bisa menemukan nomor Se—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mulutnya telah dibekap, tertutup rapat dengan tubuh yang langsung ditarik masuk kedalam kamar Kai. Dengan kakinya, Kai langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menekan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersandar dipintu kamar.

"Kau gila, jangan katakan disini!" Ingatnya tajam dengan tangan masih membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerka mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan Kai, ia mencoba berbicara namun ia yakin Kai tak akan mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Maka dari itu Tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Kai yang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya keras, berhasil bekapan itu bisa terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya malah menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam kamarnya. Dan tentunya kamar yang lebih luas dengan perabotan lengkap dan kasur yang lebih besar pastinya.

Kai mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya dengan Kai yang setegah berdiri dihadapannya, mengurung tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil dengan kedua tangan Kai yang berada di kedua sisi tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tak jatuh menekan tubuh Kyungsoo. Wajahnya begitu sangat dekat dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu sangat pekat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam gugup dan tentunya jantungnya yang berdebar cepat.

"Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua, masalah Sehun hanya kita saja yang tahu. Mengerti?" Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ketika merasakan nafas hangat Kai yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mana ponselnya?" Tanya Kai menengadahkan tangannya meminta.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo memberikannya tanpa menatap Kai sedikitpun. Dengan jarak wajah sedekat ini, Kyungsoo tentu saja gugup. Kemungkinan buruk yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah bisa mencium bibir sexy itu kembali, dan betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo harus memikirkan hal semacam itu dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kai menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan normal yang secara langsung membuat Kyungsoo mampu bernafas lega—dan tentunya terhindar dari keinginan bodoh untuk menciumnya. Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya dengan benar dan menatap Kai yang kini tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau telah menyimpannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya." Ucapnya singkat.

"Bagus." Komentarnya yang langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jeansnya. "Jadi bagaimana caranya kau bicara kepada eonnimu untuk medapatkan nomor Sehun?"

"Butuh waktu lama. Eonni menangis saat aku menelponnya, ia khawatir dan bertanya kepadaku kapan aku pulang. Eonni terus memohon agar aku segera pulang karena dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang sejak aku pergi, begitupun dengan suaminya yang juga mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya lemas ketika teringat kembali percakapan panjang yang ia lakukan dengan Kakaknya ketika ia harus meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga menangis saat itu karena merindukan kakaknya juga.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sayu, ia bisa melihat gurat kesedihan yang tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya. "Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja mengatakan keadaanku yang baik-baik saja. Aku mengatakan bila aku mendapatkan nomor itu, aku akan bisa bebas dan pulang." Jelasnya.

Kai terdiam, keheningan mengitari mereka berdua dikamar yang luas ini. Tak ada suara sedikitpun hingga beberapa menit kemudian sebuah ketukan mampu menyadarkan mereka berdua dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Semuanya telah siap, Tuan." Ucap suara itu dibalik pintu kamar.

Kai kembali menatap Kungsoo yang masih terdiam sedih untuk sekian detik. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali memperhatikan pintu masuk kamarnya. "Masuklah!" Teriaknya santai. Dan dengan satu panggilan itu dua orang pria masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sebuah koper box tangan berukuran sedang yang langsung menyimpannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja rendah yang terletak disamping jendela. Mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang tentunya menatap mereka bingung.

"Semuanya sudah siap, mobilnya sudah terparkir diluar siap untuk digunakan." Ucapnya dengan memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Kai.

Kai menerimanya dan mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan kedua orang itu kembali pergi keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat kepadanya. Kai langsung melangkah mendekat kearah meja yang dimana telah disimpan sebuah koper diatasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan curiga Kyungsoo, Kai tetap diam dan membuka koper itu. Menunjukkan beberapa senjata api didalamnya yang terbilang cukup lengkap. Dari 3 buah pistol tangan dengan peluru-pelurunya, beberapa pisau kecil dan tali sandangnya.

Dengan gerakan tegas Kai langsung memakai tali sandang disekitar pinggulnya. Memakainya dengan kuat dan menyimpan sebuah senjata mengantung dengan aman dibelakang tubuhnya. Satunya lagi ia simpan dibalik saku jaketnya. Setelah semuanya cukup, Kai kembali menutup kopernya rapat dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memandangnya curiga.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan ketika melihat senjata-senjata yang sekilas dapat ia lihat didalam koper itu.

Kai hanya mendesah pelan lalu merapikan jaket kulitnya. Membawa koper itu ditangan kirinya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dengan tangan kanannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Jangan banyak bertanya dan kau cukup harus mengikutiku saja." Ucapnya tegas membuat Kyungsoo hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tatapan Kai berubah seperti dulu saat pertama Kai meculiknya. Aura dingin dan gelapnya telah kembali.

Kai kini mengeratkan genggamannya dengan jari-jari Kyungsoo yang saling bertautan satu sama lain dengan sangat erat seolah memakai perekat. Tanpa banyak bicara Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bersuara sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya saja ia tak berani, ia hanya bisa diam dengan penuh ketakutan ketika mereka berdua keluar dari dalam lift dan mendapati Suho yang tengah menatap mereka tajam—tepatnya menatap kearah Kai. Namun Kai seperti tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun melangkah mendekati dimana Suho berdiri sekarang.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membalaskan dendam Yixing. Siapapun itu, aku akan tetap mencarinya dan menemukan alasan kuat atas kasus ini." Bisiknya tegas.

Suho hanya diam tak berkomentar sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika Kai kembali berjalan dan menarik Kyungsoo, ia tetap diam. Membiarkan Kai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lobby hotel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil yang telah terparkir diluar hotel, Suho masih memperhatikannya.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut ketika ia telah terduduk didalam mobil, namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tatapannya begitu lurus dan sangat tajam. Bahkan Kyungsoo belum bersiap sedikitpun ketika Kai telah menginjak Gas dengan cepat meninggalkan wilayah hotel yang telah ditumpangi mereka berdua.

Kai benar-benar telah memperhitungkan segalanya dengan baik. Rencananya, resikonya dan apa balasannya. Ia sudah tahu dengan jelas, namun yang terpenting ia menemukan siapa pembunuh itu. Dan langkah pertamanya dimulai dari sekarang, ia harus menemukan keberadaan Sehun sebelum ia yakin bahwa Zhoumi benar-benar pembunuhnya.

Selama perjalanan sama sekali tak ada suara sedikitun yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ataupun Kai, mereka saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai dengan rencananya sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan segala ketakutan dan kebingungannya. Meskipun ia masih berada bersama Kai, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan segera menimpanya tak lama lagi.

Kai melirik kaca spionnya sesaat. "Sialan." Ia mengumpat kecil dan tatapannya beralih kepada Kyungsoo. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar dan jangan pernah melihat kebelakang."

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Sekarang!" Bentak Kai yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat terkejut, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menarik lebih kuat sabuk penamannya. Setelah dirasa kuat, Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam erat sabuknya sendiri berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sekarang.

Namun harapan Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya benar. Dijalanan kota yang seramai ini, Kai telah tahu bahwa ada beberapa mobil yang kini telah mengejarnya. Kai sama sekali tidak bodoh, Suho tak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia tahu dengan betul bagaimana sikap Suho bila ia dibantah, dan tidak ada kemungkinan lain selain mobil-mobil itu memang merupakan mobil-mobil anak buah Suho yang diperintah untuk mengejarnya.

Bagaimanapun caranya Kai harus menghindar dari mereka, namun masalahnya jalanan kota yang sangat ramai seperti ini membuat mobilnya sedikit terhambat untuk melaju cepat.

"Kau tau jalanan ini 'kan?" Tanya Kai tanpa melirik Kyungsoo sama sekali, dan ia yakin Kyungsoo pasti menjawab iya meski ia tak melihatnya. "Tunjukkan padaku jalan lain menuju kota Beijing selain jalanan ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Namun dalam situasi seperti ini sepertinya bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Dan dengan patuh Kyungsoo langsung memperhatikan sekitaran jalan yang dilewatinya hingga akhirnya ia memperhatikan sebuah papan petunjuk jalan di sisi jalan lain yang berlawanan, menunjukkan sebuah jalan yang langsung berbelok kearah kanan yang ia tahu bisa langsung mengarah menuju ke Kota Beijing meski tak melewati Tol.

"Disana," Tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah jalan yang berlawanan. "Kita harus memutar sekitar 2 kilometer lagi."

"Apa tak ada jalan lain yang lebih cepat?"

"Itu sudah sesuai aturan lalu lintas Negara ini, Kai." Desah Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali melirik dan memperhatikan beberapa Mobil yang kini masih mengejarnya hampir menyamai laju mobilnya. Kai semakin menginjak gasnya dan semakin membuat laju mobilnya melaju dengan Kencang. Kyungsoo tersentak dan semakin menggenggam sabuknya erat.

"Kai, kau gila! Hati-hati kau bisa menabrak!" Teriak Kyungsoo panik.

"Aku benci aturan." Desisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya semakin takut. Bahkan ketika rambu lalu lintas diujung sana menunjukkan lampu berwana kuning, bukannya mengurangi kecepatan lajunya tapi sebaliknya mobilnya melesat kencang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kai, lampu merah!" Teriak Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Ya, Kai tahu itu, bahkan ia bisa melihat sebuah rambu yang melarang untuk berputar arah dipersimpangan jalan itu. Tapi ia telah memperhitungkannya dengan sangat cermat. Kai langsung menurunkan giginya 2 kali dan tepat ketika lampu merah itu menyala, Kai langsung memutar mobilnya, melakukan _Drift_ sehingga mobil itu berputar kesisi lain jalan yang berlawanan dimana disaat itu juga ada sebuah mobil Bus yang baru berjalan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berhenti di lampu merah.

"KAI!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung menutup wajahnya takut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak, suaranya tercekat ketika ia semakin mendengar lebih jelas suara klakson mobil bus itu semakin dekat mengarah mereka. Suara itu benar-benar bagakaian pengingat kematian untuknya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Yaa…. Sampai disini masih ada yang dicurigakan? Hehe.. Belum terlalu puas sih tapi semoga kedepannya udah mulai lagi perjalanan Kaisoo. Next Kaisoonya gimana? Tenang aja ya, mau diajak gemesshhgemesshhhyaann dulu.. :v

Yang udah berani nebak, berani jawab siapa pelakunya, kita liat aja kedepan karena ya.. Jadi semoga gak bosen buat nunggu kelanjutannya yap, hehe. **Terima kasih** untuk semua sarannya dan maaf bila ada yang kecewa dengan chapter kemarin. Semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari pada kemarin ya..^^

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu tapi makasih sudah nyempetin ninggalin jejaknya buat chapter ini^^ :

 **Kyungkyung, daebaektaeluv, SweetyKamjong, MissPark92, loovyjojong, VENUSXIU6199, xobechan56, ryaauliao, Kaisoo32, choidebwookyung1214, shinlophloph, Lucky8894, kyungsooxeveryone, ruixi1, kyung1225, Kim Yehyun, flowerdyo, Sofia Magdalena, XikaNish, Re-Panda68, 1004baekie, Lovesoo, sarnikelodeon, 1, overdyosoo, SkyBlueAndWhite, ksoo, fitria96, ia, ssa91, DBSJYJ, joonwu, Rumah Kepompong, dwifit, kyungri, Gigi onta, NopwilineKaiSoo, , Nadhefuji, deva94bubletea, knd, .**

Saran dan Kritiknya saya terima, jadi tolong bantu dan ingatkan bila ada kesalahan penulisan disetiap chapternya^^ Terima kasih~

Salam Blossom~


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

" _Kai, lampu merah!" Teriak Kyungsoo mengingatkan._

 _Ya, Kai tahu itu, bahkan ia bisa melihat sebuah rambu yang melarang untuk berputar arah dipersimpangan jalan itu. Tapi ia telah memperhitungkannya dengan sangat cermat. Kai langsung menurunkan giginya 2 kali dan tepat ketika lampu merah itu menyala, Kai langsung memutar mobilnya, melakukan Drift sehingga mobil itu berputar kesisi lain jalan yang berlawanan dimana disaat itu juga ada sebuah mobil Bus yang baru berjalan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berhenti di lampu merah._

" _KAI!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung menutup wajahnya takut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak, suaranya tercekat ketika ia semakin mendengar lebih jelas suara klakson mobil bus itu semakin dekat mengarah mereka. Suara itu benar-benar bagakaian pengingat kematian untuknya._

Kai masih mencoba tenang ditengah kepanikan Kyungsoo, ia menarik persenelingnya kembali dengan gerakan cepat dan menginjak gasnya untuk melaju kembali sehingga mobil itu terhindar dari tabrakan. Kai mengendarai mobilnya menggunakan jalan lain yang berlawanan dari sebelumnya. Meninggalkan mobil bus yang hampir menabraknya yang telah berhenti secara mendadak karena ulahnya dan juga mobil-mobil yang mengejarnya, tertinggal jauh karena terkepung oleh mobil lain di lampu merah.

"Belok kanan bukan?" Komentar Kai penuh kebanggaan ketika ia berhasil melarikan diri dari anak buah Suho yang mengejarnya. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkomentar, ia masih ketakutan dengan tangan menutup wajahnya. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membelokkan mobilnya kekanan dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun yang bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang suruhan Suho.

"Buka matamu, kita aman."

"Aku masih hidup?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan mampu membuat Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Ayolah tuan putri, kita selamat." Goda Kai namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas tersenggal ketika ia melepaskan kedua tangan yang sebelumnya menutupi wajahnya dan menemukan Kai yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan kearahnya.

"Kau gila!" Teriak Kyungsoo marah.

"Maka dari itu, kau bisa menyukaiku." Balas Jongin santai namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes karena saking takutnya bahwa kemungkinan tadi ia bisa saja mati dalam hitungan detik. Kai yang menyadari itu langsung melirik Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini agar kita selamat juga." Lanjutnya, tetapi Kyungsoo masih diam tak mau menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Kai. Ia masih merasa syok dan pastinya ketakutan.

* * *

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas perusahaan, titipan yang diberikan oleh tuan Zhang untuk Zhoumi. "Ini adalah tugas terakhirku dari tuan Zhang," Ucap Sehun sopan. Zhoumi yang mendengar pengutaraan itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya beralih memperhatikan Sehun dan mengabaikan salinan beberapa pekerjaannya yang tengah ia baca. "Aku telah berhenti berkerja sebagai kepala pengawal disana."Lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti kau juga tak bisa lagi mengantar jemput pekerjaan kantorku kepada tuan Zhang?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku minta maaf tentang ini, aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak tapi aku sudah merencanakannya sejak awal bahwa aku harus segera berhenti bekerja di rumah tuan Zhang."

"Apa ada masalah?" Zhoumi menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bisa bekerja denganku, bila kau mau." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku berencana untuk kembali ke Korea bersama anak dan istriku." Jawab Sehun.

Zhoumi mengangguk mengerti lalu menyimpan berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya. "Jadi, sampai disini ya." Ucapnya yang langsung berdiri, melangkah dan kini berdiri dihadapan Sehun. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan bekerja denganmu, kau orang yang dapat dipercaya."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Zhoumi membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat lalu menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Oh iya.. bila kau ada masalah kau bisa katakan kepadaku. Termasuk polisi-polisi itu. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan memanggilku untuk menjadi saksi atas kematian Yixing, dan kemungkinan kau akan terlibat juga. Tapi kau tak usah segan untuk menghubungiku." Lanjutnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan memberi salam hormat kepada Zhoumi. "Terima kasih atas bantuan Tuan selama ini, aku harus segera pergi sekarang." Ucapnya Sopan.

Zhoumi mengangguk dan mengizinkan Sehun untuk pergi. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Sehun berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan kerja Zhoumi. Setelah Sehun menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat, ia menghela nafasnya lega. Sebelumnya ia hampir tak bisa bernafas ketika Zhoumi mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia merupakan orang yang dapat dipercaya. Tapi benarkah? Sepertinya tidak. Ia jauh lebih buruk dari yang Zhoumi lihat saat ini.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Sehun langsung bersiap untuk pergi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke Tsinan menemui Luhan dan anaknya agar segera membawa mereka pergi ke Korea. Namun belum setengah jalan ia melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, suara dering telpon mampu mengejutkan Sehun yang pada dasarnya tengah terburu-buru.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengeluarkan dari saku jaketnya. Menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah kontak tak dikenal tengah memanggilnya. Antara ragu, Sehun menatap kesekitaran dimana ia berada sekarang. Tidak ada siapapun, sepi dan hanya ada dirinya di koridor yang mengarahkan jalan langsung menuju ruangan kerja Zhoumi saat ini. Setelah dirasa aman, Sehun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Aku ragu dengan nomor ini, namun aku yakin dari suaranya kau memang Sehun."_

Sehun langsung terperanjat terkejut. Ia terlalu mengenal suara ini, tentu saja ini adalah suara sahabatnya, Kai. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nomor barunya dan bisa menghubunginya seperti ini.

Sehun mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan menjawabnya dengan santai. "Ya, aku Sehun. Ada apa?"

" _Suaramu terdengar santai bagi orang yang telah membunuh majikannya sendiri."_

Sehun merasa ia telah mendapatkan sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras kali ini, benar-benar tepat sasaran. Ia ingat dimalam penembakan Yixing, Kai menangkap basah dirinya dan bahkan menatapnya tajam pada malam itu. Mungkin ketakutan terbesar Sehun sejauh ini memang berada pada Kai. Ia tidak takut polisi ataupun ancaman lainnya, sejujurnya ia lebih takut untuk menghadapi sahabatnya sendiri.

" _Kenapa? Terkejut karena aku bisa menghubungimu, Sobat?"_ Ucap Kai diujung telponnya dengan semua decihan kecil menghina. _"Kau memiliki hutang penjelasan kepadaku. Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya yang langsung melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati seraya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Apa maumu?" Bisik Sehun pelan.

" _Kau ketakutan?"_ Ejek Kai.

"Baiklah, aku ada dikediaman Zhoumi. Kau puas?" Ucapnya pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

Kai tertawa meremehkan _. "Sudah kuduga,"_ Ungkapnya _. "Jangan pernah lari dariku. Aku ingin bicara kepadamu!"_

"Apa itu sangat penting?"

" _Sepenting mana? Sahabatmu atau bosmu?"_ Desis Kai dan itu membuat Sehun langsung terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. _"Aku tidak ingin bermain lebih lama lagi, kau adalah sahabatku dan aku mengerti dirimu. Bila kau berani lari dariku, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kembali, termasuk memegang janjiku atas Luhan untukmu."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia langsung berhenti mekangkah dan menengadahkan kepalannya mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang tepat. Kenapa kini Kai menyangkut pautkannya dengan Luhan, apa itu berarti Luhan juga telah mengetahui bahwa ia pelaku sebenarnya dari penembakkan Yixing itu? Sehun bingung dan ia hanya mengusak rambutnya kebelakang mencoba menghilangkan rasa kebingungannya saat ini.

Sehun bahkan belum sempat berpikir untuk memberi jawaban kepada Kai ketika pria itu kembali membuka suaranya. _"Aku kecewa padamu, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk tetap mempercayaimu."_ Ucap Kai yang mampu membuat Sehun sedikit terhenyak perasaannya _. "Aku akan segera sampai di Beijing."_ Lanjutnya yang langsung memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

Sehun masih menggantung ponselnya yang ada disisi telinganya. Hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kai masih mengatakan bahwa dia mempercayainya. Banyak sekali yang Sehun pikirkan kali ini. Kenapa banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang dipercayai oleh siapapun? Tapi menurutnya itu tidak sama sekali, Sehun telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang akan selalu membekas menjadi masa lalu kelam juga terburuk yang telah dilakukannya.

Sepertinya Sehun akan jatuh saat ini juga, namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia tak akan membiarkan semua rencana ini berakhir begitu saja. Tekadnya sudah bulat, rasa sakit hatinya tak akan pernah terbayar oleh siapun. Meski Zhang Yixing pada dasarnya tak bersalah sedikitpun kepadanya, tapi orang-orang disekitarnya lah yang membuat ia tertekan hingga bisa melakukan hal buruk sampai sejauh ini. Sehun tersenyum miring saat sadar dengan kenyataan pahit hidupnya yang begitu sangat buruk dan tidak dipedulikan oleh orang lain.

Dengan satu tombol, ia menekan sebuah nomor diponselnya dan memanggil seseorang dalam panggilannya saat ini.

"Kai, dia menuju Beijing. Ia dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Zhoumi sekarang." Ucapnya santai dengan pandangan lurus menerawang yang sangat tajam dan tentunya berbahaya.

* * *

Kai hanya menggeram marah setelah melakukan panggilannya kepada Sehun. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya keatas Dashboard mobil dan mencengkram kemudinya kuat. "Dia benar-benar bersikap seperti pelaku yang tertangkap basah."

Kyungsoo yang dapat mendengar ungkapan kebencian itu hanya bisa melirik dan memperhatikan Kai yang matanya memerah menyala. Lebih keras dan terlihat sekali aura kemarahannya yang tergambar jelas dari raut wajah serta sikapnya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang tengah dilaluinya. Kini mereka benar-benar kembali ke Beijing. Namun ia masih belum tahu dengan jelas kemana tujuan Kai saat ini. Selama perjalanan, Kai sama sekali tak berbicara kepadanya. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tak berminat untuk bersuara karena keadaan Kai yang sepertinya terlihat tidak baik. Ia ragu untuk bicara kepada Kai ketika dalam situasi seperti ini. Ditambah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai beberapa saat sebelumnya yang nyaris mencelakakan mereka berdua. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kai melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kai juga tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia sesekali melirik memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun gadis itu berbeda dari biasanya, seharian ini bahkan Kyungsoo tak berbicara banyak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo tersentak akibat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dan menatap Kai terkejut. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Tidak," Jawab Kyungsoo. "Sejujurnya iya, tadi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai bisa membuka percakapannya dan menghilangkan keheningan yang sebelumnya melingkupi mobil ini.

Kai mengernyit menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Ada apa dengan tadi?"

"Dipersimpangan itu, apa yang kau lakukan hingga nekad berbalik arah saat lampu merah tadi? Karena kau, aku berpikir hidupku akan berakhir saat itu juga." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendapati tawa itu langsung menatap tajam Kai. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Teriaknya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Ucap Kai setelah mengatur tawanya sendiri. "Aku menghindari anak buah Suho hyung?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Ada apanya dengan apa?"

"Bukan, maksudmu kenapa kau harus menghindar dari mereka. Tidak, maksudku kenapa Suho harus mengejar adiknya sendiri. Aishhh ahh.. sudahlah aku bingung." Ia mengerang, menyerah karena harus menjelaskan ketidak mengertiannya saat ini.

Kai melirik dan kembali tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kai kini sedikit menjalankan mobilnya lebih santai dan mulai mengetahui jalanan-jalanan yang harus dilewatinya sehingga tak kembali bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan siapa diriku sebenarnya kepadamu." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tetap fokus menjalankan mobilnya hati-hati.

"Nah, itu! Ya.. sebenarnya sejak awal aku ingin bertanya siapa dirimu? Kenapa di hotel itu semuanya orang mengormatimu begitu juga dengan Suho. Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran Berbalik menatap Kai dengan antusias.

Kai menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tentang rasa penasarannya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengatakannya, karena ia meyakini bahwa Kyungsoo akan ketakutan ketika mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya namun ada baiknya Kyungsoo harus mengetahui semua tentangnya. Memastikan apa Kyungsoo akan tetap menyukainya atau tidak sama sekali, mungkin.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah kau mengerti tentang hubunganku dengan Suho hyung, namun bila kau bertanya tentangku, aku akan menjawab secara jelas bahwa aku adalah seorang Mafia."

Hening.

Sama sekali tak aja komentar yang Kai dapatkan. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo memastikan, namun gadis yang tengah ditatapnya kini hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejut yang sulit diartikan, mungkin antara ekspresi bingung atau tidak percaya.

Kai menghela nafasnya kembali. "Aku berasal dari keluarga Mafia, dimulai dari Kakekku yang secara turun temurun mewariskan kekuasannya kepada anak-anaknya. Setelah dari ayahku sekarang beralih kepada Suho. Bisa dikatakan Suho adalah pemimpinnya dan aku adalah anak yang paling disegani oleh seluruh orang di Korea, ya .. itu bila mereka mengenal siapa aku." Jelasnya.

"Kau saudara dari pemimpin Mafia? Dan kau benar-benar seorang mafia?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu setelah ia bisa dengan jelas mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakan Kai kepadanya.

"Dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. Aku bukanlah seorang Mafia sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga tak percaya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketakutan seolah menghindar dari Kai. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Berarti kau benar seorang pembunuh, kau perampok, kau pembunuh bertangan dingin,…" Dan Kyungsoo terus mengucapkan beberapa ungkapan yang mampu membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya tak nyaman dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

"Soo, bukan begitu, dengar aku!" Kai mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo namun dengan kuat Kyungsoo langsung menariknya kembali dengan tatapan mata takut dan bibir yang bergetar. Kai yang memperhatikan itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau Mafia, dan kau benar-benar pembunuh. Aku tahu itu! Pantas saja aku merasakan seuatu yang aneh saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku dihotel itu. Ternyata aku telah masuk kedalam markas mafia!" Ungkapnya penuh ketakutan. Kai hendak berkomentar namun Kyungsoo jauh lebih cepat kembali berbicara. "Kau pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini? Iya 'kan?"

Kai menatap tak percaya. Kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo kembali menuduhnya akan membunuh Kyungsoo. Itu jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Kai mewajarkan ketakutan Kyungsoo namun ia tak mewajarkan atas tuduhan yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Atas dasar apa aku membunuhmu?!" Teriak Kai dengan nafas yang tersenggal, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung beringsut ketakutan atas bentakan Kai yang tiba-tiba itu. Kai mencoba menetralkan kembali emosinya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang melembut. "Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat mengatakan ini, tapi aku sama sekali tak memiliki niatan buruk kepadamu. Aku masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus segera kuatasi dan membunuhmu bukanlah termasuk kedalam rencanaku."

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat ungkapan lembut Kai kepadanya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya dan kembali membuka suaranya ragu.

"Ja.. jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Rencaku sekarang adalah memulangkanmu." Ucap Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam membeku saat itu juga. Kai akan memulangkannya itu berarti Kyungsoo telah dibebaskan oleh Kai, tapi kenapa perasaanya tak sesenang dulu? Malah ada sebuah ketidak relaan ketika Kai mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Tunjukkan jalan rumahmu, Eonnimu pasti akan merasa sedih karena adik kesayangannya telah menghilang untuk beberapa hari."

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo sadar dengan perasaannya, bahwa tidak ada perasaan bahagia dihatinya melainkan sebuah perasaan sedih. Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekarang, _Tolong.. jangan lepaskan aku sekarang._

* * *

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika ia tahu dimana ia sekarang. Mobil yang kini telah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu telah terpakir di tepi jalan yang sepi, berjarak cukup jauh menuju rumahnya yang ada didalam kawasan perumahan. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sempat ia ingin berkomentar namun ia tak memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

"Berakhir disini ya?" Desah Kyungsoo.

Kai melirik dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, suatu saat nanti aku akan menemuimu kembali."

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah pelan. Entahlah apa ia harus percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai atau tidak. Atau mungkin Kai memang berniat mencampakkannya sejak awal. Semoga tidak.

"Baiklah. Tapi," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan kini menatap lekat mata tajam itu. "Kau telah berjanji untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa kau mau bertanggung jawab kepadaku?"

"Itu.."

"Dan kuharap kau tidak berniat mencampakkanku." Potong Kyungsoo secara jujur.

Kai langsung terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menatap manik mata Kyungsoo dalam yang memancarkan tatapan memohon kepadanya. Kai tidak tahu apa ini adalah waktu yang tepat atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tak mungkin mencampakkan Kyungsoonya. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk sejenak berpikir mencari kata yang tepat. Sekali lagi suara helaan nafas kasar itu dapat Kai dengar.

"Aku sudah menduganya.." Kyungsoo langsung melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berniat membuka pintu untuk meninggalkan suasana sesak yang ada didalam mobil. Namun lengannya seolah ditarik kuat oleh Kai membuatnya berbalik dan kembali menatap mata itu yang semakin dalam menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah.. bukan. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya halus.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, ia bahkan tak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Bahkan ketika wajah Kai semakin mendekat kearahnya, Kai masih terus menggumamkan pernyataan cinta itu berkali-kali, semakin pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar, bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika ia hendak berkomentar. Namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap bahkan ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika kata _aku mencintaimu_ tak lagi terucap dibirnya digantikan dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan dari ciuman yang diberikan Kai kepadanya. Ia terhanyut dan menempelkan kedua tangannya diantara dada Kai. Ketika ia merasakan detakan jantung Kai yang sama berdebar cepat seperti dirinya, Kyungsoo mengerti. Kai telah membalas perasaannya. Kai benar-benar mencintainya.

Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat memudahkan ia agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya diantara leher Kai dan semakin menekankan bibirnya untuk diciumnya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini meski faktanya ia telah beberapa kali berciuman dengan Kai tapi lagi-lagi disetiap ciumannya terasa berbeda.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang diberikannya lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung jatuh memeluk erat tubuh Kai, ia bahagia karena pada akhirnya rasa cintanya terbalaskan.

"Maaf aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan ini." Bisik Kai namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. Baginya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ini sudah lebih dari membuatnya bahagia. Namun mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka akan berpisah membuat Kyungsoo ingin menolak itu semua. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyimpan kedua tangannya didada Kai.

Kyungsoo hendak berucap namun Kai segera bicara lebih dulu darinya. "Kau harus kembali kerumahmu, aku tak akan pernah mencampakkanmu. Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku akan kembali." Ucap Kai penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, seolah Kai sadar dengan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan sehingga secepat kilat Kai menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain mengangguk dalam diam. Dan Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kai turun dari dalam mobilnya. Memutar, dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Penculikan tak tersengaja ini telah berakhir. Kyungsoo telah ia bebaskan dan ia ingin Kyungsoo tak lagi merasa ketakutan dengannya. Bagaimanapun gadis ini memiliki keluarga, ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo bila Kai masih menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo turun dari dalam mobilnya. Ia sedikit tertunduk ketika Kai masih menunjukkan senyuman kepadanya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum untuk saat ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar berucap pun ia tak bisa.

Melihat ada rasa kekhawatiran tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk memastikannya lebih jelas lagi dan itu benar-benar membuat Kai semakin khawatir ketika ia sadar bahwa pelupuk mata Kyungsoo telah tergenang oleh air mata yang siap jatuh.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum menyembunyikan kesedihannya, ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dan beralih mengusap luka bekas tembakan yang ada disekitar bahu Kai.

"Apa luka ini akan baik-baik saja saat aku pergi?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengusap sekitar lukanya yang ia tahu sudah membaik dan kering. Menariknya lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu hangat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Balas Kai meyakinkan.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Ia kini menangis, ia tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya.

"Kai, bawa aku bersamamu. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu.." Bisik Kyungsoo ditengah isakannya.

Mendengar hal itu Kai langsung menarik pelukan Kyungsoo untuk sedikit memberi jarak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Soo? Tidak, kau harus pulang!"

"Kai, kumohon.. aku ingin ikut bersamamu." Balas Kyungsoo memohon.

Kai langsung kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya. "Dengarkan aku, aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka. Membiarkanmu terus bersamaku sama saja kau ada dalam bahaya. Kau tahu diriku 'kan?"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku siap dengan semua resikonya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun. Aku ingin kau aman disini," Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyunsgoo. "Jangan seperti ini, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka lebih jauh lagi karenaku."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya membiarkan airmatanya terus jatuh menggenangi pipinya. Bahkan ketika Kai menarik pinggangnya dan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam saku dressnya. Kyungsoo masih diam tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Simpan ponsel ini. Aku akan menghubungimu kembali." Bisiknya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Ia menengadah dan menatap wajah Kai ketika bibirnya telah kembali dibungkam dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam. Hanya sebuah lumatan kecil saja setelah itu kembali terlepas dan hanya kediaman yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dikedua pipinya dan membalasnya dengan kecupan dikedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah, aku ingin melihatmu benar-benar pulang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, kau dulu.."

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Kai halus dan membalasnya dengan sentuhan lembut oleh ibu jarinya. "Sekali ini saja, aku ingin melihatmu pergi, memastikan bahwa kau akan benar-benar kembali untukku." Terdapat gurat ketidak inginannya dari wajah Kai namun Kyungsoo tetap menunjukkan wajah memohonnya. "Kumohon." Lanjutnya.

Meski berat akhirnya Kai mengangguk menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Ia memberi kecupan terakhir dikening Kyungsoo. Mengatakan untuk kesekian kalinya kata cinta yang tak bisa dibohonginya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan enggan lalu berjalan mundur menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap kepergiannya. Bahkan ketika Kai telah masuk kedalam mobil. Matanya masih memandang dalam penuh kekhawatiran menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Kai berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah urusan ini berakhir, ia pasti akan kembali untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin lagi menjadi pria yang egois dan membohongi perasaannya kembali. Kai telah menarik persenelingnya dan kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia bisa menangkap Kyungsoo telah bergumam _'aku mencintaimu_ ' hingga akhirnya Kai bisa tersenyum lega membalas senyuman yang terus tersungging diwajah indah itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Gumamnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia menginjak gasnya dan langsung menjalankankan mobilnya melanjutkan perjalanan sebenarnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya telah aman karena telah kembali pulang kerumahnya.

Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang ketika mobil itu menjauh pergi hingga akhirnya menghilang tak terihat lagi. Ia berjalan dengan enggan, melangkahkan kakinya penuh kegundahan. Sejujurnya ia bahagia telah bisa kembali pulang namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia masih mencemaskan keadaan Kai, sadar bahwa yang telah dialami mereka sangatlah berbahaya ditambah rencananya yang akan mencari pembunuh sebenarnya setelah ini, bukankah itu lebih bahaya lagi?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikiran buruk yang akan menimpa Kai. Ia tahu betul siapa Kai, ia tak akan menyerah ataupun terluka begitu saja meski tindakkannya selalu diluar keinginan, dan ceroboh. Tapi ia yakin Kai pasti akan bertahan. Kali ini ia harus menunjukkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang harus ia berikan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia baik baik saja.

Kyungsoo hendak memantapkan langkahnya untuk segera kembali kerumah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja ada dua mobil yang telah berhenti menyudutkannya terparkir tepat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo langsung terdiam takut ketika beberapa orang dari dalam mobil itu keluar dan langsung melangkah mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Ia hendak berlari menghindar namun seseorang telah membekap mulutnya untuk diam dari belakang. Kyungsoo ingin memberontak namun gerakannya benar-benar terkunci oleh pria besar dibelakangnya yang langsung menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil dengan kasar.

Ia menangis dan meronta minta dibebaskan.

"Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya dengan penuh isakan. Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun bahkan ketika mobil itu langsung melesat jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kyungsoo kembali berteriak, ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang nyatanya telah terkunci rapat. Beberapa kali ia menggedor pintu mobil dari dalam, berteriak meminta dikeluarkan. Namun lagi-lagi mulutnya dibekap kuat. Pandangannya mengabur dan tatapannya menghitam tak bisa melihat apapun.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu sejam Kai kini telah tiba diwilayah elit kediaman Zhoumi. Beruntung ia masih mengingat alamat yang secara tak sengaja ia ketahui beberapa hari sejak kematian Zhang Yixing. Sebelumnya ia menganggap informasi Kris sebelum ia ditangkap tak penting tapi diluar dugaan ingatannya tentang alamat kediaman Zhoumi bisa berguna juga.

Kai benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Bahkan ketika ia melihat pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi sebagai pintu gerbang kediaman Zhoumi, tanpa pikir panjang Kai memilih menabrakkan langsung mobilnya ke gerbang itu meski pada cobaan pertama ia gagal.

Dengan segala emosinya, Kai memundurkan mobilnya cukup jauh. Mencari ancang-ancang untuk bisa mendobrak pintu gerbang itu hingga hancur. Kai malah semakin memicingkan matanya ketika beberapa orang yang bisa dibilang petugas keamanan didalam rumahnya keluar membuka pintu gerbang mencari apa yang terjadi diluar.

"Oh.. selamat datang dalam permainan." Geram Kai dengan seringaiannya. Melihat pintu gerbang yang sedikit terbuka membuat sebuah keberuntungan tak langsung untuknya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merusak lebih parah mobil yang tengah digunakannya ini.

Kai langsung menarik persenelingnya dan menginjak pedal gas dengan gerakan cepat, membuat mobil yang dikendarainya melaju kencang mengabaikan teriakan beberapa petugas didepan yang tengah menghalaunya. Seperti tidak ada rasa takut, Kai sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaan mereka. Ia sama sekali tak mengerem ataupun sekedar mengurangi kecepatan. Mobilnya langsung melesat semakin mendekat hingga beberapa petugas itu akhirnya menepi dan Kai berhasil mendobrak masuk kedalam kediaman rumah Zhoumi.

Kai mengabaikan orang-orang yang kini mengejarnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat disekitar pintu masuk utama rumah besar layaknya istana milik Zhoumi. Kai langsug mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dibalik punggungnya dan keluar dengan tenang seraya menodongkan pistol dalam genggamannya kepada orang-orang yang juga sama tengah mengancamnya dengan todongan pistol.

"Beri aku jalan menemui Zhoumi dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kalian." Ucapnya pelan namun penuh keintimidasian.

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari orang-orang yang tengah mengelilinginya. Kai berdecih pelan. "Terserah kalian." Geramnya yang sudah tidak bisa mengatasi kesabarannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung melesatkan beberapa tembakannya kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya hingga mereka terjatuh satu persatu. Ia tak peduli apakah tembakan itu mengenainya atau justru meleset, hal yang terpenting sekarang ia bisa menemui Sehun dan Zhoumi. Menangkap basah mereka yang telah merencanakan pembunuhan Yixing.

Dan itu berhasil, Kai bisa menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan. Kai berjalan dengan tenang, tanpa teriakan, tanpa suara apapun. Dengan todongan senjata yang dipegangnya, beberapa pekerja Zhoumi yang pada dasarnya didalam tak memiliki senjata, hanya bisa diam tak berkutik sedikitpun untuk melawan.

Kai mencari keberadaan sosok yang tengah dicarrinya. Tentu saja itu adalah Sehun, seharusnya dia ada disini tapi kenapa pria ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Tak ingin menyerah, Ia masih tetap menerobos masuk menobrak satu persatu setiap ruangan yang ada didalam kediaman Zhoumi. Mengabaikan semua ancaman pengawal-pengawal Zhoumi yang kini telah ada dibelakangnya menyuruh untuk berhenti.

Kai benar-benar tergesa bahkan ia tak segan menembakkan pelurunya kearah pengawal-pengawal yang masih saja mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

"Sehun, dimana kau?!" Kai berteriak dengan lantang tahu bahwa Sehun tak mungkin pergi begitu saja dan membodohinya seperti ini.

'BRAK'

Kali ini Kai telah mendobrak dengan paksa pintu sebuah ruangan dengan kakinya. Kini pintu besar itu terbuka lebar-lebar memperlihatkan ruangan kerja sang pemilik rumah termasuk juga dengan sosok penguasa rumah itu didalamnya yang tengah duduk dengan tenang menyipitkan mata bingung melihat Kai, sosok yang benar-benar dibencinya secara tiba-tiba berada didalam ruangannya ini.

Kai terpaku dan sedikit menggeram marah melihat ekspresi santai Zhoumi saat melihatnya. Ketika ia hendak merangsek masuk untuk lebih dekat mendekati Zhoumi. Kedua tangannya telah ditahan oleh kedua pengawal bertubuh kekar yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya, menahannya kuat. Bahkan pistolnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf Tuan, kami tak bisa menahannya." Ucap seorang pengawal yang masih menahan tubuh Kai yang kini memberontak.

"Sialan! Dimana Sehun?! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Teriaknya mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat disetiap sisi tubuhnya.

Zhoumi masih menatap dengan tenang. Ia duduk tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, namun tatapan matanya tergambar segali terdapat api yang seolah menyala-nyala di dalam mata hitam dan kelamnya.

"Apa kita harus hubungi polisi?" Sahut seorang pengawal lagi karena mulai tak tahan dengan sikap kasar yang merupakan terduga pembunuh Yixing, ia kini memberontak kasar.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap Zhoumi datar, terdengar santai dan ungkapan itu mampu membuat Kai langsung terdiam bingung begitupun dengan kedua orang yang tengah menahan tangan Kai. "Tinggalkan kami berdua, aku ingin bicara padanya!" Ucapnya tegas.

Kedua pengawal itu otomatis melonggarkan genggamannya dan Kai langsung menghempaskan tangan-tangan menjijikan itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Hingga para pengawal itu memutuskan keluar setelah mendapatkan intruksi dari atasannya. Meninggalkan suasana mencekam antara Zhoumi dan Kai ketika pintu ruangannya kini tertutup rapat kembali.

Kai menatap tajam pria yang ada cukup jauh dihadapannya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal menahan emosi yang tengah meluap-luap dari dalam dirinya. Sebisa mungkin tidak langsung menghatam wajah datar itu dengan sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangannya. Begitupun dengan Zhoumi yang kini berjalan memutar untuk berdiri didepan meja kerjanya dan menyandarkan sedikit pinggulnya dimeja itu. Menatap dengan tatapan dingin namun membunuh.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya sebuah keheningan diantara mereka. Hingga Zhoumi akhirnya menyeringai, sedikit berdecih dan menyipitkan matanya menghina.

"Pembunuh." Bisik Zhoumi secara sakartis kepada Kai yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa menahan lagi kemarahannya dan mengepalkan tangannya benci dikedua sisi tubuh Kai.

* * *

Say haii lagi…

Pembunuhnya udah ketahuan? Udah ketahuan? Gimana pertanyaan chap kemarin udah terjawab di chap ini? Hehe.. kalau masih belum ada bisa tetep ngikutin kok. Soalnya semakin deket ke Ending juga. _*ehem Mungkin :3_

Makasih sarannya, Maaf jika ada typo atau kalimat yang gak bisa dimengerti, maaf jika kecewa dengan chap ini tapi semoga masih layak buat di nikmatin yahh.. _Lalu gimana Kyungsoo?_ Ikutin aja next chap ya.. _*huhu Kyungsoo kena lagi kena lagi. Bow*_

Makasih yang masih review/fav/follow. Semangatnya juga buat tetep lanjutin ff ini. Yeahh~

 **Xobechan56, daebaektaeluv, 1004baekie, Kim YeHyun, MissPark92, kyung1225, Kaisoo32, ruixi1, ryaauliao, Nadhefuji, Re-Panda68, choidebwookyung1214, flowerdyo, Sofia Magdalena, kyungsooxeveryone, hnana, Desta Soo, Lovesoo, DBSJYJ, jihanowl7, ssa91, Rumah Kepompong, ia, fitria96, joonwu, zoldyk, Guest, dwifit, XikaNish, flawsjox, NopwilineKaisoo, Gigi Onta, And, deva94bubletea, CocoBear, Kim Gyuna, guest, Arvita kim.**

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, but Bigthnkssmch :*

Salam Blossom~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

 _Kai menatap tajam pria yang ada cukup jauh dihadapannya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal menahan emosi yang tengah meluap-luap dari dalam dirinya. Sebisa mungkin tidak langsung menghatam wajah datar itu dengan sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangannya. Begitupun dengan Zhoumi yang kini berjalan memutar untuk berdiri didepan meja kerjanya dan menyandarkan sedikit pinggulnya dimeja itu. Menatap dengan tatapan dingin namun membunuh._

 _Untuk beberapa saat hanya sebuah keheningan diantara mereka. Hingga Zhoumi akhirnya menyeringai, sedikit berdecih dan menyipitkan matanya menghina._

" _Pembunuh." Bisik Zhoumi secara sakartis kepada Kai yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa menahan lagi kemarahannya dan mengepalkan tangannya benci dikedua sisi tubuh Kai._

Kai mendengus penuh kebencian mendengar ungkapan memuakkan itu. "Kau lelaki paling Brengsek yang pernah kukenal." Balas Kai dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tch.. kenapa kau bisa disini huh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Decihnya

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu semua rencanamu?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Rencana?" Zhoumi menunjukkan senyum meremehkannya. "Rencana apa yang kau katakan huh?"

"Kau masih mau mengelak? Kau takut?" Kai memicingkan matanya.

"Aku? Takut?" Zhoumi langsung tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus takut, kalau kenyataannya kau yang telah membunuh tunanganku."

"Brengsek kau!" Ungkap Kai marah yang langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Zhoumi yang masih berdiri dengan santai. Lalu melayangkan pukulannya keras tepat di rahang Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tak sempat melawan, karena kemarahan Kai memang telah berada di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Kai terus memberikan beberapa pukulan keras hingga Zhoumi bergeser kesisi lain dari posisi awalnya. Benar-benar tak diberi gerakan sedikit pun untuk sekedar membalas atau menahannya.

'BRAk'

Zhoumi langsung terpelanting jatuh hingga punggungnya menabrak keras pada lemari berisi penuh dengan buku hingga ia terduduk, terkulai lemas.

Kai langsung menarik kerah kemeja Zhoumi kasar. Mensejajarkan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Namun seperti tanpa ada rasa ketakutan atau kesakitan apapun, zhoumi malah menyeringai menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Yang Brengsek itu kau!" Ucapnya pelan namun benar-benar sangat tajam.

Kai hanya bisa menggeram dan lagi-lagi ia memukul keras kembali rahang Zhoumi di tempat yang sama seperti tadi. Lalu melepaskan kerahnya kasar hingga kembali ambruk terjatuh. Kai melangkah mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi tubuh Zhumi yang terkapar dengan beberapa luka lebam diwajah dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kai dengan nafas terengah, dan keringat yang bercucuran didahinya menatap tajam penuh kebencian.

"Aku melihatmu malam itu. Aku melihatnya, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Yixing seperti itu?"

"Heh, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Desis Zhoumi masih belum menghilangkan sikap angkuhnya.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?" Decih Kai, "Dia terlihat sangat kacau ketika aku masuk beberapa menit setelah kau keluar dari kamar Zhang Yixing. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga dia bisa seburuk itu? Bisa-bisanya kau membuat Yixing menangis!" Teriaknya kasar.

Zhoumi langsung berdecih, mulai mencoba beridiri meski ia merasakan beberapa rasa sakit di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Suho," Ucapnya pelan membuat Kai langsung mengernyit bingung. "Malam itu ia mengatakan ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dan ingin pergi ke Korea untuk bisa hidup bersama dengan Suho. Bukan kah itu terdengar sangat bodoh? Aku tidak menerima kenyataan itu hingga aku berdebat dengan Yixing tentang rencana kepergiannya." Zhoumi berdecih, "Yixing benar-benar mencitai Suho, semuanya karena Suho."

"Apa?" Kai menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Yixing.

"Ya, Yixing telah merencanakan kepergiannya, bahkan ketika Tuan Zhang telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak bertemu kembali dengan Suho, Yixing masih keras kepala. Aku, aku hanya ingin membuat Yixing tahu pilihan terbaik untuknya, bukan memilih seseorang yang salah." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Matanya menatap tajam Kai yag masih belum bisa menghilangkan amarahnya. Meski kini ia tahu apa yang terjadi antara Zhoumi dengan Yixing, ia masih tidak bisa merelakan Yixing yang bisa mati begitu saja di tangan orang salah.

"Apa itu tujuanmu merencanakan ini semua?" Tanya Kai mencoba sesantai mungkin, ia bisa melihat raut wajah Zhoumi yang mengernyit. "Kau merencanakan pembunuhan ini agar Yixing tak bisa hidup bahagia bersama Suho?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku? Aku merencanakan pembunuhan Yixing?!" Jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

Kai berdecih dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dengan sorot mata penuh ancaman. "Kau masih ingin mengelak? Aku sudah mengetahui kau ada dibalik semua kasus ini." Hingga tubuhnya sejajajar dengan Zhoumi dengan jarak sangat dekat dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Kau otak dari kasus ini." Bisiknya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Zhoumi langsung menggeleng. "Apa? Aku? Untuk apa aku membunuh tunanganku sendiri?!"

"Bajingan!"

'BUK'

Sebuah pukulan keras kembali menghantam rahang Zhoumi hingga terjatuh terjelembab. Entah pukulan yang keberapa hingga akhirnya membuat luka lebam yang semakin membiru dipipinya. Bahkan terdapat darah diantara sudut bibirnya. Kai terlalu marah, ia masih tak menyangka bahwa Zhoumi masih mengelak dengan semua tuduhannya kali ini.

Kai menarik kerah Zhoumi kasar. Ia menggeram marah dan kembali melayangkan pukulannya ditempat yang sama.

"Aku melihatnya, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Sehun yang telah menembak Yixing malam itu. Kau pikir siapa lagi orang yang berani melakukan hal itu selain atas suruhanmu, huh?!" Caci Kai dengan geraman yang tak bisa lagi ia hilangkan.

"A—apa? Se—Sehun?" Ucapnya dengan terbata.

Kai hendak melayangkan kembali pukulannya mendengar jawaban Zhoumi, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukan Zhoumi kepadanya. Wajah terkejut dengan mata yang menerawang kosong tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau katakan dengan Sehun yang menembak Yixing?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Perlahan Kai langsung melonggarkan cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Zhoumi. Menatap sama tak percayanya dengan apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi.

"Kau.. kau tidak tau?" Tanya Kai gugup.

Zhoumi langsung menggeleng pelan. "Benarkah Sehun pembunuhnya?"

Kai langsung melepaskan sepenuhnya genggamannya. Menurunkan tangannya yang terkepal hendak memukul. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuhnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi. Bagaimana bisa Zhoumi mengatakan hal seprti itu padahal dia adalah otak dari terbunuhnya Yixing. Zhoumi pasti hendak membodohinya, namun pemikiran itu ditepis tiba-tiba ketika Kai kembali menatap Zhoumi. Tatapannya kosong tanpa espresi sama sekali. Jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah syok dan tidak percaya.

"Bukan Kau?" Tanya kembali Kai mencoba memastikan bahwa dugaannya itu salah. Dan Zhoumi langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang bergetar seolah siap untuk menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sehun? Dia—" Zhoumi tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menelan kembali ludahnya dan menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera sekitar dadanya. Begitu sangat menyakitkan.

'Klek'

Pintu ruangan Zhoumi yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Zhoumi dan Kai langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kearah pntu yang terbuka itu. Menunjukan seorang pria—salah satu pengawal Zhoumi—sedang terengah dan dalam keadaan panic.

"Tuan, Ada beberapa polisi yang bergerak menuju kerumah ini. Mereka ingin menangkap anda juga Kai." Ungkapnya.

Zhoumi langsung menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kenapa polisi ingin menangkapnya, atas dasar apa? Bahkan ia tak melakukan apapun dalam kasus ini dan semuanya terbukti beberapa hari kemarin saat senjatanya diperiksa oleh kepala Polisi Kris beserta rekannya Xiumin.

Begitupun dengan Kai. Ia memutar kepalanya. Kalau memang polisi itu ingin menangkap Zhoumi, tetapi bagaimana bisa polis-polisi itu tahu keberadaannya yang juga sama berada di kediaman Zhoumi. Kai mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelum ia kesini. Selain anak buah Suho, tidak adalagi yang mengejarnya. Hingga pikirannya langsung terhenti pada satu orang. Sehun.

Kai langsung menggeram dan menatap kearah Zhoumi yang kini panik dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sialan, kita berdua telah dijebak." Desis Kai.

* * *

'BRAK!'

Pintu besar ruangan milik Zhoumi langsung didobrak secara paksa hingga terbuka lebar-lebar. Belasan polisi masuk beserta Xiumin kedalam ruangan kerja milik Zhoumi dengan senjata yang telah siap ditangan mereka.

Belum sempat Xiumin bersuara. Tatapannya langsung menatap heran kearah Zhoumi. Bukannya merasa terkejut atapun takut, ia malah lebih terlihat luar biasa tenang dengan ekspresinya kali ini. Dan tentunya, ia sendirian dan tidak bersama Kai seperti laporan yang telah diterimanya. Tidak mungkin.

Xiumin dan beberapa polisi yang dibawanya masih menatap serius kearah Zhoumi yang tengah mengompres beberapa luka yang baru Xiumin sadari telah membuat sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya membengkak dan membiru. Bahkan terdapat darah disekitar pelipisnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Xiumin langsung mendekat dengan senjata yang masih dipegangnya.

"Angkat tanganmu dan menyerahlah, kau ditangkap!" Ucap Xiumin tegas.

Namun bukannya menuruti, Zhoumi malah menatap dengan tatapan dingin kearah Xiumin. Seolah ia tidak takut dengan ancaman pistol yang ada ditangannya. Tidak peduli dengan peringatan itu, Zhoumi malah semakin menuruskan kegiatannya yang tengah mengompres luka-luka yang dibuat Kai kepadanya.

Xiumin geram langsung menarik bungkusan berisi es batu itu ditangan Zhoumi dan melemparnya jauh. "Tuan kau dalam masalah besar!" Ingat Xiumin namun Zhoumi malah mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin kepadanya.

Dan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, Zhoumi langsung bangkit berdiri. "Kalian ingin menangkapku?" Ia menunjukan senyum tak percaya. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Kita bicarakan itu dikantor yang jelas kau ditangkap sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Yixing." Jawab Xiumin.

"Aku tersangka? Bukannya Kai?" Tanya Zhoumi mengernyit.

"Kalian telah merencanakan ini semua. Kalian berdua terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan berencana. Dan jangan sembunyikan apapun dari kami karena aku tahu, Kai juga berada disini! Berada dirumahmu! Ber-sa-ma-mu!" Ucapnya tegas dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

Zhoumi tertawa dan menunjukan senyum tak percayanya. Oh, kenapa ia bisa jadi tertuduh seperti ini. Hebat sekali, Ia kehilangan tunangannya, ia telah mengincar Kai yang sama sekali tak bersalah, ia kehilangan Sehun yang telah mengkhianatinya dan sekarang ia tertuduh menjadi tersangka akan kasus kematian Zhang Yixing yang sama sekali tak pernah dilakukannya. Permainan macam apa ini?

"Tidak ada Kai, dia tidak bersamaku." Ucap Zhoumi mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Jangan berbohong kepada kami. Kami adalah polisis!"

Zhoumi mendengus. "Kalau begitu," Ucapnya menantang. "Cari saja dia, kalian tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Tenanglah, aku akan tetap disini tidak akan pernah melarikan diri kemana-mana." Ucapnya santai dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Xiumin menggeram karena sikap santai Zhoumi yang terkesan terlalu percaya diri itu, ia berbalik dan menatap beberapa polisi dihadapannya.

"Geledah rumah ini! kita cari tersangka lainnya!" Teriaknya yang otomatis membuat beberapa polisi itu menghambur keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Xiumin beserta dua orang polisi lainnya yang masih berjaga-jaga agar Zhoumi tak melarikan diri.

Ketika Xiumin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Zhoumi langsung tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan merendahkan melihat polisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ayo kita bermain," Desisnya dengan tatapan mengancam kearah Xiumin seolah menantang.

" _Beri aku beberapa menit untuk berpikir!" Teriak Kai sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengontrol emosinya kepada Zhoumi yang telah ia pukul habis-habisan padahal kenyataanya Zhoumi tak bersalah dalam kasus terbunuhnya Zhang Yixing._

 _Zhoumi yang masih meringis menahan sakitnya hanya bisa duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan yang terus mengekor kearah Kai yang kini berputar-putar dengan panik._

" _Sehun sialan, Sehun keparat! Beraninya dia menipuku! Sialan.. aku harus menemukannya!" Desisnya berulang-ulang._

 _Zhoumi yang sejujurnya masih syok akan kenyataan dimana Sehun yang telah menembak Yixing hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang kearah Kai. Benarkah ia jujur, mungkin saja ia berbohong. Lagipula Sehun hingga terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ia tak menunjukkan keanehan apapun dihadapannya. Tapi melihat apa yang tengah dikhawatirkan Kai saat ini. Mungkin benar, Sehun memang pembunuhnya. Lagipula Kai sendiri yang mengatakan ia yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sehunlah yang telah menembak Yixing pada malam itu._

" _Arggghhttt! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Teriak Kai frustasi membuat Zhoumi kembali menatap ekspresi kegundahan Kai yang tengah mengacak rambutnya asal._

" _Bisa kau sedikit tenang? Aku tengah berpikir." Desis Zhoumi._

 _Kai menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ada polisi yang sebentar lagi akan masuk kesini. Bukan hanya menangkapku tetapi kau juga akan ditangkap! Dan itu sama saja kau telah melepaskan si pembunuh sebenarnya begitu saja! Sial! Kenapa kau membiakannya pergi!" Teriak Kai ketika Zhoumi sedikit menjelaskan sebelumnya bahwa Sehun telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan tengah kembali ke Tsinan beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Zhoumi mendesah. "Kalau aku tahu dia pembunuhnya, tanganku sendiri yang akan mendorongnya hingga masuk kedalam penjara!" Ucapnya masih mencoba tenang dengan situasi yang menegangkan ini._

 _Kai langsung duduk dikursi lain dan mengacak rambutnya kesal sekali lagi. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sehun. Tidak akan pernah!" Desisnya dengan penuh penekanan._

" _Jadi, apa rencanamu? Kau akan keluar disaat polisi tengah mengepung rumahku?" Lirik Zhoumi._

 _Dan Kai kembali menekuk wajahnya. Benar, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja. Menurut apa yang telah dikatakan pengawal Zhoumi tadi. Polisi-polisi itu kini tengah bergerak kekediamannya dan itu berarti mereka tidak akan lama sampai kesini._

 _Zhoumi kembali mendesah ketika melihat Kai yang masih berpikir keras. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Kai meski ia tidak mngenalnya jelas tapi dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini, ia tak akan pernah behasil menemukan jalan keluarnya._

" _Ayo kita bekerja sama." Ajak Zhoumi membuat Kai menengadahkan wajahnya menantap bingung Zhoumi. "Aku menjamin kau bisa keluar dari sini dan mencari keberadan Oh Sehun." Ucapnya yang kini terlihat lebih serius dari tadi._

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan kau, ingat, pilisi akan tetap menangkapmu juga." Ucap Kai yang kini sedikit peduli kepada Zhoumi, ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah memukul pria ini habis-habisan dengan alasan yang tidak benar._

 _Zhoumi tersenyum dengan sikap yang angkuh. "Aku tidak selemah itu," Komentarnya. "Ayo kita ikuti permainnannya maka dari itu kita bisa menemukan pembunuh Yixing sebenarnya." Lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh._

 _Untuk beberapa saat Kai menatap serius apa yang telah dikatakan zhoumi kepadanya. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Ada baiknya mereka mengikuti jalan permainan ini. Hal pertama yang ia sadari bahwa Kai dan Zhoumi telah dijebak dalam situasi ini hingga mereka disudutkan menjadi pelaku dalam pembunuhan berencana yang membuat hilangnya nyawa Zhang Yixing._

 _Kai tak bisa memikirkan Hal lain selain rencannya untuk menemukan Sehun. Karena bagaimapun, Sehun adalah kunci dari kasus rumit ini. Ia yakin, Sehun tak mungkin membunuh tanpa alasan. Sehun adalah pria baik-baik yang telah ia kenal hampir lebih dari 8 tahun._

 _Kai langsung berdiri dengan mantap. "Baik, tunjukkan jalannya!" Ucap Kai setuju dengan rencana Zhoumi._

 _Zhoumi langsung mengambil gagang telepon yang tak jauh ada dimejanya dan memanggil seseorang untuk masuk. Hingga tak lama, seorang pria—pengawal Zhoumi—masuk dengan sopan menghadap atasannya._

" _Dia ada di pihak kita, berikan dia jalan keluar melalui pintu belakang. Dan pastikan tidak ada polisi yang menemukannya hingga dia bisa melewati gerbang utama." Ucap Zhoumi memerintah. Pria itu tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk dan mengajak Kai untuk segera pergi keluar._

 _Kai mengikuti langkah pria yang akan menunjukan jalan keluar padanya ketika Zhoumi kembali memannggilanya ketika ia berada diambang pintu. Ia berbalik dan melihat Zhoumi yang melangkah mendekat kearahnya._

" _Gunakan ini!" Ucapnya bersamaan dengan ia yang melemparkan ponselnya dan sebuah kunci mobil kepada Kai dengan jarak cukup dekat, dan dengan sigap kai menangkapnya._

" _Aku membutuhkan informasimu! Kurasa kau tak memiliki ponsel dan gunakan mobilku, kau membutuhkannya!" Jelasnya singkat._

 _Zhoumi benar, ia memang tak memiliki ponsel karena ponselnya telah ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo. Dan mobil, oh mungkin ini adalah ide yang bagus. Mobil yang dibawanya akan ia biarkan disini dan menjebak polisi itu agar tidak mengejarnya karena menganggap ia ada disini. Ternyata Zhoumi cukup pintar akan hal ini._

 _Ia menatap Zhoumi dan mengangkat apa yang telah diberikan Zhoumi kepadanya tinggi-tinggi._

" _Semoga berhasil, untukmu." Ucap Zhoumi._

" _Tidak Bung," Kai menggeleng. "Untuk kita." Ucapnya yang langsung keluar dari dalam ruangan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang telah siap menghadapi polisi-polisi yang tinggal hitungan menit akan datang kekediamannya._

"Dia tidak ada disni!" Lapor seorang petugas polisi beberapa menit kemudian ketika mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Kai dikediaman Zhoumi. Kai benar-benar telah menghilang tanpa jejak disini.

Xiumin yang mendapat laporan itu langsung menatap Zhoumi yang masih terlihat sangat tenang. "Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain." Xiumin langsung mendekat dan menarik tangan Zhoumi kebelakang dan memborgolnya saat itu juga. "Kau yang kutangkap." Desisnya.

"Lakukan saja." Ucap Zhoumi terlihat tak takut sama sekali ketika Xiumin telah mengunci tangannya menggunakan Borgol. Hal terbaik yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengikuti permainan yang telah dilakukan oleh oknum-oknum yang belum diketahuinya atas kasus pembunuhan ini. Ia yakin pembunuhan ini bukan hanya melibatkan satu orang, tapi telah benar-benar terencana dengan baik oleh orang-orang yang masih tidak diketahuinya.

Sebelum ia melawan, ia akan mengikuti kemana polisi-polisi sialan ini akan membawanya. Ia tak yakin bahwa polisi-polisi ini berani menangkapnya tanpa alasan atau bukti yang jelas. Zhoumi meragukannya.

* * *

Dengan perasaan cemas, Kai mengendarai mobilnya cepat setelah ia berhasil melewati pintu gerbang kediaman Zhoumi melalui pintu belakang dibantu oleh beberapa pengawal Zhoumi yang diutus membatunya. Ia tak pernah setakut ini, entahlah mungkin ia takut akan keberadaan polisi yang kini tahu tentang keberadaanya. Tapi ya, ia tak bisa membohongi bahwa ketakutannya adalah Sehun yang secara liciknya telah melakukan skenario penjembakkan ini sehingga ia dan Zhoumi disudutkan sebagai tersangka.

 _Hell! Darimana polisi-polisi itu tahu bahwa ia ada di rumah Zhoumi?_

Kai tak habis pikir, bagaimana polisi-polisi itu tiba-tiba muncul dikediaman Zhoumi dan bersiap menangkapnya juga Zhoumi. Bila pada awalnya ia merasa yakin Zhoumi yang berada dibalik semua kasus ini. Sekarang tidak, semua kecurigaannya kini telah mengacu kepada Sehun.

Oh, siapa lagi orang yang harus dipersalahkan selain Oh _Sialan_ Sehun yang dengan terang-terangan menembak Yixing ketika ia ada didalam kamar yang sama. Kai hanya bisa mengumpat secara terus menerus karena dengan begitu mudahnya Sehun telah membodohinya. S _ial,_ Ia berjanji bila ia telah menemukan Sehun ia akan langsung memukulnya habis-habisan dan tidak ada lagi benang persahabatan yang mengikat mereka berdua. S _emuanya telah terputus._

Kai menjalankan laju mobil yang tengah dikendarainya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tak peduli dengan pengguna jalan lainnya yang terlihat terkejut ataupun mengklaksonnya berkali-kali. Umpatan cacianpun tak ia dengar, telinganya telah benar-benar tuli akibat kemarahannya yang kini mendarah daging didalam tubuhnya.

Kembali Kai menghela nafasnya frustasi. Kini kemana ia harus pergi? _Mencari Oh Sehun? Menghubunginya?_ Dan seratus persen Kai yakin, Sehun tidak akan pernah mau mendengar suaranya lagi. Pria itu telah melarikan diri darinya. Oh, bagus.. kini ia yang dibuat kewalahan oleh seorang pria yang mengatas namakan dirinya sahabat.

Ketika ia tengah mengendari mobilnya dengan sangat serius, tiba-tiba matanya menyipit ketika melihat tubuh seorang pria yang sangat tak asing di matanya tengah berdiri sendirian di samping mobilnya yang tengah menepi.

Kai sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya untuk memastikan siapa pria itu. Semakin mendekat, perasaannya semakin menegang. Dan ketika Kai memusatkan seluruh pandangannya kepada pria itu saat ia melewatinya, tepat saat itu juga pria itu membalas tatapannya. Dan itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Tertangkap kau!" Desis Kai pelan.

Kai langsung menghentikan mobilnya saat itu juga dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Menatap dalam-dalam dengan tajam Sehun yang kini mematung dan menggantungkan ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya. Bahkan tanpa menunggu aba-aba. Kai langsung memukul rahang Sehun dengan keras hingga ia tersungkur diaspal jalan yang kasar.

"Brengsek kau! Sialan! Pria macam apa kau ini?! Kau tak pantas untuk hidup!" Teriaknya penuh dengan kebencian.

Ketika Kai kembali mencoba untuk memukul Sehun, gerakannya terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan senjata apinya yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya. Menodongkannya tepat disekitar dada Kai yang kini tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Bisiknya pelan namun itu dapat didengar jelas oleh telinga Kai. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada sahabatmu ini? Aku bisa menembakmu saat ini juga, bila kau mau."

Kai menggeram, ia mencoba untuk merampas senjata itu dari tangan Sehun namun terlambat. Perutnya telah ditendang secara tiba-tiba hingga ia mundur menjauh dari Sehun. Kai mengerang menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Sehun kini telah berdiri tegak dan berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati Kai. Ia masih mengenggam senjatanya yang ia arahkan kepada Kai.

"Sialan! Kau pembunuhnya! Kau yang telah membunuh Yixing!" Ucap Kai.

"Ya, itu memang aku? Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Membunuhku juga?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang terbilang sangat santai. Tak menunjukkan sedikitpun raut ketakutan ketika seseorang mengetahui bahwa ialah pelaku sebenarnya

Kai mencoba meraih senjatanya yang ada dibalik tubuhnya namun Sehun terlalu tau gerakan itu yang membuat ia lebih cepat menahan gerakan itu dengan memukul tubuh Kai dengan tangannya yang masih memegang senjata hingga Kai kembali tersungkur.

"Ayolah, sobat. Aku tidak akan pernah membunuhmu bila kau tidak lagi melakukan seuatu yang diluar kehendakmu." Ucapnya santai.

Kai menggeram mendengar ungkapan memuakkan itu. "Kau, bukan sahabatku!" Desis Kai penuh penekanan.

Sehun tertawa meremehkan dan melemparkan senjata yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah. Sehun berdiri dengan santai dan tersenyum meremehkan Kai yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Baik, tidak ada senjata. Kita impas."

"Semudah itu?" Bisik Kai meremehkan dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Kalau bukan karena Luhan, aku mungkin telah menabrak tubuhmu hingga hancur." Ancam Kai.

Sehun terdiam. Lagi-lagi Kai membawa-bawa nama Luhan. Apakah mungkin Luhan benar-benar telah mengetahui bahwa ia lah pelaku penembakkan Yixing? Apakah Kai yang telah memberitahunya kepada Luhan? Sebelum semua pertanyaan didalam hatinya terjawab, Kai telah lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Ya, aku yang telah memberitahu Luhan." Ucap Kai santai seolah ia tahu apa yang tengah dibingungkan pria dihadapannya ini. Ia tersenyum merehmehkan melihat Sehun yang kini menggeram kepadanya.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengurusi urusan keluargaku." Balasnya datar.

"Sayangnya ini telah menjadi urusanku. Ingat, kita adalah keluarga. Meski aku tak yakin apa sebutan itu masih pantas untukmu, kata sahabatpun, aku tak yakin." Komentarnya.

"Ini adalah urusanku. Bukan urusanmu! Berhentilah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk kepadamu!" Ancamnya.

"Lakukanlah, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Membunuhku? Ya silahkan!" Ucap Kai menantang.

"Diam kau! Keparat!" Bentaknya.

Kai tertawa dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Sehun. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan huh? Kenapa kau membunuh Yixing? Atas dasar apa kau membunuhnya?"

Sehun mengerang, ia semakin marah karena Kai terus memancin-mancing amarahnya hingga sejauh ini. Mungkin ia benar-benar akan membunuh pria ini kalau ia tak ingat bahwa Kai adalah sahabatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan urusanmu!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dan saat itu juga, suara sirine mobil polisi dapat mereka dengar. Mereka berdua masih mematung terdiam saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Kai seharusnya takut namun sebaliknya, ia malah berdiri dengan tenang membiarkan suara itu semakin jelas mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Kini ia tidak akan lari karena ia telah bersamapembunuh sebenarnya disini, sekarang.

"Sayangnya, aku yang akan melemparmu kedalam penjara." Ucap Kai dengan santai, ketika mobil-mobil polisi itu berhenti tak jauh dibelakang mobil Sehun.

Ketika polisi-polisi itu hendak keluar. Kai merasa dirinya telah menang saat ini, namun pikiran itu menghilang begitu saja ketika ia mendapati senyuman meremehkan yang tersungging diwajah Sehun. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Sayangnya kau salah, sebaiknya kau yang melarikan diri dari sekarang." Balasnya tak kalah santai.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti.

Sehun hanya berdehem pelan ketika melirik beberapa polisi yang telah keluar dari dalam mobilnya kini telah mengarahkan seluruh senjatanya kepada Kai. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kai yang kini menunjukkan raut kebingungannya. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Xiumin bisa kuandalkan." Bisiknya dengan senyum meremehkan kepada Kai. "Rencana kita berhasil. Tangkap dia!" Teriak Sehun.

Dan saat itu juga Kai membulatkan matanya. Tunggu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Sehun malah mengatakan hal demikian? Lalu bagaimana dengan polisi-polisi itu? Ia memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah demi selangkah menjauhi Sehun.

"Dia pembunuhnya! Oh Sehun pembunuhnya! Aku yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" teriaknya kepada polisi-polisi itu.

"Percuma saja sobat, dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkanmu!" Balasnya meremehkan.

Dan saat itu juga Kai terkesiap dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya ketika polisi-polisi itu telah melayangkan beberapa tembakkan secara bertubi-tubi kearahnya, sialan! Ia tak mungkin melawan belasan polisi itu hanya dengan mengandalkan satu senjata.

Kai dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat untuk menghindar dari tembakkan-tembakkan polisi-polisi dibelakangnya yang secara bertubi-tubi menembak mobilnya. Ia memperhatikan polisi-polisi itu dari balik kaca spionnya dan dapat melihat bahwa polisi-polisi itu tengah mengejarnya. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa Zhoumi memberikan mobil ini, mobil ini anti peluru, cukup membantu, namun sayangnya ia butuh bantuan lain untuk bisa menghindar dari kejaran polisi-polisi sialan itu yang secara tak langsung berada di bawah kendali Oh Sehun juga.

Sial, selain Sehun, polisi yang notabennya suci dalam melakukan pekerjaannya ternyata tak jauh kotor karena mereka ikut terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

Ketika dibawah kepanikan kejaran polisi-polisi itu beserta tembakkan-tembakkn yang mengarah kepadanya. Suara ponsel yang sebelumnya diberikan zhoumi keadanya berdiring menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia melihat nama yang tercantum di ponsel tersebut namun tidak ada nama disana melainkan hanya nomor saja.

Sebelumnya Kai ragu untuk mengangkatnya tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai cepat karena ia masih mencoba terpokus dengan jalanan yang tengah dilewatinya.

"Aku pegawal Zhpumi, ia memerintahkanku untuk mengetahui keadaanmu?"

"ah.. ya." Ucapnya pelan ketika tahu bahwa seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah orang suruhan Zhoumi. "Aku dalam keadaan tidak baik, Dimana Zhoumi? sial.. kau tau Xiumin? Siapa dia? Aku tengah dikejar oleh beberapa polisi yang ternyata ada dibawah kendali Sehun juga!" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan teriakan kepanikan.

"Xiumin? Benarkah?" Tanya suara itu membuat Kai sedikit berdehem mengiyakan. "Zhoumi ada dikantor polisi. Aku akan menanyakan rencana selanjutnya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Oke, oke! Aku aku menunggu itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat ini! Agghhhtt!" Kai langsung membanting setirnya ketika sebuah peluru secara tiba-tiba mengenai kaca spionnya yang membuat Kai terlonjak kaget. Beruntung Ia masih bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

"au baik-baik saja?" Teriaknya diujung telepon sana. "Aku akan urus Xiumin dan kau, tetaplah menghindar dari polisi-polisi itu!" Lanjutnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk meski ia tahu bahwa salah satu pengawal Zhoumi yang menghubunginya tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Kai kembali memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia melirik sekali lagi kebelakang dan masih menemukan beberapa mobil polisi yang tengah mengejarnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kini ia yang merasa ketakutan.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari jalan lain. Bahkan ia melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hingga ia mampu menjauhkan mobilnya dari mobil-mobil polisi itu, bahkan suara sirine menakutkan itu telah hampir menghilang ditelinganya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya ia bisa menghindar cukup jauh. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menikmati kelegaannya. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, tiga buah mobil hitam kini terpakir tepat ditengah jalan menutupi laju mobilnya. Dan saat itu juga Kai mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, menghindari tabrakan yang mungkin dilakukannya.

Beruntung, mobil yang dikemudikannya langsung berhenti meskipun kepalanya harus terpelantuk cukup keras dikemudinya, namun selebihnya Kai baik-baik saja. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan tiga mobil itu yang seenaknya menghalangi jalannya untuk pergi, _tak taukah mereka bahwa ia tengah diburu oleh polisi-polisi sialan itu?_

Kai turun hendak melayangkan protesnya namun ia langsung terdiam ketika dua orang pria turun dari mobil yag berbeda dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dan satu hal yang kembali mengejutkannya bahwa pria- pria itu adalah anak buah Suho. Ia tak sempat berpikir untuk melarikan diri karena didalam kepalanya hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya orang-orang milik Suho telah menunggunya disini ketika polisi-polisi tengah mengejarnya jauh dibelakang mobilnya. Namun anehnya, polisi-polisi itu kini tak terlihat lagi. Jangankan mobilnya, suara sirinenya pun telah menghilang. Padahal bisa saja mobil-mobil itu menangkapnya kini karena ia sendiri sekarang telah dihalangi jalannya untuk melarikan diri. _Ada yang aneh._

Kai tercekat ketika ditengah kebingungannya, dengan tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan dan ditarik secara paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Kai memberontak mencoba melepaskan karena tak biasanya anak buah Suho memperakukannya dirinya secara kasar seperti ini. Bahkan Kai mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh ketika pintu mobil telah terbuka untuk menerimanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Kai tahu jika ia masuk, berarti Suho akan kembali menghalangi rencananya dan meyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Seoul dan itu berarti Kai tidak bisa membantu Zhoumi untuk menemukan Sehun ataupun pembunuh lainya. Namun sialnya, pria kekar yang tadi menahan tangannya mendorongnya cukup keras hingga Kai masuk terjelembab kedalam mobil. Kai meringis pelan ketika secara tak sengaja bekas luka tembaknya yang belum sepenuhnya mengering menabrak sisi mobil yang dinaikinya. Ia terlalu lemas untuk bertanya karena rasa sakitnya dan secara perlahan ia bisa mendapati noda kecil yang mulai mengotori kaosnya. Lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh kini kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Kini Kai hanya bisa diam tak bisa melawan apapun. Ia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya lemas dengan tangan menahan darah yang kini mulai merembes dari balik kaosnya. Kai tak peduli lagi kemna ia akan dibawa, karena rasa sakitnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Mana Kaisoonya mana? Gimananya nasibnya Kyungsoo gimana? Dimana moment Kai ama Kyungsoo? Sehun gimana dong sama Sehun?_  
Weiitts.. tunggu chapter depan ya, giliran perfokus yap, hehe. Ketahuan dong sekarang siapa yang jadidalam dalam kasus ini? Seneng ternyata banyak yang ikut partisipasi cari pelaku sebenarnya. Wihh mata mata semua.. hehe

Halo apa kabar?

Maaf ya untuk chapter ini saya late update. Maaf banget.. *Deep Bow. Saya lagi disibukkan sama kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, apalagi punya tanggung jawab besar buat jadi pembimbing itu sulit TT /malah curhat. Well karena udah dua minggu menghilang makanya saya sempetin malem ini buat update. Ya nyuri-nyuri waktu lah, soalnya gak mungkin saya nunggu buat update buat minggu depan, dan depannya lagi. Takutnya readers lupa alan ceritanya+bosen nunggu. Pffthh.. jadi maaf ya, apalagi bila ada yang kecewa sama chapter ini.. wajarkanlah :3

Untuk chapter depan juga saya gak janji dulu buat fast update karena minggu depan udah hari H-nya saya siap tempur selama seminggu diatas gunung. _Jangan mikir aneh-aneh ya.._ tapi janji kok, fanfic ini gak akan putus ditengah jalan. Sayang, idenya udah masuk ketahap penyelesaian ini. hehe.

Dan tetap makasih banget buat semua readers yang nyempetin fav, follow bahkan sampai ngeriview. Untuk yang siders juga, mkasih udah nyempetin baca meski gak ninggalin jejak. :3

 **Xobechan56, flowerdyo, MissPark92, shinlophloph, yixingcom, DaMa31, Kim YeHyun, ryaauliao, Lovesoo, Nadhefuji, choidebwookyung1214, arvitakim, 1004baekie, Re-Panda68, ruixi1, daebaektaeluv, Sofia Magdalena, hnana, KeiLu, melannyonyajawa, kyung1225, artiosh, luvjongin, NopwillineKaiSoo, fitria96, joonwu, ia, kyle, dwifit, XikaNish, Mrs Kim, overdyosoo, DBSJYJ, ssa91, overdokai, Gigi onta, guest, jihanowl7, Byun220, nutnutnut, BlackXX, chankaiya, Ita Daiki, MeeLaa.**

Bantu Do'anya juga ya biar kegiatan minggu depan yang saya jalanin bisa berjalan lancar dan pas turun gunung dalam keadaan Sehat Wal'afiat biar bisa lanjutin ff ini. Makasih buat semua perhatiannya, sarannya, dan secara langsung ide-ide baru yang muncul tiba-tiba pas baca dari review-review kalian sehingga fanfic ini masih bisa lanjut. Thanks :*

Salam blossom~


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

* * *

 _Kai tahu jika ia masuk, berarti Suho akan kembali menghalangi rencananya dan meyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Seoul dan itu berarti Kai tidak bisa membantu Zhoumi untuk menemukan Sehun ataupun pembunuh lainya. Namun sialnya, pria kekar yang tadi menahan tangannya mendorongnya cukup keras hingga Kai masuk terjelembab kedalam mobil. Kai meringis pelan ketika secara tak sengaja bekas luka tembaknya yang belum sepenuhnya mengering menabrak sisi mobil yang dinaikinya. Ia terlalu lemas untuk bertanya karena rasa sakitnya dan secara perlahan ia bisa mendapati noda kecil yang mulai mengotori kaosnya. Lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh kini kembali mengeluarkan darah._

 _Kini Kai hanya bisa diam tak bisa melawan apapun. Ia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya lemas dengan tangan menahan darah yang kini mulai merembes dari balik kaosnya. Kai tak peduli lagi kemna ia akan dibawa, karena rasa sakitnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

* * *

Kyungsoo terusik dalam tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya kembali. Rasa nyeri disekitar pinggangnya dengan rasa pening menjalar disekitar kepalanya membuatnya meringis kecil. Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya bisa menyadari semuanya, kenapa dan dimana ia berada sekarang.

Satu hal yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah bahwa dirinya yang hendak kembali kerumahnya secara tiba-tiba diseret masuk secara paksa kedalam mobil dan dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang yang tak dienalnya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan merasakan rasa pening dikepalanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipisnya dengan sebuah pijatan kecil. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, hingga ia sadar bahwa dikamar itu ia tidak sendirian.

Seorang pria tengah duduk menunggunya disudut terjauh kamar. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang tak bisa Kyungsoo artikan. Hingga ia sadar dengan sepenuhnya bahwa ia telah kembali di hotel yang beberapa jam lalu ditempatinya—meski bukan kamar yang sama—bersama seorang pria yang masih asing baginya—Suho.

Kyungsoo terperanjat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali. Tak memperdulikan rasa sakit dikepalanya juga pinggangnya. Ia langsung menarik selimut yang ada dibawah tubuhnya menutupi bagian rok dress yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Aku senang kau sudah bangun, nona." Sapanya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Diluar dugaannya bahwa Pria yang ia ketahui bernama Suho ini telah menyapanya dengan ramah. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin pria ini akan mencingcang habis dirinya, mengingat ia adalah seorang pemimpin mafia, ditambah ia telah pergi bersama Kai. Tapi Suho malah tersenyum dan menuangkan segelas air putih di meja nakas dengan santai.

"Apa aku terlalu mengejutkanmu?" Tanya Suho ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo melah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Suho.

Suho tertawa kecil lalu ia berdiri dan membawa segelas air yang dituangkannya tadi mendekat dan menyimpannya di nakas di samping ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring sekarang.

"Maafkan aku telah memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak tahu cara apalagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghentikan adikku yang ceroboh itu."

Tanpa diberi tahupun Kyungsoo telah tahu siapa yang tengah dibicarakan Suho sebagai adik cerobohnya, siapalagi kalau bukan Kai. Namun mendengar ungkapan itu membuat Kyungsoo heran. Apa maksudnya menghentikan?

"Kau telah ikut terseret masalah ini terlalu jauh. Tapi aku pastikan setelah Kai kembali, kau pasti akan pulang."

 _Oh bagus, semua orang menjanjikan hal seperti itu kepadaku tapi itu tak pernah terjadi._ Kyungsoo hanya membatin. Entah kapan ia akan benar-benar pulang. Faktanya ia masih terjebak bersama orang-orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam tak berkomentar sedikitpun. Suho langsung duduk ditepi nakas dengan tangan yang menyila.

"Aku hanya ingin Kai kembali, itu saja." Ungkapnya.

Kyungsoo melirik tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho kepadanya. Dan ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ia melirik dan membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Dia telah melewati batas mana yang harus dia tahu. Ini adalah tentang kasus Zhang Yixing. Lebih sedikit yang ia tahu, itu lebih baik." Suho menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau bisa sedikit membantu, Kai, dia pasti akan kembali untukmu. Maka dari itu aku harus membawamu kembali kesini. Jadi, maafkan aku. Tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Desahnya menyesal.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Suho telah mengatakan rasa penyesalannya karena harus melibatkan dirinya agar membuat Kai kembali. Tapi entah kenapa bukannya perasaan lega melainkan perasaan was-was yang didapatkannya. Ia langsung menggenggam erat ujung dressnya.

"Jadi, dimana Kai sekarang?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin dia akan segera kembali kesini. Ya, kuharap. Tapi bila tidak memungkinkan, aku akan langsung membawanya ke Seoul." Balas Suho.

Hening.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Suho. Begitupun degan Suho yang hanya diam tak membuka suranya kembali. Hingga sebuah suara dering ponsel menyadarkan mereka dari pikiran masing-masing.

Suho yang sadar bahwa ponselnya telah berbunyi langsung meraihnya dari dalam saku celananya dan menatap sesaat sebelum akhirnya melirik Kyungsoo.

"AKu membebaskanmu selama disini, kau bisa melakukan apapun bahkan keluar dari kamar ini kapanpun kau mau. Tapi kau jangan pernah pergi, keluar atau meninggalkan hotel ini." Ucapnya mengingatkan. Meskipun dengan suara yang terbilang sangat tenang, Kyungsoo tak bisa menampik bahwa dari kalimatnya terdapat sebuah nada ancaman yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Bahkan ketika Suho langsung berdiri dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ya, aku masih berada disini. Jadi kapan kau ada waktu?" Sahutnya kepada panggilan yang kini tengah diterimanya.

Bahkan ketika Suho keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menutup pintu kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Pria itu benar-benar memberikan kebebasan kepada Kyungsoo untuk pergi kemanapun yang Kyungsoo mau. Tapi bukannya Kyungsoo merasa lega. Ia malah semakin ketakutan. Ia mulai merasa cemas, pikirannya kini tertuju kepada satu orang. Kai—pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Apa kabar, dimana, bagaimana keadaannya, apa benar ia akan segera pergi ke Seoul? Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tahu. Hinga tangannya secara tak sadar menyentuh kembali dressnya dan merasakan sebuah benda yang terdapat didalam saku dressnya. Kyungsoo langsung menariknya keluar dan ia sadar bahwa sebelumnya Kai telah memberinya ponsel. Beruntung ponsel ini tak jatuh.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan bersiap menghubungi Kai. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mengingat bahwa Kai lah yang akan menghubunginya. Kai tak memberikan nomornya untuk bisa Kyungsoo hubungi.

Kyungsoo mengerang, ditengah kekhawatirannya kini ia semakin panik menunggu kabar kekasihnya. Ia hanya bisa duduk dan menggenggam erat-erat ponselnya. Berharap Kai segera menghubunginya sesuai janjinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Ya, aku masih berada disini. Jadi kapan kau ada waktu?"

Suho melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa meski ia masih bisa menunjukkan sikap ketenangannya lewat nada bicaranya ditengah panggilanya saat ini.

Suho terkekeh kecil. "Ayolah bung, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ucapnya lagi.

Dengan tenang, Suho melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti seorang pria yang baru saja menghadapnya—anak buahnya—menuntun langkah kakinya untuk masuk kedalam lift. Dan Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil ketika anak buahnya membisikkan sesuatu disamping telinganya. Tentunya setelah Suho menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Hey, Kris, aku hanya memiliki waktu hingga petang ini. Aku harus kembali ke Seoul dan aku tidak mungkin selamanya berada di Beijing." Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Jadi sore ini, bagaimana? Kurasa kau perlu kesaksianku juga. Bagaimanapun aku adalah mantan kekasihnya." Tentu siapa lagi yang dibahas Suho bersama Kris—disambungan telpon ini—yaitu tentang Yixing.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kekantormu." Ucapnya yang langsung menutup panggilannya.

Tepat saat itu juga ketika pintu lift terbuka, Suho mendapati sosok pria yang tengah berdiri menunggunya ditengah lobby hotel. Ketika matanya menatap dengan lekat, pria itu menoleh dan membalas tatapan itu tak kalah lekat.

"Cepat sekali dia datang." Bisik Suho kepada anak buahnya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sesuai perintah, rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Xiumin benar-benar membantu kita."

Suho hanya tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan anak buahnya, Suho melangkah kedepan mendekati sosok pria yang kini membungkuk hormat kepadanya meskipun tatapan matanya memancar penuh kewaspadaan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun." Ucap Suho.

"Maafkan aku, atas segala kekacauan yang terjadi."

Suho hanya mengangguk memaklumi. "Kita membutuhkan tempat untuk berbicara." Ucapnya yang langsung berjalan mendahului Sehun ke ruangan yang telah disiapkan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menatap datar dan mau tak mau ikut berjalan mengikuti Suho.

* * *

Kai meringis kecil, menahan darah yang terus merembes keluar dari balik kaosnya. Ia tak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun untuk memberontak keluar dari dalam mobil yang tengah membawanya ketempat yang tidak dapat ia ketahui. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sesekali berharap lukanya tidak memperburuk keadaanya kali ini.

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah teringat akan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ia telah aman bersama keluarganya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Semoga. Kai berharap bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, setidaknya ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Bila ia tahu, mungkin gadis itu akan panik setengah mati karenanya.

Setelah ia berhasil menghilangkan rasa kecemasannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Kini pikirannya diisi oleh tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang baru saja diterimanya.

Sehun.

Sialan. Kai terus mengumpat dalam hatinya karena telah membiarkan Sehun bebas begitu saja. Ternyata benar. Sehun memang telah berniat membunuh Yixing. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ini terlihat sangat rumit. Apa alasan dia sebenarnya sehingga membuat ia harus membunuh Yixing tepat didepan matanya sendiri.

Kai mencurigai ada sesuatu hal yang tengah disembunyikan Sehun.

Penjebakkan.

Mungkinkah?

Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merajut sebuah benang kepastian tentang kejadian beberapa menit sebelum terjadinya penembakkan itu. Ya, Sehun memang telah merencanakannya. Ia pasti telah menunggu Yixing di luar kamar hotel untuk bisa membunuh Yixing diwaktu yang tepat. Dan itu beberapa saat setelah Zhoumi masuk kedalam kamar Yixing. Itu berarti, Sehun memang merencakan penembakkan ini agar Zhoumi bisa menjadi tertuduh dan tersangka dalam kasus kematian Zhang Yixing.

Namun semua rencana itu berantakan akibat kedatangannya sehingga sebaliknya, bukannya Zhoumi tetapi malah Kai sendiri yang menjadi tertuduh.

Tidak salah lagi.

Kai membuka matanya dan kini ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tentu saja, melaporkan kasus ini kepada kekepolisian. Namun belum semenit rasa lega itu menghampirinya. Kini Kai menghempaskan punggungnya ke Kursi mobil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengingat polisi-polisi itu malah mengejarnya bukan Sehun. Ingat, polisi-polisi itu merupakan kaki tangan Sehun. Jadi siapa yang harus ia percayai?

Kai menggeram. Sial. Ini terlalu rumit. Bagaimana bisa oknum kepolisian yang harusnya bertindak adil malah ikut andil dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. Pantas saja, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempercayainya. Xiumin. Ah, nama itu. Siapa dia? Kenapa Sehun mengatakan nama itu.

Dan apa jangan-jangan Kris juga tahu tentang hal ini? Dan lebih buruknya ikut andil dalam kasus ini? Sialan.

Secara tak sengaja Kai kini melirik papan penunjuk jalan yang beberapa detik yang lalu dilewati mobilnya. Dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menegang dan memutar tubuhnya kembali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dibacanya tadi bukanlah sebuah kesalahan dalam ejaan atau tulisannya.

"Bandara?" Bisiknya bingung. "Tu-tunggu!" Teriaknya cepat ketika ia sadar kemana ia akan pergi saat ini.

Kai kembali menoleh menatap seorang pria yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang bersama pria satunya yang malah tetap terdiam tidak merasa tergangggu sedikitpun dengan teriaknnya.

"Tunggu! Hey! Kemana kalian ingin membawaku huh!" Teriaknya.

"Anda akan kembali ke Seoul, Passport, akomodasi dan semuanya telah kami siapkan."

Kai menatap tidak percaya. Kenapa secepat ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Beraninya kalian melakukan ini kepadaku!" Teriaknya tak terima.

"Maaf, Tuan Suho yang menyuruh kami melakukan ini. Ini semua demi keselamatan tuan."

Kai semakin menatap tak percaya. Dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini, bisa-bisanya Suho memulangkannya begitu saja ke Seoul tanpa persetujuan apapun. Apa yang dimaksud demi keselamatan? Ini terlihat seperti sebuah pengusiran. Apa sebenci itukah Suho kepadanya yang ingin mengetahui lebih jelas tentang kasus kematian Yixing?

"Tidak! Turunkan aku!" Tolak Kai.

"Maaf, kami yang bertanggung jawab hingga anda di Seoul tuan."

Kai mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang tengah melaju ini namun sayang, usahanya sia-sia saja. Pintu mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya terkunci sangat rapat.

"Anda bisa melakukan apapun tuan, tapi kami akan melakukan tindakkan keras bila tuan mencoba melarikan diri. Suho telah mengizinkan kami melakukan itu. Maafkan aku."

Ucapannya begitu sangat sopan namun terdengar penuh dengan ancaman.

Kai menendang kursi yang didepannya tak terima. Membuat pria yang duduk dikursi itu sedikit tesentak namun sebisa mungkin mencoba menjaga emosinya. Bagaimanapun pria yang tengah dibawanya ini adalah pemimpinnya.

Kai kini kembali terdiam pasrah. Kini ia harus berpikir untuk mencari cara lebih jelas untuk bisa keluar dari kekangan anak-anak buah Suho, meninggalkan bandara lalu mengungkapkan rencana Sehun sebenarnya, sebelum terlambat dan tentunya sebelum polisi menangkap orang yang salah. Dan Kai sadar, bahwa ia sebenarnya memiliki ponsel.

Dengan cepat ia meraba saku jaketnya. Dan beruntung ponsel itu masih ada. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan tanpa sepengetahuan anak buah Suho yang ada didepannya, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada nomor yang sebelumnya menghubunginya—anak buah zhoumi.

" _Aku butuh bantuan. Aku berada di Bandara."_

Setelah ia mengirimkan pesan itu. Kini Kai membuat pesan baru dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada nomor yang telah diingat-ingatnya.

" _Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ini aku, Kai."_

Ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Menyembunyikan ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya yang tersembunyi diantara kakinya. Ia membuka mata kembali ketika ponselnya bergetar. Beruntung suara deringnya teredam oleh kepalan tangannya sendiri.

" _Ya Tuhan, Syukurlah. Aku baik. Sangat baik. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Entah kenapa aku sangat ketakutan saat ini. kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk kepadamu. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu."_

Kai mendesah. _Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkanku._ Kai hanya membatin dan mungkin ia akan membalas bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, tapi itu terlalu berat. Dengan terpaksa ia berbohong berharap Kyungsoo tak terlalu mencemaskannya.

" _Aku baik. Kita pasti akan segera bertemu."_

* * *

" _Aku baik. Kita pasti akan segera bertemu."_

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan ketika mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Kai. Syukurlah, setidaknya Kai masih bisa membalas pesannya dengan cepat berarti keadaannya memang baik-baik saja. Meski Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa jujur bahwa keadaanya yang sebenarnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Sebenarnya dia kembali kedalam sarang mafia. _Hell, apa itu terdengar baik?_

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin egois. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah Kai. Cukup masalahnya saja yang rumit karena tengah mencari keberadaan Sehun dan mencari tahu kebenaran sebenarnya tentang kasus Zhang Yixing. Lagipula Suho memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sejauh ini ia masih berada di taraf yang masih aman. Setidaknya sebelum semuanya berbalik menakutkan dan ia akan segera menghubungi Kai, ya begitu rencananya.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali membalas pesan Kai. Namun tangannya malah menggantung tak mengetikkan sehuruf apapun. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis atau ia sampaikan. Meski jujur ia ingin sekali menghubungi Kai, mendengar suaranya dan mengatakan ucapan kata rindu namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo yakin, kali ini Kai tengah sibuk dengan rencananya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggunya,

Kyungsoo kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku dressnya. Beberapa jam lagi. Setelah ia yakin keadaan mungkin kembali membaik ia akan menghubungi Kai kembali dan mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Kai khawatir ataupun panik.

Kyungsoo melirik ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Seperti yang dikatakan Suho, ia bebas pergi kemanapun yang ia mau asalkan ia tidak meninggalkan hotel ini. Mungkin itu adalah ide yang bagus. Kyungsoo tak mungkin selamanya mendekam ketakutan didalam kamar ini, Toh Suho telah menjamin keamanannya dan berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya.

Dan entah dorongan darimana. Kini Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjangnya yang sempat ia gunakan dan berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Satu yang dapat dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini, keadaanya sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ada didalam koridor menuju kamarnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang biasa menjaganya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak ada disini. Kyungsoo tak yakin bahwa ia ditinggalkan sendirian disini.

Merasa keadaan terlihat sangat aman. Kyungsoo kini mulai berani berjalan dan mengelilingi beberapa sudut ruangan yang ada dihotel ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo menggunakan tangga untuk bisa berjalan berkeliling dari satu lantai kelantai lain. Ia tidak berani menggunakan lift. _Entahlah._

Bagaikan orang penting. Entah kenapa semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jika saat pertama kali Kyungsoo merasa diperlakukan bagaikan orang asing yang mengancam disini, namun sekarang lihatlah. Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya memberi hormat dengan sopan kepadanya. _What the hell, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?_

Sepertinya sudah cukup acara berputar-putarnya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, bisa saja ini menghilangkan kejenuhannya tapi ini malah membuatnya semakin bosan. Sebaiknya ia kembali kekamar saja daripada ia harus bersikap aneh disini ditambah dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini semakin memperlakukannya seperti seorang tuan yang paling berkuasa. Uh, Kyungsoo tak menyukai ini. Sebaiknya ia mengirim Kai pesan kembali.

Kyungsoo baru saja mengambil ponselnya ketika ia mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang berjalan mendekatinya. Mengikuti instingnya, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat dan bersembunyi kedalam kamar yang kebetulan pintunya tak terkunci. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam sana dan mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka dengan hati-hati. Menatap Suho yang berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya bersama seseorang yang mampu membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Sehun.

Ia disini bersama Suho. Untuk apa?

Setelah kedua langkah kaki itu menjauh pergi. Entah pikiran darimana, kini Kyungsoo malah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mengikuti Suho dan Sehun ke sebuah ruangan yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia harus mengikutinya. Yang jelas ini terlihat mencurigakan. Bukankah Sehun penembaknya? Lalu sedang apa ia disini?

* * *

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika ia melihat Suho duduk dikursinya. Mereka berdua kini berada didalam kamar Suho. Ketika Suho menuangkan sebotol Anggur didua gelas yang ada dimeja kecilnya. Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan berharap agar semua ini akan segera selesai. Secepat bagaimana Suho meneguk habis anggur itu dalam satu tegukan.

"Kurasa tugasku telah selesai." Ucap Sehun ketika Suho membalas tatapannya.

"Santailah, kau harus minum dulu sebagai hadiah berhasilnya tugasmu." Jawabnya seraya menggeser segelas penuh anggur yang masih terisi mendekat kesisi Sehun.

Namun Sehun masih tetap terdiam dalam berdirinya dengan tatapan yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin berhenti." Jawabnya dengan datar yang mampu membuat Suho menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah menuangkan anggurnya kembali. Menatap Sehun lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tak kalah datar. "Aku telah melakukan semuanya sesuai perintahmu, Yixing telah terbunuh, Zhoumi telah tertangkap, dan Kai, ia telah berhasil dilepaskan dan dijauhkan dari kasus ini. Bahkan kau sendiri kan yang telah mengirimnya ke Bandara petang ini?" Lanjutnya.

Suho langsung menyimpan botol anggurnya ditempat semula dan menyila kedua tangannya. Menatap kembali Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman miring. "Kau benar, semuanya telah selesai." Tatapannya berubah menajam. "Tapi aku tak yakin bahwa imbalanku cukup dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga membuat Kai ikut terseret dalam kasus ini." Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan langkah pelan. "Coba jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau menembak Yixing disaat Kai dengan sangat jelas berada disana juga?"

"Aku terburu-buru."

"heh? Terburu-buru?" Suho mendengus tak percaya dengan jawaban yang didapatkannya. "Karenamu semuanya berjalan menjadi begitu sangat rumit." Komentarnya kembali.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, yang terpenting, Yixing terbunuh."

Ia berbalik dan berpaling dari tatapan datar Sehun. "Bukan itu yang kuharapkan." Desahnya berbisik.

 _Dan kau akan terkejut bila kau tahu apa yang Yixing ucapkan sebelum ia mati terbunuh._ Balas Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Tapi bagaimapun aku harus menepati janjiku." Ucap kembali Suho.

* * *

 _Mungkin ini pemikiran terbodoh yang Sehun lakukan. Ia pergi jauh-jauh meninggalkan Beijing hanya untuk pergi ke Seoul, meminta sebuah belas kasihan kepada seseorang yang mereka anggap seperti keluarga. Tapi, adakah keluarga yang masih menagih hutang kepada keluarganya sendiri seperti seorang buronan yang membawa kabur jutaan won dari rentenir-rentenir bayaran. Tapi itu faktanya, Ya.. lebih buruknya rentenir-rntenir itu adalah mafia. Sangat buruk bukan?_

 _Ketika pintu besar berbahan kayu jati itu terbuka lebar dihadapannya, membawanya ia masuk dengan penuh kerendaan hati juga sebuah rasa ketakutan. Matanya bisa menatap dengan jelas sebuah foto besar yang berbingkai terpajang di tengah rungan, menyambut siapapun yang masuk kedalam istana kekuasaan Tuan Kim._

 _Oh, pria tua itu._

 _Sehun sempat bersyukur bisa mengenal Tuan Kim. Sejauh ini hingga pemikiran itu berubah bila pada akhirnya semua bentuk pemberiannya harus berubah menjadi sebuah hutang yang tidak akan pernah ternilai harganya. Haruskah ia menyalahkan Ayahnya?_

 _Ayahnya adalah anak buah dari Tuan Kim. Bisa dibilang ia adalah tangan kanan dari sang pemimpin Mafia yang ditakuti seluruh penjuru Korea yang mengenalnya. Keluarganya dapat hidup dengan layak atas bantuannya, bahkan hingga ia bisa meneruskan pendidikkannya jauh seperti anak Tuan Kim, yaitu Kai—dimana pria itu telah menjadi sahabat karibnya._

 _Mungkin karena kesalahan Ayahnya, sebuah pengkhianatan yang kini berimbas kepadanya. Kini dialah yang menanggungnya, dialah yang menanggung semua resikonya, ayahnya yang bejat telah mati oleh tangan Tuan Kim sendiri setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya menggelapkan jutaan won yang ditelan oleh dirinya sendiri. Pria yang serakah dan kini hutang itu dibebankan olehnya. Secara tak langsung ia menjadi target utama untuk diburu ataupun dibunuh._

 _5 tahun, hanya ia, mendiang Tuan Kim dan Suho yang mengetahui masalah hutang pihutang ini. Keluarganya, ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai, oh.. ia masih bisa bersikap layaknya pria yang bahagia dihadapan sahabatnya. Mungkin, semuanya berubah ketika Suho memanggilnya kesini untuk bertemu. Tentunya dengan sebuah rencana yang mampu membuat Sehun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak ingat dengan keluarga kecilnya._

 _Sehun duduk disebuah sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal. Menunggu sang pemimpin menemuinya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya berat. Bahkan entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur diantara keningnya. Ini bukan karena udara yang panas, ini karena ketegangan yang harus diterimanya._

 _Haruskah?_

 _Haruskah ia menerimanya?_

 _Haruskah ia menukar sebuah nyawa demi hutang jutaan won ditangannya?_

 _Tuhan sangat tidak adil._

 _Ketukan suara antara sepatu dan lantai marmer menggema diseluruh ruangan. Dan dengan perasaan tegang, Sehun langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Suho yang kini semakin mendekat kearahnya._

" _Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."_

" _Sesuai perintah anda, aku sengaja meluangkan waktuku unuk kembali ke Seoul." Jawab Sehun._

 _Suho langsung duduk di sofa lain tepat dihadapannya. Sehun masih ingat, sofa itu adalah sofa yang biasa digunakan tuan Kim dan kini telah berganti oleh Suho. Mengartikan bahwa kini Suho benar-benar pemimpin yang sebenarnya._

" _Jadi kau masih belum bisa membayar hutang-hutangmu?" Sehun hanya bisa diam, bahkan ia tidak berani untuk menatap Suho didepannya. "Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan tuan Zhang heh?"_

 _Tepat, apa yang dikatakan Suho memang benar-benar tepat sesuai dengan apa yang dialaminya. Tuan Zhang memang tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali. Sangat membekas sekali bagaimana penolakan tuannya itu yang menolak mentah-mentah permohonannya untuk meminjam uang. Bagaimana hinaan bahkan penolakan keras itu tersampaikan secara jelas dihadapannya sendiri. Sehun benar-benar membencinya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebagai seorang bawahan ia hanya bisa diam dan menerima ucapan buruk tuannya itu._

 _Hingga beberapa hari setelah kejadian penolakan itu. Suho menghubunginya dan menanyakan tentang kebenaran kabar pertunangan Zhoumi dan Yixing. Dan dihari yang sama, ia sama-sama mengumpat kepadanya. Dan hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagi Sehun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain terdiam menahan dendamnya, entah itu kepada Tuan Zhang yang telah menginjak harga dirinya ataupun kepada Suho yang seolah memperbudaknya karena hutang-hutang ayahnya yang harus ditanggungnya._

 _Lepas dari itu, Suho menghubunginya kembali. Memberikan sebuah tawaran menggiurkan yang mungkin bila ia tidak mengenal keluarga Zhang Yixing, ia akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Namun mengingat seberapa lamanya ia bekerja dengan keluarga Zhang, membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali. Bagaimanapun, membunuh tuanmu sendiri adalah kalimat terkeji yang bisa Sehun dengar. Bagaikan air susu yang dibalas dengan air tuba._

 _Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Dengan pikiran kacau, keadaan yang terdesak, juga nasib keluarganya yang memprihatinkan. Sehun datang ke kediaman Suho dan menjawab tawaran yang diberikan kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu._

" _Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Suho yang mampu membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _Sehun menatap dengan datar meski jujur raut ketakutan tergambar dari wajahnya._

" _Yixing, dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku dan bahkan menginjak-injak perasaanku, bagaimana mungkin ia melemparkanku sejauh ini. Dan tuan Zhang, tch.. beraninya dia mengancamku. Dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Dia memburuku, dan aku bisa memburu berlian termahalnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkan berlian itu selain aku, meskipun itu adalah Tuan Zhang sendiri. Yixing, ia tidak boleh didapatkan oleh siapapun." Ucapnya penuh dengan kebencian._

 _Sehun menatap dengan raut gugup. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?"_

 _Suho melirik sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk bertanya._

" _Kenapa harus Yixing? Kenapa harus Zhang Yixing yang kau bunuh?"_

 _Suho hanya terdiam menatap Sehun. Menatapnya begitu sangat lekat dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam menunduk berharap bahwa pertannyaanya tak menyinggung perasaan Suho._

" _Aku hanya ingin semua orang sadar bahwa yang patut memilikinya hanya aku."_

 _Itu terlalu kejam. Mungkin Sehun akan menyampaikan hal itu namun ia tak berani mengugkapkannya sehingga ia hanya bisa menyimpan ungkapan itu didalam hatinya._

" _Tuan Zhang harus sadar, kepergian Yixing adalah harta termahalnya. Dan Zhoumi, aku ingin dia yang terlihat membunuhnya. Ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Yixing." Lanjutnya._

 _Sehun menghela nafas pelan lalu semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Kini pikirannya semakin mengabur tak jelas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, mundur atau ikut terjebak dalam aura kebencian dan pembalasan dendam ini. Suho telah terlalut dalam kebencian dan rasa sakit hatinya. Lalu bagaimana dengannya?_

" _Aku rasa kau juga satu pemikiran denganku Sehun, Kau membenci tuan Zhang." Ucapnya penuh penekanan._

 _Sehun melirik Suho dan menatap bagaimana cara Suho mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Ya, memang benar ia membenci tuan zhang. Sangat benci karena ia tak bisa membantunya untuk bisa membayar hutang-hutangnya yang menumpuk kepada keluarga Suho. Tangannya mengepal penuh amarah._

" _Aku akan bertanya tentang penawaran itu lagi." Suho menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk menegak dengan tatapan menatap lekat Sehun yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar. "Bunuh Zhang Yixing, Hutangmu impas dan keluargamu akan kubebaskan. Bagaimana?"_

 _Mungkin pikiran Sehun telah terlanjur dipenuhi sebuah kedendaman yang sangat menyulut hati dan pikirannya. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang. Ia malah mengangguk menyetujui perjanjian itu dan ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman sinis Suho yang bangga kepadanya._

" _Aku menyerahkan semua rencana itu kepadamu, Sehun. Kau tidak akan bekerja sendiri. Masih banyak yang akan membantumu."_

* * *

Dan seperti sekarang. Sehun memang telah terlanjur terjebak dalam kasus ini. Ia menuruti perintah Suho untuk membunuh Zhang Yixing, dan membuat Zhoumi terjebak dalam rencannya sebagai tertuduh meskipun pada akhirnya Kai yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu menahu tentang maslah ini ikut terlibat didalamnya. Meskipun begitu ia bersyukur, Suho mempekerjakan orang-orang penting yang membantu pekerjaannya disekitarnya, sebut saja Xiumin. Ia bahkan belum mengenal pria itu selama sepekan dan pria itu bisa mengambil alih sebagian kasusnya agar bisa menyudutkan Zhoumi sebagai tersangka. Meskipun Sehun penasaran ingin tahu apa hubungan Suho dengan Xiumin, Ia tidak mengawasinya lebih jauh lagi.

"kurasa kini kita telah impas. Aku melakukan apa yang telah kau perintahkan dan hutang itu, kuharap semuanya telah terbayar lunas." Ungkap Sehun langsung meminta imbalannya.

Suho menatap lekat wajah Sehun yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Tidak ada raut rasa bersalah atau ketakutan dalam dirinya. Ia masih tetap tenang.

"Apakah hanya itu keinginanmu?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau membebaskan keluargaku juga. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan aku ingin memulai hidupku yang baru disana."

"Apa kau bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau bisa menutup mulutmu tentang kasus ini?" Ancam Suho.

"Kau bisa membunuhku bila aku membuka suaraku." Ancam balik Sehun.

Suho dan Sehun hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang lekat. Mereka tidak membuka suara satu sama lain. Saling membisu bagaikan tatapan mereka yang bisa menjawab semua keadaan yang tengah mereka alami saat ini. Entah itu sebuah ancaman atau ketakutan. Mereka mencoba mengabaikannya karena satu-satunya yang mereka butuhkan adalah menyembunyikan fakta siapa pembunuh sebenarnya.

'BRUK'

Sehun dan Suho terlonjak ketika mendengar sebuah suara keras yang mampu memecah ketegangan diantara mereka berdua. Suho adalah orang pertama yang menyadari tentang keadaan yang mencurigakan ini langsung berjalan cepat keluar ruangannnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan matanya menatap tajam ketika melihat gadis yang sempat disambutnya secara ramah kini telah berdiri mematung dengan beberapa kursi yang sebelumnya menumpuk kini telah jatuh berserakan didepan kamarnya.

Ia bisa melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang melemah ketakutan. Berbanding tebalik dengan tatapan Suho yang menatapnya tajam penuh ancaman. Namun dibalik ketegangan itu, Sehun yang masih bertahan didalam kamar hanya melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar dan terbilang tenang. Meski sejujurnya ada perasaan aneh ketika ia melihat gadis itu, seolah ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, namun entah dimana.

"Kau," Suho menggeram marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku-a-aku.." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Ia hanya bisa diam. Lagipula ia tidak tahu harus beralasan apalagi. Ia telah tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan Suho dan Sehun yang faktanya merupakan otak dari pembunuhan Yixing. Pembunuh sebenarnya yang di cari-cari Kai. diluar dugaan, Suho juga terlibat dalam kasus ini, malah menjadi dalang utama terbunuhnya Zhang Yixing.

Dengan seribu langkah. Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk membuat ia bersembunyi dan terhindar dari kemarahan Suho yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas olehnya. Kyungsoo berlari dan bisa melihat Suho yang malah berjalan santai kearahnya. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin lengah, ia harus segera mencari tempat yang aman.

Ia masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang beruntung tidak terkunci. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar itu kembali dengan rapat, bahkan tidak lupa ia menguncinya juga. IA berjalan mundur mencari tempat yang aman. Dan kini ia sadar bahwa kini ia berada dalam posisi bahaya.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia meraih ponsel yang ada dalam saku dressnya. Menekan nomor yang sebelumnya digunakan Kai untuk mengirim pesan dan mencoba menghubunginya. Namun sayang, Kai sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Dalam keadaan panik, Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk terus memanggil Kai berharap ia bisa membantunya dan mengatakan bahwa Suho dan Sehun lah pelaku sebenanya, namun hasilnya selalu berakhir sia-sia. Kai sama sekali tak mengangkatnya. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan panik seperti ini? Kyungsoo tidak dapat menemukan solusinya.

'BRAK!'

Dalam sekali tendangan. Pintu yang tadinya terkuci rapat kini terbuka lebar. Menunjukkan sosok Suho yang sebelumnya terlihat ramah kini berganti menampakkan sosok kekejamannya selayaknya seorang Mafia yang memiliki tangan sedingin es yang tak segan membunuh siapapun yang telah mengancamnya. Termasuk itu adalah Kyungsoo saat ini.

Merasa terpojok. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menggenggam erat-erat dibalik tubuhnya. Berjalan mundur dengan was-was menghindari ancaman menakutkan yang mungkin saja diberikan Suho kepadanya. Ketakutan yang sebenarnya ada didepan matanya sendiri saat ini.

"Kupikir kau adalah gadis yang baik, ternyata aku salah." Kometar Suho berbisik dengan nada yang sinis.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Haloooooooooo~ I'm back.

Ciyee.. yang udah turun gunung ciyee… ehem.. Lama banget yah udah gak update dan mumpung ada kesempatan. Langsung cuss update next chaptnya. Gimana sama chap ini? Puas kan? Ketebak kan? Selesai kan? Udah end deh ya.. _kkk enggak ding bercanda._

Weell maaf banget yah yang kecewa sama chap kemarin, maaf maaf banget. Efek terburu-buru iya, efek banyak tugas iya.. dll lah pokoknya. Tapi makasih banget yang masih nyempetin buat review, ngasih saran atau ngasih ucapan buat saya biar bisa lanjutin fanfic ini meski minggu kemaren dapet kendala banyak kegiatan. Jadi, makasih banget yang masih setia nunggu~ :*

Maaf ya, bila chapter ini masih ada yang kecewa, kurang moment kaisoonya, bahasanya ngebelit-belit dan masih ada typo. Jujur konsentrasi lagi kebagi sama bikin laporan jadi males buat edit lagi. Maaf.. Tapi diusahakan chap depan gak bakalan males-males lagi deh. Bener! Semangat! /udah deket end juga/ hehe.

Mungkin next aku mau buat bocoran buat new ff. Tapi gak tau deh ya, liat situasi dulu kalo memungkinkan. Tapi aku gak bakalan rilis ff baru sebelum ff ini selesai. Jadi tunggu aja^^

Big thanks yang udah masih stay, yang follow, fav, review atau pembaca baru.

 **Daebaektaeluv, Re-Panda68, Lovesoo, xobechan56, Nadhefuji, artiosh, MissPark92, Kaisoo32, Uchiha Annie, nutnutnut, Sofia Magdalena, keiLu, IndahOliedLee, Kaisooship, jihanowl7, kyung1225, Kim YeHyun, arvita kim, ruixi1, luvjongin, DBSJYJ, XikaNish, ryaauliao, 1004baekie, DaMa31, choidebwookyung1214, rly, NopwillineKaiSoo, Mrs Kim, ia, dwifit, joonwu, shallow lin, ovedokai, fitria96, ssa91, KimRyeona19, chakaiya, kiway91SL, Guest, hnana, munakyumin137, kj24e, dll yang belum maaf kelewat kesebutin. Big Thanks :***

Masih ditampung kok kritik dan sarannya. Ditunggu yap^^ Gnite~

Salam Blossom~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

 _Dalam sekali tendangan. Pintu yang tadinya terkuci rapat kini terbuka lebar. Menunjukkan sosok Suho yang sebelumnya terlihat ramah kini berganti menampakkan sosok kekejamannya selayaknya seorang Mafia yang memiliki tangan sedingin es yang tak segan membunuh siapapun yang telah mengancamnya. Termasuk itu adalah Kyungsoo saat ini._

 _Merasa terpojok. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menggenggam erat-erat dibalik tubuhnya. Berjalan mundur dengan was-was menghindari ancaman menakutkan yang mungkin saja diberikan Suho kepadanya. Ketakutan yang sebenarnya ada didepan matanya sendiri saat ini._

" _Kupikir kau adalah gadis yang baik, ternyata aku salah." Kometar Suho berbisik dengan nada yang sinis._

* * *

Kai berjalan dengan mata yang melirik keadaan disekitarnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah tiba di Airport dan entah bagaimana caranya dua orang pria yang kini tengah mengawalnya bisa begitu sangat tenang menggiringnya ke stasiun keberangkatan. Kai sadar dengan statusnya sendiri saat ini yang merupakan buronan Negara dan itu membuatnya takut setengah mati, takut-takut ada polisi yang mungkin mengejarnya atau mungkin petugas airport yang menahannya dan melaporkannya karena telah menemukan si pelaku pembunuhan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak tergambar jelas. Entah bagaimana caranya kedua pria ini begitu sangat tenang tak merasa bahwa mereka tengah berada dalam ancaman.

Oh, sebenarnya ini tidak baik. Ia akan segera kembali ke Seoul, itu berarti ia akan melepaskan kasus Yixing yang dimana Sehun bebas berkeliaran setelah membunuhnya dan yang paling penting ia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Ponselnya berdering kecil didalam saku jaketnya membuat kedua orang yang tengah mengawalnya menatapnya curiga. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Kai mendiamkannya dan mencoba mengabaikannya hingga ponselnya berhenti berdering. Namun lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering kembali membuat ia makin merasa dicurigai. Jujur Kai ingin sekali mengangkat panggilan itu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dua orang pria ini pasti akan mencurigai dan mencegahnya. Ia berharap mereka tak mengetahui rencananya dengan Zhoumi.

"Aku harus mengangkat panggilanku dulu." Ucapnya yang langsung berhenti dari langkahnya. Kedua pria itu menatapnya tajam, jelas sekali mereka tengah bersiaga takut bila Kai melakukan seuatu diluar kehendak mereka. "Ini panggilan penting." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanpun Kai langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku jaketnya dan menatap nomor Kyungsoo disana. Namun belum sempat ia mengangkatnya. Tangannya sudah ditahan oleh pengawalnya membuat Kai menggeram karena berani-beraninya pria itu menyentuh dan melarangnya.

"Sialan, lepaskan aku!"

"Berikan ponsel anda, tuan." Perintahnya. Kai mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkramannya yang begitu sangat kuat. Ia sebisa mungkin mengelak ketika pria itu mulai mencoba merampas ponselnya. Namun sebuah dorongan kuat yang entah darimana mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya. Dan beberapa orang mulai memukulinya secara bertubi-tubi.

Kai mengalihkan tatapannya kesisi lain dan melihat hal yang sama yang terjadi pada pria lainnya. Semua itu sukses membuat sebuah kekacauan baru di Bandara yang tadinya ramai kini mulai lengang karena orang-orang lari berhamburan menghindari pertengkaran ini. Ditengah kepanikan yang terjadi saat ini. Ponsel yang masih bertahan digenggamanya kembali berdering dan saat itu juga Kai mengangkatnya cepat.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar? Apa kau mulai memata-mataiku sekarang?"_

Sebuah suara dibalik panggilan itu membuat Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut dan suara itu tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Tentu itu adalah suara Suho. Apa maksudnya ini?

" _Ti.. tidak. A-aku.. aku tidak mendengarkan a-apapun."_ Suaranya terdengar sangat gugup dan itu sukses membuat Kai semakin membulatkan matanya. Itu adalah suara Kyugsoo.

" _Tak seharusnya aku kembali membawamu kesini."_ Ucapnya mencekam. _"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhmu?"_

" _Bu-bukan apa-apa."_

" _Kembalikan!"_

Dan yang bisa Kai dengar hanya sebuah suara yang tak jelas hingga berakhir dengan teriakan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya panggilan itu terputus dan mati.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya panik.

Kai hanya bisa mematung mendengar apa yang tengah didengarnya saat ini. Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi Kyungsoo belum pulang? Ia berada di hotel itu kembali bersama Suho. Dan kenapa Suho terdengar tengah mengancamnya? Ini tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini dan Kyungsoo tengah dalam bahaya. Ia harus segera kembali.

Kai mencoba melangkah menjauh ketika seseorang berdiri didepannya membuatnya terkejut.

"Zhoumi yang menyuruh kami menjemput anda."

Dan Kai kini tahu bahwa orang-orang tak dikenal ini adalah orang suruhan Zhoumi. Beruntung mereka datang di waktu yang tepat. Dan kebetulan ia membutuhkan bantuan lain darinya.

"Aku membutuhkan mobil. Aku harus segera pergi!" Ucapnya terburu-buru.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap takut pria yang kini berada dihadapannya—Suho. Ia menatapnya tajam dan mencekam seolah ingin segera memangsanya. Dan sadarlah Suho adalah seorang Mafia dan pembunuh sebenarnya tepat ada dihadapannya saat ini. Seluruh lutut Kyungsoo terasa lemas sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memundurkan tubuhnya menoba menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Suho.

Dan oh, kenapa Kai masih tidak mengangkat panggilannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar? Apa kau mulai memata-mataiku sekarang?" Tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap takut.

"Ti.. tidak. A-aku.. aku tidak mendengarkan a-apapun."Jelas itu adalah nada ketakutannya. Sial.

"Tak seharusnya aku membawamu kembali kesini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tajam. Dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam ponsel ditangannya semakin erat dibelakang tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu Suho memicingkan matanya. Ingin tahu apa yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo saat ini. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhmu?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya gugup dan kini ia telah terpojok. Kyungsoo telah mundur terlalu jauh dan kini ia berada dibalkon kamarnya dan tubuhnya hanya dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas yang menyangga tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

"Kembalikan!" Ucapnya yang langsung mencoba merampas sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan. Dan Kyungsoo mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mencengkaram ponselnya agar tak jatuh. Namun secara tiba-tiba, Suho menarik tangannya kasar hingga refleks Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan. Dan saat itu juga ponselnya jatuh bebas kebawah hingga hancur begitu saja.

Suho menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari posisi semula dan mendorongnya menjauh. Melihat apa yang telah ia jatuhkan namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tadi terjatuh. Ia berbalik tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menutup mulut gadis ini. Sebisa mungkin gadis ini harus ia singkirkan agar tidak mengacaukan rencananya.

Kyungsoo menatap takut, tubunya bergetar ketakutan dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia kini tidak memiliki ponsel dan ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapalagi. Dimana Kai sekarang? Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus lari atau tidak.

'Grab!'

Suho mencengkram dengan sangat kuat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar dengan cara yang memaksa dan begiu sangat kasar. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu namun sia-sia saja, tenaganya telah terkuras habis oleh rasa ketakutannya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa kini air matanya telah jatuh—ia menangis.

Dan entah apa tujuan Suho sebenarnya hingga ia kembali dibawa kekamar tadi dan membawanya masuk. Suho mendorongnya keras hingga Kyungsoo tersentak menjauh. Dan disana ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Sehun. Pria yang merupakan sahabat Kai dan pelaku penembakkan Yixing. Pria itu menatapnya datar dan seolah menelitinya.

"Sialan, wanita ini harus disingkirkan!" Geram Suho marah dan Kyungsoo beringsut menjauh ketakutan dengan acaman yang Suho berikan.

Suho hendak melangkah mendekatinya namun seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan memberi hormat kepada Suho takut bahwa kedatangannya telah menganggu tuannya.

"Ini adalah waktunya, Kris pasti telah menunggumu."

Suho mendesah kasar ketika mendengar anak buahnya mengingatkannya untuk bertemu dengan Kris sesuai perjanjian yang telah dibuat. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus segera pergi dan membuat Kris menghetikan penyelidikannya tentang kasus Yixing.

Suho menatap tajam Kyungsoo lalu Sehun.

"Pekerjaanmu bertambah. Jaga dia, jangan biarkan ia lolos sedikitpun." Ucapnya tajam dan Sehun membalasnya dengan sebuah desahan malas lalu mengangguk menyanggupi apa yang dikatakan Suho. Dan akhirnya Suho pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan mereka berdua dikamar itu.

Sesaat setelah Suho pergi menjauh. Kyungsoo semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun yang kini kembali memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba tidak mengikut campuri urusan gadis itu dengan Suho. Lagipula ia tidak peduli.

"A—apa kau suami dari Luhan?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sehun langsung berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo kembali. Kini gadis itu mulai sedikit berani kepadanya.

* * *

Sehun menatap dalam Kyungsoo yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya kini gadis itu terlihat lebih santai meskipun terdapat raut ketakutan yang sangat jelas tergambar diwajahnya. Sebelumnya Sehun berniat untuk pergi dan mengabaikan perintah Suho untuk menjaganya—lagipula ia sudah terlalu malas dan ia ingin segera pergi—namun ketika gadis itu berbicara tentang Luhan. Tertarik, Sehun mengajaknya ke Ballroom hotel untuk meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu. Bagaimana caranya gadis ini mengenal Luhan?

"K-kau benar-benar pembunuhnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Entah kenapa ia bertanya seperti ini, ia hanya membutuhkan kejelasan yang sebenarnya. Namun pria dihadapannya hanya diam tak menjawab, Sehun malah semakin menatapnya lekat. Ditambah semua pintu Ballroom yang kini tertutup dan hanya berisi mereka berdua membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya memperhatikan Sehun, berharap bahwa ia tidak sedang membawa senjata ataupun hal lainnya yang bisa melukai dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Luhan?" Setelah beberapa menit diisi dengan sebuah keheningan, kini Sehun mulai membuka suaranya.

"A-aku, aku secara tak sengaja mengenalnya saat Kai mengajakku ke Tsinan. Aku—"

"Untuk apa?" Potong Sehun dengan wajah penasarannya kali ini.

"Mencarimu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan membuat Sehun semakin menatap lekat dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu masalahmu ataupun Kai, apalagi pembunuhan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku mengenal Luhan dari Kai. Ia sangat baik begitupun dengan anakmu, dia sangat lucu." Komentar Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeram pelan. Kyungsoo mendadak semakin was-was, apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Tapi saat melihat sorot mata Sehun yang menyanyu dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, ia tahu Sehun tengah dalam kegundahan kali ini. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Sehun pelan, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Mereka baik, sangat baik." Jawabnya, "Hmm .. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu, dan Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah tatapan tanpa arti. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, ia harus berbicara. "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Sehun melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan tajam dan dengan refleks, Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya selangkah demi selangkah untuk menjauh dari Sehun, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Ia meminta kepada Kai untuk menjagamu demi dirinya." Lanjutnya membuat Sehun langsung membeku saat itu juga ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Benarkah?

'BRAK!'

Sebuah suara keras berupa dorongan kuat pada pintu yang tertutup sebelumnya kini terbuka lebar-lebar. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan terkejut hingga ia memundurkan tubuhnya semakin ketakutan. Namun matanya menatap dengan baik siluet seseorang disana. Dan ia mengenal tubuh itu, Kai.

Kai datang dengan nafas terengah, tatapannya sangat tajam begitupun dengan Sehun yang menoleh melirik siapa yang telah mendobrak pintu Ballroom ini. Dan tatapannya semakin mencekam ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok yang kali ini dibencinya, yaitu Sehun.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru, dan dengan sigap ia telah menarik keluar pistolnya yang telah ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, menodong Sehun dengan pistol dengan amarah yang menyala-nyala.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya marah.

Semakin Kai mendekat keadaan Ballroom mendadak semakin mencekam. Dan kini Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa Sehun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kai saat ini. Menodongkan senjatanya kepada Kai ketika mereka telah benar-benar berhadapan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjauh semakin mundur dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Merasa ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini. Ia bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Kai tapi ia semakin ketakutan saat ini.

* * *

"Dimana Xiumin sekarang? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya sejak hari kemarin?" Tanya Kris yang kini tengah berbicara di tengah panggilan ponselnya. Dan saat ia tengah sibuk dengan panggilannya, ia dapat melihat Suho yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. Kris hanya memberi sebuah isyarat kepada Suho untuk duduk menunggunya dan Suho menurutinya dan duduk didepan meja kerja milik Kris.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kabarnya." Ucapnya yang langsung memutuskan panggilnnya dan mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho bersikap biasa.

"Xiumin, entah kenapa aku kehilangan kontaknya. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Jawabnya yang langsung menjatuhkan kedua tangannya lelah ke meja.

Suho memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan Kris saat ini, berantakan dan mungkin tertekan. Hanya itu yang bisa Suho lihat kali ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Hey, berhentilah. Kau terlihat kacau karena kasus ini." Ucap Suho mengingatkan dan lebih terangnya membujuk Kris untuk menghentikan penyelidikan kasus kematian Yixing. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Bung, seharusnya kau menyadari betapa mengerikannya lingkaran hitam dimatamu itu." Ucapnya mendesis.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau tahu kan, ini adalah kasus yang penting." Kini Kris menatap Suho tajam. "Bagaimanapun ini adalah kasus kematian mantan kekasihmu, apa kau tidak marah?"

Suho menatap dalam Kris yang mengatakan tentang Yixing kepadanya, marah? Haruskah ia marah saat ini? Bahkan ia telah menyimpan kemarahannya sejak lama sebelum pembunuhan ini terjadi. Dan ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," Balas Suho, "Yang aku tahu, aku tidak punya kehendak apapun lagi tentang Yixing. Dia adalah masa laluku."

"Kupikir kau masih menyimpan perasaan kepadanya." Ejek Kris.

"Tidak, tapi Zhoumi iya. Dia sangat menginginkan memiliki Zhang Yixing sepenuhnya." Jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris menatap tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta sebenarnya." Secara tak langsung Suho telah mempengaruhi Kris dan mengelabuinya bahwa Zhoumi adalah terduga yang patut dicurigai. "Dan oh, iya.. bagaimana tentang Kai?" Tanyanya bohong.

Oh, bahkan Kris melupakan tentang satu itu. "Ah dia, aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya aku tak ingat." Ucapnya jujur.

"Kuharap dia bisa terbebas dari tuduhan." Desahnya membuat Kris hanya tersenyum mengejek dan saat itu suara ponsel milik Suho berdering. Ia menatap sekilas siapa yag telah menelponnya dan butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia mengangkatnya dengan santai.

"Ya, ada apa?" "…." "Benarkah?" Ucapnya terkejut membuat Kris menatapnya bingung. "Baik-baik, aku akan segera kesana." Ucapnya lagi yang langsung berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Kris penasaran saat Suho pergi begitu saja dan kini ia menatapnya diambang pintu.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi." Ucap Suho.

Kris menatap lekat Suhio, terdapat sebuah kepanikan diwajahnya dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Suho mungkin saja menolak tapi otak beserta mulutnya tiba-tiba saja seolah tak bekerja dan ia tak menanggapi sama sekali apa yang dikatakan Kris kepadanya. Ia malah langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris. Dan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang mengejar ketertinggalannya.

* * *

Kai dengan tatapan waspada masih menodongkan senjatanya kepada Sehun. Berjaga-jaga bahwa pria hadapannya ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk kepadanya. Ia melangkah memutar dan Sehun mengikuti langkahnya, ia masih tetap tidak menjauhkan sedikitpun senjatanya dari hadapan Kai. Namun Kai sama sekali tak peduli, tidak apa-apa ia tertembak yang terpenting Kyungsoo tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ia telah pergi sejauh ini, menembak siapapun orang yang menghalanginya termasuk itu adalah anak buah Suho sendiri.

Langkahnya kini berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dibalik punggungnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas kini meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat yang dibalas dengan sebuah genggaman tak kalah erat dari Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo saat ini sedang ketakutan. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Meski didalam benaknya, ia tidak tahu kenapa Suho berbicara mengancam kepada Kyungsoo tapi sekarang ia berada bersama dengan Sehun, dimana Suho? Dan apa yang dilakukan Sehun disini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada disini, Brengsek!" Ucapnya tegas.

Sehun masih diam, ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ia masih bertahan dengan pistol yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan pernah kau sakiti kekasihku." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyakiti kekasihmu?" Kini Sehun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau bisa membunuh seseorang yang telah menganggapmu keluarga, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak? Aku akan membunuhmu, kalau aku bisa." Decihnya menghina. Dan Kai bisa merasakan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang semakin menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

"Kai, hentikan." Ingat Kyungsoo.

"Kanapa tidak bisa? Kau bisa bunuh aku sekarang, kau bisa menembbakku." Tantang Sehun.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku." Balas Jongin dengan suara sedikit menggeram membuat Sehun mematung saat itu juga. "Aku telah berjanji, aku akan melepaskanmu dan menjagamu demi Luhan. Aku tahu siapa dirimu, aku lebih tahu dirimu dari orang lain. Kau tidak akan menyakiti orang lain tanpa alasan. Dan aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa melakukan ini. Bicaralah kepadaku sebagai seorang sahabat dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kai kini lebih berhati-hati.

Untuk beberapa detik Sehun terdiam, ia hanya bisa mematung mendengar pengutaraan Kai kepadanya, namun itu tak bertahan lama. Sehun langsung tersenyum mengejek dan menatap Kai malas.

"Omong kosong." Balasnya datar.

Dan saat itu juga Kai melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearah Sehun, ia menggeram dan semakin menodongkan senjatanya siap untuk menembak. Dan dalam situasi seperti itu Sehun malah terdiam dengan santai. Mungkin dalam hitungan detik, Kai telah menembakkan pelurunya ke kepala Sehun namun itu semua tak terjadi. Karena Kyungsoo dengan sigap telah berdiri dihadapanya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Bukan dia pembunuhnya!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

Mendengar penuturan itu Kai menatapnya dalam merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Apa Kyungsoo kini tengah membela sahabatnya?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kai tajam dengan tatapan marah.

"Bukan, Sehun bukan pembunuh sebenarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo lebih pelan dan tatapan itu meneduh mengatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kai menatap tak mengerti, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tak percaya. Bahkan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Sehun lah yang menembak Yixing. Lalu apa maksud Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Sehun bukanlah pembunuhnya? Ini semua bodoh?.

"Kau bercanda Soo, apa yang kau katakan huh? Dia benar-benar pembunuhnya! Aku melihatnya!" Teriaknya dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk keras kearah Sehun yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tubuh Kai dan menggenggam tangannya. "Apa yang pria itu lakukan kepadamu huh? Katakan padaku soo! Oh, dia pasti telah mencuci otakmu!" Teriaknya.

"Tidak Kai, tidak. Aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh, dia tidak melakukan apapun kepadaku." Jawab Kyungsoo masih berusaha meyakinkan Kai. Dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa meremehkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan Kai kepadanya. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang juga kini menatapnya dingin.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Sehun, katakan! AKu tahu kau takut tapi cepatlah! Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Mohon Kyungsoo. Dan untuk beberapa detik mereka saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohonya dan Sehun dengan tatapan tak terbacanya.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau—" Ucapan Kai terpotong ketika Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya dan memohon kepada Sehun.

"Aku percaya padamu! Demi Luhan dan anakmu!" Lanjutnya kini dengan suara yang kian melembut.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" Balas Sehun datar. Dan saat itu juga Kai yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinyal angsung menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari hadapannya dan memukul keras tepat tulang rahang Sehun dengan ujung tumpul senjatanya membuat Sehun tersungkur keras kelantai keramik. Bahkan bercak darahnya mampu mengotori sedikit keramik licin yang tadinya bersih.

Kai menggenggam erat-erat kerah kemeja Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Sialan Kau!" Dan kembali Kai memukul keras Sehun secara bertubi-tubi, sejak awal ia ingin melakukan ini.

Kyungsoo yang menatap itu semakin ketakutan. Ia ingin menghentikan pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Kai. Apalagi melihat pukulan-pukulan Kai yang terlihat sangat keras dan kemungkinan besar pukulan itu bisa membuat tulang rahang Sehun patah. Tidak, tak seharusnya Kai melakukan ini kepada Sehun. Kini ia tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah dalam kasus ini.

"Suho pembunuhnya!" Teriak Kyungsoo, entah keberanian darimana kini Kyungsoo berteriak mengatakan siapa pembunuh sebenarnya dihadapan Kai.

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung berhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terengah dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk takut. Ia kembali menatap Sehun, wajahnya kini penuh luka lebam dan darah akibat pukulannya. Ia menatap Sehun dalam, ia tahu Sehun masih sadar kali ini dan ia yakin Sehun mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar kepastian dari Sehun kali ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai pelan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar." Balas Sehun pelan dengan suara yang sangat parau.

Wajah Kai yang sebelumnya penuh amarah kini berubah memucat karena rasa keterkejutan dan ketidak percayaannya. _Benarkah Suho pelaku sebenarnya?_ Dan dengan perlahan, Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sehun dan berdiri tegak dan melangkah mundur dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun yang melihat wajah Kai langsung mencoba berdiri tegap seperti semula meski rasa sakit kini mulai terasa nyeri ditempat-tempat yang telah Kai pukul. Ia mengusap darah yang berada disudut bibirnya dan menatap lekat ke arah Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini terlambat tapi maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun pelan dan Kai kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sehun artikan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung meraih tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kai erat seolah memberi kekuatan kepada Kai.

"Aku sudah tahu Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan ia menatap Sehun dalam. "Kumohon katakanlah." Kyungsoo masih memohon berharap agar Kai tahu semua yang telah terjadi dibelakangnya. Meski ia tidak ada ikut campurnya dalam masalah ini, tapi Kyungsoo telah terlanjur tahu semua ini. Dan akan lebih baik bila Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kini Kai kembali membuka suaranya dengan suaranya yang lebih lirih. Menatap lekat Sehun meminta sebuah penjelasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Aku terlibat hutang kepada keluargamu." Jawab Sehun pelan membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku bukan? Kau bahkan tahu betapa brengseknya dia. Dan karena dia, aku harus menanggung semua hutangnya kepada Tuan Kim dan sekarang Suho." Jelasnya.

Kai masih menatap Sehun tak mengerti dan ia semakin menatap serius Sehun.

"Aku telah mencoba untuk mencari pinjaman agar semua hutang ayahku lunas. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolongku, termasuk itu adalah tuan Zhang." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kau bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku? Kau anggap aku apa huh?" Tanya Kai kesal dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sehun kepadanya.

"Karena kau sahabatku, aku tak ingin memberatkanmu." Jawab Sehun pelan yang mampu membuat Kai kembali tak berkutik.

"Itulah kenapa kau membunuh Zhang Yixing, membalaskan dendammu kepada Tuan Zhang?" Tebak Kai. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Suho?" Lanjutnya.

"Lebih dari itu." Balas Sehun. "Tapi, di tengah tekanan itu Suho menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan. Ia menyuruhku untuk membunuh Zhang Yixing dan membuat Zhoumi menjadi tertuduh utama dari kasus ini. Yixing terbunuh, Zhoumi masuk penjara, dan semua hutangku lunas."

"Kenapa?" Kai masih tidak percaya kenapa bisa Sehun menerima tawaran pekerjaan Suho dan ia tak pecaya kenapa Suho melakukan semua ini. "Dan kenapa kau masih menembaknya ketika dengan jelas aku berada disana dan kau juga menatapku?" Kai masih mencoba mencari kebenaran dari semua ini.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah mereka?" Jawab Sehun pelan. "Tapi kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhnya." Sehun melangkah tertatih dan langsung terdiam tepat dihadapan Kai dengan jarak cukup dekat dihadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Aku melakukan ini untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Suho bahwa Cinta, ia akan menyadari keberadaannya ketika Yixing telah benar-benar menghilang dihadapannya. Dan aku yakin, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan jika kau tahu semua ini." Bisiknya. Dan dalam diam Kai mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang diceritakan Sehun kepadanya.

* * *

 **Chengdu—11.40 P.M**

Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia kini terduduk seorang diri dibalik dinding yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamar nona mudanya—Zhang Yixing—yang beberapa menit lalu telah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menatap dalam senjata yang kini dalam genggamannya. Senjata hasil pelelangan yang didapatkan Zhoumi malam tadi. Dan oh lihatlah sekarang, senjata yang beberapa jam yang lalu merupakan milik Zhang Yixing kini harus digunakan untuk membunuh pemilik lamanya. Begitu sangat tragis.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Beberapa menit lagi dan ia tahu Zhoumi akan datang seperti yang telah dikatakannya secara tak sengaja kepada Sehun. Ia berdiri dan mengendap-ngendap mengintip dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas Yixing yang kini tengah melepaskan perhiasan-perhiasaanya didepan cermin riasnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dan entah mengapa, tatapan itu begitu sangat mati bagi Sehun. Entah perasaanya atau hanya sebuah fakta bodoh tapi disana terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Yixing kini seperti seorang gadis yang telah sangat mati. Tidak hidup dan sama sekali tak bergairah. Ia ingat terakhir kali ketia Yixing menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan selembar Postcard dan tanpa diberitahupun ia tahu, itu adalah postcard yang ditujukan kepada Suho. Dan entah kenapa dari tulisannya ia merasa Yixing telah merencanakan sesuatu hal.

Ditengah perhatiannya tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok yang telah ditunggu Sehun daritadi—Zhoumi. Dengan cepat ia kembali jatuh mendudukkan dirinya untuk bersembunyi dan cukup jelas ia bisa mendengarkan percakan antara Zhoumi dan Yixig.

"Apa yang telah kau rencanakan. Aku mendengar bahwa kau mengirimkan sebuah postcard misterius beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajam dibalik cerminnya.

Yiixng yang menatap kehadiran Zhoumi langsung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menyimpan anting-anting yang baru dilepaskannya lalu berbalik menghadap Zhoumi meski ia tidak meninggalkan duduknya saat ini.

"Kau menguntitku?" Tanya Yixing dan pertanyaan itu mampu membuatnya tertawa meremehkan dan Yixing hanya bisa mendengus melihat respon tunangannya.

"Karena kau adalah tunanganku." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Kau berlebihan." Yixing langsung berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Zhoumi namun cengkraman kuat tangan Zhoumi pada ikatan rambutnya membuat Yixing meringis dan berteriak kesakitan. Dan secara tak langsung Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan berdiri melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—tentunya dengan tubuh yang masih bersembunyi.

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku bukan?" Bisiknya tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Bukannya menjawab Yixing malah balik bertanya membuat Zhoumi geram dan semakin mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

"Aghtt! Lepaskan!" Teriak Yixing kesakitan.

"Jawab aku!" Tekannya.

"Ya.. Aku akan meninggalkanmu! Kau puas?" Teriak Yixing dan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik ia langsung tersungkur jatuh dilantai kamarnya mebuat ia meringis kembali.

Zhoumi melangkah mendekat dan kini berlutut tepat dihadapan Yixing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari penjahat itu? Apa ia akan memberimu kebahagiaan? Apa ia ingin memberikanmu kekayaan atau mungkin sebaliknya, ia akan memberimu sebuah kesengsaraan."

"Satu yang aku tahu, bahwa aku mencintainya." Jawab Yixing dengan penuh penekanan.

Dan sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat dipipinya sehingga membuat sebuah tanda merah yang begitu sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memelotokan matanya terkejut, bagaimanapun itu adalah Yixing—nona mudanya.

"Sialan! Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan cinta darinya! Kau buta!" Teriak Zhoumi memaki dan itu mampu membuat air mata Yixing yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan kini mulai jatuh.

"Itu lebih baik dibandingkan aku menikah denganmu." Jawab Yixing lirih dan ditengah tangisannya ia melihat Zhoumi tajam. "Daripada aku menikah denganmu aku lebih baik mati." Jelasnya tajam.

Zhoumi hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Yixing kepadanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Suho? Apa ia akan menerimamu kembali? Ia telah terlanjur membencimu. Ingatlah!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu lebih baik, kau tidak memiliku begitupun dengan Suho. Bukankah kau akan senang?" Tanya Yixing tak kalah tajam.

"Diam!" Teriak Zhoumi mulai geram. Dan tanpa sebab seluruh ruangan yang ada didalam ruangan itu mati membuat keadaan kamar menjadi begitu sangat gelap. Hanya cahaya dari luar yang membuat kamar itu sedikit terang. S _eperti yang telah direncakan._

"Ingatlah, dihari pernikahanna nti, kau tidak akan pernah memilikiku. Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan kembali kepada Suho. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa aku lebih mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli apakah ia akan menerimaku atau sebaliknya malah aku mati terbunuh ditangannya. Satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, siapapun tidak ada yang berhak mendapatkan cintaku selain Suho. Dan kau, selamat berbahagia tanpa diriku."

Dan lagi-lag tamparan keras melayang kembali dipipi Yixing hingga wajahnya terlempar ke sisi lain. Zhoumi sudah terlalu geram dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yixing pergi begitu saja, ia mencintainya dan hanya dia yang bisa memiliki Yixing. Dan dengan langkah cepat ia langsung pergi dari kamar Yixing, meninggalkannya begitu saja ditengah kegelapan hotel. Bahkan ia tidak peduli apa penyebab semua penerangan di hotel ini mati yang jelas amarahnya terlalu besar dibandingkan untuk peduli.

Sehun menatap nanar Yxing didalam sana. Ia bisa melihat tangisan gadis itu tersedu-sedu dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Ia tidak melihat tapi ia bisa merasakannya. Dan entah kenapa kini ia malah menatap lekat senjata yang tengah digenggamannya saat ini.

"Tuhan.. Aku lebih baik mati, aku tidak bisa seperti ini." Lirih Yixing dengan suara terisak. Dan saat itu juga pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka kembali menunjukkan sosok lain masuk kedalam kamar yixing—Kai.

Sehun langsung kembali duduk dan menatap dalam senjatanya. Haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Benar, meski ia membunuhnya Yixing memang menginginkan kematian ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Yixing beberapa menit yang lalu kepada Zhoumi mampu membuat matanya kini terbuka lebar. Kemarahan Suho, rasa kekecewaannya, kesakitannya dan dendamnya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting saat ini. Tapi perasaan Yixing sebenarnya kepada Suho. Bahkan ia lebih rela mati demi dirinya. Kenapa Suho bisa membenci Yixing? Tak seharusnya ia melakukan rencana pembunuhan ini kepada Yixing. Suho terlalu egois.

Ya, benar. Dia terlalu memikirkan dirinya dibandingan keadaan Yixing saat ini. Sehun tahu ini salah, tapi Yixing benar. Suho harus tahu perasaannya karena dengan cara ini Sehun tahu Suho pasti akan membuka matanya seperti dirinya.

 _Yixing, maafkan aku._

Sehun langsung berdiri menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat dikaki Yixing hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Kini Sehun semakin tegap berdiri, menodongkan senjatanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan ia bisa melihat kepanikan Kai saat ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang bisa membuka mata semua orang. _Maaf._ Dan dengan sekali tembakkan, peluru itu tepat menembus punggung hingga dada Yixing.

* * *

"Suho menginginkan Yixing mati karena rasa kekecewaannya, tidak ada kesedihan sama sekali ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Yixing telah benar-benar mati. Aku tahu kau pasti akan membenciku tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila kau berada diposisiku. Aku tahu bagaimana Yixing, bagaimanapaun aku telah lama hidup untuk mengawalnya. Bagaimana kesedihannya, perasaannya, aku percaya padanya. Ia terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan semua kebencinan ini. Suho harus tahu ini."

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya membunuhnya." Komenar Kai lirih.

"Aku pantas untuk dibenci." Balas Sehun pelan.

'DARRRR!' Dan suara tembakkan itu tiba-tiba langsung menggema di seluruh ruangan Ballroom.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Hai, kembali lagi dan lagi-lagi late update lagi TT mau bagaimana lagi kemarin kejar-kejaran ama deadline dan allhamdulillah minggu ini sudah selesai.

Oh iya, ngebahas tentang chapter kemarin. Maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang puas dan tentang mulai ngebosenin, aku sadar bahwa akhir akhir ini tiap chapter Kaisoo momentnya makin menipis dan malah fokus ke kasusnya, tapi mau gimana lagi kalo langsung _jeleger_ takutnya kecepetan dan gak sesuai _outline_ yang udah aku buat, nantinya malah _ujug ujug_ gak nyambung. Aku takut ngecewain, bukan aku saja yang gak puas tapi readers juga.. tapi aku nerima banget sarannya bahkan dichapter ini sebisa mungkin aku meminimalisir titik kebosannanya. Well meski jujur sebenarnya aku merasa gak puas dengan chapter ini, entah kenapa tapi tiap baca berulang-ulang aku masih gak nemu dimana letak ketidak puasan itu. Jadi mohon saranya teman^^ /dan maaf belum nemu keintensnan Kaisoo juga untuk chap ini

Aku selalu nerima banget saran kalian, bagaimanapun kalian yang bikin motivasi nulis aku makin nambah buat lanjutin cerita perchapter, bahkan hingga chapter ini. Hingga sejauh ini dan kemungkinan +/- 3 chapteran lagi ff ini selesai dan moment kaisoo bakal banyakin di chap-chap itu. Targetnya sih akhir tahun ini selesai sehingga tahun depan bisa pos ff baru.

Maaf dan mohon bantuannya

Dan terima kasih yang masih yempetin review: **kyung1225, xobechan56, satanSEKAI, daebaektaeluv, Rahmah736, MissPark92, Sofia Magdalena, ryaauliao, shinlophloph, jongdisoo, yixingcom, hnana, DBSJYJ, Kim YeHyun, Re-Panda68, arvitakim, luvjongin, fitriaDo96, vionaaaH, 1004baekie, Nadhefuji, artiosh, Uchiha Annie, jihanowl7, keiLu, Lovesoo, ssa91, overdokai, kiway91SL, joonwu, IndahOliedLee, jo, guest, dichanbaek, dwifit, ia, nopwilineKaiSoo, Kimryeona19, chankaiya, XikaNish, Ita Daeki, rly, ParkSsang.**

Salam Blossom~


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

* * *

" _Suho mengi_ _ngi_ _nkan Yixing mati karena rasa kekecewaannya, tidak ada kesedihan sama sekali ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Yixing telah benar-benar mati. Aku tahu kau pasti akan membenciku tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila kau bera_ _d_ _a diposisiku. Aku tahu bagaimana Yixing, bagaimanapaun aku telah lama hidup untuk mengawalnya. Bagaimana kesedihannya, perasaannya, aku percaya padanya. Ia terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan semua kebencinan ini. Suho harus tahu ini."_

" _Tapi kau tidak seharusnya membunuhnya." Komenar Kai lirih._

" _Aku pantas untuk dibenci." Balas Sehun pelan._

' _DARRRR!' Dan suara tembakkan itu tiba-tiba langsung menggema di_ _seluruh_ _ruangan Ballroom._

Untuk beberapa saat suasana ballroom mendadak hening. Tak ada yang bersuara ataupun bergerak. Bahkan ketika matanya kini beralih menatap Suho yang jauh berada dibelakang Sehun. Ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan baru yang menyelubungi perasaannya. Ia bisa melihat, tatapan mata yang tajam itu seolah berapi-api, dengan senjata api dalam genggamannya yang baru saja ia gunakan membuatnya terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Bukan Suho yang ia kenal—ia seperti penggambaran sempurna mendiang Ayahnya.

Dengan tatapan ragu kini ia menatap Sehun didepannya yang tengah meringis dengan telapak tangan yang berada didadanya. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat setitik noda yang mulai merembes dari pakaian yang Sehun gunakan, Kai sadar, ia dalam keadaan tidak baik.

'BUK'

Kai yang kebetulan berada dihadapan Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sahabatnya agar tak jatuh terjelembab kebawah. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang mulai tersenggal dan noda darah yang mulai merembes kian banyak dari pakaiannya bahkan kini telah mengotori lengannya.

Entah kenapa kakinya kini terasa lemas. Bahkan kini Kai jatuh berlutut menahan tubuh Sehun yang ada dalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu masih nampak shock tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan keadaannya terbukti, kini Kyungsoo telah berada disamping Kai dan mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sehun untuk berada di posisi yang lebih baik.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di lantai. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kai yang kini masih terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Kyungsooo panik, ia bisa melihat peluru yang tadi ditembakkan kepada Sehun dari punggung menembus dadanya. Dan kemungkinan peluru itu menembus kearah jantungnya. Ia melirik kearah Kai untuk mencari pertolongan namun kemungkinannya sangat kecil ketika ia ingat berada dimana mereka sekarang ditambah tatapan Kai yang kian mengosong dengan mata yang menatap lemah darah yang mengotori tangannya.

"Kai, Sehun.." Bisik Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Kai melirik dan menatap kosong Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dalam. Lalu kini tatapannya beralih kepada Sehun. Matanya yang terpejam dengan napas yang mulai tercekat. Bahkan ia bisa melihat ringisan kecil yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun.

"Maaf.." Desahnya kecil membuat Kai hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan nanar.

"Maaf-kan aku.. A-aku terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan." Ucapnya masih mencoba berbicara.

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tangisnya ketika melihat keadaan Sehun. Entah kenapa dorongan hatinya ingin sekali membawa pria itu pergi menuju kerumah sakit terdekat untuk menyelamatkannya tetapi sepertinya semua itu mustahil. Ia ingin sekali berteriak meminta pertolongan tetepi kepada siapa? Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang perawat, ia ingin sekali melihat siapapun hidup dengan sehat. Tidak seperti ini.

Ia menatap kembali Kai. Kini ia mulai sadar dengan konsdisi yang terjadi pada Sehun saat ini. Ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu erat-erat mencoba memberinya sebuah kekuatan.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau katakan? Kau sahabatku." Ucapnya, dan terdengar sekali suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sehun menyeringai kecil lalu terbatuk pelan ketika ia semakin sulit bernafas. "Sobat.." Desahnya pelan. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kai yang kini begitu sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia menggapai lebih erat tangan Kai dan mencoba untuk berbicara meski itu sulit. "ja..ga kelu..arga..ku sampai-kan pa..danya bahwa a-ku mencintai me..reka.. Maaf." Bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kai langsung mengguncang tubuh Sehun tak terima. "Sehun, bodoh.. aku percaya padamu. Hei.. omong kosong apa yang kau katakan!" teriaknya agar Sehun kembali membuka mata.

Namun terlambat. Mata itu kini telah terpejam dalam sebuah kedamaian. Bahkan Kai masih mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun untuk membuat matanya terbuka dan menarik semua perkataannya. Namun apa yang dilakukkannya sia-sia.

Kyungsoo yang menatap itu hanya bisa menangis melihat apa yang Kai lakukan saat ini. Ia tahu, Kai pasti tengah terpukul saat ini. Tentu hantaman keras yang menyadari fakta bahwa Sehun adalah korbannya. Dan Suho, ia adalah penjahat sesungguhnya.

"Dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap seseorang yang jauh dari posisi Kai dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan ketika Kai mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suho, ia langsung melepaskan tubuh Sehun kembali dan terdiam dengan ucapan memuakkan yang dikatakannya.

"Satu lagi, yang harus kusingkirkan dan masalah ini selesai."

Mendengar ancaman itu Kai langsung membuka lebar matanya. Tanpa melihat apa yang dilakukan Suho saat ini, ia tahu apa yang direncakanannya. Dan tatapannya kini beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo kuat dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan posesif. Hingga mereka berdua jatuh berguling kesisi lain.

'DARR!' PRASSHH!'

Dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengarkan sebuah suara tembakkan yang dilanjutkan dengan pecahan kaca yang bersal dari jendela ballroom. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Hampir saja, dan beruntung Kai telah lebih sigap menarik tubuhnya menjauh ketika ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo lah sasaran selanjutnya yang akan disingkirkan setelah Sehun.

Ia bisa merasakan kepalan kuat tangan Kai dalam dekapannya. Nafasnya tersenggal dan entah perasaanya, ia merakasan cairan basah yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan ia bisa melihat mata Kai yang terpejam dengan tangisan yang kini mulai jatuh dari matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu Kai? Jika kau tidak ikut campur sejauh ini semuanya tidak akan seperti ini!" Teriak Suho kembali. "Dan ingat, sahabatmu telah mati."

Kai menggeram pelan. Ia semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah dalam dekapannya. Dan dalam satu gerakan Kai langsung melepaskan dekapannya. Dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh sebelum akhirnya mengambil kembali senjatanya yang ada disamping tubuh Sehun. Ia berdiri dan kini berbalik menatap Suho marah. Ia melangkah cepat mendekati Suho yang ada dihadapannya. Menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya akan senjata yang tengah mengancam mengarah padanya.

Dan dalam satu tendangan, pistol yang ada ditangan Suho terlepas dan terlempar begitu saja meninggalkan sebuah ringisan nyeri dari Suho. Dan dalam satu pukulan Suho langsung tersungkur jatuh.

Kai masih beridiri dihadapan Suho dengan tatapan tajam. Tak peduli siapa yang dipukulnya saat ini yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Tak seharusnya kau memperlakukan Yixing dan Sehun seperti itu!" Geramnya penuh penekanan.

Suho yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa meremehkan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Kai yang kini menatapnya penuh kemarahan. "Apa yang kau tahu? Seberapa banyak Sehun bercerita?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang terbilang tenang dan seolah menantangnya.

"Yang aku tahu, Yixing mati karenamu." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Apa seperti itu caramu membalas pengorbanan Yixing?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kini aku tahu kenapa Yixing memintaku untuk pulang dan menyampaikan perasaanya cintanya kepadamu, jelas. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersamamu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Geram Suho marah.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu dengan jelas." Balas Kai bersungguh-sungguh.

Suho terdiam dan menatap Kai lekat. Bahkan Kai terlihat menjadi orang bodoh dihadapannya kali ini.

* * *

Kris melangkah tergesa ketika ia masuk kedalam hotel yang sebelumnya Suho masuki. Ia mengikuti mobil Suho dari belakang karena ia penasaran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu saat ia berada dikantor. Bukan hanya aneh tapi mencurigakan. Entahlah perasaan itu datang secara tiba-tiba.

Dan ketika ia masuk, rasa kecurigaannya semakin menguat ketika langkahnya baru memasuki Lobi Hotel. Lihatlah seberapa banyak orang yang jatuh tergeletak dengan darah yang berceceran ini. Sebagian dari mereka meringis dan mengerang kesakitan dan ada pula yang sudah tergeletak tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Merasa janggal, Kris menyusuri setiap lorong yang ada dilantai itu, membuka setiap pintu yang tertutup satu persatu hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Entah dorongan darimana, kini kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju ruangan itu. Sebagai jaga-jaga, Kris meletakkan tangannya pada senjata yang menggantung di pinggulnya dan dengan hati-hati berjalan masuk.

Langkah pertama ia hanya melihat ruangan besar yang remang, langkah kedua sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang disana, dan langkah selanjutnya semakin ia mendekat semakin jelas siapa yang ada diruangan itu, Suho. Namun tatapannya tiba-tiba melebar ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini—itu adalah Kai. Ia tidak bisa melihat secara jelas apa yang terjadi selain aura menegangkan yang ada diantara mereka. Ia ingin mendekat untuk tahu lebih jauh lagi apa yang terjadi namun ketika Suho memulai membuka suaranya, ia lebih baik berhenti menunggu.

"Kau lebih mempercayai mereka daripada saudaramu sendiri?" Tanya Suho dingin.

Kai menggeram dan dalam gerakan yang terbilang cepat Kai mengambil senjata yang ada didalam genggamannya dan saat itu juga menodongkan senjatanya tepat didepan kepala Suho. Bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari dahinya.

"Kau bukan saudaraku." Geramnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam senjata itu erat seolah siap menmembak. Satu jarinya bahkan sudah dalam posisi pada pelatuknya.

Entah kenapa kini Kris merasa terdorong untuk bergerak. Ia berjalan dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Suho dengan senjata yang mengancam balik kepada Kai saat ini.

"Turunkan senjatamu Kai!" Tegas Kris.

Namun Kai masih enggan untuk menurunkan senjatanya. Ia menatap geram Suho tak memperdulikan Kris yang kini tengah mengancamnya balik dengan senjata yang ada ditangannya. Ia tak peduli bahwa Kris akan menembaknya hingga mati saat ini, ia ingin meminta sebuah penjelasan kepada Suho sekarang.

Dan Suho hanya bersikap santai. Ia berdiri dengan tegap dengan kedua tangannya yang kosong tak memegang apapun. Ia hanya berdiri dengan mata yang menatap tajam Kai.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Karena kau telah membodohiku! Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu tentang semua ini? Jelaskan!"

"Kau tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Karena aku melarikan diri dari rumah dan menganggapku sebagai seorang pengkhianat? Cih.. kau pikir dengan kekuasaanmu bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan termasuk membunuh orang-orang yang aku sayangi hah? Kau telah merebut semua kebahagiaanku! Sejak dulu aku membencimu, kau merebut ayah! Kau membuat ibuku pergi! Kau membuat Yixing mati dan sekarang kau membunuh Sehun! Apa maumu hah?" Histeris Kai yang kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi tangisannya.

"Kai!"

"Jangan panggil namaku! Kau tidak berhak memanggilku sebagai saudaramu. Kau bu-kan sa-u-da-ra-ku!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Suho hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kini mulai menyendu.

"Apa kau tidak cukup dengan semua yang telahku berikan? Bukankah ini yang kau mau sejak awal untuk merebut kekuasaanku hingga kau dibutakan untuk melakukan segala hal yang telah menyakitimu. Apa masalahmu dengan Yixing hingga kau berani-berani membunuhnya tanpa mendengar alasan sedikitpun?"

Kris yang mendengarkan percakapan itu langsung termanggu terdiam. Ditambah dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai yang mengatakan bahwa Suho telah membunuh Yixing dan Sehun? Apa maksudnya? Ia melirik kesisi lain dan bisa menemukan seseorang telah terkapar disana bersimbuh darah dengan seorang gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Kris langsung menurunkan senjatanya saat itu dari hadapan Kai dan memilih berdiam diri untuk mendengarkan semuanya. Memperhatikan kedua saudara yang tengah berhadapan dengan kedua tatapan saling membunuh.

Waktu berjalan dengan sebuah keheningan. Tidak ada yang bicara bahkan bergerak. Mereka masih bertahan diposisinya masing-masing hingga mereka semua dikejutkan oleh kedatangan beberapa orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan satu orang tersungkur jatuh disisi Suho yang lain. Dia Xiumin. Dengan wajah penuh luka lebam dan darah yang ada dipelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

Suho dan Kris melirik dengan kedatangan XIumin yang tiba-tiba termasuk wajah Kris yang tentu menunjukkan wajah keterkejutannya karena melihat keadaan Xiumin yang babak belur. Belum sempat ia bertanya Zhoumi datang jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Oh, kalian semua berada disini." Ia berjalan santai mendekat yang tengah mengusap kedua telapak tangannya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Suho melirik mengabakan senjata Kai yang masih menodong padanya. Ia menatap geram siapa yang kini bicara padanya. Pria yang Yixing pilih sebagai tunangannya _. Cih.._

Ia mendekat dengan santai dan menatap Suho dengan senyuman mengejek. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu terjebak dalam permainanmu." Ucapnya dan tatapannya kini berlaih pada Kris. "Ah, kau ada disini juga. Kau pasti terkejut kan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini? Ku pikir kau harus bertanya kepada anak buahmu ini." Tunjukknya kepada Xiumin yang sudah terlihat memprihatinkan.

Kris menatap tak mengerti dan mengernyit ketika Xiumin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tatapannya. Dan lagi-lagi suara Zhoumi meggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Kau salah mempercayakan penyilidikan kepadanya Kris. Suho telah membayarnya dengan imbalan posisi kepimpinan yang diduduki olehmu saat ini. Dan ingatlah, Ia tidak bekerja sendiri. Masih banyak anak buahmu yang berada dibawah kendalinya dan tentunya mengkhinatimu." Sinis Zhoumi.

"Apa?" Kris menatap tak percaya dan lagi-lagi menatap Xiumin.

* * *

 _Zhoumi terdiam ketika polisi-polisi ini menggiringnya ke suatu tempat yang ia tak tahu dengan tangannya yang terborgol dibalik tubuhnya. Ia tak mengerti, ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi ia malah diseret oleh polisi-polisi sialan ini atas tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal. Dan betapa menyebalkannya karena ia harus duduk disebuah mobil dengan dua orang polisi saling mengapitnya. Ini tidak nyaman._

 _Sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang secara diam-diam mengikutinya dengan polisi-polisi ini jauh dibelakangnya. Ya, ia tahu. Anak buahnya tidak mungkin membiarkan tuannya untuk diseret oleh polisi dengan cara sesialan ini. Hanya membutuhkan waktu bebera menit lagi, ya benar. Beberapa menit lagi hingga anak buahnya bisa membebaskannya dari kungkungan polisi-polisi ini. Hanya menunggu mereka lengah saja dan ia akan mengambil alih segalanya—ia percaya kepada anak buahnya._

 _Dan itu benar. Bahkan ia belum semenit memikirkan apa yang akan direncanakan anak buahnya. Sekitar enam buah mobil mengepung mobil-mobil polisi yang tengah ia tumpangi. Dan jangan lupakan tembakkan–tembakkan yang mulai mengepung mereka. Zhoumi bersikap santai meskipun ia berada dimobil yang menjadi target utama sasaran penembakkan itu. Ia lebih memilih memukul satu persatu polisi-polisi yang ada disampingnya—yang tengah sibuk melawan penembak-penambak misterius itu—ketika lengah dan itu berhasil. Kekacauan baru membuat mobil yang ditumpanginya memilih berhenti dari lajunya._

 _Aksi tembak menembak tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi dan tentunya polisi yang jumlahnya tak sebanyak anak buah Zhoumi yang diturunkan untuk menolongnya membuat sebagian besar dari mereka lumpuh seketika meskipun tembakkan-tembakkan yang dibuat tidak bersifat mematikan. Setidaknya melumpuhkan untuk sementara. Dan sisanya, mereka dikunci oleh masing-masing anak buahnya untuk tidak memberikan perlawanan karena kini mereka yang mengancam polisi-polisi itu._

 _Seseorang melirik kedalam mobil yang ditumpangi Zhoumi dan ia menemukan asisiten pribadinya mengeluarkan beberapa kunci yang ia tahu adalah kunci yang tengah memborgolnya. Pria itu membukanya dengan hati-hati dan Zhoumi melemparkan borgol itu jauh-jauh ketika lepas dari pergelangan tangannya._

" _Kai mengabari kita. Xiumin, dia ada dalam kasus ini. Ia berkomplot dengan Sehun." Ucapnya._

" _Apa?" Zhoumi menatap tidak percaya. "Sialan." Desisnya yang langsung turun dari dalam mobil itu dan menemukan beberapa polisi yang sudah tergeletak dan polisi-polisi lain yang telah ditahan oleh anak buahnya termasuk itu adalah Xiumin._

 _Matanya hanya terkunci padanya dan dengan langkah besar ia berjalan mendekat dan._

' _BUGH!'_

 _Ia memberikan sebuah pukulan keras kepada Xiumin._

" _Apa tujuanmu?"_

" _Apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _Dan Zhoumi lagi-lagi memberinya sebuah pukulan keras pada rahangnya berkali-kali. "Masih ingin mengelak? Rencana apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, polisi itu malah membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian dan itu mampu membuat amarah Zhoumi tak terkendali lagi. Ia langsung menendang keras kaki pria itu dan anak buahnya yang sempat mengunci pergerakannya mulai melepaskannya dan membiarkan ia tersungkur diaspal jalan._

 _Zhoumi langsung menginjak kaki-kaki Xiumin dengan keras masih berusaha menekannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Katakan sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Zhoumi tak bisa main-main lagi, ia menodongkan senjatanya tepat didahi Xiumin hingga pria itu kini diam tak bergerak sedikitpun._

" _Katakan!" Tekan Zhoumi. "Siapa dalang dari semua ini?"_

 _Untuk beberapa saat Xiumin hanya terdiam, nafasnya tercekat ketika beberapa orang lain yang mengelilinginya ikut menodongkan senjata kearahnya._

" _Suho." Bisiknya pelan._

" _Siapa?" Zhoumi semakin menekankan kakinya untuk menginjak kaki-kaki Xiumin._

" _Suho, Suho ada dibalik semua ini. Ia membayarku dengan sebuah imbalan dimana aku akan menggantikan posisi Kris sebagai kepala polisi." Terbata._

" _Dendam huh?" Decih Zhoumi ditengah keterkejutannya. "Hebat sekali, kau membunuh demi merebut kekuasaan orang lain, sialan! Polisi macam apa kau!" Ucapnya lagi yang kini memelantukkan kepala Xiumin dengan ujung senjatanya yang tumpul hingga membuat sebuah luka gores dipelipisnya._

 _Zhoumi menggeram. Suho, pria itu. Sialan!_

" _Dimana dia? Tunjukkan jalan untukku, keparat." Desisnya kepada Xiumin sebelum ia menjauhkan kakinya dari tubuh Xiumin dan berbalik menuju mobil lain yang telah disiapkan anak buahnya untuknya._

" _Bawa dia, dia akan menggiring kita ke si mafia pembunuh itu!" Perintahnya sebalum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam mobilnya._

* * *

"Suho ada dibalik semua kasus ini." Ucap Zhoumi penuh penekanan dengan tatapan yang menusuk tepat pada kedua bola mata Suho.

Dan Suho tak bisa menghilangkan kegeramannya saat ini. Ia bergerak berjalan mendekati Zhoumi lalu menarik kerah kemeja Zhoumi kasar degan satu tangan lainnya mengepal seolah siap memukul.

'DARRR!'

Namun suara tembakkan itu menghentikan aksi pemukulan yang akan dilakukan Suho kepada Zhoumi dan membuatnya berpaling menatap apa yang terjadi. Matanya semakin geram tak percaya ketika melhat Xiumin telah terkapar dengan darah disekitar dadanya akibat tembakan. Ia melihat si pelaku penembakkan yang hanya diam masih menatapnya tajam seperti tadi—Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Suho marah.

"Kau kehilangan semuanya." Desis Kai.

Suho mencoba menahan kemarahannya sejak tadi kepada Kai namun ia tidak bisa mentolerin lagi apa yang telah dilakukan adiknya itu. Kini ia melepaskan cengkramannya tadi pada Zhoumi dan berjalan berbalik padanya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pistol yang digenggam Kai kini beralih menodong. Bukan kepadanya tapi tepat dipelipis Kris hingga pistol dan kulit itu telah bersentuhan.

"Masih ingin kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi huh? Haruskah aku membunuh sahabatmu juga?" Ancamnya.

Sedangkan Kris yang tengah berada dibawah ancaman senjata Kai hanya bisa terdiam meskipun ia memiliki pistol dalam genggamannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh saat ini karena tidak mengetahui sedikitpun kenyataan tentang kasus ini yang sebenarnya. Ditambah Xiumin yang telah mengkhianatinya.

* * *

Kai masih mengancam Kris, dalam pikirannya kini ia merasa yakin kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Suho memanglah manusia yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi seberapa pekanya perasaanya terhadap orang lain. Apalagi saat ini ia telah mengancam Kris oleh senjatanya. Kris adalah sahabat Suho. Sama seperti Sehun, ia menyesal karena Sehun mati begitu saja ditangan saudaranya sendiri kini bagaimana dengan Suho? Apa ia akan memiliki rasa menyesal yang sama seperti dirinya?

"Demi Tuhan.. aku akan membunuhnya jika kau masih tidak ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kukatan. Kau harus kembali pada kekenyataan Suho!" Teriak Kai membuat Suho menggeram padanya.

"Lepaskan senjatamu." Balasnya santai namun Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau takut hah?" Ejek Kai. "Bayangkan bila orang yang tengah ada dalam ancamanku saat ini adalah Yixing. Apa kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama?"

Suho seketika terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Yixing tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan pertunangan ini dan demi Tuhan, ia lebih mencintaimu dari siapapun. Ia telah merencanakan kepergiannya hanya untuk kembali bersamamu. Dia telah mengorbankan segalanya, kekuasannya, apa yang telah ia miliki hingga kepercayaann ayahnya. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali padamu meskipun ia tahu bahwa kau sangat membencinya. Ternyata semua ketakutan dan ancaman yang dikatakan Yixing kepadaku saat itu adalah kau bukan ayahnya ataupun Zhoumi. Sialan, pria macam apa kau membunuh wanita yang sudah jelas-jelas berkorban hanya untuk melindungimu?"

Kai melirik kepada Zhoumi dalam sebelum kembali melirik Suho yang masih menatapnya. "Aku mungkin saja membunuh Zhoumi karena telah menyakiti Yixing juga tapi.." Kai menggeleng pelan. "Ia patut untuk diselamatkan." Desisnya. "Dan dibandingkan kau, aku lebih mempercayainya."

"Dan tahu alasan apa yang Sehun berikan kenapa akhirnya ia membunuh Yixing?" Tanyanya membuat Suho mengerutkan keningnya tipis. "Ia ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa dendam, kebencian dan keegoisanmu telah melupakan tentang cinta yang telah dengan sangat baik Yixing berikan."

"Ia peduli padamu." Lanjutnya dengan bisikan kecil membuat Suho kini menunjukan sebuah tatapan kosong.

"Kau bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk memperdulikannya tapi Yixing, Sehun, ia memperdulikan tentang keadaanmu yang tolol ini." Lanjutnya.

Setelah Kai mengucapkan semua yang telah dikatakannya, ia kembali menarik pistolnya dari pelipis Kris dan melemparkanya jauh-jauh hingga hancur. Ia melangkah mendekat dengan tertatih dan melihat dengan jelas tatapan kekosongan dari mata Suho.

"Kau menyesal bukan?" bisiknya membuat Suho langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sebelum Suho dapat bicara, Kai telah lebih dulu menghantamnya dengan sebuah pukulan keras pada rahangnya hingga ia terjatuh.

Bahkan Suho sama sekali tidak memiliki keuatan untuk melawan. Ia terdiam memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Semuanya, termasuk tentang tindakannya yang baru ia sadari telah mengecewakan banyak orang bahkan kepedulian orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tidak akan pernah. Aku ingin kau merasakan hukuman sebenarnya setelah orang-orang yang peduli padamu mati, termasuk Yixing. Gadis yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau akan sadar dan mengingat hal ini seumur hidupmu. Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu." Ucapnya sendu namun sarat dengan sebuah peringatan didalamnya.

Kai menatap Zhoumi yang ada dibelakang Suho. Menatapnya dalam karena bagaimanapun ia penyebab kenapa Suho bersikap seperti ini namun ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini lebih lanjut. Zhoumi telah membantunya, kalau bukan karena dia ia tidak akan tahu hingga sejauh ini.

Kai mundur beberapa langkah hingga tatapannya kini beralih pada Kris yang ada disampingnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibacanya. Kai mengalihkan tatapannya dan memilih untuk menunduk. Sebelum suara kris terdengar melalui indra pendengarannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya parau.

Dan saat itu juga beberapa polisi bersenjata telah masuk kedalam ruangan ballroom dengan senjata yang telah menodong kearah mereka semua termasuk kearah Kai sendiri. Kai bisa mendengar sebuah seuara tercekat dari belakang dan ia tahu itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Tanpa berbalikpun ia telah tahu apa yang dilakukan polisi itu padanya.

"Aku telah memanggil polisi yang sebenarnya." Jelas Zhoumi ketika ia menemukan tatapan bingung Kris karena kedatangan polisi-polisi ini. "Mereka ada dipihakmu." Balas Zhoumi lagi karena ia tahu pasti Kris masih mencurigai tentang siapa-siapa yang ada dipihaknya setelah ia tahu Xiumin mengkhianatinya.

Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika mata Kris teralih pada Zhoumi. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Berjalan menjauh selangkah demi selangkah hingga dirinya kini berada ditempat dimana Kyungsoo berdiri sekarang. Kai berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tangannya telah terkunci dibelakang tubuhnya oleh genggaan tangan seorang polisi dibelakangnya.

Ia terdiam ketika menatap tatapan Kyungsoo yang menyanyu padanya. Ia bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, entah karena apa dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karna telah melibatkan Kyungsoo sejauh ini.

Kini tatapannya beralih pada Sehun yang telah berbaring tak bernyawa dibawahnya. Sebuah pukulan terberat yang ia terima karena telah membiarkan Sehun mati begitu saja oleh tangan Suho dan ia tak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menolong sahabatnya.

Ia terduduk lemah dan menggenggam tangan sehun erat. Ia bersalah, benar-benar sangat bersalah ketika ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Luhan. Apa yang akan Luhan katakan padanya? Ia pasti akan membencinya begitupun dengan anaknya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat pergelangan tangan Sehun seolah ingin membuatnya kembali hidup. Namun itu sia-sia saja. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, kini ia harus menyelamati seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang dimiliknya saat ini.

Ia langsung bangun dan melangkah mendekat untuk menarik Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak namun tangannya yang lain masih belum lepas dari cengkraman polisi yang tengah menahannya saat ini.

"Lepaskan dia!" Tegasnya dengan suara yang penuh peringatan.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat tatapan Kai yang benar-benar sangat tajam berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa kini ia merasakan aura lain yang kini ada dalam tubuh Kai. Mungkin hanya khayalannya saja tapi Kai seperti terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

Kai kembali menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak kedepan dan otomatis cengkraman polisi itu pada Kyungsoo terlepas begitu saja. Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menatap Kai, ia telah menarik tubuhnya pergi dengan cepat. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kekuatan genggamann Kai pada pergelangan tangannya begitu sangat kuat.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dengan tangan yang masih menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo dalam genggammannya. Ia harus membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari sini. Itu satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika seorang polisi berdiri dihadapannnya untuk menghalangi jalannya saat ini.

"Minggir dari hadapanku." Desis Kai kesal.

"Tidak.. kau—"

"Minggir kubilang!" Teriak Kai dengan penuh amarah memotong apa yang dikatakan polisi itu padanya. Kini genggamannya beralih pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Menautkannya jari-jemari mereka agar tidak terlepas.

Kris yang mendengar teriakan itu kini menatap Kai yang cukup jauh berada dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan kemarahannya dan kini tatapannya beralih pada genggaman tangan itu yang bertautan langsung dengan seorang gadis yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa gadis itu tapi melihat Kai yang begitu sangat menjaga gadis itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menangkapnya.

"Menghindar." Tegas Kris cukup keras kepada polisi yang tengah menghalangi jalan Kai. Polisi itu berbalik dan menatap bingung atasannya yang malah membiarkan buronan itu untuk pergi. "Biarkan dia pergi." Lanjutnya kembali tanpa memberi alasan lebih lanjut.

Polisi itu hanya mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terhuyung mundur ketika Kai langsung menubruk bahunya untuk berjalan melewatinya.

Kai berjalan semakin cepat sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan tatapannya mengunci untuk beberapa saat pada mata Kris yang sendu kepadanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada saudaramu?" Tanya Kris .

"Apapun asal jangan biarkan dia untuk mati." Lirih Kai. Meski suaranya pelan tapi masih terdengar nada kebencinan didalamnya dan Kris mengerti itu. Dan saat itu juga langkah kakinya berjalan cepat melewati Suho yang masih diam tersungkur dibawah. Bahkan ia tak sudi untuk menatapnya kembali. Baginya semuanya telah berakhir. Persaudaraan sudah tidak ada lagi diantara mereka.

Langkah kakinya kini berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan semakin cepat hingga akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo berlari dan keluar dari ruangan sialan yang telah menjadi puncak kesedihan dan kebencinan Kai saat ini. Ia tidak ingin kembali.

Kris manatap kepergian Kai yang telah melewati pintu Ballroom. Menatapnya datar dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kenapa melepaskannya?" Tanya seseorang padanya namun Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan anak buahnya dan memilih melangkah berjalan mendekati Suho. Ia kini berlutut dan menatap Suho.

"Sobat," Panggilnya lirih dan Suho kini menatapnya. Lebih datar dari sebelumnya meski kedua matanya terlihat berkeca-kaca.

"Aku berubah?" Desis Suho pelan.

"Ya, kau berubah." Jawab Kris lirih. "Kau telah membodohi semua orang termasuk diriku. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Namun Suho hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dan itu semakin membuat Kris mendengus dan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, kau bukan lagi Suho yang kukenal." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri meneggakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Selesaikan kekacauan ini dan bawa dia ke kantor." Tegas Kris dan dengan sigap polisi-polisi itu menuruti perintahnya dan menarik Suho untuk berdiri sebelum akhirnya memborgolnya. Tatapan Kris kini tertuju pada Zhoumi. "Siapkan waktumu untuk menjadi saksi." Ucapnya kepada Zhoumi lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan lokasi dengan langkah lemah dan tentunya dengan wajah penuh kekecawaan didalam dirinya.

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu. Meskipun ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka melarikan diri dari masalah tapi kali ini berbeda. Masalah tentang kasus Yixing telah selesai tapi kenapa Kai masih melarikan diri meski pada kenyataanya ia memang tak bersalah dan bahkan Kyungsoo tak tahu kemana lagi tujuan Kai saat ini. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bertanya tujuan mereka saat ini. Yang jelas kali ini Kai membawa mobil yang tengah digunakannya dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda. Sangat kosong.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengetahui isi hati Kai saat ini. Kalau biasanya ia bisa menebak pria ini dalam sekali tatapan mata, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun membaca pikiran dan isi hati Kai saat ini. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa pasti ada didalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak yakin ia hanya memikirkan hal itu.

Banyak sekali beban yang ditanggungnya. Kematian Yixing, kesalahan Suho dan yang terakhir kematian Sehun. Ia tahu diantara semua itu kematian Sehun lah yang sangat membuatnya terpukul. Bagaimanapun sebesar apapun kesalahan yang telah dibuat Sehun. Ia adalah sahabatnya, ditambah dengan keluarganya. Secara tak langsung Luhan telah memberikan sebuah pertanggung jawaban kepada Kai untuk menjaga Sehun. Tapi Kai tak bisa melakukannya, ia tidak bisa menjaga sahabatnya. Pikiran Kyungsoo kini tertuju kepada Luhan. Bagaimana reaksi Luhan ketika ia tahu apa yang terjadi kepada suaminya.

Laju mobil yang tengah digunakan Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan membuatnya terhenti begitu saja. Beruntunglah Kyungsoo menggunakan sabuk pengaman, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah tersentak dan terpelantuk pada dashboard mobil.

Tapi ia tidak bisa marah saat ini, ditambah kini ia melihat Kai yang kini kembali terisak menangis disampingnya—entah sejak kapan. Perasaanya sakit ketika melihat Kai seperti ini. Dan tanpa berpikir lama Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendekat untuk meraih tengkuk dan tubuh Kai untuk ia peluk memberikannya sebuah ketenangan.

Tangisannya tak terhenti. Semakin ia memeluknya Kai semakin menangis tersedu diatas bahunya Bahkan Kyungsoo merasakan tetesan air mata Kai dibahunya yang dijadikan sandaran keningnya. Perasaanya semakin sesak melihat Kai seperti ini. Kini ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Kai. Sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tidak tahu kesedihan yang mana tapi yang jelas Kai berada dalam posisi yang sangat rapuh kali ini.

Kyungsoo tak berani bertanya bahkan untuk berbicara pun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya mengusap halus punggung Kai mencoba menenangkannya. Membiarkan pria yang dicintainya ini menangis menghilangkan rasa kesakitan dan kesedihannya. Ia tahu ini berat bagi Kai tapi ia tidak ingin terus melihat Kai seperti ini.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Kecepetan gak sih? Keburu-buru gak sih? Agak maksa sih yah tapi itu bener. Haha.. gak tau, greget aja di chapter ini pengen segera selesai. Well, belum ngasih sudut pandang Suho, emang sengaja sih. Ntar aja deh nunjukkin perasaan dia setelahdia sadar dengan semua yang terjadi. Dan maaf bikin Sehun—:( Yang pernah baca ff aku yang lain pasti deh tahu kalo aku buat ff pasti yang disedihinnya gak tanggung-tanggung, dan ini salah satunya. Jadi maaf yang kecewa .. _Sehun kesayanganku,_ maaf.. uhuhu~

Uhu~ Well oke ya. Kasus selesai, dan next. Pantengin aja chapter-chapter terakhir ini. Tentang kelanjutan Kaisoo gimana jawabannya ada dichap depan. Dan terima kasih buat semua sarannya dan yang masih mantengin ff ini.

Oke gak cuapcuap banyak yang penting makasih yang udah review, fav, follow dan setia baca ff ini chapter per chapter.

Thanks to:

 **Sofia Magdalena, ryaauliao, keiLu, Lucky8894, DBSJYJ, nutnutnut, daebaektaeluv, 1004baekie, IndahOliedLee, Rahmah736, kyung1225, arvitakim, Lovesoo, Kim YeHyun, Nadhefuji, satanSEKAI, KimRyeona19, Luminal Kim, jihanowl7, KaisooLovers, Kaisoo32, ruixi1, Kaisoo 32, ia, overdokai, MissPark92, chankaiya, XikaNish, NopwilineKaiSoo, kiway91SL, dichanbaek, overdyosoo, joonwu, Uchiha Annie, hnna, Re0Panda68, kim minki lisaaeri.**

Selamat malam. Salam Blossom~


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

* * *

 _Tangisannya tak terhenti. Semakin ia memeluknya Kai semakin menangis tersedu diatas bahunya Bahkan Kyungsoo merasakan tetesan air mata Kai dibahunya yang dijadikan sandaran keningnya. Perasaanya semakin sesak melihat Kai seperti ini. Kini ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Kai. Sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tidak tahu kesedihan yang mana tapi yang jelas Kai berada dalam posisi yang sangat rapuh kali ini._

 _Kyungsoo tak berani bertanya bahkan untuk berbicara pun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya mengusap halus punggung Kai mencoba menenangkannya. Membiarkan pria yang dicintainya ini menangis menghilangkan rasa kesakitan dan kesedihannya. Ia tahu ini berat bagi Kai tapi ia tidak ingin terus melihat Kai seperti ini._

* * *

Kai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia bisa membuka matanya lebih jelas menatap apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Entah ia masih berada di alam mimpinya atau malah berada di dunia lain. Ia bisa melihat hamparan laut lepas didepannya. Ia mengerang pelan ketika ia mencoba memposisikan duduknya lebih baik. Ketika ia membuka matanya lebih jelas kini ia mengingat bahwa ia masih berada didalam mobilnya, bukan didunia lain atau mimpi di tidurnya.

Ia mengingat bahwa malam itu ia menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo. Sangat lama sekali sehingga membuatnya merasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk bergantian menyetir. Meskipun ia merasa tak tega tapi tubuhnya tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk menerima tawaran Kyungsoo. Setelah mereka berganti posisi duduk, Kyungsoo beralih menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Kai telah jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan—sekaligus kesedihannya.

Ketika Kai mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam, matanya yang menatap tenang kini membuka lebar mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang kemarin ada disampingnya. Ia melirik ke kursi kemudi menemukan Kyungsoo tidak ada disana. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah melepaskan kausnya yang kini berganti menjadi sebuah balutan perban baru disekitar bahunya.

Ia tak berpikir hal lain lagi selain keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan merasakan lembutnya pasir pantai yang menyentuh permukaan halus telapak kakinya. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Dibandingkan untuk mencari tahu tempat ini, ia malah berlari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoonya. Perasaan panik dan takut kini mulai menjalar diseluruh hatinya. Pikirannya mulai kacau membuatnya berjalan tak menentu dihamparan pasir pantai yang sedang ia pijaki. Bahkan ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan lantang berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja tak meninggalkannya. Ia tak mau itu.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya. Bahkan teriakannya yang terlampau lemah kalah oleh suara deburan ombak di pantai ini.

Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Bila bukan karena seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang saat ini, mungkin sekarang ia telah jatuh begitu saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau masih lemah!" Teriak Kyungsoo dibelakangnya dan terdengar sekali nada khawatir didalamnya.

Kai yang mendengar suara itu langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. Genggamannya sangat erat berharap bahwa gadis ini adalah benar-benar Kyungsoonya.

"Apa kau sangat bodoh huh? Untuk apa berlarian mencariku dengan kondisimu seperti ini? Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku masih disini bersamamu."

Kai tak bisa lagi menyembunyingan rasa takutnya tadi. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan suara bergetar ia mulai kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kupikir kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku masih disini." Jelas Kyungsoo lembut. Dan saat itu juga Kai berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sangat erat seolah ia tidak ingin benar-benar membiarkan gadis itu pergi jauh-jauh dari sisinya.

"Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika aku melihat kau tidak ada disisiku?" Bisiknya ditengah isakannya.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah setelah mendengar suara isakan dengan ucapan yang dikatan Kai. Ia membalas pelukan Kai dan mengusap lembut punggung telanjangnya.

"Maakan aku telah membuatmu takut."

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga pelukannya terlepas. Ia melihat mata Kai yang sembab. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Kai terus menangis dan terlihat rapuh seprti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Ayo kita ke pondok." Ajak Kyungsoo dengan jari-jrinya yang tengah mangusap air mata Kai. "Kau harus beristirahat didalam. Aku tidak bisa membawamu untuk masuk tadi malam sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu didalam mobil saat kau tertidur. Aku mana mungkin menggendongmu kedalam, berat tubuhmu itu sangat membebaniku." Ucap Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bercanda dan ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya agar Kai bisa tersenyum.

"Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik tubuh Kai berjalan kearah mobilnya berada.

Mungkin karena pikiran Kai yang tengah dalam keadaan kacau saat itu sehingga Kai baru menyadari bahwa tepat dimana mobilnya terparkir, disebelahnya terdapat sebuah pondok kayu yang sangat sederhana menghadap bibir pantai.

Ia ingin sekali bertanya dimana ia sekarang dan bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menempati pondok itu. Namun Sebelum sempat ia bertanya Kyungsoo telah menjelaskannya lebih dulu.

"Kakak iparku memiliki sebuah pondok disini. Aku sengaja membawamu kesini, kupikir kau akan merasa tenang dan nyaman disini. Itu yang sering aku lakukan ketika aku sedang stress."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Entah pemikiran darimana Kai bisa bertanya hal seperti itu. Ya, lagipula meskipun ia dalam kondisi lemah sekarang, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya tentang pondok ini. Bagaimanapun bila ini milik kakaknya dan seandainya keadaan pondok ini memang kosong, otomatis pintunya terkunci.

"Aku mendobraknya." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar sebelum akhirnya merangkulkan kedua tangannya dilengan kokoh Kai yang saat ini melemah. Kai hanya bisa mendesah pelan, _seperti dugaannya gadis ini bukan gadis biasa._

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membawa masuk Kai kedalam pondok itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Kyungsoo mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dihidungnya dan itu mampu membuat Kai terdiam mematung tak bisa bereaksi sama sekali atas sikap lembut Kyungsoo.

Ia memperhatikan pondok yang kini tengah ditempatinya dan mengamati nuansa menenangkan yang ada di pondok ini. Tidak banyak barang yang tersimpan didalam pondok ini selain beberapa kursi hangat, sebuah karpet yang tergerai dihadapan perapian sederhana didepannya. Dan beberapa pintu masuk yang mungkin terdapat ruangan berupa kamar.

Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang bahkan tanpa ia sadari telah berada disampingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa Roti tawar beserta setoples selai kacang, juga sebotol jus kemasan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu semua?" Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Aku membelinya."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang?"

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan mendengarkan pertanyaan Kai yang begitu sangat penasaran. Ia menyiapkan roti-rotinya dan mulai mengoleskan selai ketika ia mulai berbicara.

"Ini terdengar sangat memalukan. Sebenarnya aku meminta kepada orang-orang yang dapat membantuku saat kita menuju perjalan kesini," jelas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meyakinkan kepada Kai. "Kupikir aku harus membeli makanan beserta obat untukmu." Lanjutnya semakin pelan.

Kai langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia semakin merasa bersalah, setelah ia melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam kasusnya kini ia malah merepotkan Kyungsoo untuk mengurus keadaannya. Ia langsung menyentuh perban yang menggulung sekitar tubuh dan bahunya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo kembali.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan."

Kai tertegun, ia langsung meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluknya. Menghiraukan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang roti dan sendok berisi selai kacang.

"Maafkan aku telah menyulitkanmu." Desahnya merasa bersalah.

* * *

Suho hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kris duduk menatapnya tepat dihadapannya. Ia tidak bsia mengatakan apapun yang ditanyakan Kris kepadanya selain terdiam memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia merasa membeku saat ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memikirkan Yixing yang ada dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa akan sampai selama ini, apa kau masih membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk mau berbicara?" Tanya Kris dengan nada santai namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya karena Suho sama sekali tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Suho hanya menatap sekilas sebelum memalingkan kembali tatapannya ke sisi lain membuat Kris otomatis mengepalkan tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah mari kita bicara sebagai seorang sahabat." Ajak Kris kini menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih santai dari sebelumnya. "Apa yang tengah membebanimu saat ini?"

"Diriku sendiri." Balasnya pelan.

 _Nah, akhirnya ia bisa berbicara_. Perkembangan yang bagus dan Kris masih berusaha mencoba bersikap tenang untuk bisa memancing Suho untuk membuka suaranya.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku terlalu bodoh melakukan semua ini."

Ia langsung menunduk melihat kepalan tangannya sendiri. Ketika ia membuka kepalan tangannya ia bisa melihat kembali lipatan kertas dalam genggaannya. Meski dalam keadaan pergelangan tangan yang terkunci oleh borgol, tapi Suho masih bisa membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

 _Chengdu, 22 Oktober 2014._

 _Suho, aku akan segera kembali ke Korea. Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Yixing, Zhang._

"Kupikir dia hanya membual saja." Jelas Suho kembali tanpa melepaskan _postcard_ dalam genggamannya. "Bagaimanapun, pertemuan kami yang terakhir saat itu sangatlah buruk."

Suho memejamkan matanya ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana ia mulai membenci Yixing.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain, apa itu masuk akal bagimu? Bahkan aku menyumpahinya dengan umpatan dan kebencian yang tak kusadari telah membebani hatinya. Bagaimanapun aku merasa tersakiti ketika ia memilih pria lain dibandingkan diriku yang telah hampir 5 tahun berada disisinya. Apa itu masuk akal?" Lanjut Suho. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan tatapan Kris yang menyendu, masih duduk terdiam mendengakan ceritanya.

"Cinta itu bodoh, benar 'kan? Bahkan aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku mengutuknya untuk bisa membunuhnya. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak menginginkan siapapun memiliknya. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan ia dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku menatapnya menjadi sebuah pengkhianatan."

"Maka dari itulah kau melibatkan Sehun untuk membunuhnya, termasuk Xiumin?"

"Aku memperkerjakannya karena Sehun harus menyelesaikan masalah-hutang-pihutangnya padaku, lalu Xiumin, bagaimanapun aku membutuhkan orang dalam yang bisa kupercaya."

"Termasuk menyingkirkanku?"

Suho dan Kris saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Suho mengalah dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kris yang menusuk tajam. Ia kini bisa merasakan kemarahan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa orang-orang terdekatku adalah orang yang jahat untuk mencoba menyingkirkanku. Oke, kesampingkanlah masalah Xiumin dengan dendamnya padaku, aku tidak terlalu peduli itu. Tetapi aku heran, kenapa kau harus melibatkan mereka berdua? Kau tahu, semakin banyak tangan dan kaki yang kau gunakan semakin banyak orang-orang yang tak bersalah mendapatkan dampaknya?!" Kris mengusap pelan rambutnya lelah. "Aku yakin Yixing tidak menyukai ini."

"Aku tahu itu, dan.." Suho sedikit menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya ia meneteskan air matanya sebelum ia menangis. "Aku merasa bersalah." Lanjutnya lirih.

Kris mendesah pelan ketika mendengar penuturan Suho dihadapannya Pengakuan yang benar-benar layaknya pria yang bersalah terhadap kekasihnya bukan hanya dendam.

"Mungkin kau harus menemui tempat peristirahatannya sebelum kau akhirnya masuk kedalam penjara."

"Apa ia akan menerimaku? Kurasa tidak."

"Dia akan menerimamu, dia masih mencintaimu. Benar 'kan?" Lanjut Kris membuat Suho tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain menggenggam semakin erat _postcard_ nya dan menangis.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya berpikir bahwa pemeriksaan ini sudah selesai. Sepanjang apapun ia meminta penjelasan. Satu alasan yang pasti bisa ia dapatkan dari Suho tentang kasus ini adalah kesalah pahaman yang berubah menjadi dendam dan kebencian. Bagaimanapun ia telah memasukkan kasus ini kedalam kasus pembunuhan berencana.

Sebelum Kris pergi ia berdiri disamping suho yang masih menunduk.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal, dan ini tentang Kai." Tanya Kris pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk adikkmu itu. Apa aku harus menolongnya atau malah membiarkannya masuk kedalam jurang yang lain? Bagaimanapun kau telah melibatkan adikmu juga, meski tak secara langsung. Ia tidak bersalah, tapi ia masih didakwa pada kasus lain."

Suho tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Ia tidak bersalah." Dengan mendengar ucapan Suho membuat Kris mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya Suho memiliki kepekaan lain kepada orang lain, yaitu adiknya sendiri Kai.

* * *

Kai menatap dengan kosong laut yang ada dihadapannya. Setiap suara desiran ombak yang menggulung-gulung ke bibir pantai membuatnya semakin tenang. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesedihannya saat ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Yixing, Sehun lalu Suho membuat ia merasa telah hidup secara sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Yixing yang terbunuh dihadapannya. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Suho membunuh Sehun tepat dihadapannya juga. Lalu apa yang bisa ia andalkan untuk kehidupannya saat ini. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo mungkin Kai telah mati bunuh diri saat ini.

Ia memejamkan mata seolah menginginkan semua yang telah terjadi menghilang dari ingatannya. Ia ingin menghapus luka hatinya seperti air laut yang menghapus tulisan pasir di bibir pantai. Ia tak mengerti, apa ia berada diposisi yang salah atau benar saat ini. Namun perasaannya kali ini masih belum lega sepenuhnya. Ia masih merasakan sebuah beban yang bahkan ia tidak tahu darimana beban itu berasal.

Ia merasakan kursi yang tengah digunakannya untuk berbaring kini sedikit turun disisi kiri. Ketika ia membuka mata ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mau berbagi denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Jelas ia tengah menawarkan sebuah ajakan untuk ia bisa bercerita lebih leluasa kepadanya. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

"Kemarilah." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai halus membuat pria itu melirik mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku akan menunjukkan tempat terampuh untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku." Jelas Kyungsoo kembali membuat ia mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang mulai turun dari pondok dan melangkah beriringan dengan kaki telanjang yang menyapu pasir pantai yang halus.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku selalu ada disisimu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, jika kau ingin bercerita. Bukankah kau juga pernah menceritakan kisahmu yang lain sebelum semua ini.. euhmm terjadi." Kyungsoo mencoba berhati-hati dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung siapapun tentang kejadian kemarin.

Namun Kai sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang dikatakannya. Entah apa yang berubah dari pria ini. ia merindukan pria ini yang akan mengancam dan menakutinya dibandingkan terus diam seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada Kai dan langsung berbaring dipasir pantai tanpa sehelai alas pun. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih diam mematung menatapnya. Ia menepuk sisi kanannya memberikan perintah untuk Kai agar berbaring disampingnya, dan pria itu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Kyungsoo. _Ternyata benar, terasa sangat nyaman._

"Aku mengerti apa yang menjadi bebanmu saat ini. Aku tahu kesedihanmu bahkan aku tahu ketakutanmu untuk menghadapi Luhan, tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu disisimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Kyungsoo berinisiatif membuka pembicaraannya. Ia tidak biasanya membuka pembicaraan sebanyak ini tapi ia tidak ingin Kai terus diam.

"Ini semua telah berakhir, iya 'kan?" Tanya Kai tanpa menatap sosok yang ditanyanya. Ia hanya menatap tenang langit biru dengan sedikit awan diatasnya.

"Ya, semua ini telah berakhir."

"Seharusnya aku lega, tapi aku tak merasakannya. Malah aku merasakan beban yang lebih berat. Apa itu?" Lirihnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia melirik Kai dan meraih pergelangan tangannya untuk ia genggam. "Kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama-sama." Ajak Kyungsoo ketika pria itu menoleh kepadanya.

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo yang seolah memberinya sebuah kekuatan untuk tetap berjalan maju. Dan ia merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Kyungsoo disaat seperti ini. Ia langsung menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu."

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi, Kai."

Mereka saling terdiam merasakan dekapan menenangkan satu sama lain. Mereka menikmati setiap debaran jantung yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Dengan seperti ini mereka bisa menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saking nyamannya berada dalam dekapan tubuh Kai.

"Aku berpikir tentang sesuatu hal." Ucap Kai di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo merasa enggan membuka matanya jadi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku akan pergi ke New Zealand." Bisiknya kecil mampu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya mendengar Negara yang lumayan cukup jauh itu. "Aku ingin hidup tenang seperti ibuku disana. Itulah impianku, sepertinya aku harus mempercepat waktu kepergianku kesana."

Kyungsoo terdiam sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun. Ia ingin sekali bicara tapi entah apa yang harus ia bicarakan saat ini. Sehingga ia hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku ingin membuat keluarga kecilku disana." Bisiknya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu kini Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Kai dari ujung matanya Ia dapat memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu kini mulai sedikit berseri dengan tatapan menerawang kelangit angkasa.

"Aku membayangkan memiliki sebuah keluara kecil dimana aku dan istriku tinggal dengan tenang disana. Memiliki seorang anak yang selalu pergi menggembala domba dengan anjing kecil yang menemaninya dan istriku yang selalu menungguku dengan tangan yang sedang merajut sesuatu yang tidak pernah selesai. Aku akan selalu pulang menjelang siang hari, membawa banyak sayuran dari kebun dan meminum teh ketika menjelang sore hari. Menghabiskan waktu malam bersama, mendongengkan sebuah cerita kepada anakku dan memeluk tubuh istriku setiap malam agar ia tidak kedinginan. Itu terdengar sangat indah bukan?"

"Khayalanmu terdengar seperti sebuah epilog di kisah-kisah novel romantis." Komentar Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin merasakan sekali saja keindahan itu. Meskipun aku tidak merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga sejak kecil, setidaknya aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi kepada anakku atau bahkan pada istriku."

Ia bisa mendengar nada ketulusan yang dikatakan Kai saat ini. Kai ternyata memiliki sebuah kehangatan dan kasih sayang tersembunyi didalam sikapnya yang keras kepala. Bahkan Kai memiliki sebuah rencana indah untuk keluarganya dimasa depan nanti. _Apa ia bisa seberuntung itu?_ Kyungsoo penasaran akan hal itu.

"Soo.." Panggil Kai pelan membuat Kyungsoo menarik pikirannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada tatapan Kai yang menyendu padanya. "Ikutlah bersamaku ke New Zealand."

Kyungsoo hanya tertegun mendengar ajakan itu. Sebelumnya ia berpikir apakah ia wanita beruntung yang akan diajak Kai melalui kisah-kisah indah itu. Tapi ini nyata, Kai benar-benar mengajaknya. Kyungsoo tak tahu haus mengatakan apalagi selain memberi Kai sebuah pelukan erat dengan tangisan kebahagian. Bahkan ia sudah membayangkan kehidupan sempurna itu didalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, kemanapun." Isaknya kecil membuat Kai tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia bahagia, Kyungsoo masih menerimanya meski ia tahu bahwa kehdiupanya sangatlah buruk mengingat ia merupakan anak dari seorang Mafia bahkan bagian dari keluarga tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat." Desahnya pelan dalam pelukannya dan ia bisa merasakan kepala Kyungsoo yang mengangguk menerima penuturan itu.

Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa membahas apa yang dikatakan Kai. Pria itu telah lebih dulu memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaaan pada bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak terkesan terburu-buru tapi itu mampu membuat keduanya bisa merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing.

Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya ketika Kai semakin dalam memberinya ciuman. Bahkan sangat lama hingga mereka tidak sadar berapa lama mereka telah berciuman ditempat ini. Bagaimanapun tempat ini terbuka meskipun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini cukup privat sebagai tempat pondok penginapan.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan kepala Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Ia berharap beban yang tidak dapat diartikannya ini segera menghilang dengan adanya Kyungsoo disisinya. Namun entah kenapa beban itu masih tak kunjung hilang dalam dirinya. Kai memilih diam tak menceritakan tentang hal ini. lagipula ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya kembali.

* * *

Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Merasakan hangatnya perapian yang cukup jauh dihadapannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo dengan nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada kokoh Kai saat ini meskipun ia sedikit berhati-hati, takut-takut bahwa luka itu kembali mengalami pendarahan seperti kemarin.

Mereka saling terdiam merasakan kehangatan satu-sama-lain. Bahkan sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka tak cukup menghangatkan dibandingkan dengan sentuhan antar kulit yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Bahkan ini masih terasa sangat dingin untukku." Bisik Kyungsoo semakin bersembunyi dalam dekapan tubuh Kai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasa sebebas ini bersama Kai dan tentunya pertama kalinya menunjukkan sifat kemanjaan pada sang penculiknya—kekasihnya.

"Ini bukan didataran tinggi Soo, kenapa kau berlaku seolah kita tengah mengadakan api unggun diatas gunung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini sangat nyaman untukku."

Mendengar hal itu Kai menghadiahi Kyungsoo sebuah kecupan kecil dipuncak kepalannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggenggam kuat-kuat kedua tangan yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Selagi ada kau, kurasa ini sudah cukup."

"Aku berpikir untuk mengganti perban lukamu, tapi aku tidak memiliki cukup uang sehingga hanya bisa membelikanmu segulung perban dan obat merah saja."

"Kau lebih baik menyembuhkan luka hatiku saja." Bisik Kai dan seacara tak langsung membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan berbalik menatap wajah Kai yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya—seperti biasa.

Mengerti dengan ketidak mengertian Kyungsoo saat ini, Kai kini mendesah dan menyimpan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Luhan nanti. Bahkan aku sangat takut untuk menemuinya."

 _Aku juga_. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya, lebih baik menyimpannya di dalam hati. Ia mengusap lembut tangan Kai dan memberinya sebuah ketenangan.

"Aku tidak mengenal Luhan dengan baik, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi kurasa dia akan mengerti."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin hal itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisiknya membuat Kai sedikit menggeram. "Kau tahu? Kadang perasaan wanita itu tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan sebagai serang istri yang dimana suaminya telah dibunuh padahal Sehun sendiri adalah Korban dan bukan tersangaka. Tapi aku tak mengerti hukum."

"Ini bukan tentang hukum Soo, ini tentang masalahku dengan Luhan, janjiku padanya." Desah Kai kini terdengar sangat jelas nada frustasinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi Kyungsoo merasa Kai butuh saran dan kekuatannya saat ini. Ia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga dekapan kai lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan menyimpan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Kai.

"Dengarkan aku, bagaimanapun Luhan telah mengenalmu dengan baik. Benar 'kan? Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Seharusnya aku menjaganya."

"Karena itulah kita belum memiliki kesempatan sebelum kita melindunginya!" Tegas Kyungsoo membuat Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu, ada beberapa rahasia yang mungkin lebih baik tidak kita katakan kepada Luhan, mungkin tentang alasan Sehun membunuh Yixing. Tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi, kau harus bicara padanya." Bujuknya lembut.

Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan Kyungsoo jatuh dari kedua pipi Kai dan beralih menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat. "Kita bisa melakukannya bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa." Bisiknya.

"Kai.."

"Aku tidak bisa!" Teriaknya dan ia bisa menemukan wajah frustasi yang tergambar dari wajah Kai saat ini. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya ini."

Kyungsoo terdiam hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Baiklah ia menyerah. Ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun saat ini. Kai masih dalam keadaan tertekan dan ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati Kai saat ini. Seharusnya ia memberikan sebuah ketenangan bukan malah menambah pikiran Kai. Ini tujuan Kyungsoo, alasan sebenarnya membawa Kai ke pondok ini.

Kyungsoo langsung menangkup kedua pipi Kai lagi sehingga pria itu kembali menatap matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Kai. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih seperti ini." Ungkap Kyungsoo jujur.

Kai mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menutup dengan perlahan dengan kedua bibir yang saling menyatu. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan perasaan saling menenangkan.

Ciuman itu berubah seiring berjalannya waktu ketika Kai mulai berani menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk semakin dalam menciumnya dan mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia menikmati ciumannya saat ini. bahkan ia telah lupa kapan terakir kali Kai menciummnya seperti ini. Seolah sangat lama sekali. Dan ia merindukan kedua tangan Kai yang kini mulai menyentuh lembut permukaan kulitnya. Mengerti dengan keinginan Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh sehingga terpaksa ciuman itu berakhir begitu saja.

"Biarkan aku yang kini menyentuhmu. Izinkan aku.." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan jarak bibir yang tak jauh dari bibir Kai saat ini.

Kai menyelipkan untaian rambut yang jatuh menghalangi wajah cantik Kyungsoo kebelakang telinganya, mengusapnya lembut dari ujung rambut hingga menyentuh tulang pipi, leher hingga lengannya. Ia tersenyum sebagai arti ia menerimanya dan Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang langsung limbung jatuh kebawah dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah menindih tubuhnya. Memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

* * *

Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut disetiap tubuh Kai yang bisa ia sentuh. Bahkan ketika bibirnya kembali dihadapan luka Kai yang tertutup oleh perban, ia mengecupnya dalam seolah memberikannya sebuah kecupan kesembuhan agar luka Kai segera lekas sembuh.

Kai hanya memejamkan mata menikmati bagaimana gadis ini menyentuhnya. Ini bahkan pengalaman mereka untuk kedua kalinya saling berhubungan dan perasaan mereka kali ini jauh lebih menikmatinya satu sama lain. Tangannya meremas halus pinggang telanjang Kyungsoo yang berada diatas tubuhnya membuat gadis itu mengerang. Merasakan penyatuan tubuh mereka yang kini mulai mereka nikmati.

"Kau bisa terlihat membahayakan." Desis Kai ketika Kyungsoo membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk duduk diantara paha Kai.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan ini padamu. Mulai sekarang." Balasnya yang langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan lebih dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ia mengerang ketika dengan sengaja Kai menarik pinggulnya untuk membantunya terus bergerak.

Tidak pernah perasaannya jauh setenang ini. Tentunya dengan perasaan yang benar-benar diatas namakan cinta. Jika pertama kalinya mereka masih terjebak dalam sebuah kecanggungan tapi berbeda dengan kali ini.

Kai maupun Kyungsoo jatuh kedalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya sedikit lelah ketika ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Dan dengan penuh perhatian Kai mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan dan mengambil alih kegiatan mereka kali ini.

Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya sangat cepat namun cukup lembut dan manis untuk dirasakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengerang ketika Kai kembali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Sedikit ia menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan tangan yang mengalung erat pada leher Kai. Menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

Ketika gerakan semakin tidak terkendali. Saat itulah Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan beralih menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya Ia menggigit bibir Kai yang tengah dalam kulumannya tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dan semakin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya. Tepat ketika mereka mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Kyungsoo maupun Kai sama-sama ambruk dengan tubuh saling memeluk juga nafas yang sama-sama tersenggal.

Kungsoo merasakan kecupan-kecupan manis yang Kai berikan pada wajahnya dan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum puas akan sikap Kai kepadanya. Ia bisa merasakan lengan Kai yang kini telah menjadi bantalan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang masih menelungkup dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati momen-momen keromantisannya saat ini. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo terpejam untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah Kai kembali mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia langsung jatuh membaringkan kepalanya dengan tangan lain yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan. Menatap langit-langit ruangan pondok yang hanya ditutupi oleh papan-papan tipis. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, tapi sesuatu itu jelas berhubungan dengan beban yang tengah ia rasakan siang tadi yang belum sempat ia mengerti.

Kembali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini telah memejamkan matanya dalam dekapan Kai.

"Soo, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo membalasnya hanya dnegan sebuah deheman. Mengartikan bahwa ia mendengarkannya tapi tidak menjawab apakah ia telah benar-benar tidur atau hanya mengigau saja.

Tak ingin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sakit. Ia mulai menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tipis yang tadi mereka gunakan dan mulai menggendongnya untuk masuk kedalam salah satu kamar yang ada dipondok itu. Dengan hati-hati Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo senyaman mungkin dengan tubuhnya yang ikut berbaring menyamping memperhatikanya. Sesekali juga ia mengusap lembut surai halus gadisnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu beban apa yang aku rasakan saat ini." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo tak sepenuhya tertidur. Kini ia memilih untuk membuka matanya dan mengenyampingkan perasaan lelahnya untuk mendengarkan Kai saat ini.

"Beban apa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo halus.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku saat ini tidak tenang."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menyentuh halus bahu Kai dimana terdapat lukanya disana. "Ya sudah.. jangan kau pikirkan." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam dalam sebuah kebisuan yang tidak dimengerti. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan Kai yang ia katakan menajdi 'beban'nya itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa Kai bercerita. Mungkin ia harus membuka suaranya tentang hal lain. Meski ia memiliki satu pertanyaan penting yang membuatnya penasaran tapi ia takut untuk menyinggungnya.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan membuat Kai kembali menatapnya lembut. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kai pelan.

"Ini tentang Suho dan juga kau." Jelas Kyungsoo berhati-hati. Ia tahu ini salah dan ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Kai saat ini. "Apa menurutmu Suho akan mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas oleh kepolisian cina?"

Kai hanya diam. Ia mengatup mulutnya rapat dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit tak fokus, tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang Suho membuatnya mau tak mau mendesah pelan dan kembali menatap dalam Kyungsoo yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin orang-orang yang berada dipihaknya tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja kedalam penjara. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki koneksi untuk bisa bebas dalam waktu dekat ditambah dia adalah seorang pemimpin."

Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah pelan dan Kai mengernyit ketika melihat sikap yang gadis itu berikan kepadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo halus.

"Apa?" Ia mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tengah ketakutan saat ini." Desah Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang kini mengenggam erat tangan Kai. "Aku takut polisi masih mengerjarmu." Bisiknya kecil membuat Kai lagi-lagi diam membeku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jika kau tertangkap, bagaimana denganku? Tidak, maksudku bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedih dengan tatapan yang menyayu.

Kai mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dikeningnya. Ia tak menjawab apapun selain menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kembali dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir ataupun sedih akan nasibnya saat ini.

Entah kenapa kini Kai baru menyadari dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja ia masih dicari oleh kepolisian Cina. Dan mungkin masih memiliki identitas sebagai buronan Negara. Bagaimanapun ia juga telah membunuh banyak orang yang tak bersalah dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dibandingkan untuk menjawab ia lebih memeilih menenangkan Kyungsoo dalam sebuah usapan hangat pada punggung telanjangnya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur." Bisik Kai pada telinga Kyungsoo dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Menikmati usapan lembut tangan kekasihnya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap kembali melupakan rasa kekhawatiranya kepada Kai.

* * *

Kai menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya. Ia melirik kebelakang menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan tubuh terkelungkup menunjukkan punggung polosnya. Sekarang telah menjelang dini hari dan Kai masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar terlelap.

Kini kedua tangannya memutar-mutar dengan pelan ponsel yang ada dalam genggamnyya—ponsel yang diberikan Zhoumi kepadanya beberapa hari kemarin. Dengan hati-hati ia menekan salah satu tombol disudut ponsel tersebut hingga ponsel itu akhirnya menyala. Dan beruntung ponsel itu masih memiliki sisa batterai meski tinggal beberapa persen saja.

Kai masih diam tak bergerak, selebihnya saat ini ia tengah berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

" _Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tengah ketakutan saat ini. Aku takut polisi masih mengerjarmu. Jika kau tertangkap, bagaimana denganku? Tidak, maksudku bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?"_

Apakah ini beban yang telah menghantuinya seharian ini? Dibandingkan beban, ini lebih terasa sebagai sebuah kecemasan. Ya, itu benar. Bagaimanapun statusnya tidak akan pernah berubah, ia adalah seorang buronan dan ia tidak mungkin membawa Kyungsoo terus melarikan diri dari semua ini. Ditambah ia tidak mungkin bisa membawa Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia tidak cukup gila untuk membawa kabur Kyungsoo.

Ia mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat saat ini. Ia ingin bebas tapi ia tidak semudah itu untuk bebas dan pergi meninggalkan Negara ini. Ia kini tidak memiliki siapapun yang dapat dipercaya selain dirinya sendiri. Dan itu semakin membuat bahunya semakin berat terhantam sebuah keputusan yang sangat sulit untuk ia ambil.

Ia kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring nyaman. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan benar hingga mencapai bahunya. Ia mengecup singakt bahu kecil itu sebelum memberikan kecupan manis dibibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu kembali, ini janjiku. Jadi percayalah padaku." Bisiknya berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengarkannya meskipun itu hanya melalui mimpinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Nulis chapter ini selama seharian full dan allhamdulillah selesai dengan (kurang) puas hah~/menurutku. Hehe. Well sebelumnya makasih atas semua sarannya juga kritikan yang diberikan. Jujur saja meski kadang suka _drop_ tapi itu secara tidak langsung menjadi motivasi aku buat nulis chapter selanjutnya sesuai dengan keinginan readers (bukan keinginanku saja) Jadi semoga puas dengan chapter ini dan mohon maaf dengan ketidak puasannya dichapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Apalagi tentang momen Kaisoo yang dikit. :(

Happy ending? Tentu pasti happy ending. Oke, trauma ngasih sad/angst ending, hehe. Tapi beneran kok fanfic ini emang sejak awal bakalan dirancang happy ending. Tinggal tunggu aja gimana kebahagiaan yang terjadi diakhir. ^^

Kepanjangan banget yah ini? huhu oke berhubung chapter ini panjang banget, dan faktor words juga aku langsung ngucapin terima kasih kepada yang masih stay difanfic ini. **Yang follow/fav/review. Terima kasih :**

 **Kaisoo32, kyung1225, jihanowl, kiway91SL, satanSEKAI, Lovesoo, DaMa31, Re-Panda68, vionaaaH, choidebwookyung1214, Nadhefuji, Uchiha Annie, Lucky8894, kim minki, DBSJYJ, keiLu, Sofia Magdalena, atinaa,kaisoo, Rahmah736, Kaisooship, IndahOliedLee, ryaauliao, 1004baekie, munakyumin, arvita kim, Kim YeHyun, KimRyeona19, Ita Daiki, daebaektaeluv, kaisoo, XikaNish, hnana, anon, overdokai, shallow, guest, chankaiya, Ita Daiki, ia, mollayo, lisaaeri, NopwilineKaiSoo, fikaa194, joonwu, hunhan1214, ryulatte, rly, caramessso.** Dan yang belum kesebutin di chapter ini.

Selamat malam. Salam blossom~


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

* * *

 _Ia mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat saat ini. Ia ingin bebas tapi ia tidak semudah itu untuk bebas dan pergi meninggalkan Negara ini. Ia kini tidak memiliki siapapun yang dapat dipercaya selain dirinya sendiri. Dan itu semakin membuat bahunya semakin berat terhantam sebuah keputusan yang sangat sulit untuk ia ambil._

 _Ia kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring nyaman. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan benar hingga mencapai bahunya. Ia mengecup singakt bahu kecil itu sebelum memberikan kecupan manis dibibirnya._

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu kembali, ini janjiku. Jadi percayalah padaku." Bisiknya berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengarkannya meskipun itu hanya melalui mimpinya._

* * *

Kedua mata Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh yang ada dalam dekapannya dalam. Mengecupnya singkat sebelum ia membuka matanya meski enggan. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, Kyungsoo dapat menemukan tatapan sendu Kai menyapanya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat manis dibibirnya, dan itu terlalu singkat bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan sebelum berdehem menjawabnya. "Kita harus segera pergi." Lanjut Kai kembali.

Kyungsoo melirik kai dalam-dalam. Wajahnya kini berubah lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Apa mungkin Kai tengah merencanakan sesuatu lagi saat ini? Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam lebih meringkuk dalam pelukan kekasihnya. _Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi?_

"Kemana?" lirihnya parau.

"Suatu tempat yang aman bagi kita, tentunya untukmu."

* * *

Kai menumpu kepalanya disalah satu lengan kirinya yang bersandar dikaca mobil. Jari-jarinya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobil membuat sebuah nada seirama. Tatapan matanya kosong menerawang kedepan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berdiam diri seperti ini. Setidaknya ia tengah menunggu dan memikirkan apakah keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini tepat atau tidak.

Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap semalaman. Jangankan tertidur, memejamkan matanya pun ia tidak bisa. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo terasa menghantuinya.

" _Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tengah ketakutan saat ini. Aku takut polisi masih mengerjarmu. Jika kau tertangkap, bagaimana denganku? Tidak, maksudku bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?"_

Ia takut perpisahan.

Kai menyadai ketakutan Kyungsoo dan mewajarkannya karena dengan jujur, Kai memiliki ketakutan yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah.

Namun siapa yag akan menolong mereka dalam situasi sulit seperti ini. Selain Kyungsoo, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa ia percayai. Lagipula Kai tidak ingin egois, ia tidak ingin melarikan dirinya begitu saja. Itu akan semakin menyulitkannya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangannya.

Ia melirik matahari di ufuk barat. Cahaya matahari akan segera meredup digantikan oleh malam. Sudah sangat jauh perjalanan yang ia tempuh. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo bisa membawanya lebih jauh dari yang pernah Kai bawa saat mereka pergi ke Tsinan.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke Beijing. Kenapa ia kembali lagi? Kai sendiri tak mengerti. Satu yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Kyungsoo.

Ia masih mengingat seberapa lamanya Kyungsoo bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya sebaliknya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting—atau bahkan sampai mendiamkannya. Kai merasa bersalah.

Kai melirik ke sisi kursi lainnya, menemukan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Kai mengusap halus rambut Kyungsoo sebelum melarikan tangannya menyentuh kulit halus pipi Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum getir bahwa semuanya akan segera berakhir. Ya, ini semua akan berakhir. Ia akan menemukan ketenangannya suatu hari bersama Kyungsoo. Hanya sementara, dan ini adalah waktunya.

"Kyungsoo.." Bisik Kai membuat gadis itu menggeliat kecil dari duduknya saat ini.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo saat ini. Ketika manik matanya membuka dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan sayu. Kai mengembangkan senyumannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kita sampai." Bisik Kai tepat diwajah Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum ia akhinya membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kai menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan benar. Kyungsoo melirik keluar menatap dimana dirinya sekarang. Namun bukanya merasa lega, keningnya malah semakin mengkerut dengan tatapan bingung diwajahnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia tidak bisa lagi duduk dengan tenang. Ia melirik Kai yang masih diam diposisinya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kai?!" lirih Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Kai masih mempertahankan tatapannya serius. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kau harus pulang."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia kembali memperhatikan dimana ia sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Kai membawanya kesini—kerumahnya. Lagipula darimana Kai mengetahui bahwa rumah yang cukup jauh dari mobil yang terpakirnya saat ini adalah rumahnya. Yang ia ingat, Kai pernah mengantarkannya sampai tepi jalan saja. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali melirik Kai tajam.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Suaranya berubah bergetar dan siap untuk menangis. Sebelum Kyungsoo meraih tangannya, Kai telah lebih dulu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan yang sangat erat.

"Dengarkan aku." Bisik Kai.

"Tidak, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita akan pergi ketempat yang aman 'kan?"

"Ini tempat yang aman untukmu."

"Tapi tidak untukmu!"

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku."

"Kai.."

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ucap Kai dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi membuat Kyungsoo terdiam ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa menahan cairan bening yang mungkin siap tumpah kapan saja saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu okay, sekarang ini adalah tempatmu. Kau aman sekarang, kembalilah kepada keluargamu dan tunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau baik-bik saja. Mereka pasti sangat mencemaskanmu."

Kyungsoo mencengkram erat kaus yang Kai gunakan saat ini. Memeluknya erat dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku takut Kai, takut." Bisiknya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak—"

"Terakhir kau—"

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Kau akan baik-baik saja begitupun denganku. Tekankan ini baik-baik, aku akan baik baik saja." Bisiknya penuh penekanan memotong semua kemungkinan buruk yang Kyungsoo bayangkan.

Suara isakan Kyungso ditelinganya membuat hati Kai mereasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menangis. Tidak ingin. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukanya ini adalah pilihan yang tepat dan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Sejauh ini, setidaknya sampai semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Kai menarik tubuhnya dari dalam pelukannya. Menghapus kedua airmatanya yang membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu menunduk, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingin menatapnya saat ini.

Kai sebisa mungkin mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak menangis. Ia langsung menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup wajahnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawabnya. Ia masih diam menunduk tak menatap Kai saat ini.

"Kau mencintaiku 'kan Soo?" Bisik Kai.

Menunggu untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawabnya meski dalam sebuah anggukan. Kai tersenyum kecil dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo halus. Memberinya sebuah ciuman hangat pada bibirnya. Memagutnya pelan sampai Kyungsoo mulai merasa tenang dan menghentikan tangisannya.

Kai menarik wajahnya kembali dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ingin berjanji denganku?" Tanya Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar wajah itu menatapnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya bergerak-gerak tak mengerti namun Kai sebisa mungkin mencoba meyakinkan gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan memberi tatapan yang tulus. Gadis itu kembali mengangguk dan menatapnya.

"Datanglah dan temui Luhan, aku belum bisa menemuinya. Jelaskan semuanya dan katakan permohonan maafku padanya. Suatu hari nanti aku akan datang menemuinya, Kau mengerti"

Kyungsoo menggeleng meski ia mengerti betul apa yang disampaikan Kai kepadanya. Tapi ia tidak siap untuk mendengar kata-kata perpisahan seperti ini. Ia ingin menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan siap menangis namun Kai kembali menangkup kedua pipinya untuk tetap menatapnya. Sentuhan halus kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Kau mau kan membantuku?" Lirih Kai.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap disini, dan aku akan kembali kepadamu. Percayalah." Bisiknya meyakinkan.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo berpikir. Ia menimbang-nimbang tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kai rencanakan saat ini. Setidaknya ia terhindar dari ancaman yang membahayakan nyawanya. Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo takutkan. Tapi jika ia melihat kembali tatapan Kai yang terlihat sangat tulus. Perlahanan hatinya mulai luluh. Mungkin ia harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kai hingga dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Kai tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan wajah hingga akhirnya bibir Kai menyentuh permukaan halus kening Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dalam-dalam dengan penuh sayang. Seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk tidak kembali menangis dan menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang tulus.

Setelah melepaskannya. Kai membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar untuk memutar membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Meski berat, akhirnya ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Kai bisa melihat tatapan tak terima dari Kyungsoo tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini dan kembali hidup tenang bersama keluarganya meski dengan mengorbankan perasannya untuk pergi sementara waktu dari sisi Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan melihatmu sampai kau benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahmu dan kembali kedalam pelukan keluargamu."

"Kai.."

"Sstt.. jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi." Kai mendekat dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang saat kau berjalan kembali kerumahmu. Tetaplah berjalan lurus dan jangan sekalipun melihat kebelakang meskipun itu menarik perhatianmu."

"Tapi.."

"Jika kau sampai berani menoleh kebelakang, aku akan membunuhmu." Bisiknya dengan ancaman-tidak-sungguhan itu lalu memberikan senyuman pedih.

Kyungsoo ingin bertanya namun Kai telah mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan halus. Memilihnya untuk diam dan membeku. Menerima ciuman singkat yang terkesan hangat dan mendalam. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaanya mulai tenang. Ia hanya bisa menyampaikan perasannya melalui balasan ciumannya yang terkesan sangat singkat untuk bisa ia lakukan.

"Pergilah.." Lirih Kai melepaskan kedua tangannya menjauh dari pipi Kyungsoo.

Dengan perasaan tak ingin Kyungsoo berjalan mundur dan melangkah pelan dengan hati-hati hingga akhirnya ia memejamkan mata, berbalik lalu melangkah cepat menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Kai berdiri dengan tenang disamping mobilnya. Memperhatikan tubuh itu menjauh meninggalkanya. Kyungsoo melangkah tanpa ragu hingga ia mencapai halaman rumahnya dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan.

Ketika sosok seorang wanita muncul keluar dari balik pintu rumah dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Barulah perasaan Kai melega. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia kembali memperhatikan dimana gadis yang dicintainya kini berada. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, bersama seorang pria yang bisa Kai kenali mungkin kakak iparnya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Kai mengerjap dan mencoba menghentikan air mata ini agar tidak kembali jatuh. Namun ketika ia ingin menyeka air matanya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Saat itulah ia merasakan tangan hangat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah benda dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya sebelum terdengar suara 'klik' disana.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kris yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang menunduk sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu?" Bisik Kris tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Ketika pria tinggi dibelakangnya mulai mengangkat wajah. Dengan cepat Kai mengalihkan tatapannya menyembunyikan matanya yang tergenang air mata.

* * *

 _Malam itu kai memilih untuk keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Kyungsoo. Tentunya setelah memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kteika ia telah menutup pintunya rapat. Ia kembali menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya._

 _Kai melangkah menjauh dengan tangan mulai menekan nomor yang ia hapal betul diluar kepalanya. Ponselnya ia simpan disamping telinga kanannya sebelum akhirnya mengambil duduk anak tangga teras pondok yang tengah ditinggalinya saat ini._

" _Halo?" Suara yang terdengar serak dan parau bisa Kai dengar. Mengingat hari ini sudah sangat malam pasti pria ini telah terlelap. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mengganggu tidurnya._

" _Maafkan aku telah menganggu tidurmu."_

" _Kai?!" Pria diujung telpon sana memanggilnya dengan suara cukup keras, tidak separau tadi._

" _Ya, Kris. ini aku, Kai."_

" _Ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku?"_

 _Kai mengerti pasti Kris tengah kebingungan saat ini karena tiba-tiba ia menghubungi Kris semalam ini. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya._

" _Aku ingin menanyakan tentang perkembangan kasus kematian Yixing."_

 _Suara helaan nafas terdengar sebelum suara itu kembali berucap. "Semuanya telah selesai. Tinggal semuanya diputuskan dalam persidangan. Dan Suho, dia telah mengakui kesalahannya."_

 _Kai hanya terdiam ketika Kris menyebut nama Suho dalam percakapannya saat ini. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar._

" _Aku tidak ingin tahu urusan apapun tentangnya."_

" _Aku hanya menyampaikannya saja." Ucap Kris. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Tapi aku yakin, kau menelponku bukan hanya ingin menanyakan tentang kasus ini saja 'kan?'_

" _Ya, bukan hanya itu." Kai mengakui._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Apa statusku saat ini? Apakah masih buronan?" Kai membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk bisa mendengarkan Kris kembali menjawab pertanyaannya. Tentunya dengan jawaban lebih parau._

" _Kau masih tetap buronan. Banyak nyawa menghilang karena ulahmu, brengsek." Kris berdesis menjeda perkataan untuk beberapa saat. "Kau masih dicari."_

 _Kai memejamkan matanya erat. Seperti dugaan dan ketakutan Kyungsoo ternyata benar. Ia masih dalam keadaan buron dan mengartikan bahwa ia akan tetap disalahkan dalam kasus lain._

" _Kai?" Panggil Kris karena Kai sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya._

" _Aku masih mendengarmu."_

" _Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kris._

" _Merencanakan sesuatu." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik kebelakang memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tak bangun atau tak mendengarkan percakapannya saat ini. "Hanya aku saja 'kan yang kau cari?" Tanya Kai memastikan._

" _Ya, hanya kau." Tekannya._

" _Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai kembali._

" _Kyungsoo?"_

" _Gadis yang kuculik dari rumah sakit, kau ingat?"_

" _Aku bahkan hampir melupakan itu," jawab Kris. "Gadis yang kau tarik pergi dari hotel kemarin? Kenapa?"_

" _Aku akan memulangkannya," Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali bersuara penuh keyakinan. "Dan aku akan menyerahkan diri."_

 _Hening._

 _Kris sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menimbang-nimbang apa yang diusulkan Kai saat ini._

" _Apa kau yakin itu? Kau telah beruntung karena aku membiarkanmu pergi dan kau malah menyerahkan dirimu sendiri kepadaku?"_

" _Apa kau pikir aku hanya terlepas darimu. Ada ribuan polisi di Negara ini yang masih mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang menjadi seorang buronan selamanya."_

 _Terdengar beberapa ketukan dari ujung panggilannya dan Kai tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris saat ini._

" _Aku polisi yang tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya, Bung." Ia meyakinkan Kai bahwa pilihannya saat ini masih bisa pria itu tawar._

" _Aku ingin hidup tanpa memiliki kata 'dicari' dibelakang punggungku." Bisik Kai._

" _Kau memang pria gila Kai." Desis Kris dan Kai hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Kris kepadanya. "Dimana kau sekarang?"_

 _Kai menatap sekelilingnya saat ini. Merasakan angin laut yang semakin menerpa tubuh telanjang bagian atasnya. "Disuatu tempat, dan aku tidak tahu berada dimana aku sebenarnya. Hanya ada pasir pantai dan lautan disini, dan kurasa aku selangkah lagi menuju surga."_

 _Ia kembali mendengarkan suara desisian diujung panggilannya dan sedikit tertawa mendapatkan reaksi yang Kris berikan._

" _Besok aku akan kembali ke Beijing, mungkin aku akan tiba sore. Aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang dan kau bisa menangkapku disana."_

" _Disana? Kau yakin?"_

" _Tepat disana." Jawab Kai yakin._

" _Semua ini kau rencanakan sendiri?" Kai hanya berdehem menanggapi pertanyaan Kris sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan pertanyaan Kris kembali terlontar. "Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, gadis yang kau sebut Kyungsoo itu pasti akan terkejut. Maksudku, aku melihat ada ikatan lain yang terikat antara hubunganmu dengan gadis itu selain penculik dan tawanannya."_

 _Kai mendengus dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kris ucapkan kepadanya. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku tetap aman meski aku tertangkap."_

 _Kai mendapatkan keheningan lagi saat ini. Kris sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun selain deru nafasnya yang sangat jelas bisa ia dengar._

" _Kau tahu bung, kau cukup nekad tapi aku menyukaimu."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau bertanggung jawab."_

" _Apa menurutmu aku begitu?" Tanya Kai tak yakin._

" _Tentu." Balasnya. Dan Kai kembali terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kris._

 _Bertanggung jawab? Sejauh mana ia bisa bertanggung jawab. Sejauh ini ia malah menghilangkan banyak nyawa dan tidak menepati janjinya terhadap Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun. Jadi apa yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan. Maka dari itu ia megambil jalan ini, berpikir bahwa semuanya akan selesai jika ia bertanggung jawab dalam hukumannya._

* * *

Ketenangan. Itulah hal pertama yang Kyungsoo dapatkan ketika ia melihat wajah sang kakak—Baekhyun—tepat berada dihadapannya dan langsung merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan dengan tangisan yang terdengar membahagiakan. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun, melemparkan semua rasa kerinduannya yang baru ia rasakan saat ini. Ia bahkan baru menyadari berapa lamanya ia pergi dan betapa khawatirnya Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar tangisannya yang malah semakin keras.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dalam pelukan Bakehyun. Bahkan ketika ia menemukan kakak iparnya—Chanyeol—yang ikut keluar dan melihatnya secara nyata dihadapannya. Ia langsung mengucapkan kata syukur dan ikut memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menangisi seberapalamanya ia telah pergi dan membuat kedua orang keluarganya ini khawatir setengah mati atas kehilangannya. Kyungsoo menjadi merasa bersalah telah membuat mereka dalam keadaan cemas selama lebih dari sepekan.

Kyungsoo masih terlalu nyaman dengan pelukan yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya, cukup lama dan mungkin ia berpikir ia akan jatuh tertidur karena saking lelahnya dengan semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya selama hampir sepekan ini.

Ia hanyalah seorang perawat biasa yang ditugaskan sebagai seorang penghitung obat dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan tugas pertama untuk membantu operasi dan menjadi seorang peraawat bagi seorang pembunuh—meski kenyataan bukan. Kai telah menculiknya dan membawanya pergi hingga ke Tsinan, ikut melibatkannya dalam kasus rumit kematian Yixing, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri beberapa orang yang mati dihadapannya hingga nyawanya sendiri yang terancam. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyesal dengan semua itu. Karena semua itu membawanya untuk bisa mengenal Kai dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Mengingat pria itu, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menatapnya kali ini. Meski ia ingat dengan peringatan Kai bahwa ia tidak menoleh kebelakang, jika ia melakukan hal itu ia akan membunuhnya. Itu adalah ancaman termanis dan ia merindukan ancaman itu, bodoh memang. Ia membuka matanya tak peduli dengan ancaman Kai tadi. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

 _Sejak kapan ada dua mobil polisi yang telah terparkir dibelakang mobil mereka? Sejak kapan polisi-polisi itu berdiri mengelilinginya dan sejak kapan? Oh Tuhan! Bukankah itu polisi yang ia lihat di Ballroom hotel itu?_

Dengan mata bergetar, Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada borgol yang telah terpasang dikedua tangan Kai dan Kris berdiri dibelakangnya menahan kedua bahunya. Ketika matanya kembali naik, tepat saat itu Kai juga memandangnya. Bukan tatapan kesedihan yang ia berikan melainkan sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa Kyungsoo artikan. Itu menyedihkan, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencoba menahan kepergian Kai ketika polisi-polisi itu menggiringnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil polisi.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan dekapan kakaknya saat ini namun tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal ini. Entah kenapa lututnya tiba-tiba saja melemas tak bisa melangkah, begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Kai untuk berhenti namun lidahnya terasa kelu begitupun dengan suara yang seolah menghilang. Ia terisak cukup keras dengan tangan mengepal mencengkram punggung Baekhyun erat-erat.

Kyungsoo masih memeperhatikannya. Bahkan ketika Kai berdiri diambang pintu mobil dan menatapnya lekat. Memberikan lagi sebuah senyuman diikuti tetesan air mata yang jatuh pada pipinya. Saat itulah Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berdaya. Pria yang dicintainya masuk kedalam mobil itu membuat ia tidak bisa melihatnya kembali. Mobil itu langsung melesat menjauh pergi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengejar. Lututnya benar-benar lemas dan perasaanya tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Baekhyun, menutup matanya dengan tetesan air mata terakhir yang mengalir dari jung kelopak matanya.

* * *

Kai melangkahkan kakinya teramat pelan menuju sel tahanan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo atas penangkapannya. Kini ia memikirkan gadis itu. _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ Kai berharap begitu. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Kyungsoo ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang telah terborgol didepan tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali ketika Kris menggiringnya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah sel yang cukup gelap baginya.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Ucap Kris diluar sel bui.

Jongin meliriknya kebelakang dan menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Maksudnya siapa? Masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak memiliki masalah. Namun Kris menjawabnya dengan memberinya isyarat menggunakan dagunya menunjuk depan. Jongin melirik dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok Suho yang duduk menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang terulur menumpu pada lutut kakinya.

"Kris!" Teriak Kai namun Kris tak memperdulikan itu dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kris tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan ia hanya tidak ingin membuat dua saudara dalam sebuah pertengkaran besar meskipun ia tahu sebuah kesalahan fatal telah dibuat salah satu dari mereka.

Ketika Kris telah pergi dan hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua disini. Kai tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke penjara agar ia bisa bertanggung jawab telah menjadi keputusan cukup bodoh baginya. Sekarang ia malah ditempatkan satu sel dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ingin ditatapnya. Ia malah muak dan memilih duduk memunggungi tubuh Suho. Ia lebih baik duduk disini daripada harus menatap wajah itu.

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Suho lirih, dan Kai tak perlu menjawabnya untuk Suho tahu bahwa ia sangat membenci pria itu tanpa harus ia bertanya.

Suho menghela nafas dalam lalu mulai terisak, dan itu membuat sedikit perhatian Kai cukup tertarik tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak meliriknya saat ini.

"Aku bersalah, aku sadar itu. Benar dengan apa yang kau katakan, aku memang egois dan memikirkan diriku sendiri. Tak memikirkan orang-orang sekelilingku yang peduli bahkan mencintaiku. Aku telah membuat dirinya terancam dengan ancamanku sendiri. Aku sadar dengan kesalahan yang kuperbuat kepada Yixing. Tak seharusnya aku menutup mata dan telingaku untuk melihat dan mendengar semua penjelasannya. Aku memang sangat bodoh."

Hening. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bersuara. Jujur saja Jongin meneteskan air matanya mendengar pengakuan Suho saat ini, namun ia masih tidak ingin melarikan tatapannya kepada Suho. Ia tetap teguh panda pendiriannya bahwa ia tidak ingin mengenal Suho lagi meskipun ia adalah kakaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu." Bisik Suho.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan," jawab Kai lirih dan itu mamu membuat Suho mengangkat wajahnya dan mentap tubuh Kai yang memunggunginya. "Aku akan melupakan semuanya," Kai menjeda sebentar ucapannya sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan tanggung sendiri semua kesalahanmu. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, dan suatu hari, jika kau melihatku. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Yang kutahu, semua ini telah berakhir. Dan.. terima kasih telah menjadi keluargaku."

Semuanya berakhir. Tidak ada lagi suara yang terucap diantara mereka. Bahkan saling menatap pun tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Lebih tepatnya Kai yang menghindar dan Suho memaklumi hal itu. Ia menyadari kesalahannya dan ia mengerti seberapa besar kebencian yang Kai simpan terhadap dirinya.

* * *

" _Beijing—18/11. Pembunuhan putri kolonglomerat Tuan Zhang, Yixing Zhang(27) pada 23 Oktober di Chengdu telah berhasil terungkap. Pelaku telah berhasil diamankan lusa kemarin (17/11) di sebuah Hotel di pinggiran kota Beijing. Kasus ini terungkap setelah Zhoumi(29) yang berstatus tunangan Yixing melaporkan pelaku sebenarnya kepada pihak kepolisian._

 _Setelah berhasil diselidiki. Kasus pembunuhan ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan berencana dimana melibatkan banyak orang didalamnya. Suho(28) yang merupakan dalang dalam kasus ini berhasil ditangkap, sedangkan rekannya Sehun(24) dan Xiumin(28) ditemukan tewas ditempat penangkapan. Sehun merupakan salah seorang pengawal Yixing sedangkan Xiumin merupakan seorang anggota kepolisian sektor Beijing yang ikut bertugas menangani kasus pembunuhan ini. Mereka terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan bersama Suho sebagai atasan mereka. Kemungkinan besar kasus ini dipicu oleh dendam pribadi._

 _Kai(24) yang telah menjadi buronan Negara karena tuduhan pelaku pembunuhan telah berhasil ditangkap sore tadi (19/11). Ia terbebas dari tuduhan karena tidak adanya bukti yang menguatkannya untuk terlibat dalam kasus tersebut. Namun ia dijerat kasus lain yaitu pasal menghilangkan nyawa orang lain secara disengaja. Belum pasti apa tujuannya tetapi dikabarkan bahwa Kyungsoo(23) yang sempat diculik kini telah kembali kekediaman keluarganya dengan baik._

 _Persidangan perdana tentang kasus kematian Zhang Yixing akan dilaksanakan pada 02 Desember 2015. Dilanjutkan dengan sidang perdana Kai pada tanggal 04 Desember."_

* * *

 **WANTED**

* * *

 **Beijing, 28 Mei 2017**

Ia menyelempangkan tas ranselnya. Menatap dalam diam sebuah rumah yang sepertinya telah cukup lama ditinggalkan. Ia tidak tahu betul tepatnya kapan rumah itu ditinggalkan dan ia meyakini bahwa rumah itu telah hampir ditinggal lebih dari seatahun. Terlihat dari rumput liar yang telah banyak tumbuh dipekarangan rumah dan catnya yang mulai mengelupas tak terawat. Kai menatap nanar rumah ini, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah rumah. Ia mengenal rumah ini dan ini adalah rumah yang Kyungsoo tinggali bersama keluarganya.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia memang tidak ditahan di Beijing melainkan dikota lain dan semakin memperkecil kemungkinan bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menemukannya. Bahkan selama ia ditahan, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jengukan selain dari Zhoumi yang menawarkannya tentang penangguhan penahanan. Meski menolak entah bagaimana caranya pria itu berhasil membuatnya bebas dalam waktu dua setengah tahun padahal kenyataannya ia terdakwa untuk menjalani hukuman selema enam tahun masa hukuman penjara.

Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan rumah itu. Memastikan bahwa rumah itu memang benar-benar tidak berpenghuni. Entah kenapa perasaan kekecewaan itu muncul. Mungkin karena ia memang tak melihat sosok wanita itu? Gadis yang telah menarik hatinya untuk sampai jatuh cinta kepadanya—Kyungsoo. Dimana dia sekarang? Mereka tidak benar-benar berpisah 'kan? Itu yang ditekankannya dalam hati saat ini.

Ia menunduk dan memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Dengan langkah pelan berjalan terseok seorang diri. Tak memiliki tujuan dan tak memiliki seseorang untuk dicari. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia mendesah, perasannya tetap mengatakan bahwa ia harus mencari Kyungsoo tapi kemana? Bahkan ia tidak lagi tinggal dirumah lamanya. Haruskah ia mencari semua rumah sakit di Negara ini demi mencari perawat bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Hal bodoh yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menangis. Sialan, air mata ini malah semakin membuatnya cengeng tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan petunjuk jalan, apapun itu yang membawanya agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis yang dicintainya. _Tuhan, tolong bantu aku._ Batinnya.

Entah seberapa jauh ia berjalan saat ini, yang jelas ia tidak peduli bahkan jika ia mati dijalan trotoar saat ini. Nyawanya kosong, ia bgaikan mayat hidup. Berjalan terseok kesana kemari dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan Tuhan masih tidak ingin membantunya hingga sejauh ini. Ditengah keramaian kota, Kai malah semakin merasa terkucilkan. Entah apa yang ia harus lakukan karena ia sendiri tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini selain memikirkan dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Seseorang pria tambun tiba-tiba saja menubruk tubuhnya dari depan membuat Kai yang notabennya bertubuh kecil langsung terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri. Ia ingin marah dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk memaki pria yang telah menubruknya. Ia berbalik namun niat itu menghilang ketika ia melarikan tatatapannya kesebuah halte bus—tidak sempat ia lihat—yang beberapa saat lalu telah ia lewati. Kai terhenyak ketika ia melirik sebuah bus yang tengah menaikkan penumpang disana, ia membacanya. "Tsinan?" Bisiknya kecil. Oh kini ia telah mendapatkan petunjuk dan sepertinya ia malah harus berterima kasih kepada pria tambun yang telah menubruk tubuhya tadi.

Kai langsung berlari ketika mobil itu hendak pergi. Beruntung bus itu masih berhenti dan mau menaikkan penumpang lain. Ia mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali ketika melihat tatapan sang sopir yang merasa kesal padanya. Ia langsung mengambl posisi duduk didepan. Dan entah kenapa kini ia malah mengikuti _feeling-_ nya untuk pergi ke Tsinan. Sebenarnya unuk menemui seseorang.

* * *

Dengan langkah ragu, kakinya menyusuri satu jalan yang langsung mengarah kepada sebuah rumah yang menghadap kebarat. Rumah sederhana yang menyimpan sebuah kehangatan misterius didalamnya. Entah kehangatan itu masih ada atau tidak tapi dari penampilan luarnya yang kini lebih banyak tanaman berbunga tumbuh dengan terawat, ia yakin keluarga ini baik-baik saja.

Ia berhenti melangkah. Ia merasa ragu apakah keputusannya untuk datang menemui Luhan adala pilihan yang tepat. Meskipun ia telah mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo untuk menyuruhnya datang dan menyampaikan permohonan maafnya, tetapi kemungkinan lain muncul dalam benaknya kali ini. Bagaimana kalau selama dua setengah tahun ini Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun kepada Luhan bahkan menemuinya. Itu akan sangat buuk. Dan dengan ia datang kesini akan semakin membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Luhan sampaikan kepadanya. Itu semakin membuatnya takut.

Ini tidak benar. Ia tidak mungkin bertemu Luhan dan Luhan tidak akan pernah mau menemui pria bajingan sepertinya yang tidak dapat menepati janji, bertanggung jawab dan tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya sendiri. Ia berniat pergi dengan wajah murung kebawah. Namun kakinya seolah membatu ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu kecil dihadapannya.

Dengan ragu Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat cerminan Sehun kecil yang sangat tampan dihadapannya, dan itu semakin membuat perasaannya terikat sakit. Ia menjadi lebih tinggi dan terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya. Jangan lupakan ransel mungilnya juga topi yang sedikit miring ia gunakan membuatnya nampak menggemaskan.

Kai langsung berlutut dihadapan anak kecil itu dan merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi itu. Ia tersenyum, entah kenapa tiba-tba saja matanya terasa panas, membuat liquid bening akhirnya menetes di pipinya. Ia penggambaran sempurna Sehun, semua yang ada pada dirinya sangat mirip. Ia benar-benar mirip ayahnya.

"Paman Jongin." Anak itu berujar manis dihadapanya dan itu semakin membuat Jongin tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya dan memeluk anak itu erat.

"Kau masih ingat paman?"

"Paman Jongin kapan pulang?" laki-laki kecil itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin melainkan malah melemparkan pertayaan lain kepadanya. Dan Jongin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain merasa bersalah telah mebuatnya hidup tanpa seorang ayah selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Ditengah pelukannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik diri. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung namun pria kecil—Hanbin—malah menyunggingkan senyuman manis kepadanya. Tangan-tangan kecil itu langsung menarik jari-jarinya untuk bangun dan menariknya berlari bersama, dan arahnya ke rumah itu.

"Mama.. mama.. paman Jongin pulang! Mama.. paman Jongin pulang!" Teriaknya berulang kali membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia ingin mundur menjauh namun terlambat. Wanita itu telah keluar dari balik pintu itu. Menatapnya dalam dengan telapak tanganya yang meremas erat didadanya.

Jongin hanya diam mematung ketika Luhan melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan Jongin tak berani untuk mengartikan tatapan itu. Jongin menhindar, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mnutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mungkin Luhan akan mengusirnya kali ini atau lebihburuk malah menghanjar.

Namun ternyata tidak. Ia malah mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dengan isakan yang terdengar lirih ditelinganya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan telah menangis memeluknya. Kai tak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain ikut menangis dan mengutarakan permintaan maaf berulang kali.

* * *

 **END atau EPILOG?**

* * *

Oke jangan bunuh saya.. ampun, hehe. Tunggu besok ya~~ Terima kasih yang udah nunggu^^ yang udah fav/follow/review yang belum bisa saya sebutin satu-satu sekarang tapi makasih banyak atas semua reviewnya^^. Maaf untuk kekurangan dichapter ini. Saya akan sempurnakan di Chapter akhir mendatang. Jadi sabar dulu sedikit yappp~

Salam blossom~


	17. Chapter 16: Ending & Epilog

_Kaisoo nya kemana?_ Ada kok disini.. kkkk..  
Sebelumnya udah bilang kan kalo dichapter ini akan disempurnakan? Yang kemarin bukan END kok tapi sebenernya kepanjangan, ch 16 pt. 2 lanjut disini~ (Baca sampe akhir oke) yap.. Happy Reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 16 pt. 2

* * *

Luhan memberikan secangkir teh kepada Jongin. Dengan canggung ia menerimanya meski matanya tak berani mentap Luhan saat ini. Jujur saja, ia terlalu takut menatap Luhan mengingat ia tidak menepati janjinya untuk bisa menjaga Sehun sesuai keinginan Luhan kepadanya. Ia telah gagal.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Mereka duduk bersisian diteras rumah Luhan dan saling menikmati keterdiamannya satu sama lain. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menggenggam kuat cangkir tehya masing-masing. Kai lebih dulu mengerti bahwa kecanggungan ini tak seharusnya diteruskan. Ia langsung membuka suaraya lirih.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku telah tahu semuanya." Potong Luhan tanap mengalihkan tatapannya dari cangkir the yang ia genggam.

"Kau tahu?"

"Seorang kepala polisi datang dan menceritakan seluruh kejadian sebenarnya seusai acara pemakamannya. Menceritakan semua masalahnya kenapa ia terlibat dan juga menceritakanmu," Luhan melirik Kai dan sedikit menyungingkan senyuamnnya tipis. "Kyungsoo juga datang dan menceritakan hal yang sama."

Kai memberanikan diri melirik Luhan ketika wanita itu mengatakan nama Kyungsoo dan ia menemukan senyum tipis tergambar jelas diwajahnya meski ada sedikit kepedihan disana.

"Awalnya aku sempat tidak mempercayainya, tetapi ketika Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya secara langsung aku mulai mengerti. Sehun tetap orang yang baik, meski ia harus terjebak demi menghidupi keluarganya," Luhan menemukan Kai sama sekali tak berkomentar malah merunduk mengalihkan tatapannya. "Dan aku juga tidak marah padamu." Lirihnya kecil.

"Dua tahun kemarin adalah masa sulitku, aku tidak ingin mendengar siapapun karena ketidak adilan yang terjadi kepada Sehun. Aku berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk dibenci. Aku rasa jika hari itu kau muncul aku juga tidak akan pernah mendengarmu bahkan untuk melihatmu saja aku tidak sudi. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu bukan?"

Ia melarikan tatapanya menatap putra kecilnya yang tengah bermain seorang diri dihalaman rumah. "Melihat Hanbin yang tersenyum seolah memberi kekuatan bahwa semua ini bukanlah kiamat. Ia adalah kekuatanku dan mampu membuat hatiku luluh. Ia bahkan bertanya lebih banyak tentangmu dibandingkan Ayahnya sendiri."

"Hanbin tahu semuanya?" Kai kini berani membuka suaranya meski ia masih takut untuk menatap mata itu.

"Ia hanya tahu ayahnya telah meninggal. Ia sendiri yang mau mencium tubuh ayahnya ketika aku sendiri tak ingin melihatnya saat dirumah sakit. Ia hanya menangis sampai hari pemakaman dan selayaknya anak kecil lain, ia akan melupakannya lebih cepat. Meski tidak semuanya yang ia tahu, suatu saat ada waktunya ia akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya dan itu bukanlah sekarang. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat mengerti."

Kai memperhatikan Hanbin kali ini. Memang benar, senyumannya tak pernah hilang dan itu membuanya sadar bahwa Luhan secara langsung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Aku menyesal." Bisik Jongin.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekat untuk menggenggam tangan Kai erat. "Kita keluarga ingat? Tidak ada kata penyesalan. Semuanya telah terjadi."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sehun untukmu."

"Setidaknya kau masih mempercayainya. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur."

"Aku minta maaf." Desah Kai masih merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Atas nama Sehun, sungguh aku meminta maaf. Karenanya kau masuk dalam masa sulit selama dua tahun terakhir ini."

"Lebih tepatnya dua setengah tahun dan hukuman itu tak cukup untukku."

Kai terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam dan tidak ingin menunjukkan kerapuhannya saat ini dihadapan Luhan. Kai bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Luhan menangkannya kali ini. Ia terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa, dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia terus membisikkan kata itu dengan tenang. Ia tahu Luhan telah memaafkannya kali ini tapi tetap saja perasaanya masih berada ditempat lain, dimana ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus secengeng ini karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya—Kyungsoo.

Namun sesuatu yang terasa asing membuat ia menghentikan tangisannya. Sebuah tangan kecil menarik kaos pakaiannya. Ia melarikan tatapannya dan melihat seorang pria kecil merangkak—jauh lebih kecil dari Hanbin—tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang menatap menggemaskan.

Kai terdiam memperhatikan sosok anak kecil itu dan wajahnya sangat familiar baginya. Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sebegitu familiar dihadapannya.

"Kau mengadopsi seorang anak?" Kai melirik kepada Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Namun bukannya sebuah jawaban, ia malah mendapat sebuah kekehan dari Luhan dan itu semakin membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh! Hanbin sudah cukup bagiku." Kekehnya kecil.

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Tentu saja anakmu," balasnya singkat dan Kai semakin terdiam untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan bahwa anak ini merupakan anaknya. "Kemarilah pada bibi Lu sayang.." Luhan langsung meraih tubuh anak kecil berusia dua tahunan itu dan menggendongnya kedalam pangkuannya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil ketika melihat wajah Kai yang masih mematung dengan tatapan Itu sangat jelaek bagi Luhan. Ia langsung mengibaskan wajah Jongin dengn tangan mungil balita dalam pangkuannya.

"Namanya Tae Oh, umurnya, 1 tahun 9 bulan, lahir 11 agustus 2015 dengan berat lahir 3,4 kg dan tinggi 50,5 cm. Memiliki senyum yang mirip denganmu, berkulit putih seperti ibunya. Memiliki bulu mata yang panjang sepertimu dan mata yang bulat seperti ibunya, dan bibirnya, selebihnya dia mirip denganmu. Kau masih ingin mengetahui hal yang lain lagi?"

Kai masih tetap diam menimbang-nimbang apakah yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar. Ia memperhatikan dengan sangat lekat. Jelas dari mata hidung dan bibir. Wajahnya memang menyerupai dirinya hanya saja matanya jauh lebih besar dengan kulit yang putih halus. Dan hanya satu orang yang ia ingat memiliki kulit seputih itu dan dia adalah..

"Kyungsoo?" Bisik Kai melirik kearah Luhan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo melahirkan anakmu." Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika akhirnya Kai langsung tersenyum dan kembali menangis. Bukan hanya sebuah tangis penyesalan melainkan tangis kebahagiaan.

"Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?" Tanya Kai, selebihnya seperti berbisik.

"Seharusnya dia tiba sejak tadi. Dia bekerja sebegai perawat di Rumah sakit dekat sekolah Hanbin," Ia langsung melirik Hanbin yang tengah berlarian mengejar serangga dihalaman rumahnya. "Hanbin! Dimana bibi kyungsoo?!" Teriaknya.

Hanbin berhenti berlari dan menatap ibunya dengan nafas terengah. "Bibi Kyungsoo kerumah Nenek Ziu, Nenek Ziu sakit jadi bibi Kyungsoo ngelawat bibi Ziu, ma!" Teriaknya tak kalah kencang.

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau dengarkan? Dia ada disini," jawab Luhan yang langsung memindahkan Taeoh kedalam pangkuan sang Ayah. "Kurasa kau harus mengenalkan dirimu kepada anakmu. Dia tidak rewel." Bisik Luhan sebelum ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kai masih terdiam menatap takjub siapa yang ada dalam gendongannya saat ini. Ia sering melihat cerminan Sehun kecil pada diri Hanbin dan sekarang ia bisa meihat ceriman dirinya sendiri pada laki-laki kecil ini. Betapa menggemaskannya dia dan itu semakin membuatnya tak mampu menahan air matanya. Ia tersenyum ketika mata kecil itu bergerak-gerak memperhatikan pria yang tengah dalam gendonganya saat ini. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada surai rambut lembut miliknya lalu menarik tubuh itu secara halus kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini papa.. papa." Bisiknya kecil mengenalkan dirinya sendiri pada sang anak meski ia tidak yakin bahwa Taeoh akan mengenalnya tapi ia akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengatakan hal yang sama hingga Taeoh terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa.

Ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia menatap sepasang mata yang menyendu menatapnya. Dengan teramat dekat dan gadis itu berlutut dihadapannya. Mungkinkah ini hanya ilusi atau nyata? Ia tak tahu tapi ia benar-benar melihat Kyungsoo ada dihadapannya saat ini. Wajahnya masih semanis dulu, kulitnya bahkan jauh lebih putih dan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang ia ikat. Ia masih secantik dulu.

Tidak ingin tenggelam dalam bayangan masa lalu, Kai melarikan tatapannya untuk menyentuh gadis itu. meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang maya. Tatapannya intens, memperhatikan setiap garis yang terbuat dari wajah itu. Kai tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika merasakan hangat yang menerpa kulitnya. Kyungsoo nyata dan ia berada dihadapannya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Kyungsoo menerima usapan lembut Kai dipipinya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil ditelapak tangannya. Membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan sebelum menangis bersama melepaskan semua kerinduan mereka. Kai menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Ia merindukannya, benar-benar sangat merindukkan gadis ini. Sekian lama akhirnya ia bertemu kembali. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya dan semuanya telah berakhir karena mereka telah dipisahkan oleh waktu, ternyata tidak. Mereka masih bisa bertemu meski pada kenyataannya harus mengorbankan waktu yang lama untuk tidak tinggal disisinya.

Rengekan kecil dapat Kai dengar dan ia baru sadar bahwa Taeoh masih dalam dekapannya dan posisinya terhimpit olehnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama sadar akan hal itu. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik Taeoh.

"Ups.. maafkan mama." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan senyumanya. Ia langsung mengambil alih Taeoh yang mulai menangis dan menimangnya sayang. Ia terkekeh kecil karena kecerobohannya telah membuat Taeoh harus dalam posisi menyakitkan. Kyungsoo melirik Kai dan menatap Kai yang masih memperhatikan Taeoh dalam pelukannya.

"Dia.." Bisik Kai tak berani melanjutkannya. Ia sedikit malu untuk bertanya; malu karena ia ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab. Datang ketika anaknya telah mulai tumbuh besar selama kurang lebih dua tahun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Kai. "Dia anak kita."

Kai langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo tentunya dengan posisi yang tidak terlalu menyakiti Taeoh yang kini berada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan dalam pada keningnya berulang kali. Merasa bersalah terus bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Kai lirih mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu."

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tulus ketika melihat Kai yang masih setia menggendong Taeoh didalam pelukannya hingga laki-laki mungil itu tertidur nyaman dalam bahu tegap Kai. Ternyata benar, meskipun ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu tapi ikatan batin seorang Anak dan Ayah akan tetap terjalin melalui sehelai benang yang tak kasat mata. Lihatlah betapa nyamannya Taeoh saat ini. Sejak tadi siang ia masih bergelayut dalam dekapan Kai. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang sangat memanjakannya dengan terus membimbing Taeoh untuk memanggilnya 'papa'. Tapi Taeoh tak pernah mengucapkannya sekalipun, meskipun Kai memaksa dan itu membuat ia menyerah.

"Apa mungkin dia membenciku ya?" Desah Kai mengusapkan tangannya pada punggung Taeoh untuk membuatnya tidur lebih nyenyak.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya langsung menyikut perutnya, dan rasanya masih sesakit dulu. "Dia hanya belum terbiasa, suatu hari dia akan memanggilmu papa."

"Aku ingin segera mendengar hal itu." Ia kini mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memperhatikanya. "Maafkan aku, kau jadi membesarkannya seorang diri. Aku ayah yang jahat dan tidak bertanggung jawab."

Kyungsoo berdesis. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, dengan kau datang aku sudah sangat senang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau sedang hamil anakku. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar menerima bantuan Zhoumi, sehingga mendapatkan penangguhan penahan lebih cepat." Sesal Kai.

Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Kai halus dan tersenyum gemas melihat ekpresinya yang lucu. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Kai memiliki wajah manja yang sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Taeoh memiliki wajah menggemaskan sehingga ia tidak bisa marah kepadanya. Taeoh benar-benar mirip Kai.

"Empat minggu setelah penahananmu dan aku baru tahu bahwa aku tengah mengandung dalam usia 3 minggu," Kyungsoo menggenggamkan tangannya dan saling menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Kai. "Jika aku mengetahuinya sejak awal, aku akan menahanmu agar tidak pergi menggunakan alasan kehamilanku ini."

"Tapi hidup kita akan sulit jika aku masih memiliki status buronan."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Kau tidak kabur dari penjara 'kan?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan tatapannya lekat membuat Kai terkekeh dengan kecurigaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendapat penangguhan penahanan dari pengacara yang disewa Zhoumi, aku bebas bersyarat dan ya.. selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana meninggalkan Negara ini. Tapi aku akan benar-benar dibebaskan bila kepolisian menyatakan bahwa aku memang pantas dibebaskan, maksudku tak membuat masalah lain selama aku masih tinggal disini."

Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sisi pundak Kai yang lain. Merangkul lengan Kai dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Itu pasti akan sangat lama."

"Kurasa tidak, jika aku tetap bersamamu," Kai melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Aku mencarimu kerumah lamamu dan aku tidak menemukan siapapun disana."

"Kakak iparku, Chanyeol dipindah tugaskan oleh kantornya kembali ke Korea membuat Baekhyun terpaksa harus ikut menemaninya. Aku memilih tinggal disini dan Luhan, dengan tangan terbuka ia menerimaku." Kyungsoo menengadah dan menatap Kai. "Luhan sangat baik."

"Aku tahu itu. Dia memang wanita yang hebat."

"Butuh waktu agar dia menyesuaikan diri untuk hidup tanpa suaminya disini. Tapi ia masih tetap tegar dan mau bekerja demi menghidupi keluarganya. Ia benar-benar contoh Ibu yang hebat yang pernah kulihat. Hanbin juga anak yang manis, dia tidak pernah sekalipun merengek didepan ibunya atau memberatkan perasaan ibunya ketika ia tengah merindukan ayahnya. Dia hanya berani menyampaikannya kepadaku meski ia selalu tersenyum malu-malu ketika menyampaikannya."

"Pasti itu sangat sulit bagi Hanbin." Bisik Kai menyesal.

"Tidak, dia tetap tumbuh menjadi pria yang mengerti tentang kehidupan. Aku yakin ketika ia tumbuh besar nanti ia akan menjadi pria yang hebat dan tampan seperti ayahnya."

Kai tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Kini ia melirik Taeoh yang lebih meringkuk dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana dengan Taeoh, apa dia akan menjadi pria yang hebat juga sama sepertiku."

"Aku harap begitu," senyum Kyungsoo merekah. "Aku ingin menjadikan dia pria yang mau bertanggung jawab dengan apapun yang telah ia lakukan. Ia harus mnejadi pria dewasa yang baik untuk menjadi panutan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tapi aku tidak suka jika ia banyak bermain dengan senjata seperti ayahnya dulu." Kyungsoo melirik Kai dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Apa komentar kakakmu ketika kau mengandung anakku?" Jujur saja Kai merasa penasaran tentang satu hal itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah keluarga Kyungsoo menerimanya atau malah membencinya.

"Baekhyun unnie mengatakan bahwa aku terperangkap dalam ranjau anak muda." Canda Kyungsoo, Kai menatap lekat Kyungso tak mengerti. Ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dalam arti lain aku telah terjebak dengan jatuh cinta kepada penculikku sendiri, tapi mereka bersyukur bahwa akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kucintai sepenuh hati. Mereka sangat senang ketika mendengar aku hamil dan sangat bersemangat mengurus kelahiran Taeoh."

Kai tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Ada rasa iri yang muncul dalam benaknya saat ini. Salah satunya adalah ia tidak bisa mengikuti perkembangan kehamilan Kyungsoo dari bulan pertama hingga kelahiran Taeoh. Dan juga hal-hal lainnya yang tak perlu ia katakan karena ia percaya, suatu saat nanti ia akan mendapatkan kembali kesempatan itu dan membayar semua yang pernah ia lewatkan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih, "Ini tentang Suho." Bisiknya.

Kai melirik dan jujur saja ia tidak suka jika seseorang bertanya tentang pria itu kepadanya. Ia ingin menghindari pertanyaan yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo namun tatapan matanya yang tulus membuat ia luluh dan dengan berat hati menganggukkan kepalanya, mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Kai pelan. "Terakhir kali kudengar dia di _ektradisi_ dan menjalani sisa hukuman di Korea Selatan. Hukuman 15 tahun penjara itu terdegar cukup buruk tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perjembangan kasus dia selanjutnya. Ia tidak diizinkan untuk masuk Negara ini lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Hubungan kalian membaik?"

"Masih tetap sama, dan tidak akan pernah membaik. Kurasa."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kai merasa sesak harus menceritakan hal ini. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan atau bicara lebih banyak lagi tentang Suho. Baginya tidak ada lagi yang haru ia bicarakan, lagipula itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Ia ingin melupakannya. Kai mulai melirik jam tangannya yang mulai menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Pantas saja suhunya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dengan telaten Kai merapatkan syalnya untuk menutupi tubuh Taeoh agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang, sudah terlalu malam." Ajak Kai dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyisir jalanan setapak. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka seharian ini untuk pergi berjalan-jalan melepaskan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Kai secepat ini. Jauh dari perkiraannya dari berita yang ia baca beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa ia didakwa hukuman penjara selama enam tahun. Tapi kenyataannya, dua setengah tahun kemudian Kai telah disini, disisinya, dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan ini kembali.

Begitupun juga dengan Kai. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk hari ini. Pagi ini sebelum ia bebas, statusnya hanyalah menjadi seorang mantan narapidana dan pria biasa yang tak memiliki arah tujuan hidup. Namun selang beberapa jam kemudian, kini statusnya berubah menjadi seorang ayah dari anak berusia dua tahun. Sungguh waktu begitu sangat cepat berlalu. Hanya tinggal satu status yang ingin diperjelasnya dan itu adalah tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil Kai lirih dan Kyungsoo tak meliriknya selain berdehem mendengar paggilannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Kai bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam mematung. Menatap Apa yang dikatakan Kai tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang bergetar siap menangis. Kai juga ikut terdiam, berhenti dari langkahnya. Berhadapan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket yang tengah digunakannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas dengan kilauan cantik disana.

"Ini adalah milik eomma yang selalu kubawa setiap saat kemanapun kupergi. Ini adalah pertama kali kau melihatnya 'kan? Aku meninggalkannya di tas saat pertama kali aku tertangkap dan polisi-polisi itu menahan tasku. Tapi aku bersyukur, cincin ini masih diselamatkan. Eomma pernah mengatakan jika aku telah menemukan gadis yang tepat, berikan cincin ini kepadanya. Mau pas atau tidak itu bukan masalah tetapi itu sebagai arti pengganti restu eomma untuk wanita plihanku. Kupikir aku tidak bisa meemukan wanita yang baik untukku sampai kapanpun. Tapi dugaanku salah, pilihanku adalah kau Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai menatap cincin yang tengah ada dalam telapak tangannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lagi dan tersenyum ketika melihat ekpresi wajah Kai yang memerah dan mengerang kecil dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku benar-benar bukan pria yang romantis Soo." Desah Kai mengingat ia melamar Kyungsoo dipinggir jalan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lekat-lekat. "Apa tidak ada ancaman lagi seperti hmm.. menembakku atau membunuhku, ya agar aku mau menerima lamaranmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengancammu?" Tanya Kai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jujur saja aku merindukan ancaman manis itu. Jika bukan ancaman-ancaman itu, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah melangkah hingga sejauh ini." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

Kai langsung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Memang benar, karena kasus itu, penculikan tak terencana itu hingga semua ancaman-ancaman itu malah menjadi batu loncatan besar dimana ia malah jatuh cinta kepada tawanannya sendiri yaitu Kyungsoo. Dan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa yang pernah ia alami seumur hdupnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menculikmu kembali ataupun memberikan ancaman-ancaman seperti itu. Aku hanya memiliki sebuah janji kebahagian untuk keluarga kecil kita." Jawab Kai yang kini melirik Taeoh yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersentuh mendengar penuturan Kai. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air matanya ketika Kai mulai menyematkan cincin emas itu pada jari manisnya. Dan tidak disangka bahwa cincin itu benar-benar pas dijarinya. Ia bisa menemukan senyuman lebar yang kini Kai tunjukkan. Ia tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo berjinjit dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kai. Memberinya ciuman singkat namun mendalam sebelum kembali menangis dengan apa yang telah diterimanya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan samapi sejauh ini dan hanya Kai yang bisa mengembalikan semua kebahagiaannya seperti apa yang telah dimimpikannya.

"Aku akan mulai bekerja keras saat ini, untuk keluarga kecil kita dan mewujudkan mimpiku. Kau masih ingat kan?" Bisik Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai.

"Ya, aku ingat. Ayo kita buat keluarga kecil kita di New Zealand." Bisik Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan menerpa seluruh tubuhnya ketika Kai menyematkan ciuman dalam pada pucak kepalanya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati momen seperti ini sebelum pria kecil dalam pangkuan kai kembali merengek tak nyaman karena merasa terhimpit.

Mereka berdua terkekeh dan malah semakin sengaja menghimpitkan tubuh mereka bertiga untuk berdekapan satu sama lain. Taeoh mengerang dan bergerak-gerak lucu hingga ia bergumam tak jelas didalam pelukan itu.

"Papa.." Erangnya kecil dan itu mampu membuat pelukan Kai maupun Kyungsoo melonggar. Ia langsung menatap si kecil yang masih nyaman dalam pelukan ayahnya dan Kyungsoo mendapati tatapan Kai yang berbinar menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia memanngilku papa! Dia memanggilku papa, soo!" Teriaknya senang. Dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Kai. "Ya.. Taeoh .. ayo bangun! Jangan pura-pura tidur! Katakan sekali lagi papa! Ayo katakan papa! Aku mendengarmu memanggil papa!" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menggiring Jongin untuk kembali berjalan pulang. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya mendekap lengan hangat itu dan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu kokoh milik Kai. Terkekeh kembali ketika Kai masih berusaha tak pantang menyerah meminta Taeoh memanggilnya kembali dengan sebutan 'papa'. Mulai hari ini hingga kedepannya, ini akan menjadi sesuatu perjalanan baru yang indah bagi mereka bertiga.

* * *

END

* * *

Makasih untuk semuanya karena udah baca cerita saya samapi akhir ini. meski banyak kekurangan disana-sini saya harap readers semua menikmati fanfic ini dan memberi kesan atas cerita ini. Endingnya nanggung gak sih? Haha.. aku kurang tau juga dan maaf pas yang kemarin tiba-tiba bilang end aja, hehe.. enggak kok. Alasannya karena kepanjangan dalam 1 chapter lebih dari 8k words, jadi mau gak mau harus dipangkas sebagian dan pisahkan disini. Tapi sesuai janji kan udah langsung diupdate? *bow

Saya banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada readers semua yang sudah kasih kritik dan sarannya sehingga saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini dengan baik. Tanpa ada kalian semua ini tidak akan pernah berhasil.. *eyyaa.. Peluk cium/ Untuk yang sudah favorit sama follow fanfic ini, nyempetin review setiap chapternya dan semuanya (termasuk yang mampir tanpa jejak) saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak^^.

Maaf saya gak bisa bales review satu-satu dan sebutin semuanya yang jelas saya benar-benar terima kasih. Ini adalah fanfic genre Crime pertama yang berhasil saya tulis hingga selesai. Meski sering terkendala di plot dan alur sampe kena _writingblock di chapter tersulit ini_ , tapi allhamdulillah semuanya bisa selesai dengan baik.

Mungkin disini minim Kaisoo tapi saya usahakan untuk bisa menulis lebih banyak tentang Kaisoo di next ff yang sudah saya publish mulai malam ini— **Unperfect Princess**. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya baca ff saya, karena saya selalu mencoba menulis sesuatu yang baru, hehe.

 _Saya gak bisa bikin kata-kata penutup yang baik tapi saya gak akan bosen buat terus bilang terima kasih atas semua perhatian readers semua dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fanfic ini juga ending yang segini adanya :3 Semoga fanfic yang lain bisa lebih baik dari ini. Sayang kalian~_

 **100715—251215, Wanted (Complete)**

Follow mya twitter acc: aliyahputrii : kimputriialy

* * *

EPILOG

* * *

Kyungsoo mencoba memasukkan benang kedalam jarum yang ada di lengan kirinya. Ia mengerang beberapa kali karena tidak bisa memasukkan benang itu dengan baik. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo kembali menusukkan jarumnya yang belum terbenangi pada tumpukan kain yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Sebenarnya ia iseng saja menjahit pakaian bayi tapi ia malah merasakan sakit diseluruh persendiannya kali ini. Tengkuknya terasa sangat sakit karena merasa terus menunduk sedangkan pergelangan tangannya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama menjahit. Ia melirik kelangit dan menemukan bahwa matahari mulai tinggi.

Seharusnya kedua pria menyebalkan itu telah kembali tapi kenapa mereka masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga?

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan lengan menyangga pinggangnya halus. Belum sempat ia berdiri dengan tegak. Rengekan seseorang jauh dari halaman rumahnya membuat ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya menunggu.

"Mama!" Rengeknya berlari kencang kearah Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyit malas karena ini hampir terjadi setiap hari. Dan Kyungsoo menemukan seseorang dibelakangnya yang juga ikut berlari tak kalah kencang mengejar.

Pria yang baru menginjak usia enam tahunan itu langsung meloncat pada pelukan Kyungsoo membuat Kursi goyang itu terhuyung bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang sangat cepat.

"Papa menyebalkan, ma!" Adunya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya! Apa maksudnya menyebalkan. Kemari kau.. bagaimana bisa kau memberi makan Monggu dengan bekal Papa?!" Balasnya tak suka. Monggu merupakan anjing peliharan mereka dan kini anjing itu telah menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya di belakang tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan perdebatan Ayah dan Anak itu hanya memijat pelipisnya lelah.

"Papa bilang Taeoh disuruh kasih makan Monggu, 'kan Taeoh udah izin minta makanan papa." Ucapnya terbata takut.

"Tapi tidak semuanya Taeoh.. Ya Tuhan.." Desahnya. "Kemari kau, awas saja aku akan menembak kepalamu dan menggantungmu diatas pohon!" Ancam Kai.

"Kai!" Teriak Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perdebatan mereka berdua apalagi dengan ancaman Kai, "Sebelum kau menembak Taeoh, aku yang akan menembak kepalamu lebih dulu dan melemparkan mayatmu ke dasar laut!" Ancam Kyungsoo tak kalah mencekam.

Kai langsung terdiam dan menatap kesal ketika Taeoh memberinya ledekan kecil lalu meringkuk nyaman ditubuh ibunya. Menyebalkan, kenapa ia harus memiliki anak senakal ini?

"Sudah sayang jangan takut, lain kali dengarkan papa, ya? Jangan buat papa marah." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

"Papa sendiri yang suka marah-marah, lihat wajahnya saja sudah tua!"

"Aishhh.. anak ini." Kai mendesis kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo malah sebaliknya, ia terkikik dengan jawaban polos Taeoh saat ini. Ia memberi tatapan pada Kai untuk tidak membalas apa yang dikatakan Taeoh. Jika mereka tidak dihentikan entah perkataan apa lagi yang akan terlontar. Mereka sama-sama keras dan tidak ingin mengalah. Ditambah Kai yang kadang berperilaku seperti anak kecil akhir-akhir ini yang membuat Kyungsoo jengkel. Namun ia mewarjarkan hal itu dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

"Jangan takut, nanti mama hukum papa, ya. Sekarang kau bantu Paman Mike, bantu mengembala domba-dombanya, ya."

Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuh Taeoh dari pangkuannya untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Sebelum mengusap halus semua kerutan sedih diwajahnya dan digantikan dengan kecupan hangat dikedua pipinya.

"Ayo.. bantu paman Mike." Bisiknya lagi dan Taeoh hanya mengangguk menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya. Sebelum ia pergi ia sempat meledek kembali ayahnya dengan sebuah juluran lidah dan setelah itu pergi melarikan diri dengan tawa keras ketika Kai mulai menggertak berpura-pura untuk melawannya.

"Dia nakal sekali." Desah Kai melihat kepergian Taeoh yang berlari melewati pagar rumah kayunya bersama Monggu dan menembus padang rumput luas dimana disana terdapat Paman Mike beserta domba-dombanya.

"Dia sangat miripi denganmu tentu saja kenakalannya menurun darimu." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya. Karena senyuman itu, kini rasa kemarahannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda. Ia melangkah mendekat dan mengambil posisi berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk saat ini.

"Mana kecupan untukku?" Tanya Kai menggoda.

"Tuh 'kan, kalian sangat mirip." Kekeh Kyungsoo. Kai menggembungkan pipinya dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi itu gemas. Lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dalam dibibirnya dan tersenyum manis setelah melihat wajah Kai mulai berseri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengubah posisinya saat ini.

"Tengkukku terasa sakit juga kepalaku sedikit pening karena kalian berdua, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu melarikan tangannya pada perut Kyungsoo. Melihatnya yang sudah mulai membuncit pada usia kandungannya yang ke 4 bulan. Kai tak bisa lagi menahan tangannya untuk bisa mengusap perut itu secara halus sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya?"

"Kurasa dia tengah tidur siang." Canda Kyungsoo. "Dia jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan saat aku mengandung Taeoh dulu."

"Aku harap bayinya perempuan." Lirih Kai.

Kyungsoo menemukan tatapan Kai yang sangat intens padanya. Seperti menyatakan kesungguhannya akan apa yang diinginkannya kali ini. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak keinginan itu dan membalasnya dengan sebuah usapan halus dipipinya lalu tersenyum mengangguk menanggpi apa yang dikatakan Kai.

Kai tersenyum cerah. Kembali menatap dengan lembut perut itu dengan takjub. Sebuah kehidupan kini ada dalam perut Kyungsoo. Menunggu hitungan bulan hingga ia akan menjadi seorang ayah kembali. Dan pastinya ia merasa bahagia. Karena dikehamilan Kyungsoo saat ini ia berada disini. Bersama Kyungsoo dan menemaninya setiap saat. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyematkan kecupan sayang disana.

"Peluk aku." Bisik Kyungsoo membuat Kai menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sosok yang telah memberinya kebahagiaan tak ternilai ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak." Balas Kai.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tubuh masih berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menarik halus lengan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya pada lehernya. Sedangkan ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat, memberinya sebuah kehangatan.

"Aku senang berada disini, New Zealand sangat tenang." Biisk Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk dan berdehem menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Bagi Kai, perjalanan hidupnya begitu sangat luar biasa. Ia berpikir ia tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaannya sampai kapanpun karena ia hidup seorang diri. Ia terlibat dalam sebuah kasus dimana ia sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang kasus itu, membuatnya kehilangan banyak orang terdekat. Sehun dan Yixing. Bahkan sekarang ia masih menyesali atas kematian mereka. Hubungannya dengan Suho pun memburuk dan sama sekali tak saling memberi kabar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana dan bagaiama keadaan pria itu sekarang. Kai tak terlalu peduli. Baginya, kini ia telah cukup tenang tinggal disini bersama Kyungsoo dan putranya Taeoh.

Dan Luhan, kabar terakhir ia mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang membuka toko bunga di Tsinan dan anaknya masuk sebuah sekolah klub sepakbola sesuai dengan cita-citanya. Awalnya Kai merasa khawatir saat kepindahannya bersama Kyungsoo dan Taeoh dua tahun lalu, Luhan menolak untuk ikut pergi karena ia ingin tetap tinggal di Tsinan. Dan syukurlah, sekarang mereka baik-baik saja.

Sekarang, kini adalah keluarganya. Kini Kai mulai benar-benar merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan dalam sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Ia telah memiliki keluarga kecilnya. Bersama Kyungsoo, Taeoh dan satu calon bayi mereka yang masih dalam kandungan berusia 4 bulan. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini. Mengenal Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Ia ingin ini tetap bertahan hingga akhir hayat hidupnya. Ia ingin membuat keluarganya bahagia. Termasuk wanita yang dalam pelukannya saat ini. Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Hal konyol yang patut ia syukuri adalah bahwa ia menculik seseorang yang tepat. Seseorang yang mengerti dirinya dan mencintainya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Itu janjinya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Kyungsoo pada telinga Kai.

Kai tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo hangat dan tersenyum manis dihadapan wajahnya yang berseri. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Sampai berteu lagi di next Story~~~

Salam blossom~


End file.
